The Test
by Barb117
Summary: How did Ranger become the man he is and how will he and Steph handle it when a part of his past comes back to haunt them? Babe HEA with romance, smut, angst and violence along the way!
1. Prologue

The Test

All characters except Miguel belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from them in any way.

This is my first fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. Hints as to where to improve are also welcome! Be warned that this is an adult story with mature content (yes, there is smut) and language. Babe story with lots of angst but no Cupcake warnings.

Prologue

Ranger Manoso sat in silence staring into the darkness. As ex-military he had always appreciated their early warning systems; systems that would alert you to everything from intruders to missiles and let you know that your life was about to go to shit. What he wouldn't have given for one of those today for his personal life. In hindsight, he knew this had been building for awhile but somehow he had avoided thinking about it...until now. If only he could go back two weeks or better yet two years and do it all over again...

Life had been good, fairly relaxed even – at least for him. Joe and Stephanie had experienced a pregnancy scare that had thrilled him and terrified her forcing them to discuss the status of their relationship and what they needed from one another. Joe needed Steph to find more safe and stable employment and Steph needed to feel that Joe supported her choices which left them basically nowhere so they'd finally called it quits.

Mrs. Plum was devastated but the Tasty Pastry had started selling pineapple upside down cake and Ella was making chocolate fudge sour cream cake twice a week so Steph had handled her mother's wrath with a minimum of suffering. Ranger had waited two months before he'd moved on his Babe; he'd wanted to give her enough time to get over Morelli but not enough time for her hormones to start responding to anyone else's advances.

Ranger had wanted a chance with Steph for a long time but in the back of his mind he'd always wondered what would happen if they ever got together...would things really work out for them? Would their chemistry remain as strong once it was no longer forbidden? Could he give her the emotional openness she craved? Would their families get along? Would they get over their respective fears of marriage and decide they wanted to commit and have children? And the big one, would Steph accept his life and respect its inherent dangers and act accordingly?

The answers to all of his questions had been positive for the most part. The sex was better than he'd remembered and his Babe was more adventurous then Ranger had dared to dream - especially after he assigned Ella with a stealth mission involving the substitution of sugar with Splenda and Stevia.

Steph loved talking with Ranger and hearing about his day but she was also interested in his past and his opinions which made it easier for him to open up about his feelings. He'd finally realized that the more open he was the more comfortable Steph was and that made the effort worthwhile.

Their families hadn't been introduced however Ranger's parents had met Steph and liked her. Ellen Plum was slowly coming around and Frank was in favor of anything that made Steph happy. Valerie was pregnant with baby number five and concerned about Kloughn's failing practice so worrying about Steph's life wasn't really a priority for her.

Grandma Mazur adored Ranger in a disturbing and far from asexual way but there were no issues there - at least as long as Ranger stayed aware of his surroundings, kept his reflexes sharp and didn't object to discussing guns and sex toys over dinner.

The only area that was lacking was Steph's willingness to train. His men had all offered to help but Steph despised exercise and hated her gun so she kept resisting and Ranger was so happy that they were together and content that he allowed himself to visit Denial Land with her - as long as she kept her trackers and panic buttons in her luggage.

Things had been so good...he should have known. As a couple they were finally solid…Murphy just had to be waiting to bite them in the ass.

Steph was in between stalkers, she'd had the same car for seven months and she'd been running with Ranger a few mornings a week – largely to keep her junk food addiction from manifesting itself across her middle.

Ranger had survived his government contract, picked up some new corporate clients and kicked everyone's ass in Rangeman's first fishing tournament. Ranger and Julie spoke on the phone or emailed daily and they seemed to finally be developing a relationship. Ranger had felt so comfortable that he'd taken Steph and the core team to Point Pleasant for a wonderful weekend of R & R.

They had barely returned when his former commander had contacted him about Miguel Sequero.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

The Test

Chapter One

Ranger was working at his desk contemplating the mountains of paperwork that seemed to appear whenever he took time off or even left for a takedown. It was amazing how quickly it piled up. He didn't miss going on missions but he did miss the delegation of daily paperwork. Perhaps he _should_ consider reorganizing Rangeman but he couldn't imagine any of his employees being interested in this type of promotion. He sighed and had just refocused on his laptop when he was interrupted by a call on his secure line.

"Manoso" he barked "Speak". "You answer the phone like that when your woman calls, Manoso?" Ranger immediately recognized the caller as his former CO, General Thomas Pennicott who knew his feelings for the infamous Bombshell Bounty Hunter had prompted the non-renewal of his contract so he smirked and stated "My greetings to Stephanie are usually longer and far more personal. How are you Sir?"

"Well, Soldier...at the moment I'm sorry as hell to be making this call but it has to be done". Years of training kept Ranger's blank face in place but inside his temper had started to simmer as he reminded Pennicott "Sir, you know I'm out and my contract does not allow you to call me in under any circumstances. I don't know what's going on but I've served my time."

Pennicott immediately responded with "At ease Soldier, it's not that type of call though you may wish it were in a moment. I'm calling to let you know that Miguel Sequero has escaped from the Biggs Forensic Center and we have no idea where he is". Ranger was momentarily stunned and then growled "How the fuck did that happen? The man was in maximum security and on so many psychiatric drugs he was damn near catatonic."

Pennicott sighed and reminded him "You know the hospital couldn't really know his history; they were only taking him because the VA couldn't handle him. The Briggs Center was only supposed to keep him quiet and try to work with him on his day to day manageability issues but they had no clue as to what they were dealing with. We think he played them."

"By all accounts, Miguel appeared to be the same. The only change in his demeanor was some friendliness toward two of the long time staffers but no one thought anything of it since...well...apparently even the mentally unbalanced can bond. Unfortunately that bond was severed when Sequero snapped their necks during his escape."

Ranger felt his gut clench as he thought of the two additional bodies to add to Miguel's already hefty count as Pennicott kept speaking "It gets worse. He's been gone for two months and the hospital followed standard procedure for escaped prisoners and notified us but we didn't receive the initial notification so we knew nothing about what had happened until a case worker called us about Miguel's status."

Ranger started to speak but Pennicott interrupted "I know, its FUBAR'd but they didn't know who he really was or what he was capable of so they saw no reason to escalate things." Ranger was having a hard time holding on to his legendary control as he asked "Didn't we have someone with a clearance working with him on the particulars of his past? How did this individual happen to miss the fact that his patient was MIA for their sessions?"

"Bad luck and budget cuts. The Administration has made cuts in the VA program and that included psychiatrists. Martin Groder is Sequero's shrink and he's been juggling an enormous caseload with a lot of travel and a father who's been in and out of the hospital with Stage Four lung cancer."

"Groder is based out of DC and he had decided to put cases requiring extensive travel or those cases where the patient has shown no sign of improvement for five consecutive years on a more limited visiting schedule. Miguel fit the criteria for both so his sessions were pushed out. Sequero would have been seen this month but Groder's father died and he decided to take a leave of absence to deal with it."

"Groder followed protocol and got the change in managing his caseload as well as his leave approved but there was no shrink to take his place and report Miguel missing. Everyone involved knew Sequero was in there for life so no one was too concerned about his quality of care which made it easy for him to slip through the cracks. Miguel isn't often lucid but he's never stopped blaming you for the direction his life has taken so we believe he'll be coming after you."

Ranger said "I'll be surprised if he's not here already. Miguel was always very patient. Can you share whatever intel you have? I'll need to inform my team and make some preparations of my own." Pennicott offered to send the intel and asked Ranger to keep him informed before terminating the call.

Ranger stared blindly at the phone for a moment. He couldn't help thinking of the man who had once been like a brother to him; the man who now hated him to the depths of whatever soul he had left and who held him responsible for the ending of the life he knew. How the hell had Miguel fooled everyone and escaped? Ranger couldn't fathom it but he knew now wasn't the time to try either. It was time for battle.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

The Test

All characters except Miguel remain JE's.

Chapter Two

Ranger sprung into action calling Tank, Lester and Bobby to his office. He called Stephanie and said "We have a situation here Babe. I need you back at Haywood immediately. No stops for anything. Will you come now?" Stephanie thought of all the things she needed to do and the skip she needed to pick up and questioned "Can't it wait a couple hours? I need to pick up Lois Castelli and she should be quick and easy."

"Sorry Babe, this is a priority and I need you here now. I'm giving you a choice instead of sending someone to get you and I'm hoping you don't make me regret it." Stephanie heard the seriousness in Ranger's tone and said "I'm on my way Ric and I'll be careful. See you in ten. Love you."

Steph had been jumpy all day but she'd ignored her spidey senses thinking she was just overtired. Or over analyzing. As usual, she and Ranger hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and she'd been out early after only one cup of coffee.

Her mind wandered as she remembered the previous night and the way Ranger had ruined her for hours. If she hadn't been a nympho before meeting Ranger she certainly was one now. Being without a Ranger induced orgasm now would be like being without oxygen...she wouldn't be able to live. Steph knew she needed to derail this train of thought or she'd be jumping Ranger as soon as she walked into his office and after that phone call she didn't think he'd be in the mood.

The phone call...she'd never heard Ranger sound like that...it was the way she'd imagine he'd sound in the battlefield. Things had been going so well for them. She'd been worried that her mother was right and she was throwing away her last chance for happiness by ending things with Joe but how can you marry a man who wants kids when the idea of having his kids gives you vertigo and panic attacks? Even she knew that was a recipe for disaster and she didn't cook.

No, ending things with Joe had been the right call. Flirting with Ranger after the fact and allowing herself to fall for Mr. I Don't Do Relationships had been the emotional equivalent of jumping off the roof but that feeling of flying was well worth it. Steph had never been so happy. Until Ranger she'd never known she could feel this way about a man and she never wanted it to end.

Yes, he was still overprotective and controlling and he would make her run and carry her gun and occasionally nag at her about training but those were all minor and melted away the moment he kissed her.

She could actually see herself having kids with Ric. Maybe. Someday. Kids were scary little critters and they didn't come with a return policy. It was a shame you couldn't buy them at Macys – they had a great return policy. Not that she could return their kids...okay, enough Steph, focus. Something was obviously going on...maybe Ric was being overprotective or paranoid? Nah, not with her spidey sense tingling like this. "Dammit" Steph swore as she pulled into the garage at Haywood. Things had been going so well! She should have known!

Ranger was calling the control room as his core team entered the room. "Cal, Hector, you need to double check our security and make sure there have been no breaches. Have Miami and Boston do the same but keep it quiet. Have Miami double the guard on Julie and maintain a daily surveillance log on all interactions and activities. Call our best contract workers and have them here at 1800 sharp for a meeting."

Ranger hung up and looked at the men before him, they were his family and they were here for him. He hated having to tell them about Miguel but he had no choice.

All three men had heard Ranger's call and knew something was up but Tank spoke first "What's going on Ric?" Bobby was silent but he had a strange feeling of foreboding as Lester interjected "Sounds like you're expecting trouble, whose ass do we get to kick?" Ranger paused briefly, debating the best way to bring up this dark period in their lives before deciding to bite the bullet since there was no good way and announced "Miguel Sequero's".

"Shit".

"Fuck".

"Damn man, how did he get out?"

"Who is Miguel Sequero?" Steph asked as she entered the room.

Ranger crossed the room to kiss his Babe and pull her to sit with him. He needed her presence by his side. "Babe, let me give the guys the basics and formulate some strategy and then I'll fill you on Miguel"

Steph's earlier warm and fuzzy thoughts evaporated as she glared at Ranger and asked "If you don't need me then why did you call me back in?"

"Because it's not safe for you to be out there right now"

Steph's glare became more pronounced as she stated "I am not going to a safehouse!"

Ranger looked down at the floor and then back up into her eyes "Stephanie" Uh oh, full name "please do what I ask on this. It's important".

Tank decided it was time to get things back on track and said "Ric, what the hell happened?"

Ranger started speaking "The short version is that Miguel escaped two months ago"

"Holy Shit!"

"Two fucking months!"

"Why the fuck did they wait this long to tell us?"

"Shit, what's he done?"

Ranger stood up and commanded "Fall in!" Tank, Bobby and Lester automatically stopped speaking and stood up, lifting their heads, plastering their arms to their sides as they pulled their heels together and stared expectantly at Ranger as they waited for orders. Steph was fascinated by their immediate reaction and the symmetry of their movements.

She'd been right, this wasn't the Ranger she knew...this was Captain Manoso, former elite Army Ranger and one of the world's best covert operatives. It was nice to meet him but she wanted to know why he'd come out to play. Hmmm...maybe he'd come out to play more later. She did enjoy being dominated from time to time...

Her eyes met Rangers and she blushed as she saw his eyes turn black for just a moment before his blank face re-emerged and he focused on his men stating "As you were". Ranger paused and began again "As I was saying, Miguel escaped two months ago and the Federal Circle Jerks* just discovered it. We're waiting on intel from the Old Man** and I'll be sharing it as soon as it comes in but I don't expect it to offer much."

"Apparently Miguel seemed the same aside from two friendships he made with long term techs. I can only assume he forged those relationships as an attempt to lower their guard for his escape but that's only a guess. Miguel snapped their necks on his way out so we won't be able to speak with them. The Pentagon has no leads at this time as to his whereabouts"

Tank looked at Ranger and said "You know, there's no question as to his agenda or location. He's here gathering intel and he's looking for payback. The question is why haven't we heard anything from our sources about anyone asking questions?"

Lester cleared his throat and suggested "Maybe he's killing his sources as soon as he speaks with them? Or maybe he's taking the roundabout route and finding out about Ranger by finding out about Steph".

Steph squeaked and said "No way, I don't even know him. Why would he care about me? He'd be asking about you guys and anyway, why is he asking about anyone? What is going on?".

"Patience Babe. Lester has a point. People talk about you all the time so it would be easy for him to get details about your life without having it look suspicious and given that your life is now linked so closely to mine...well, it would be an easy way to gather intel on me and line you up as a potential target to hurt me."

Ranger looked grim as the idea of Miguel using his Babe to get to him took hold but he continued "We need to increase security and start planning. Miguel knows my parents and I aren't close so I don't think he'll target them but put a man on them just in case. Babe, you need two men on you whenever you leave Haywood and please wait to argue about it until you've heard about Miguel."

Steph looked mutinous but she nodded. "Bobby, reach out to Briggs and talk to the staff, let's see what Miguel's been up to. Also, call Groder who was Miguel's shrink and see if he has any insight. Groder's on leave due to a bereavement but I don't care, we need to speak with him. Check Miguel's drug regiment, see if there are any residual effects or withdrawal symptoms that would help us."

"Lester, start looking into Miguel's past...see if there's anywhere he would go for help. Also, call TPD and let them know that Miguel is highly dangerous and may be in town. Tell them he is a person of interest for the Fed and have them contact us if he's spotted. They'll probably start to get nervous thinking he's a terrorist but better scared than stupid. Then check the morgue and see if anyone who could be an informant has been brought it."

"Tank, you and I will need to review schedules and check internal security to insure we're prepared for whatever's Miguel's got coming. Move Lula into the building ASAP. I'm sure Miguel knows about your relationship with her and that puts her at risk. Any questions?" Ranger paused as Tank, Bobby and Lester shook their heads and left his office with Lester pausing to hug Steph on his way out muttering "I'm around if you need me Beautiful".

Ranger sat down and then stood saying "Babe, let's go upstairs and get some lunch. Then we'll talk."

*Circle Jerks - Military slang for organized confusion

**Old Man – military speak for base commander

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 3

The Test

Chapter Three

Still not mine though I'd love to have Ranger!

The traffic stats indicate that a lot of people read this but I'm not seeing many reviews and I'm wondering if people think this story might be too Ranger centric to start. I wanted to set the stage for what's coming so I hope that's not the case but just in case I thought I'd lighten things up by adding this part of chapter three early. I've never written smut before so I hope it works.

Steph and Ranger entered the elevator and stood arms entwined as the elevator began to climb. Ranger was wearing his blank face but she could feel the tension rolling off him in waves and there was a kind of regret and sadness in his eyes that she hoped she'd never experience.

"You okay?" she asked softly as the elevator landed on seven. Ranger pulled her off the elevator and yanked her into his arms, crushing her lips beneath his in a passionate kiss. "Babe, I...I need you now" Ranger picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, only stopping his assault on her mouth long enough to pull her shirt over head. Within seconds they were both naked and Ranger was kissing his way down her body.

Steph twisted, needing to touch him but Ranger moved her hands away as he continued licking, nipping and sucking, alternating between tenderness and animal lust, until he finally paused over her mound. Steph could feel his hair brush across her thighs and the slight stubble on his chin as he began licking into her. Steph's back arched and she cried out as Ranger sucked her clit and he plunged two fingers into her hot and ready center.

Ranger stopped sucking and began swirling his tongue around her clit as he moved his fingers changing his motions to keep Steph on the edge but never allowing her to fly over. Steph was writhing and panting, barely able to breathe and feeling as though her body was going to explode.

She couldn't take it any longer begging "Ranger, please, I need to cum. Please. I love you. Ranger, Ranger, please, please, make me cum, please..." Ranger finally thrust a third finger into her and began massaging her clit harder with his tongue as Steph screamed and came harder than he'd ever felt her.

He continued to fuck her with his lips and fingers as she spasmed around him until he felt her start to come down, then he flipped her over and entered her from behind in one swift motion. Ranger rammed into her repeatedly, massaging her clit as he said "Dios Babe, Te amo, I need you so much, cum for me again, cum with me now".

Steph felt Ranger's pace increase as he roared "Stephanie" and exploded inside her, pressing harder on her clit and forcing her to cum with him. Steph felt him collapse on top of her as his cum coated her walls.

They lay like that for a moment and then Ranger rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling her over to lie on top of him. "I love you Babe". "I love you Ranger". "Thank you Babe. Today is a dark day for me and being with you keeps me centered and brings me into the light. Babe, promise me that you will always be mine. "Ranger, I am yours. Only yours, now and forever, you have my heart." Ranger held her close for moment, each breathing the other in and then Ranger said "Time to get up Babe. We need to have that talk".

Steph made her way to the bathroom mourning her rapidly decreasing afterglow and wondering what Ranger was going to say…


	5. Chapter 4

The Test

Chapter Four

This chapter ended up being too long to post as one chapter so I've split it into two.

A few people have commented on the formatting so I've tried to format more loosely – thank you for the tip and I hope this helps!

Warning - this chapter references military missions and there are warnings for language, angst and violence.

Ranger and Steph sat at the counter eating in silence. This wasn't unusual for them but the silence wasn't as companionable as it normally was, they both knew the looming conversation was going to be difficult. Ranger looked at Steph and said "Babe, be right back" as he left the table and disappeared into his private office.

A few moments later he appeared and motioned for Steph to join him on the couch. Steph smiled and padded over, settling tightly in next to Ranger saying "It'll be okay Batman. Just tell me…". Ranger swallowed and said "I will Babe but it's not an easy story for me to tell and it isn't just my story so I need you to be patient with me as I go through the details. Can you do that for me?"

Steph simpered and tried to lighten the mood by responding "Of course Ranger. Patience is my biggest virtue". Uh oh, his lips didn't even twitch…not a good sign. "Babe, there's something else. Much of what I am about to share with you happened during missions that are classified so I am going to give you as much detail as I can but you need to understand that there are some things I _cannot_ tell you."

"Ranger, please stop trying to prepare me and just tell me". Ranger handed Steph a photograph showing a very young Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester along with two other men all standing in the middle of what appeared to be a desert.

Steph had to grin as she realized they looked grimy but happy and oddly carefree considering they were wearing camo and carrying enough weapons to invade a third world country which was probably what they had been doing right before the photo was snapped.

Steph felt her hormones stand at attention (hey, they were soldiers so it really was the patriotic thing to do) as she scrutinized the two unknown men in the photo. Both had the height and well muscled physique of the average Merry Man but that was where the resemblance ended.

One of the men was blond haired and hazel eyed with classic features and skin even lighter than hers making Steph wonder how in the hell he had survived the desert sun. The other man was Hispanic with dark brown hair, brilliant blue eyes and a dazzling smile and it was this man that Ranger pointed to stating "This is Miguel".

Steph gasped "You were friends!" as she looked at the gorgeous face of the man who had Ranger so worried and wondered how he'd gone from that photo to…whatever he was now.

Ranger was staring so deeply at the photo that Steph wondered if it was going to catch on fire as he said "We were more than friends. We were brothers, all of us, and what happened to Miguel and Lance tore us apart inside, ripped away a piece of us that will never really stop bleeding. It was worse than any torture we could have imagined."

Steph looked back at the photo of the smiling blond man "Is this Lance?". "Yes, that was Lance". "So, he's…". Ranger spoke unflinchingly "Yes, Babe, he's gone. Miguel killed him and I allowed it". Steph paled and stated "I don't believe you" as Ranger held up a hand said "Babe".

Ranger continued "Please Babe. You need to hear this". Steph nodded trying to ESP that she was scared but ready to listen. It must have worked because Ranger started to speak.

"We all went through Rangers training together. Even then Bobby had an interest in medicine so his code name was Doc. Lester was very much the way he is now, especially with the way he'd always have his hands all over the ladies so we called him Squid". Steph snorted as she thought of how appropriate a name that was for Lester. She'd seen him with his dates, the man was _all_ hands.

"Tank was Tank from as far back as his high school football days. Lance loved trivia and had a serious side to him so we called him Owl. Miguel was a brother and a great friend but he'd had a hard life and he was only interested in being the best soldier he could be. He was a good strategist, he loved knives and explosives and I've never seen anyone able to kill so quickly and so seamlessly. His code name was Venom."

"Rangers training is like nothing you've ever experienced Babe. Rangers lead other soldiers. We do what cannot be done. We go in first, no matter what the conditions are and we specialize in close combat and direct fire battles. We do recon, ambushes and raids against a variety of targets."

"Miguel was a killing machine and a truly dedicated soldier which made him a perfect fit for the Rangers. The six of us spent two months together as we went through training, pushing ourselves mentally and physically. We learned to deploy and command a platoon squad and lead men on airborne, ship to shore, air assault and combat patrol operations."

"The training is conducted in phases and each phase takes place in a different terrain so you can learn to adapt in any environment. By the end of training we were eating 2,200 calories a day, sleeping 3.5 hours a night and carrying 90 lbs of equipment on our patrols. There were days you just wanted to drop but we were there for each other and we worked well together. So well that that the Pentagon kept us together when our training was completed."

"We were sent back to Fort Bennings and deployed from there on our first mission. I can't give you the details but the mission was fairly straightforward – find the target and eliminate it. And we did. I was in charge and I planned for every scenario. Tank was with me on infiltration and elimination and Les, Bobby, Lance and Miguel were partnered up to provide recon and cover."

"Everything went perfectly. The intel was accurate, the civilians stayed out of the way, the target was eliminated and none of us got a scratch. We had just been extracted when that photo was taken. Christ, we thought we were the shit. Nothing could have brought us down that day."

Ranger got up and retrieved two bottles of water from the refrigerator and then came back to join Steph who accepted her water with one hand and began rubbing Ranger's thigh lightly with the other. "Please go on Ranger". "I will Babe…it's just…this is hard for me. I never wanted you to hear any of this. I never wanted any of this to touch you."

Ranger held up a warning hand saying "I know, in our business we are exposed to the darkest side of humanity and you have always handled it all with such courage. I know you can deal with the more sinister aspects of our life but I never wanted to add to it. I never want to cause you one moment of pain or heartache".

Steph looked deeply into Ranger's eyes and said "Ric, I know that and I love you for it but all of this concerns you. These things happened to you so even if we didn't have a threat to be worried about I would still want to hear all of this. Please just tell me".

"I am Babe. I just needed a breather before I continued. As I said, that first mission had gone perfectly and the brass noticed. For the next five years we were assigned increasingly arduous missions and more challenging targets. The planning and execution of the missions was taking longer and we didn't always have enough downtime in between ops."

"We were working a mission in an extremely hostile territory when Miguel was captured by the enemy. Rescuing him would have jeopardized the op and I was under orders to leave Miguel and achieve the objective with the rest of the team. We should have been done in two weeks and been able to go back for Miguel but we got some bad intel and were nearly captured ourselves."

"The entire framework for the mission was compromised and the parameters had to be changed. It was two months before we could attempt to rescue Miguel and then we had to find him. It took some doing but we finally located Miguel and devised a feasible plan to rescue him."

"I knew he'd have been beaten and tortured but…" Ranger's blank face seemed blanker than ever to Steph as he paused before taking a deep breath and stating "he was almost unrecognizable. Those sick fucks had his arms shackled the entire time. They would heat tiny pieces of rock and sand over an open flame and then broadly cut him to stick the gravel into the cuts."

"They had beaten him with everything from fists to pipes so he had multiple broken bones and bruises on top of bruises. They would place him in a box the size of that ottoman for days at a time. He was starved and sleep deprived. He was also raped – repeatedly and to the point that he needed anal reconstruction and yet he never talked."

"We got him out and got him medical treatment and for awhile we didn't know if he'd make but he did. He'd healed…or so we thought. The experience had taken a toll on all of us and the brass wanted us to take some time to decompress and get some counseling."

"The higher ups had doubts about Miguel's ability to function as a soldier after what he'd been through but he wanted to come back so he scheduled daily sessions with his counselor and his physical therapist and fought his way back. Everyone said it was nothing short of miraculous but I wasn't sure. Something in his eyes had changed, especially when he thought no one was looking."

"Miguel had always had a hot temper but his fuse was shorter than ever and he was less patient. The level of torture inflicted on Miguel was some of the worst on record and no one who'd suffered anything close to that had been allowed back in combat so a special hearing was scheduled to determine Miguel's suitability for duty."

"Somehow Miguel heard about the hearing and knew that I would be asked to testify so he approached me the night before. I'll never forget our conversation."

"_Hey Cobra, what's shaking man? You got a few minutes?"_

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_I heard about the hearing and I need you to have my back Ric."_

"_Miguel…"_

"_Look, I know you did what you had to do. What I would have done. You are a good soldier and you followed orders but I need this man. Without it…I can't live…I don't know who I am. I'm not asking you to put in a good word for me as my Captain, I'm asking you to put in a good word for me as a friend and a brother. You know I'm good and I can serve a purpose. You also know it could have been you that day. You did what you had to do but you owe me. You owe me the chance to stop people like the ones who tortured me. Help put me back in the field." _

"_I'll see what I can do"._

Ranger appeared to be lost in thought for a moment but then continued "I wasn't sure he was ready but I knew how much this meant to him and I thought I could have his back if he got into trouble. Also, he was right when he'd said that it could have been me that day. I was the one who was supposed to be securing that particular area and I'd asked him to take care of it so I could review some new intel."

"I felt responsible for him being in the position to be captured and I was still having a hard time dealing with it. I was tired and feeling guilty and I let my emotions overrule my judgment when I recommended Miguel be allowed to rejoin our unit. The brass deliberated, ultimately decided to keep us together and deployed us on our next mission."

"This mission wasn't as high risk as some of the others had been and it went well so the Pentagon congratulated themselves on managing to salvage their best battalion and they continued to send us out. I was still nervous about Miguel and I'd noticed he was more prone to violence than he'd been in the past but it still seemed to be under control."

"We were in San Diego practicing our surfing and enjoying the semi nude sunbathers at Black's Beach along with some much deserved R & R when we were told to report to Washington, DC. We were being loaned out to another agency on a very covert operation."

"Babe, this was the kind of mission the government doesn't admit they sanction. This type of engagement leaves zero margin for error and if something goes wrong you are on your own – due to political considerations you will simply cease to exist."

"We were given the targets and we developed our strategy and contingency plans, gathered our intel and weapons and shipped out. I can't give you any details but I can tell you that the mission was running fairly smoothly and we were two days away from achieving our objective when I decided I needed to check up on Miguel."

"I'd been noticing some fairly erratic behavior and some definite mood swings. He'd actually swung at Lester for suggesting he needed Midol the day before and he kept disappearing…he would look edgy and out of control when he left but be calm and controlled, almost happy when he returned."

"I was wondering if he was on drugs or if he had found a steady girl and was disappearing to get laid. Getting laid would have explained his more relaxed state on his return from these excursions but getting serious with the locals was a hassle we didn't need. Regular sex indicated a continuous presence in the area and we didn't need anyone coming to investigate our reasons for being in the region."


	6. Chapter 5

The Test

Still not mine. Warning for language, angst and violence continues….

Chapter Five

Ranger smiled sadly and continued "Plus, after everything he'd been through I was worried about the type of pillow talk he might be having so I decided to try and casually mention his disappearing acts. He blew me off and said he was running or walking to clear his head but I knew he was lying so the next time he left camp I followed him."

"Miguel headed up river and I stayed further back to keep him from spotting me. I'd gone about five miles when I saw Miguel arguing with an old fisherman. The foliage was dense and offered me excellent cover and I was grateful they had started yelling so I could maintain my position and still understand what they were saying."

"They seemed to be fighting over the fish and I thought Miguel wanted to buy them but then Miguel's voice dropped and I couldn't hear what he was saying. Miguel's facial expressions were angry to the point of manic but his eyes were dilated and empty as they roved over the old man who was now holding out the fish begging Miguel to take them as he backed away."

"Miguel took two steps forward and in one effortless motion he'd grabbed the old man and slit his throat, throwing him and his fish to the ground and shouting that he didn't want the fucking fish anyway". Then Miguel turned and I saw that his whole demeanor had changed. His eyes were gleaming, his body was relaxed and he was smiling…he looked satisfied. In that moment, I felt myself start to chill on the inside and I knew it wasn't a woman that was making him happy, it was the kill."

"I felt sick and ready to implode. Miguel headed back in the direction of the camp while I lay there shocked and getting angrier by the second wondering how the hell we had missed this and what we were going to do now. I remember being suddenly so full of rage that I didn't know what to do."

"I couldn't go after Miguel without a plan but I needed to do something. I knew his death had been instantaneous but I went over to check the old man's pulse, he didn't have one and I stood for a moment watching his blood mix with the murky river water as it left his body."

"I wanted to find Miguel and beat the shit out of him before taking him in but I knew I couldn't do it. We were completely on our own on this mission with no ability to communicate with the outside world. We had no one to call for backup and no way to extract anyone for three days. Every one of us had a mission critical job for that operation. We couldn't afford to lose anyone."

"Going back to the camp and putting Miguel in restraints would compromise the mission and might put everyone else at risk. I didn't know what to do so I started running in the opposite direction from Miguel and began trying to create a contingency plan that would allow us to achieve our objective without him. I remember running through the brush as if I were running a race."

"It was as though I was trying to run from what had happened and I couldn't have told you what was moving faster – my brain or my legs. I was accepting the fact that we needed Miguel to complete the mission when I remembered the girls who'd gone missing when we were in San Diego."

"They were young and mostly prostitutes or runaways but they'd all been violently killed at close range while we were in town and Miguel's behavior had already changed. Looking back I could see his new pattern of behavior had been in place then and I knew that Miguel had been behind the murders."

"I wondered if the army had turned him into a killer when they taught him to kill or if his childhood was responsible. Miguel had grown up with an abusive drug dealing father who managed to kill his mother before OD'ing himself. Miguel had spent years in and out of foster care before leaving the system to join a gang."

"He lived on the streets until he turned eighteen and crossed the wrong person, they had left him holding the bag and the Judge gave him the same option he'd given me – jail or the military. He'd made the same choice I had. I didn't think he'd been a killer before he was captured so the extended torture had probably triggered something in him."

"I knew the reasons didn't matter, he'd snapped and he had truly become a killing machine. I finally came to terms with the fact that we needed Miguel for the mission – there was no other way that would offer the same odds for success. Yes, he disgusted me but I knew I had to put that aside until we got home and I could have the MP's take him into custody."

"I no longer believed I could save or even help Miguel but I had a responsibility to save the rest of my men and if that meant dealing with the devil then I could do it. I had let my emotions make the decision for me when I recommended that Miguel be allowed to join the team and I swore to myself that I would never again allow my emotions to rule me."

Ranger paused and looked at Steph who was crying. "Babe." "God, Ric…I had no idea you'd been through all of that. I always wondered why you were so closed off. I am so sorry. I should have asked or tried to better understand you. I wish there was something I could do."

"Oh, Babe, you have no idea how much you've already done for me. The guys used to try and get me to lighten up, to go out, to get crazy but I was so closed off…it was as if Ric didn't really exist anymore…Cobra, that was my code name Babe, Cobra…he was all that was left. Even after I left the military…I was all about the job until I came to Trenton and met a beautiful blue eyed women with curly brown hair that I couldn't resist."

"You were so open, no matter what was happening. You smiled even after you'd been kidnapped. You showed me that it was okay to let the world in, that I could feel things and still do my job effectively. Even after our one night together…I hurt you and pushed you away but you didn't reciprocate."

"You were as open as ever with me, you treated me like the man I wanted to be. You made me want you so much that I had to stop fighting it and let you in. You met Ranger that day at the diner Babe but that was the day you started to save Ric. I love you querida."

Stephanie was crying so hard she could barely speak as she said "I couldn't help it. I knew how you felt about relationships but even when you were telling me no my heart was telling me yes. Everyone knew my dream was to fly, what no one knew was that you became my dream – the one dream I can't ever let go of. I'm yours Ric, no matter what happens."

Ranger leaned in to gently kiss Steph's lips and then wrapped his arms around her, content to simply enjoy the feeling of snuggling next to him. Steph wanted to deepen the kiss but she knew that wasn't what Ric needed right now. Right now he needed her to listen, to accept and understand so she asked "Ric, what happened with Miguel and the mission?"

"I was getting there Babe. By the time I got back to camp I had my emotions under control and I was able to greet Miguel as if everything was fine. I took Tank into my confidence and him about Miguel thinking that someone else should know in case I didn't make it back. Tank wasn't much of a talker and I knew he'd be able to hide his feelings better than my other men."

"For the next two days we worked the op and finally it was go time. This part is highly classified babe so I really can't tell you anything except that we managed to take care of the target without issue but we all had trouble leaving the area. Guns were blazing, people were panicking, everyone was running, the weather conditions were horrific and we got separated. Tank and I finally found Bobby and Lester and we headed off to the rendezvous point."

"Dawn came and there was still no sign of Miguel and Lance so I left Tank and Lester to protect the camp and Bobby and I went to see if we could find Lance and Miguel. I was more concerned about Lance than Miguel but I couldn't let on to Bobby about that. We circled the perimeter and eventually found a number of small outbuildings that felt occupied."

Steph smiled to herself thinking "Only Batman would notice they _felt_ occupied".

"I motioned to Bobby that I was taking building one and that he should take building two and I would take three and so on. I didn't like the idea that we'd each be alone, given Miguel's mental state but we were in hostile territory awaiting extraction after a major international incident that we'd been the cause of so time was of the essence."

"Bobby and I began checking the buildings and then I heard Bobby call me. I raced to the building and entered to find Miguel standing near the far door with a knife in his hand. Miguel was bruised and covered in blood and he was arguing with Bobby as they stood a few feet from Lance who was bleeding heavily from several knife wounds."

"I registered the fact that there were four other bodies in the room – one woman and three children. All of them were dead and it looked as though they'd all been killed by having their necks broken. Bobby's voice cracked as he told Miguel he needed to check Lance and Miguel told Bobby he'd kill him if he tried."

"I pulled my weapon and told Miguel he didn't want to do this. I ordered him to surrender himself or I would take him out. Bobby was closer and he'd have had a better shot but Bobby's always been a healer first and he felt sorry for Miguel after all he'd been through. Plus, Bobby had no idea what Miguel had become so he was still treating him as a brother."

I tried to get closer as I asked Miguel why he'd stabbed Lance

"_Lance was your partner Miguel. Why would you do this?"_

"_The women was going to give us up. She was going to raise those kids to hate and kill us. Why do we allow it? They needed to die but Lance went soft and said they were kids, said we couldn't kill them. Sonofabitch asked what was wrong with me! He was as bad as they were, he didn't understand…we're soldiers, warriors. This is what we do, we kill."_

"_No Miguel, we protect."_

"Bobby had been inching toward Lance as I talked with Miguel and I saw Miguel throw his knife at Bobby as I pulled the trigger on my gun. Miguel hit Bobby in the neck and I had a choice – to check on Bobby or go after Miguel. Neck wounds are tough to evaluate from a distance so my only real option was to check on Bobby."

"Bobby had fallen next to Lance so I evaluated Bobby's wound as Lance died in his arms. I had fired four more shots into Miguel as he slipped out the door but he'd grabbed the body of one of the kids to use as a shield so I wasn't sure what I'd hit. I stabilized Bobby and got him out of there just as a team of hostiles came to investigate the gunshots."

"We never got to go back for Lance which haunts me to this day. He was the first man I'd ever left behind. Bobby was bleeding and we couldn't afford to leave a trail so I carried him back to camp where we bandaged him and headed for the extraction point."

"I half expected to see Miguel on the way there…it was the only way out and I knew he'd be looking for one if he was able. When I didn't see him I figured he was bleeding out somewhere and I was grateful He'd killed Lance and tried to kill Bobby…I didn't want to bring him into the system anymore. I wanted him dead. It's a strange feeling to want to kill someone you've cared about…I wasn't sure how to handle it but I didn't have time to deal with it then. We had a chopper to meet."

"The chopper picked us up and took us to the nearest base for debriefing. The brass assumed Miguel had died and made the decision to cover up his killings. It seemed that he'd been responsible for a number of deaths when we were regrouping at Bennings as well. We were all ordered to undergo counseling and to take some R & R but first we had to attend Lance's memorial service."

"Lance had come from a traditional Midwestern family and they were very close. His parents were both devastated, his sister looked numb and his girlfriend was hysterical. We tried to offer what comfort we could but there was very little we could for them so we said goodbye to our brother and headed back to the base to complete our counseling and psychiatric evaluations."

"After that we decided to cut loose and go to Vegas for some fun before heading to the islands. You're probably wondering how we could go on vacations after everything that happened but we _needed_ it. We were still so young Babe but we'd seen too much and we'd lost two good friends. We'd seen what this life could cost you, how it could effect your soul."

"After our R & R we still had years left on our contracts so we spent some time training the new recruits and then I selected the new members for our team. We ran a few fairly easy missions that went well. The brass was being a little more careful with us so they were easing us into things."

"We'd been back for about a year and a half when we started hearing about a new assassin for hire. He was called the Chameleon and he'd taken out a Saudi prince and the government was worried because no one knew anything about the guy. My instincts had started screaming when I'd heard about this and I wasn't surprised when we were assigned another mission."

"Again, I can't give you the details but there was a political figure who'd been upsetting a number of people and he was considered a prime candidate for an assassination. We'd picked up chatter saying that the Chameleon was lined up for the job and my team was ordered to work with the target's official security squad to coordinate protection."

"I was there when the attempt was made and the assassin was injured as he tried to get away. We stripped away his disguise and I wasn't at all surprised to see it was Miguel."

"The US tries to be careful when it comes to the conduct of its armed forces while they are overseas and collaborating with foreign governments so killing Miguel was out. I think the brass initially had some crazy idea of healing him to the point of making him useful as an assassin for one of our agencies so they made arrangements for my team to take custody of Miguel and transfer him to the closest base for debriefing which proved to be impossible."

"He alternated between being catatonic and lucid and trust me, you preferred him catatonic. When he was lucid he raged against me, the army, his captors, Bobby, Lance and to a lesser degree Tank and Lester. He hated the majority of the world and he was either silent or overflowing with anger."

"Mine was the first face he saw after his failed assassination attempt and he blamed me the most saying that I was the reason he had lost everything and would now be locked up like an animal unable to rid the world of the undeserving. Whatever the hell that meant."

"None of the VA hospitals were equipped to handle anyone like Miguel so the brass made arrangements to ship him to the Biggs Center which is essentially part prison and part psychiatric hospital. He stayed there until his escape. We currently have no idea where he is though I suspect he's close and plotting revenge and that is why I insisted you come back here this morning. Now do you understand why I needed you to come in Babe?"

_I know this story is a little different and somewhat dark so please review and let me know what you all think! Should I continue?_


	7. Chapter 6

The Test

Still not mine but I'd happily take Ranger off JE's hands! She's not really playing with him anyway…

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed – I truly appreciate your input and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six

Steph sat in silence, looking down at the couch as her mind went into hyperdrive and she thought "Oh my God! I can't imagine going through that…what do I say to him? What if it were Lula trying to kill Connie? Or Vinnie? Okay, killing Vinnie wouldn't be so bad but this isn't the fake killing of a real pervert…this is the real killing of someone Ric cared about. Killed by someone else he cared about! In a desert, on the other side of the world, after an attack! How does he live with all this? It shouldn't even be real!"

And poor Bobby! To see all that! And Les and Tank! I get upset when Grandma Mazur only stuns my friends – this is so much more than stunned! What can I do for him? For them? Where is Miguel? Why is he here? How do we stop him? Shit! How do we even find him?"

"Holy fuck, the stuff Ranger does really _does_ end up on CNN! All those times in Africa! And the Middle East! Was that all him? I don't believe this! Unless Ashton freaking Kutcher talks one of my insurance companies into punking me I'll never be on anything but the local news for something I've blown up!"

"Babe, you're starting to hyperventilate. You need to calm down. What are you thinking?"

Steph shook her head, gasping for air as she motioned for a bag. Ranger handed it to be her and she began to breathe in and out as she tried to pull herself together.

"God, Ric…I am so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. None of this even happened to me and I'm freaking out."

"Is it too much Babe?" That was always his biggest fear - that one day it would be too much and she'd walk. That or one day he'd be too late and he'd lose her to some crazy. Scarily enough, he knew that everything happening with Miguel could cause either scenario but he'd be damned if he'd let her go without a fight.

"No. No Ric, of course not. I just…I knew you'd done some dangerous things, a lot of dangerous things actually… and you've seen a lot but I guess I never really knew what your life was like. I can't imagine surviving the things you have. I don't know what I would do if I found out that someone I considered family was a killer. I can't stand to see Connie and Lula argue over the last donut but to see them threatening one another…really threatening each other…I don't know what I would do. It would tear me apart inside."

Steph's eyes filled as she said "I was thinking about Lance and how horrible it was for him to die that way and I was thinking about you…about what it must have been like for you to trek through the woods with Bobby…with him bleeding and then have to tell Lester and Tank what happened. I was thinking about the chopper airlifting you to safety and wondering if you actually felt secure then. I was thinking about everything you'd been through and just when you thought it was behind you…Miguel came back into your life. He's a killer, like Jaws and it isn't safe to go back in the water is it?"

"No Babe. It isn't. Miguel is deeply dangerous and I need to know that you understand the kind of threat he poses and that you'll play this my way. He's not like the other crazies you've encountered…those guys all had an agenda but that agenda included a game for them. They wanted to play with you, they wanted to spend some time scaring you and making you suffer but Miguel isn't going to be like that."

"Miguel loves the kill. He needs it and he won't be patient about waiting for it. I think he's here and he's gathering intel so he can decide what to do. At some point he'll want me to know he's here and he'll toy with us a little but it'll be indirectly…probably via threats or third parties. He'll get ready to make his move and once he makes it…if he gets his hands on you…Babe, he won't wait to kill you. He'll need the satisfaction of seeing you draw your last breath and knowing I can't do a damn thing to stop it."

"Querida, Miguel believes that I took his life from him and if he's done his homework then he knows he'd be returning the favor by killing you. I need you to take this seriously. I need you to listen to me without questioning me, to do what I tell you to do - not because I am trying to control you but because it's what I need to do to manage the threat and keep you safe. Stephanie, will you do that for me?"

Stephanie looked directly at Ranger and said "Yes, if you will do something for me in return."

Ranger sighed in frustration "I know, you want me to keep you in the loop and let you be a part of the decision but Babe that may not always be possible. There may not always be time and there may be some things that you are better off not knowing. Can't you just trust me on this? Just this once? Please."

Steph lifted her head and grabbed Ranger's shirt as she looked into his eyes and kissed him until they were both breathless. Finally Steph released him saying "I understand all that Ric and I trust you with my life. I'd like you to keep me in the loop but that isn't what I was going to ask you to do."

"What do you need Babe?"

Steph took both of Ranger's hands and stared intently into his eyes saying "I need you to let yourself off the hook. You were in charge of the mission and you were checking your intel as part of doing your job and that's why you asked Miguel to secure the perimeter before he was captured. And who knows why he was captured? Maybe he was distracted or not paying attention which you would have no control over."

"You were ordered to leave Miguel in the enemy's hand and you had no choice but to comply or you'd have been court marshaled or possibly captured yourself. You couldn't have known that your intel was wrong and you wouldn't be able to get back to Miguel for awhile and even if you had known, you would never have dreamed that being held prisoner would make him nuts enough to become a serial killer willing to kill even his friends!"

"None of this was your fault Ric. You tried to help Miguel but you couldn't – because he couldn't be helped. You are a good soldier and a wonderful man and I've never seen you do the wrong thing. You always follow your moral code but you can't anticipate everything, much less control everything. You say you're not Batman but you're my hero Ric. You're a hero to the millions of people whose lives you've made better with your actions – it's just that like all superheroes they can't know who you are. That's what I need from you Ric – for you to see yourself the way I see you, the way you really are."

Ranger stared at Stephanie in awe "Steph…Babe…I can't believe you see me that way."

Steph stomped foot declaring "Because you _are_ that way!"

Ranger grabbed Steph roughly and yanked her into his arms muttering "Dios...Te quiero mi querido. Es mi luz, mi alma, mi amor."*

"Babe, I'll never know what I did to deserve you but I will keep you safe. I cannot lose you. Not now, not ever. Promise me you will listen to me and be careful?"

Steph smiled "I offered you a deal Ric. Are you taking it?"

Ranger offered her his wolf grin saying "I guess so but it's nowhere near as much fun as the last deal you offered me!" before taking Steph's hand and continuing "Babe, I am touched by your faith in me and I will try to think of myself differently but…my decisions have involved and will continue to involve situations that can mean life and death for someone and I cannot take that lightly. "

"You wouldn't be the man I love if you said anything else. Okay, you try to go easier on yourself and I'll try to be more cautious."

Ranger wrapped an arm around Steph's waist and nuzzled her hair as they left the apartment "We need to seal this deal Babe and we won't have time before the staff meeting but later...I have definite plans for you."

Ranger and Steph entered the elevator, standing her back to his front as they descended to the third floor and conference room Alpha where Tank, Lester and Bobby would be waiting for them. Ranger wanted a few moments with the core team to discuss their findings before they included the rest of the company and the contract workers.

Ranger and Steph took their places at the table and Ranger barked "Report". Tank, Bobby and Lester looked uneasily at each other and then Tank spoke "Ric, we've checked everything and we've got nothing. No suspicious deaths at the morgue and no snitches hassled. All meds should have cleared Miguel's system by now and any lingering side effects will have dissipated. We found Groder but the shrink knows nothing – he and Miguel barely talked. No old friends that we can find who'd be helping him either." Ranger swore softly "Dammit, he's got to be close and he's got to be getting information from someone. Find them. Do whatever it takes."

_In an office across town…_

The dough faced, sweating man extended his hand wondering briefly why his shirt felt too tight and then realized he'd buttoned it wrong as he said "Mr. Veneno, I can't tell you how happy I am that you keep coming to me with your legal questions. I don't have a lot of experience with this kind of law and I know I got that one answer wrong for you but I know I will pick up more as we go along."

Albert Kloughn tried to adjust his shirt and laughed awkwardly as he said "Especially since business has been a little slow and my wife wants new living room furniture. Actually, she and her mother think we _need_ new furniture. And she's pregnant, my wife not my mother in-law, so not giving her what she wants is dangerous right now. Actually it's always dangerous…with both of them but you know how women…"

Miguel tuned Albert out and thought longingly of killing him – he knew the dough boy would probably bleed like a pig and make noises that could only be heard by dogs in outer space.

It would be wonderful but he still needed the man to get info on Cobra and his whore. Miguel promised himself that he'd kill Albert soon, he was only sorry the man was already reproducing…there ought to be a law against that. He realized that Albert was waiting for a response from him and he had no idea what Albert had just said so he smiled jovially and said "If Ranger Manoso and the Bombshell Bounty Hunter trust in your legal abilities then I can too. I still can't believe you are related to two of Trenton's celebrity citizens! I have greatly enjoyed hearing all about them from you; you must continue to keep me up to date on their activities. Such interesting people and always up to something."

Albert beamed saying "Yes, yes of course. I'll check on that document for you and be in touch tomorrow. Maybe my wife will pass on some hot gossip about her sister and Ranger to me tonight - Steph is always good for entertainment."

Miguel's smile changed as he left Albert's office wondering how the attorney could be such a fool. He was glad that he'd made the idiot swear to keep their discussions confidential…using Veneno, the Spanish word for snake was his own joke and he wasn't ready to deliver the punchline just yet.

Albert closed up the office and reminded himself to tell Val to call Steph and say hello. He wondered why they'd never thought to capitalize on Steph's gossip value before but he was glad they were able to do it now. If this kept up maybe Val would let him get the leather recliner…

*God…I love you my darling. You are my light, my soul, my love.

Please hit the button and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

The Test

Smut warning!

Chapter Seven

Ranger sighed and looked at Stephanie who was curled up in his arms, still asleep. He knew he should wake her to go running but he didn't want to. It had been three weeks since he'd gotten the call about Miguel Sequero's escape and they were no closer to finding him. Pendicott's intel had been worthless and his people hadn't been able to do any better. Miguel had apparently dropped off the planet which would have made him happy if his instincts weren't warning him to remain on high alert.

As if his worries about Miguel weren't bad enough…Julie was complaining daily about the additional guards and Ranger knew that Steph had passed impatient, cruised through restless and was rapidly entering frustration induced escape mode. He needed to find Miguel before one of his girls did anything reckless.

Ranger shook his head ruefully as he looked at Steph thinking "If my enemies only knew…they'd never need to actually torture either of my women to make them suffer – sending them to a safe house would pretty much do it." Damn, he really didn't want to resort to that but maybe a contingency plan…just in case…

Steph woke slowly and saw Ranger staring at her, lost in thought. She knew he was worried about Miguel and he hated operating without any type of intel. The lack of data didn't allow for any advance planning and Batman is not fond of being reactive, Batman _needs_ to strategize. "Hmmm…" Steph thought "perhaps Batman needs a new plan, maybe one involving a distraction…"

Steph leaned up and began kissing Ranger as she purred "Good Morning Batman". Ranger immediately began kissing her back and they became lost in the kiss as their tongues dueled for control. Steph moved away from Ranger's lips and directed her attention toward his neck and ears. She could feel Ranger's breathing quicken as she moved toward his nipples, sucking and tweaking them.

"Dios Babe, the things you do to me…" Ranger back arched slightly as he felt her bite his nipple sharply before he flipped them over saying "I have plans for you Babe". Steph rolled them back over and offered Ranger a wicked smile as she said "Sorry Batman but I'm not done playing yet and you have to let me have my fun".

Ranger growled softly and huskily whispered "I'm happy to act as your private playground babe…do we need to order any special equipment?"

Steph's smile turned wanton as she retrieved the Cedarwood massage oil from the nightstand and said "Funny you should mention that Batman…we just might need something…"

Steph poured the oil onto her hands and rubbed them together to warm it. She breathed in the smell of the coconut oil and bergamot as she began massaging the knots out of Ranger's back. Steph could feel her blood start to heat as she admired Ranger's muscled back, tight ass and finely sculpted legs.

Steph kneaded her way down, coating every inch of Ranger's flesh with the fragrant oil as she worked to relax him. Letting go wasn't always easy for Ranger but Steph continued pressing into his muscles until she felt the tension ease. Once Steph knew he was relaxed she turned him over and began moving slowly upward.

Steph kissed the inside of his legs and thighs as she worked her way toward his hips…sucking, biting and kissing him. Sometimes gently, sometimes with added force but always with an intensity of feeling she'd never known.

Steph reached Ranger's hips and licked her lips at the sight before her. Ranger was already hard…long and thick and perfect…and all hers. Steph couldn't believe how much the mere thought of them belonging together turned her on.

She traced her fingernails across Ranger's perfect ass and around his hips, reaching up to pinch his nipples. Ranger jumped slightly as Steph repeatedly swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, enjoying the taste of his pre-cum on her lips.

Ranger's head was back and he was gripping the headboard tightly "Babe, please…you're killing me".

Steph chuckled "Ric, I've barely gotten started but don't worry…I promise you a long, slow happy death".

Steph took Ranger's cock in her mouth, sucking him as deeply as she could several times before releasing him and blowing on his overheated skin. She ran her tongue up and down his hard length, sometimes focusing on the tip and sometimes stroking his ever hardening dick. Steph worked his cock slowly, bringing him to the edge of orgasm over and over – always drawing back just before his release.

Ranger was sweating and breathing heavily as he trembled and watched Steph suck his dick. Ranger didn't like admitting it now but he had been with more women than he could remember and many of them had amazing technique but none of them could hold a candle to Steph. He'd had no idea how cold those sessions had been until he'd experienced the heat of making love to his Babe. "His babe"…how could two little words make him so hot?

Ranger's back was arching and he was ready to burst as he cried "Steph, please Babe…enough…I need to be inside you. I need to fuck you. Please querida…."

Steph responded by increasing her rhythm as she sucked Ric more deeply into her throat. She hummed slightly to provide some added friction and moaned as she felt Ranger's body pull off the bed.

"Fuck, Babe…please. "

Steph thrust two of her oil coated fingers into Ranger's ass and began stroking in and out as she sucked harder. Finally Steph pressed her fingers into Ranger's prostate gland as he yelled "Madre de Dios, Steph…yes, fuck…don't stop….please don't stop Babe!" and exploded into her mouth.

Steph continued sucking and massaging him until his aftershocks stopped and his breathing evened out. She released him and sent a long, slow, satisfied smirk in his direction.

"Feeling good Batman?"

"Babe, that was absolutely incredible. Is it my turn to play?"

"Gee, I don't know Ric. What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm…you got to enjoy yourself on the playground but I've always been a fan of the water park. Let's see if we can find a slip and slide…"

Ranger pulled Steph out of bed and dragged her toward the shower, kissing her as they moved. He pulled her in and immediately began kissing her breasts as he stroked her slit; alternating between rubbing her g-spot and stroking her clit. "Ric, please…I've been ready to cum since I started massaging you".

"Not yet, Babe. I want you hotter for me. I want to drive you as crazy as you did me. Now be quiet and let me fuck you with my tongue".

Ranger got down on his knees and placed his head between Steph's legs, sucking her sensitive clit into his mouth and stroking her g-spot with his fingers.

Steph felt the pressure start to build and her legs were shaking as she cried "Oh God…please Ric, you feel so good…don't make me wait…make me cum…oh, God….make me cum…please, please fuck me Ric! Please…fuck me now!"

Ranger increased the pressure and felt Steph grind into his mouth as she convulsed around him surprising him with the strength of her orgasm. He continued sucking as she spasmed crying "Don't stop…I love you Ric".

Watching Steph orgasm had turned him on completely so he stood quickly and pushed Steph back against the wall before thrusting deeply into her. "God, Babe…I have to have you. I need to come again. I want to come inside you".

Ranger pounded into her, impaling her with his cock. "Yes, Ric…please…I need you too". "Christ Babe…I love you." Please…don't stop. Fuck me…fuck me hard". "I love ramming into your hot wet pussy" "I want to feel you inside me…deep inside me. Fuck me hard, fuck me now… " Steph screamed as she came and her orgasm set Ranger's in motion as he slammed her into the wall one last time. Their hearts were hammering and the water was cold as they slid to the floor, completely sated and unable to move.

"What time is it Ric?"

"Almost eight, it's time to start the day."

Steph giggled "Seriously? We just had sex for three hours? And without the guys calling you for the meeting? That must be some kind of record."

Ranger gave her his wolf grin before dialing his voicemail and putting it on speaker "Hey, _Bossman_…this is your favorite cousin. You didn't answer your phone so I came up to remind you about the meeting but you were obviously otherwise occupied. Damn, the Bombshell is _loud _but you are one lucky son of a bitch!" Lester busted out laughing ending the call with "We'll fill you in on the meeting if you don't drown!"

Steph turned bright red as she started sputtering "Damn Lester. What is he doing coming up here like that! You don't think he listened to us do you? What if he told the guys? D'ya think he would tell the guys? Shit!"

Ranger merely smiled and said "Babe."


	9. Chapter 8

The Test

Warnings for angst! Also, Mrs. Plum isn't particularly nice in this chapter.

Chapter Eight

Ranger and Steph had started out the day perfectly but everything changed as soon as they got off the elevator. Cal came up to inform him that there was a break in at a key account and Tank wandered over to let Ranger know they had a line on a high bond skip. Ranger headed out to save his corner of the world and Steph headed to her cubicle to run searches.

It didn't take long for Lester to join her "Good Morning Beautiful and how are you this fine morning?" Lester leered as he continued "I'd have brought you a Tastycake but I'm guessing you won't be needing one today. You could probably even call your mom and tell her not to worry about dessert tonight. I bet you're…full."

"Damn it Lester, you can't come up and…and…and" Steph was blushing furiously as she tried to speak coherently "do whatever the hell you did this morning." Steph was rapidly entering rhino mode as she said "What _exactly_ did you see and hear this morning?"

Lester walked away laughing "Sorry Beautiful but I have three hot dates this week and I can't spend that much time on the mats. You'll just have to wonder…"

"Bastard!" Steph called furiously as Lester's laughter echoed away. Then Steph realized what Lester had said…dinner, tonight at her parents. Ugh. She wondered if Ranger had remembered and decided not to remind him until later…she didn't want him to shoot anyone.

The day passed quickly and Steph was getting ready for dinner when her phone rang "Babe, I'm sorry but we are still waiting on this skip and I may not make dinner".

"What kind of bounty hunter are you? Sending your partner in without backup!"

"Can't be helped Babe. I'll make it if I can but otherwise I'll see you on seven later".

"Okay, stay safe Ric. I love you". Damn, he hung up! Steph wondered if Ranger would have better phone manners if he weren't so hot and then decided it didn't matter. Unfortunately, she had a dinner to get to.

Steph pulled up in front of her parent's house and turned to Vince and Manny "Are you guys sure you don't want to come in?"

Vince grinned saying "Sorry sweetheart but we're on duty which means we have to watch the house from the outside." Manny smiled and added "It can't be that bad. Look on the bright side; unless something has changed at least you know that your Grandma has no interest in grabbing you."

Steph gave them both the Burg glare and stated firmly "If either of you even _consider_s suggesting my Grandma see what it's like to bat for the other side I will shoot you."

Manny and Vince looked at one another, clearly ESPing what a bad shot Steph was and wondering if it would be worth it to see Grandma Mazur start hitting on women. Vince scowled and got out of the car to get Steph's door so obviously he'd retained enough sanity to know that Ranger wouldn't approve of them having that much fun at her expense. Damn, but it was helpful to be dating a bad ass!

Steph walked in to find everyone gathered around the table as her mother looked at her watch. "Sorry Mom, I got hung up at the office and Ric is chasing a skip so he may be late or he may not make it at all".

"A bit more notice would have been polite Stephanie. Is this how you were raised?"

Steph lifted her chin defiantly as she told her mother "Mom, Ric didn't know he was going to be late until thirty minutes ago and I know he is sorry but these things happen."

Mrs. Plum sneered and said "Especially in your line of work, isn't that right Stephanie? I don't think that excuses you or Ricardo. You know, Valerie and Albert are never late for dinner."

Steph snorted "You should be happy that Ric is so smart and successful that he sometimes has business to handle that makes him late!" Realizing belatedly how that sounded Steph looked at Val and mouthed "sorry" as Val gave her a tight lipped stare.

Grandma Mazur interjected "Have you seen his package? Who cares if he's late as long as he's wearing a pair of them tight pants!"

Ranger slipped silently into the room offering apologies "Please forgive my lateness Mrs. Plum. I was unavoidably detained on business and very disappointed at the idea of missing your home made pot roast."

Ranger would never be her first choice for Stephanie but Helen Plum decided to play the gracious hostess and announced "We understand Ricardo and we are pleased you could join us. Please everyone…eat."

Albert had been doing his fish imitation for a few minutes and was now sweating profusely and looking excited as he declared "Ranger won't be the only successful son in law soon! I have two new clients and even though one of them is a nothing client charged with either DUI or DWI…I always get them mixed up…the other client is enormously successful with plans for a major project that will bring in big billings! BIG!"

"I'll be just like Ranger and too busy to come to dinner! Except that I could never really be too busy to come to dinner. I'd never miss it really but I could! Soon!" Albert concluded triumphantly, beaming at everyone.

Grandma Mazur cackled "You aren't really comparing yourself to the package here, are you?"

Albert looked proud and uncomfortable all at the same time as he responded "Well, in business I am or at least I will be but maybe not in looks. I don't look like a rock star like him." Steph stifled a giggle and Ranger looked blank as Albert continued "I mean, aside from the hair because his is all one color and it should be different colors and maybe spiked. But he wears all black and he's really hot…I mean, you know…good looking..."

Ranger raised an eyebrow and Frank started eating so fast that Steph wondered if Ranger knew the Heimlich maneuver as Albert elaborated "and the ladies all love him. Plus, some men too. Probably. I'd love it if the ladies loved me but I don't think that'll happen and not that I would do anything about it if they did because I love my snookie ookums. Don't I pookie?"

Val smiled and said "Yes, honey" as Frank muttered "God help us."

Albert looked thoughtful and said "You know, I think you're right about my package. Kind of. Women don't look at it like they do his but I don't show it off like him. Maybe I should wear tighter pants…"

Helen Plum downed her wine and refilled her glass as Grandma Mazur stared at Albert critically and said "Nope, tighter pants wouldn't help. There's nothing to see!"

"Mother!" Helen grabbed for her glass again saying "please, we're having dinner."

Valerie turned red and scolded "Grandma, Albert is my husband. We can't talk about his…endowment"

"He's not a grant Valerie! And I know he's your husband. I've been thinking that maybe this is why you're so uptight! Of course, you were uptight when you were married to Steve too so maybe it's you. Do you not like sex or are they both just small?"

Steph was gripping Ranger's hand under the table watching as Val turned redder and redder as Albert clarified "I'm not small! I might just seem smaller because of my weight. My boy part is like a turtle neck…you know, it seems small because you can't see all of it because of the shell but it's really bigger. It's just hidden but I'm really bigger or at least I think I am but my tummy gets in the way…even for Val sometimes…Snookums do you think…".

Valerie was standing up looking at Albert as if she was in shock as Angie asked "Mommy, is this why we can't get a turtle?"

Valerie looked as though she was counting to ten and then she spoke tersely "Albert, we are leaving _now_. Mom, thank you for dinner. Angie, go and get your sister."

Steph looked at Valerie and said "I was going to ask you... where is MA?"

Valerie shrugged "She's been fighting the flu for the past week so she's lying down. It's been going around school."

Steph and Ranger had just started clearing the table when they heard Angie scream "Mommy, mommy!"

Ranger flew up the stairs, gun drawn, followed closely by Steph and the rest of the Plums. He found Angie crying hysterically as she shook Mary Alice in a frantic attempt to wake her. Rangie spoke softly but firmly "Angie, I need to check Mary Alice so I need you to move. Will you do that for me?"

Valerie was screaming "My God, what's wrong? Is she…is she…"

Steph was on the phone calling 911 as Frank put his arms around Helen who was weeping drunkenly.

Ranger acted quickly, rolling Mary Alice on her back and checking her vitals "She's breathing but it seems shallow. Her pulse is weak and she doesn't appear to be conscious. No apparent head trauma or other bruising. No fever which seems strange for the flu…Valerie, has anything happened to Mary Alice lately? Has she had any accidents, eaten anything new or strange?"

Valerie was howling "No, no…she's been fine. My baby…what's wrong with her?" Albert was trying to hold Valerie but she was too agitated so he ended up abstractedly patting her instead.

Ranger said "Valerie, this could be an allergic reaction and the paramedics will need as much information as possible. Are you sure she hasn't eaten anything new? Or been exposed to anything new? It could be anything…mold, paint, detergent, cleansers, plants…maybe at a friend's?"

Valerie moaned "No, nothing…there's nothing. Oh God…baby…please wake up. Please, sweetie…wake up for mommy…please."

Angie was sobbing and Albert looked acutely uncomfortable as he admitted "Mary Alice did have some new candy."

Ranger gave him the look that had caused many a criminal to quake in his shoes as he barked "What candy?"

"Well, yours…" said Albert.

Ranger looked at him and tried to remember that he was known for his patience as he snarled "I don't have candy and I haven't given any to you".

Albert sighed and acknowledged that to be the case as he stated "I…I know, it's not yours yet but it was meant for you."

Valerie stared at him "What the hell did you give my daughter Albert?"

Albert looked regretfully at Valerie and uncomfortably at Ranger as he explained "It was only a couple pieces, Honey. From the box of Turrones* that Mr. Veneno gave me to give to Ranger…he wanted me to hold on to the box and give it to you once we were ready to go public with the deal. He's heard a lot about you and Steph and he was hoping you'd be interested in helping with the project so he got these as a…um…as an attention getter I think he called them for when the time was right. They're just candy."

Ranger looked as if every emotion had been drained out of him as he held Mary Alice's hand and said "Mr. Veneno? This is your new client?"

"Yes, we're working on this big project together. I mean, he's working it and I'm representing him…I don't really understand how it all works."

Ranger's face was a mask as he looked at Steph and said gently "I'm so sorry Babe… Veneno is Spanish for Venom ".

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Please hit the button and tell me what you think! _

_Also, thank you to all the reviewers who sent best wishes regarding my cat Win (he's called Win because he looks like a cross between Winston Churchill and Winnie the Pooh). He's been diagnosed with diabetes so we're starting treatment and hoping for the best. Please keep your paws crossed for us!_

_One last note for anyone who is interested and likes to cook -_

**Turrones recipe***  
courtesy of Cocina Cubana Club (please join) / Pascual Perez and chef Sonia Martinez

1 cup almonds  
1 cup hazelnuts  
1 cup honey  
1 cup sugar  
5 egg whites

Blanch the almonds and remove the skins. Toast the almonds with hazelnuts in an open oven. Stir constantly. Chop them fine. Beat the egg whites until they are very stiff and add to nuts. In the pan, mix the honey and sugar and melt over heat. Add the nut paste, mix and stir constantly for ten minutes and remove from heat. Put in shallow china dishes lined with rice paper. When cold, sprinkle cinnamon on top. Cut into small pieces when set.


	10. Chapter 9

The Test

_Warning for angst, also Mrs. Plum and Val aren't going to look good here…_

Chapter Nine

The Plum family stood transfixed by the sight of Mary Alice lying motionless on the bed as Steph looked at Ranger in horror and stammered "You think that Miguel did this? But…why?"

Valerie was still crying but she now looked as though someone had just thrown cold water on her as she hissed "You did this. You're nothing but a criminal! But they didn't get you…they got my baby…why…why didn't they get you? Why go after us? You're not one of us! We don't even like you!"

Albert groaned uncomfortably as he mumbled "Ugh…er…ah…we did maybe invite him when we kept telling him things about Steph and Ranger but we didn't know why he wanted to know. He…"

Valerie screeched "Shut up Albert! You've done enough! And you…"

Stephanie glared angrily at Valerie as she interrupted her saying "This man is a man from Ranger's past but he is also a monster who should be considered an enemy by everyone on the planet! This isn't Ric's fault! And what do you mean you were telling him about me? About Ranger and me? What the hell were you doing Val?"

Valerie pointed at Steph with shaking hands shrieking "Don't you dare make this about me! So, we talked about you! Everyone talks about you and your crazy life and bad decisions! Some people think you're a celebrity and we took advantage of that…you shouldn't care about that! It's the least you can do because we have to put up with you!"

"You!" Val was out of control as she raged "You with your multiple bed partners, slutty outfits, exploding cars, shitty job and those thugs! You invited them into our lives! Because of you my daughter is lying in that bed…."Valerie's breath hitched and she choked back a sob before she started screaming "and she could be dying! Because of you! Both of you! You're so fucking selfish! This is your all your fault! I want you out of here!"

Helen was nodding her head as though she were a bobble head while Frank and Edna watched sadly. The Plums were so focused on the scene upstairs that none of them heard the front door open or even noticed the paramedics until they arrived upstairs and began to work on Mary Alice.

Frank ushered everyone but Val and Albert downstairs and settled them in the kitchen before looking steadily at Ranger and asking "Son, would you tell me who this man is and why he has targeted my family?"

Ranger was glad that Frank was still calling him son but he didn't have time to respond before Helen exclaimed "What difference does it make Frank? He's here for Ricardo which makes this his fault! Stephanie, you need to cut this man out of your life! I don't want him in my house! He's not safe! What is wrong with you that you would even want someone like him? He must be…" Frank pushed Helen into her chair and interposed firmly saying "Ricardo, I asked you a question and I believe I am entitled to an answer."

Ranger stood stiffly and spoke decisively "I agree Frank and I'll be happy to tell you what I can but this matter is classified so there will be a limit to what I can share. Also, Mary Alice should be our most pressing concern right now and there are some calls I need to make to try and help her. I will stay away from her but I have resources you don't and they may be invaluable if we want her to recover fully. Please excuse me so I can start lining things up."

Helen Plum raised her arm and slapped Ranger across the face screaming "You're a criminal and now you're running away! You…"

Steph grabbed her mother's arm and said "Enough! I love Ric and this is not his fault! It wouldn't have happened if Val and Albert hadn't been using me but that's not important! MA is the only thing that matters right now! Ric and I will be outside doing what we can to help her!"

Steph took Ranger's hand and started pulling him out the door as she heard him say "Frank, Helen…I never dreamed that Mary Alice would be targeted by this man and I would have died before I'd have allowed her to be hurt in any way. Please accept my sincere apologies."

Steph tugged harder on Ranger's arm and managed to get them out the door before she let the tears fall. She knew that her family would never accept Ranger now but for the first time in her life it didn't really matter. Nothing mattered except for saving Mary Alice and stopping Miguel.


	11. Chapter 10

The Test

_Warnings for angst._

Chapter Ten

Ranger sat behind his desk rubbing his eyes; he hadn't felt this tired in a long time. He wasn't just physically tired, he felt as though his emotions were on overload. His worry over Miguel, concern for his Babe and guilt over Mary Alice's condition had left him feeling as though someone had tied him to the tail of a roller coaster and let it run up and down for a few hours.

He didn't blame the Plums for being angry over what had happened. In their shoes he'd have been more than angry. He knew that Valerie and Helen would hate him forever but it had meant the world to he and Steph when Frank and Edna had informed them that they still supported their relationship and considered him family.

Frank had gone so far as to have opened up a little more about his military background and how it put him in a position to better understood the situation with Miguel. Steph had been thrilled by their support but as she pointed out to him

"Ric, you heard me with my mom and Val so you know that leaving you is not an option. Neither is blaming you. I hate that this is happening to Mary Alice but the fault lies with Miguel and only Miguel."

Steph signed uncomfortably "It's probably selfish to think about it now but all those times I complained about people talking about me and betting on me and now to find out that my sister not only encouraged it but tried to profit from it…I never knew she hated me so much…"

Steph sniffled and blinked back the tears "I know we were never close but I thought it was because we didn't have much in common. I still wanted her to be happy and I would never have hurt her. Why didn't she want that for me?"

Ranger folded her gently into his arms and said "Babe, I know Val was worried about money. Albert's practice has been verge of closure for months now so they probably grasping at straws I don't think Val is very empathetic so I can't see understanding how much this would hurt you."

"Val is usually short, condescending or distant with you…I've always thought she was jealous of you. People have never warmed to her the way they always do to you. I know you were hoping that these recent phone calls meant you two were building a better relationship and I'm sorry that doesn't seem to be what was happening. I hate that she hurt you Babe."

"It's okay Ric. Val's interest in me, us, was so sudden…it should have raised a red flag but…she's my sister. I guess my spidey sense doesn't work on family. She and my mom never approved of me and I guess we won't have much of a relationship now but its okay as long as you and I are together. You're all I really need."

"You always have me Babe. Always and forever…heart, body and soul."

Steph looked wistful as she admitted "I will miss Angie and Mary Alice though…oh God, Ric…what are we going to do about Mary Alice? Have you heard anything?"

Ranger looked grim as he filled her in "She's been admitted and St. Francis is running every test they can administer. The trouble is that we're sure it's a toxin, possibly military grade, and it's beyond the scope of anything they've ever dealt with. Bobby is working with them and we've pulled in some doctors from Walter Reed Army Medical Center to consult as well but so far...this toxin is as ghostly as Miguel is."

Ranger knew how Steph hated to be left in the dark and he hadn't had a chance to really fill her in so he continued "I had the guys go to Albert's office to retrieve the candy but it was gone so I'm guessing Miguel beat us there. Damn Burg Grapevine!"

"I still had a team go through the office with a fine tooth comb but so far we haven't found anything helpful. The notes on all Albert's discussions with Miguel weren't really informative – it was obvious Miguel was only stringing Albert along. We also took a number of samples that we have started to test. I'm hoping we'll get lucky and something in his office will test positive for a specific toxin so we can start treating MA."

Steph picked her nail polish and tried to stay calm as she told Ranger "Grandma said MA was holding her own but they were worried about some of her organs shutting down if things don't change but she didn't tell me what things."

"Bobby said the same thing Babe. I think we need to find answers sooner rather than later." Ranger looked solemnly at Steph and asked "Do you want to go to the hospital Babe?"

"I do but I don't think Val wants me there so I am going to try and go when she's not there. I'll ask my Dad to let me know."

Steph fidgeted and looked around the room as she asked Ranger "Will you mind not coming with me? For now, I think it might be easier on Val and my mom. I hope I don't see them but just in case…"

"It's fine Babe, I understand. I know I'm not their favorite person and I don't want to make this harder on anyone as long as…"Ranger paused uncomfortably as he scrutinized every detail of Stephanie's expression "Babe, you seemed to pick me at your parent's and I can't tell you how that made me feel. That's still true right? This really is just about you being considerate of your mom and Val…"

Ranger looked vulnerable and a little scared as he asked "Babe, are you having any doubts about a relationship with me?"

Steph walked over and took Ranger's face between her palms as she kissed him long and hard before saying "I more than picked you Ric. I picked us and nothing will ever change that Batman…you'll always be my hero. You'll always be my everything."

"I love you Querida. You make me believe in fairy tales and I never thought anyone could do that. I don't want to lose you and I feel as though this could test us. I need you to promise me we'll pass."

Steph smiled wickedly "We'll pass Ric. Even if we have to cheat…I know we'll pass."


	12. Chapter 11

The Test

_Warning for angst and Morelli isn't portrayed nicely here._

Chapter Eleven

Lester steered the Explorer into the parking lot at St. Francis as Steph sat wringing her hands together. St. Francis was practically her home away from home and yet the idea of walking through those double doors had her a nervous wreck.

"You okay Beautiful?" Lester asked.

"Uh, um…sure…I think so…maybe…maybe not okay…could you define okay?" Steph answered.

"Beautiful, your Dad said he talked to Val and she gave you permission to visit Black Beauty as long as you didn't bring Ric and you avoided her. She's not ready to see you but she knows how close you and MA are and she thinks this will be good for our little pony. It'll be okay, Beautiful. Really."

"I know Les…it's just hard."

Lester gave her his most "aren't I a completely irrestible stud muffin" smile and teased "The longer we sit here the more dread you're going to have building up in your stomach and then you'll want to leave to get a donut to settle it and some McDonalds to go with the sugar and then we'll have to worry about running into Val when she and your mom get back from dinner so why don't we just go in now and get it over with?"

Steph laughed in spite of herself "Thanks Les. What would I ever do without you?" She placed a hand on the door handle and began to open it saying "Let's go! I can do this."

Lester surveyed the parking lot as he hurried them to the entrance and pulled Steph into the foyer saying "I'm right here for you Beautiful. Let's go say hi to Mary Alice."

Steph turned toward to the information desk and immediately encountered the baleful stare of Joe Morelli as he sneered "What are you doing here?"

Steph bristled as she responded "My niece is here. Where else would I be Morelli?"

Morelli scoffed "Aren't you forgetting the fact that you and your_ boyfriend_ are responsible for putting her here? And for bringing this lunatic to Trenton in the first place?"

Steph placed both hands on her hips and headed rapidly into rhino mode "That is _not_ true Joe! How dare you say something like that! Miguel is a soldier who went bad! Ranger didn't make him bad and he even tried to help him!"

Joe turned red and started shouting "Manoso tried to help him? That self serving, son of a bitch? Don't kid yourself Cupcake! The only person Manoso will ever help is himself and you're too damn dumb to see it! I always knew he'd get you locked up or killed but instead he's killing a sweet, innocent child and you're still defending him! What the hell is wrong with you Stephanie? "

"There is nothing wrong with me Joe! I am defending Ranger because this isn't his fault and why are you here anyway? You never even liked Mary Alice! You always said she was a weird kid who got on your nerves with her galloping and…" Steph stopped as the tears started to fall and Lester commanded "That's enough Morelli. Steph and I have somewhere to be so how about you stop upsetting the other patients and giving the gossips more to talk about and let us pass. NOW."

Morelli looked soberly at Steph and asked "How are you going to live with yourself if she dies?" then his voice changed and began to drip with disdain as he walked away saying "Have a nice visit Cupcake. It may be your last."

Steph burst into tears and threw herself into Lester's arms before allowing him to lead her to a quiet chair at the end of the hallway. Lester knew that the biggest weapon in Stephanie's life arsenal was denial and Morelli had just shattered it. And Morelli knew it – the bastard.

He knew Joe and Steph hadn't exactly parted amicably and Morelli was bitter over Steph's relationship with Ranger but this was hateful in a way he hadn't expected and he wasn't sure how to help Steph feel better. He just knew that he had to try.

He gave Steph his sweetest smile "Beautiful…I'm sorry. That was not the definition of okay I was going for. Morelli was way out of line here. What can I do?"

Steph cried harder and mumbled "Nothing Les. He wasn't wrong."

Lester froze suddenly and asked worriedly "What do you mean Beautiful? Do you think this is Ranger's fault?"

Steph immediately answered indignantly "No, of course not! How can you even ask me that?"

Lester smiled briefly; relieved to see angry Steph…angry Steph was better than crying Steph. Uh oh, he realized that Steph was starting to bawl and questioned "Beautiful…if you know it's not your fault.."

"I know it's not really my fault or Ric's that MA is here but what if she doesn't make it Les? I haven't even wanted to think about but what if she's not here for Christmas? Or her birthday? What if she never really gets to ride a horse? Or go to her prom? Or go to college? Or get married?"

Stephanie was sobbing as she wondered "What if this is it for her? I know it's not our fault but if I hadn't made the choice to become a bounty hunter and get involved with Ric then Miguel wouldn't have gone looking for a snitch and he wouldn't have found Albert and Albert wouldn't have had the candy for Mary Alice. None of this would be happening!"

Lester felt his heart contract painfully as she continued "I can't regret being with Ric or having you guys as a part of my family but my choices lead us here and if she dies…Oh, God Les…I don't think I can take it."

"Beautiful, you can't look at it that way because it isn't true. I know Ric told you the whole story so you know the brass could have decided not to allow Miguel back in the field after he was captured. They could have gotten him more help instead and maybe Lance would still be alive."

"The Feds could have decided not to go after that one assassin and he would never have been caught. Or they could have sent someone else and then maybe he wouldn't have blamed Ric."

"The Pentagon could have put him into a different facility or not skimped on the shrinks or given him better drugs…anything could have happened and changed things Steph. It's just that nothing did in this case but that isn't your fault. It isn't your fault, Beautiful."

Steph's eyes were red and swollen as she thanked Lester for making her feel better "I know all that's true Lester. It's just…there's knowing something is true and then there's feeling that something is true and I guess I'm stuck in the middle right now. Please don't tell Ric about my melt down…I know he feels bad enough already."

"Okay, Beautiful. I won't say anything but I think you should tell him how you're feeling. I do need to tell him about Morelli so he's gonna wonder how you reacted and it'll make him feel worse if you don't tell him."

"Do you have to tell him about Joe, Les?"

"C'mon Beautiful. You know I do. For one thing Morelli obviously still feels a lot of anger toward you and for another he's a cop and Ranger needs to know about anything that can affect our relationship with the TPD."

"I know Lester" Stephanie sighed "I just don't want to make things worse but…okay, I get it. I'll tell Ric. Let's go see MA before anything else happens."

After a long walk through the corridors of St. Francis, Steph and Lester arrived at Mary Alice's room. Thankfully, Valerie and Mrs. Plum were still absent so they were able to enter the room with only a normal amount of trepidation. Steph gripped Lester's hand tightly unable to believe this small, silent, still figure was her loving, imaginative, effervescent niece.

They sat silently watching Mary Alice sleep until she began to stir and opened her eyes warily.

Steph tried to hold back the tears and forced herself to smile and sound normal "Hey, MA! It's me! Your favorite aunt! I came to see how you were feeling and look I brought Lester! You remember Lester…he's the one who calls you Black Beauty and who you think might be even cuter than Ranger."

Lester spoke up gaily "Hey little girl! What are you doing in that bed? You need to be up and galloping around! It's too quiet around here."

Mary Alice tried to smile as she reached for Steph's hand while Steph tried not to cringe at the obvious effort it took.

"Yeah, I bet they've never had a horse as a patient here MA. You need to…to…"Steph paused as she dug the fingernails of her free hand into her thigh in an effort to stop the tears "teach them about proper horse care. Bet they don't even know what horses like to eat so you'll need to…" Steph froze momentarily as she saw her mother and Valerie appear in the doorway "talk to the cook." Steph swallowed hard and tried to greet her family naturally "Hi Mom, Hi Val. Look Mary Alice, you've got more company."

Valerie gave Stephanie a look that could have crushed granite before smiling sweetly at Mary Alice "Hello honey, how are you feeling?"

Mary Alice forced a smile and whispered "Sick. I wanna go home."

Valerie stroked her arm and said "Soon, Baby. I need to get the doctor to see how you are so why don't you say good bye to your aunt so he can examine you."

"Bye, Aunt Steph. Lester. Back soon." Mary Alice murmured, already to drop off.

Steph leaned over to kiss her niece "Love you kiddo. I'll see you soon." She turned to Valerie and offered a simple "Thank you."

Valerie looked at her sleeping daughter and said "This is for her, for now. Nothing has changed and you know the rules so you should be leaving."

Steph left without a word, Lester following in her wake. They drove back to Rangeman in silence.


	13. Chapter 12

The Test

_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed – your reviews make my day and make me want to write more! I love hearing what everyone likes (and doesn't like) about where the story is going! _

_Minor warnings for angst and mean spiritedness continue…_

Chapter Twelve

Miguel Sequero sat quietly in the dingy coffee shop and listened to the women gossiping maliciously next to him.

"Shirley says Helen told her that the little girl was getting better but that this whole thing was Stephanie's fault."

"Hmmph! That's hardly a surprise! The things she has put her poor mother through…it's a wonder Helen's hair even takes color anymore."

"Shirley says Helen thinks it's because of something that Ranger fella did, you know the big man who's always wearing black? Helen says he's a criminal…he's killed people! Lots of people!"

"Shirley says Eddie told her he's not that bad and she shouldn't listen to gossip but Shirley knows Eddie always supports her slut of a cousin…God knows why…so she doesn't believe him. Plus, Helen Plum heard about this Ranger's time in prison from Joe Morelli and he's a detective so he'd know more than Eddie. Eddie is just a regular policeman."

"Poor Shirley! Isn't Eddie ever going to get promoted? They have all those children to feed. And I've seen her in that blue dress a dozen times!"

"Poor Shirley? I can't believe you're saying that! How about poor Helen? She could have had that nice Detective Morelli for a son in law but no! Stephanie wants to be with a criminal who lands her niece in the hospital!"

"Edna told the girls at the Clip-n-Curl that Stephanie was with Ranger because of the sex. She says that dark skin makes him bigger and longer lasting – like a chocolate tootsie pop."

"Edna Mazur is a disgrace! Stephanie must take after her grandmother, the way she runs around with those men in black and chases after criminals."

"And don't forget about her friend Lulu!" the other women's voice drops to a loud whisper as she announces "she used to be a _prostitute_. She actually had _sex_ with men for money."

Miguel snorted as he watched the horrified looks fly across their faces. He'd bet the old bitches didn't want to have sex with their husbands for love _or_ money.

"Edna must be wrong about Stephanie being with that Ranger for his size. Susie's cousin Terry slept with Joe Morelli and she says he's huge!"

"I don't think the size matters at all. That Stephanie has been a little tramp since she was a child. Remember her sneaking into Joe Morelli's garage? Such a shame for Helen and Frank."

"That girl is such an embarrassment!"

"At least they have Valerie and she'll never disgrace them."

"Poor Valerie. I can't imagine having a child in the hospital and so sick with no one able to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Her nurse Darlene is my sister Becky's friend and she says that Mary Alice is getting much better. She hears that Albert is going back to his office full time now that the little girl is better."

"That's good. He a family to support and oh, is that the time?"

"Oh dear! We're going to be late for Father Stephen! Pay the check Doris!"

Miguel watched the ladies bustle out the door and smiled to himself over this new information. Now, that he couldn't tap Kloughn for information he'd had to find another source and these small delis and coffee shops were perfect for catching the gossips at work. It seemed Ric's women was the hottest topic of conversation around so all he had to was wait for small groups of women to show up and he'd inevitably gather some new dirt.

Miguel frowned as he realized that the little girl was truly recovering…that was unacceptable. When he killed someone they stayed dead. He wondered what the problem was and decided that either the toxins effectiveness was diminished due to its age and/or storage or she'd ingested damn little of it.

Of course, she wasn't supposed to have had any of it but that moron Kloughn seemed incapable of understanding or following instructions. He really should have killed him but he didn't want to do that until he was sure he wouldn't need him again.

He'd hacked into the security tapes for the jewelry store across the street from Pino's so he'd been able to see Ric and Stephanie interacting together. He'd heard that they were in love. Or in heat, depending on which source of gossip you were listening to but to see the way Ric looked at her…if he hadn't seen it for himself he'd never have believed it.

He'd confirmed Ric's Achilles heel for sure and now he'd be able to really make him suffer. It was a damn good thing he'd had the foresight to hide away money and supplies before he'd accepted that last job…the one that had gone so terribly wrong and forced him to see Ric for the enemy he was.

The provisions he'd hidden had allowed him to fly under the radar and escape detection but now…now it was time to step things up. Ric and his men already knew he was here but it was time to make his presence really felt.

The light streamed in through the bulletproof glass of Ranger Manoso's fifth floor office as he perused the daily reports. Stephanie and Bobby had left for the hospital to check on Mary Alice and Ranger was trying to figure out why he had such a bad feeling.

He knew Miguel was out there but that wasn't it. He should be relaxed given the way he and Steph had started the day but he wasn't. Sex with his Babe was always amazing and this morning was no exception but these last few times had been different…more intense.

They'd been through so much lately…it was as if they were using their bodies to deepen their connection. It worked for him, he'd always preferred actions to words but he knew Steph needed the words so this change worried him a little.

This mess with Miguel was hard on him and his men but Steph had lost her mother and sister over it and Ranger knew that was devastating to her.

Truth to be told, Ranger thought that this near disaster had simply allowed Helen and Valerie to show their true colors where Steph was concerned and it was obvious to him that they'd never felt the love and respect for Steph that she deserved. His Babe had never really had them so she wasn't actually losing that much but she hadn't figured that out yet. When she did…Ranger didn't want to think about it.

It seemed that Mary Alice would pull through and Ranger was beyond relieved to hear it. The idea of Steph losing Mary Alice…he couldn't begin to think about what that might do to her. They still didn't know what type of poison or toxin Mary Alice had ingested and that troubled him. Of course, some of the tests took time to develop and the results weren't all in yet but Ranger knew the team from Walter Reed was still hard at work and he hoped they would have answers for him soon.

He suspected that Miguel had more of whatever this toxin was and that it could be far more lethal under other circumstances. Without a confirmed diagnosis they had no hope of devising an antidote and his gut said they'd be needing one.

They had to find Miguel before something else happened. They needed to review their intel again, maybe broaden their search parameters, they had to see…

Ranger's thoughts were interrupted by Lester banging on his door shouting "Bossman, we got a dead hooker and a dead John. Both with their throat slit and snakes carved across their chest. It's gotta be Miguel!"

Ranger was momentarily saddened for the two people who'd lost their lives but relieved that Miguel was finally making a move.

"Lester, what intel do we have on the killings? Where are the bodies? Get a team down there to help process things and warn TPD about the possibility for toxins on the bodies… Start looking for a connection between those two people and Miguel. I want answers _yesterday_."

Tank stormed into the office as Ranger's private line rang. "Ric, what's this I hear about…" Ranger motioned for silence as he lunged for his phone only to hear Albert Kloughn sobbing hysterically "Ranger, he's going to kill me. You've got to help me. Please help me!"


	14. Chapter 13

The Test

_Still not mine except Miguel. Hmmm…JE gets Ranger and I get a serial killer…I got the short end of the stick here!_

_Warnings for language! Valerie isn't portrayed nicely here either._

Chapter Thirteen

Ranger spoke sharply into the phone "Klough! Klough?" before he realized the line was dead. He called to Hal and asked him to triangulate the signal on Albert's phone before turning to Tank and adding "Kloughn seems to be in trouble. He was hysterical and asking for help, saying someone was going to kill him. Maybe this will finally give us the break we've been searching for with Miguel."

Tank grunted "Yeah, if he doesn't kill Kloughn and leave us his body as a calling card."

Hal called back "We've got him. He's at his office. "

Ranger started issuing commands "Tank, you're with me. We're going to Albert's office. Hal, have Manny and Zero follow us as backup. Lester, stick with your previous assignment. Let's move!"

Ten minutes later two black Explorers came to a screeching halt in front of Albert Kloughn's office. There was no sign of Albert but a large crowd had gathered in front of his doorway.

Ranger and Tank headed for the crowd as Tank chuckled "Are we sure this is Miguel, Ric? These people seem a little too mellow to be staring at a mangled corpse."

Ranger growled "If that idiot called me down here on a fool's errand I may be the one making him a corpse."

Ranger and Tank forced their way through the crowd with Manny and Zero standing watch along the perimeter. The sight that met their eyes was not one they would soon forget.

Albert Kloughn was lying on the sidewalk; he was holding his head with one hand and trying to cover an enormous stain on the front of his pants with the other. Albert moaned as he looked up and saw Ranger and Tank headed in his general direction.

"He was here! It must have been him! Do you see what he did? It looks like me! What will happen to me? He's into voodoo! Do you know voodoo? Can you stop it? I'm going to have to move to New Orleans! My snookie ookums will never go with me to New Orleans!"

Ranger glared at Tank who was trying to remain serious and failing miserably before gazing at the crowd and suggesting it was time for them to find something else to do.

Much of their audience wilted under Ranger's gaze and departed while a few insisted on staying as witnesses. One man asked Ranger if the city was developing a problem with black magic and a woman smiled slyly at Ranger and offered to allow him to work any kind of magic he wanted on her.

Ranger frowned darkly and assured the man there was no such thing as magic – black or otherwise. He then turned to the woman and said "I'm unavailable." They ambled off unhappily as Ranger turned to Albert saying

"Kloughn! What the hell is going on here?"

"Look at my door! It's me! I don't want this to happen to me! You've got to save me! "

Ranger and Tank peered into the tiny foyer and saw a figure hanging on the door to Albert's office. It was a large stuffed clown doll carrying a briefcase with Albert's initials on them.

The doll was blindfolded and there was duct tape over its mouth. The throat had been slit and the butt of a large and lethal looking hunting knife was sticking out from the doll's chest. The knife was apparently being used to secure the doll to the door.

The doll's entire body was covered in a red and sticky looking substance that had dripped to the floor. Albert pointed to it asking

"Will the voodoo still work if it's someone else's blood? Whose blood is it? Is that enough to make them dead?"

Ranger held up a hand "Silence."

Albert cowered and yelped "I need to know. I don't know anything about voodoo. Or death. Or blood. Or dolls. I mean not really. I did play with my sister's Barbie's when I was young but only for a few years, maybe until high school and it doesn't mean I'm gay."

Tank smiled sympathetically at Albert and said "That's probably why you keep having girls. You're lucky; it usually means you're gay. Are you sure you're not? Hey Ranger, aren't there some voodoo practices that involve dolls and turn you gay? Even ones you can do accidentally?"

Albert paled and begged "Don't tell Val! She doesn't always think I'm good now. She wants me to take Viagra! She'll leave me if I'm going to turn into a gay voodoo victim who can only have girls!"

Tank was openly laughing while Manny and Zero were biting their lips and trying to figure out how much trouble they'd be in if they started cracking up. Albert was shaking and teary eyed and Ranger looked pained as he wondered why Miguel hadn't just killed him. Maybe Miguel was planning on using Kloughn as a tool to drive him insane.

"Albert, why did you hang up on me?"

"I didn't! I would never! I'd be afraid to!"

Ranger clarified "I was trying to speak with you when you called and you stopped responding."

"I didn't hang up. I fainted."

"You what?"

"I fainted."

"Over a doll?"

"No, over the blood on the doll. And this kid…where is he? I don't know where he went but he was here and he put his finger in the blood and licked it! Can you believe that?" Albert was jumping up and down as he shouted "He licked someone else's blood! He's gonna be a vampire! A voodoo vampire! Probably you need to find him!"

Ranger put his hand on his gun and wondered briefly if anyone would really miss Kloughn and then remembered that shooting Albert wouldn't help his already strained relationship with the Plums…damn it all. He glanced over at Tank, Manny and Zero but they were all laughing too hard to be of any real assistance.

"Albert, did you see your former client Mr. Veneno?"

"No, but…"

"Kloughn, do not give me any information unless I ask for it. Understood."

Albert nodded meekly.

"Was there a note? Phone message or any other type of communication from Mr. Venneno?"

"No".

Ranger sighed and said "Then we can assume that the doll is meant as a warning. The eyes are blindfolded and the mouth is covered; I believe this is Miguel's way of telling you that even if you see him you really saw someone else and you are not to speak of him under any circumstances. Naturally, you are to ignore this and contact Rangeman immediately if you have any contact of any kind with Mr. Veneno aka Miguel Sequero. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but the voodoo…"

"Forget the voodoo Kloughn. I need to get back to work. Manny and Zero will remain to debrief you and take some samples from your door."

Kloughn looked nervous and asked "Will they clean up the blood? I know you said there's no such thing as voodoo but I don't want to touch it after the vampire voodoo boy licked it."

Ranger was striding away with a still chortling Tank as he answered "Its ketchup and licking it up is the best way to clean it off."

Ranger started the Explorer and began settling into his zone when he heard Tank speaking into the phone "Additional orders Zero. You and Manny need to find out why Kloughn needs Viagra." Ranger barely heard Zero begin to protest before Tank hung up on him.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and Tank burst out laughing saying "It's for Steph for the next time her bitch of a sister starts comparing men. Everyone knows that Bombshell is living with the Cuban Sex God so let's see how Saint Valerie feels about the Burg wondering why she can't get her Dough Boy to rise!"

Ranger simply shook his head and returned to the tranquility of his zone as Tank laughed all the way back to Haywood. He couldn't wait to read the report from Manny and Zero.

Manny placed the last of the samples they'd collected into the evidence bag. Zero watched Albert in disgust. The wuss was traumatized over ketchup on a door and Tank wanted to know why he had problems in the bedroom? He probably couldn't look at a pussy much less lick one without falling over but he didn't want to _ask_ him about it.

Zero nudged his more outspoken partner "We can't go back without answers. Do we really want to be here all day?"

Manny smiled at Zero "I'll ask him but you're driving_ and_ buying tomorrow night and I'm slamming tequila shots all night."

Zero gave a sigh of relief thinking he'd buy him a case of fucking tequila if it meant not having to discuss sex with the clown. "Deal" He was wondering how Manny was going to bring the subject up when he heard Manny say

"So, Albert…why does Valerie want you to get Viagra?"

Albert turned beat red and panicked "How do you know she does? Did she tell you? Does everyone know?"

"Easy man, you told us. I'm just wondering if we can help."

Zero gave Manny a death glare that would have made Stephanie proud thinking there was no way his partner was actually volunteering them to give pussy pointers to this candy assed idiot! There wasn't enough tequila in the world to have this conversation!

Albert looked timidly at them "You won't tell?"

"Nope."

Albert looked at the ground and mumbled "It doesn't always work when she wants it to. Or for as long as she wants it to. And it's not big like Ranger's."

Zero couldn't stop himself from exclaiming "Fuck! How the hell did the boss's dick get into this? Manny, man…we _can't_ talk about Ranger's cock!"

Albert moaned "I don't want to talk about it but everyone else is. Everyone knows Steph likes her sex because she has all these hormones that I don't really understand and she wouldn't be with Ranger if he wasn't good. Plus, he's got this reputation for being good and Valerie thinks she deserves great sex as much as Stephanie does, more really because she says she's a better person, so she wants me to be great but I'm not and I don't know how to get there!"

Albert's rant was interrupted by his cell phone ringing "Hi Snookie Ookums, I was just talking about you."

Valerie's strident voice blared over the line making Manny and Zero wince as they heard "Talking to who? Not one of those thugs? Is it?"

"Well, honey…"

"No! Damn it, Albert! I've told them to stay away from us! They almost killed Mary Alice! I couldn't believe my ears when Janice Scipione told my mother that there was a crowd of black men and black cars down at your office! How could you disrespect me this way?"

"I wasn't"

Valerie was screaming now "You were! You did! I just told my father that I won't let them put guards on Mary Alice _again_ and I hated even having to allow Ranger's medical personnel here…not that they did _any_ good since she's recovering on her own!"

Zero grimaced as Valerie's scream turned into a screech "Plus, my selfish bitch of a sister is always trying to hang around and you are…what? Having coffee with them? Making friends? How could you do this to me? What will everyone think when they know what Ranger and Stephanie have done to us and here you are talking to them?"

Manny put Albert's phone on mute as he said "Sorry man, we got to go. About your problem, take the Viagra and keep eating at the Plums."

Albert gave him a look that clearly said "Huh?"

Manny clapped Albert on the back and he and Zero started walking towards the car "In rare cases Viagra can cause high blood pressure which can lead to death. It's your only hope!"

They left Albert looking confused and begging "Please Pookie...let me explain."

Manny and Zero hopped into the Explorer thinking about poor Kloughn…they felt for him but they couldn't help him. They had bigger problems to figure out…like how to mention Ranger's dick without getting their asses royally kicked!

Damn Tank! It all his fault!


	15. Chapter 14

The Test

Chapter Fourteen

Ranger had spent the afternoon debriefing Lester and catching up on paperwork. He had gone to find Manny and Zero to debrief them as well but Tank had waylaid him with a gleam in his eye and informed him that there was no additional intel on Miguel.

Ranger knew Tank was holding something back but since it probably involved Kloughn's sex life he decided to let it drop. Now he was headed up to seven to have dinner with his Babe.

Stephanie was answering the door for Ella when Ranger arrived and he thought she looked tired and crestfallen. This was not the norm for his Babe when Ella was delivering food.

Ella had prepared an a delicious looking chicken stir fry with brown rice, a side dish of fresh mango and homemade vegetable potstickers. Ranger busied himself pulling plates out of the cabinet and asked

"Something wrong Babe?"

Stephanie sighed and answered "Val and I had a fight. She accused you of trying to turn Albert against her and wouldn't listen when I tried to tell her what happened. I told her it was obvious Miguel hadn't forgotten about them and that he's dangerous but she thinks he'll stay away from them if they stay away from you. And me."

Stephanie's eyes filled as she looked at Ranger "You must sick of hearing me whine about this."

"Never, Babe. And you're not whining."

"She and my mom were waiting for me when I left MA's room and they told me that I didn't need to come to the hospital anymore since Mary Alice is better. They said I'm a dangerous influence and until I change my lifestyle it's better if I don't see the girls very often. If at all."

"Until you change your lifestyle or until you end things with me?" Ranger asked holding his breath.

"To them, they're both part of the same thing" Stephanie responded "but it doesn't matter. I can't change my life to please them and there's no way I'm giving you up. It took us too long to get here."

"Thanks Babe. I know how hard this is for you and if we weren't already together then maybe I could walk away. If I thought it was best for you. But now…having you in my life and being able to share my love with you without restraint…I can't walk away Babe. I'll never walk away and I hope you won't either."

"I'm yours Ric and I'll never let anyone come between us. And this isn't your fault. Mom and Val aren't even trying to understand my point of view…they're too busy trying to force me to understand theirs. And I can't live like that."

Stephanie curled up on Ranger's lap and continued "I just wish they could accept me. I know we haven't been close but I always wanted that to change and now I feel like it never can. And I know this is hard on Dad and Grandma too."

"They're having to take sides and still try to keep everyone together but I don't see how that will work and I don't want to lose them too."

"Babe, I don't know what will happen with your family but I promise to spend every day loving you enough that you won't miss theirs…if it comes to that." Ranger kissed the top of her head and said "This is all new and fresh for them, give it some time and maybe their attitude will change."

Stephanie tried to smile as she responded "Maybe…but I keep wondering if this is the opportunity they've been waiting for to force me to change into someone more suitable or kick me out."

"Sounding pretty bitter, Babe."

"Feeling pretty bitter, Batman."

"Bitter or scared?"

Stephanie smirked "Probably both and probably more scared than bitter, Mr. ESP".

"Thought so" Ranger teased as he grabbed one of her curls and pulled her in for a heart stopping kiss.

Steph stopped him after a few moments and Ranger looked confused "Babe?"

"I'm sorry Batman. It's not you. I just didn't want to start anything we can't finish. I need to go back to the hospital."

"Why Babe?"

"I need to say goodbye to Mary Alice. I don't know what Val and my mom will tell her and I don't want her to think it is my choice not to see her or to feel that I am abandoning her. I want her to know that I will keep trying to see her and that she will always have a special place in my heart."

"Our hearts, Babe."

Stephanie gave Ranger a beautiful smile and agreed "Our hearts, Batman. If I go now I can see her while Val and Albert are putting the girls to bed."

"Okay, Babe. Why don't I…" Ranger rolled his eyes as he heard his phone ring "Give me a minute, Babe."

"Report."

"See you in five."

Ranger disconnected and turned to Steph "Break in at Moriarty's Jewelry store. Gotta run, Babe. Don't forget a guard when you head out to the hospital."

Steph grabbed Ranger for a quick kiss saying "No worries, Batman. Try not to get shot!"

Ranger gave her his 200 watt smile before answering "Try not to go crazy!" as he walked out the door.

Thirty five minutes later Stephanie had successfully extricated herself from calls with both Connie and Lula and was headed into the elevator. She shook her head ruefully at the Burg grapevine which had notified both women about the incident at Albert's office and they wanted _all_ the details.

Lula had been very excited, muttering something about Ranger's dick and Albert's Viagra and Tank's assignment. None of this meant anything to Steph but she had a feeling it would be safer to ask Tank about it before mentioning it to Ranger.

Ric had been pretty annoyed over Albert's plea for help and more than a little concerned over Miguel's "message" to Albert. Ranger told Steph he just didn't see the need for it. If Miguel considered Albert a threat he could easily kill him but that wasn't even a remote possibility so Ranger couldn't see the reasoning behind the doll.

Steph grinned just thinking about Albert's earlier panic and wondered how he was explaining his new found interest in voodoo and vampires to Valerie. The elevator came to a halt and Steph entered a very chaotic fifth floor.

Stephanie grabbed Lester asking "What's going on?"

Lester was on his way to grab some gear as he answered "Bomb threat at Thompson Shipping. Ram's already confirmed the presence of explosives at one of the entrances. We're dispatching two teams."

"Is Ranger on his way?" Steph wondered.

"He will be once he's escaped from Mr. Moriarty…no jewelry was taken but apparently the man thinks that his contract with us should keep anyone from even trying to break in so Ric needs to calm him down. If he didn't have two hundred stores Ric would be gone by now but he's a big account and we want to keep him happy."

Lester's phone rang "What? Shit man, now? Okay, okay…we'll cover it".

Lester gave Steph a brilliant smile and put his arm around her shoulders saying "You love me right, Beautiful?"

Steph gave Lester a hard glance and answered "Why? You must need something. Oh, crap. You don't want me to go with you, do you? Near the explosives? I'll blow up the whole damn pier!"

Lester 's smile got even bigger as he tried not to laugh. Laughing at Stephanie was not conducive to favor granting and he needed her help.

"Beautiful, Cal must have eaten something that didn't agree with him and I need someone to cover the control room and relay intel. Can you help?"

"Sure, Les. I was headed to the hospital but I can cover. I'll head in now and pull up the coordinates. Call me from the car and brief me on the teams."

Lester called "Will do! Thanks, Beautiful!" as he tore down the hall.


	16. Chapter 15

The Test

Major warnings for violence and angst.

Chapter Fifteen

Miguel Sequero sat in his stolen POS car listening to the police scanner. Ah, it seemed that Ric and the guys were having a busy night. He hoped they were having fun with the TPD and their unhappy clientele.

Maybe Ric was being forced to work with his whore's ex…that would be interesting to watch. Even Cobra's legendary control would have to be tested by that scenario.

Miguel laughed softly to himself knowing they'd all be busily searching that warehouse with its non-existent bombs for hours. It had been too easy…Rangeman was the premier security firm in the area so it was a simple task to locate some of their most prestigious clients and stage a few distractions.

Now, it was time for Miguel to finish what he started.

Miguel exited the car and walked toward the rear entrance of the south wing at St. Francis Hospital. He was wearing scrubs and a wig and was confident in his non-threatening appearance. He found the exact exit he needed and leaned casually against the wall next to the door. He pulled out a pack of Marlboros and lit up a cigarette...the hunter waiting for his prey.

Fortunately, he didn't need to wait for long and he smiled as he heard the door open.

Miguel offered the woman a sultry smile as he said "Hi Darlene. How are you tonight?"

Darlene was flustered but practically purring as she smiled into his bright blue eyes and answered "I'm fine but not as fine as you. Got a light?"

Miguel pulled out a lighter and leaned over to light her cigarette as Darlene wondered "Do I know you? You know my name."

Miguel grinned and pointed to her badge as he said "How's Mary Alice Kloughn tonight?"

"That little girl gave us quite a scare but barring any unforeseen problems she should make a full recovery." Darlene paused and frowned before asking "And who are you again?"

Miguel gave her an evil smile and responded "I'm an unforeseen problem" as his strong hands encompassed her throat and he began to squeeze.

God, he loved this! He watched Darlene struggle briefly before losing consciousness. He continued the pressure on her throat until she stopped breathing and he sighed in satisfaction.

The feeling he got while watching the life leave someone's body was bliss to him. There was _nothing_ like it…not for him. He could only imagine how good it would feel when he got to watch Ric and his whore die. He shivered with pleasure and reminded himself that he had a timeframe and a goal for this evening.

Miguel dropped Darlene's lifeless body behind a nearby dumpster and used her security ID to enter the building. He walked unobtrusively up to Mary Alice's room and entered quickly.

Miguel glanced around to be sure he was completely alone and pulled a syringe from his pocket.

"Hello, little girl." he whispered. "I have something just for you. I'm sorry this may be a little uncomfortable for you tomorrow but I couldn't do it any other way. Your Uncle Ranger needs to know he can't beat me. He needs to know he couldn't figure out what was wrong in time to save you. He must be destroyed and you are nothing but a means to that end."

Miguel placed a hand over Mary Alice's mouth, ready to stifle her if she screamed and plunged the syringe into her arm. He watched for a moment as Mary Alice stirred but never woke.

Miguel patted Mary Alice on the shoulder saying "I'd tell you to watch your diet and stay away from candy in the future but after tomorrow…you won't be having one."

Miguel beamed at his latest victim and left the room, walking easily down the hall and out the front door.

He had to get ready for the next part of his plan.

_The last time I posted three chapters I received fewer reviews so I am wondering... Is three chapters too many? Is there too much detail? Is there too much angst? Are you guys getting bored with the story? Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Barb_


	17. Chapter 16

The Test

_Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I love reading your comments and they help keep me motivated. They also give me insight into what's working and what isn't which helps me decide the direction of the story. Please keep them coming!_

_Warnings for angst continue…_

_Still not mine…_

Chapter Sixteen

Ranger pulled Stephanie more tightly to him as he nuzzled her hair and kissed her forehead. He didn't think he would ever lose that sense of wonder and amazement he felt over being able to claim her as his after all these years.

Christ, he wanted her but his client issues had kept them from getting to bed until after 3:00am and his Babe needed her sleep. Maybe if he woke her up _very_ persuasively…

Ranger's dilemma was solved by the ringing of Steph's cell phone. His Babe's love of sleep was well known so who would be calling her at 7:00am?

Steph jerked awake shouting "Ric! Answer your damned phone!"

Steph sat up and moved into rhino mode "Tell Tank I'm going to kill him! Don't they know how late we got to bed? How do your MM function with no sleep? More like Merry Vampires…damn them, why can't they sleep like normal people?"

Ranger smirked "Sorry Babe, but it's your phone that's ringing so it may be one of your acquaintances who is among the undead." Ranger nipped at Steph's neck and murmured "Why don't you make that a quick call and I'll make you feel _very_ alive Querida?"

Stephanie smiled, suddenly less concerned about her shortened sleep and grabbed for her phone answering it with a sultry "Hello".

"Daddy, hi…what's up? Is everything okay? It's awfully early."

Frank Plum cleared his throat, he hated making this call. "I'm sorry for calling so early Pumpkin but I thought you'd want to know that Mary Alice is much worse this morning."

Steph's eyes filled with tears and she reached for Ranger's hand "What do you mean? How can she be worse? She was getting better! What happened?"

Ranger hit the speaker button on Steph's phone and listened as Frank explained "They don't know Pumpkin. She was better but this…Mary Alice is showing the same symptoms she did at the beginning but they are much worse. Her main systems are being affected and…Steph, it's not good."

Ranger pulled Stephanie into his arms and said "Frank, I am so sorry. What…"

Ranger was interrupted by a loud pounding on his door. He ran for the door to find Lester and Tank already in the living room "What the hell?"

"Ric, there's been a murder at St. Francis! A custodian found a body in the dumpster this morning and we didn't think anything of it at the time but now she's been ID'd as Darlene Kriechowski who was…" Lester paused for effect as Ranger finished "Mary Alice's nurse."

"Damn it all to Hell!" Ranger swore. "I should have known!" He walked back into the bedroom and took Steph's phone "We have some new information here Frank. Expect to see Stephanie and me shortly".

Ranger disconnected as Steph said "Ric! Did you just hang up on my father?"

"Sorry Babe. No time to play by the Burg rules right now. Throw on a robe and come into the living room."

Steph scrambled out of bed, shrugged into her robe and ran into the living room after Ranger.

Ranger motioned Lester and Tank to the sofa and picked up the intercom.

"Bobby, come to seven immediately."

"Ella, I need breakfast for four on seven right now. Coffee and whatever's ready will be fine."

Ranger then picked up his cell phone and dialed "Good Morning Stevens. Mary Alice has been re-exposed. Please send the team to St. Francis immediately and begin trying to isolate the toxin. This most recent exposure would have occurred within the last twelve hours so we may be able to get a better sample. I want your entire team there NOW and I'll double your pay. The researcher who identifies the toxin will receive an additional bonus if they make the identification in time to save her."

Ranger hung up the phone and looked at Steph who was completely confused as she asked "Re-exposed? How? I thought you got rid of the candy?"

"We did Babe but I think Miguel went to the hospital and re-exposed Mary Alice last night."

Steph looked shell shocked as she gasped "What!"

Ranger shook his head ruefully and answered "It makes sense Babe. The issues we had last night would have been easy to cause by one person and they weren't really problems. No one was injured, there were no explosives. They were distractions so Miguel could gain access to MA."

Stephanie sagged weakly on to the arm of the sofa and whispered "But why? She's only a little girl."

Tank and Lester looked uncomfortable as Ranger replied "Not to him Babe. It's the training. She's a job or maybe a loose end but either way…he needs to tie things up."

Ranger moved swiftly in response to the knock at the door and let Bobby and Ella in. "Good Morning. Ella, please leave the cart. Brown, get dressed and get your bag. Mary Alice has been re-exposed. I need you to come to St. Francis with Steph and me."

Steph walked over to Ranger and said "Uh…er…what about Val?'

Ranger smiled grimly at Steph and said "I need to speak with Valerie. We leave in 15, Babe."

Ranger poured himself a cup of coffee as he ordered "Santos, get on the murder. I want to know everything the TPD knows but I want to know it before they do."

"Tank, you're in charge for the next few hours. Call me with anything urgent. Have Hector double check our security. Send Cal, Vince, Manny and Zero out to check with any of our snitches who live or hang out close to either of last night's clients or to St. Francis. I want to know if anyone saw Miguel or noticed anything suspicious."

Tank and Lester nodded and took muffins and coffee as they left. Bobby ran down to get his bag and Ranger went to join Stephanie in the shower.

Steph tried to choke back her tears as she heard Ranger enter the bathroom. He was so strong; she didn't want him to see her falling apart but this was killing her. How this had happened? How had she gotten MA into this? What if they couldn't find the cure? What if…the worst happened?

Her family would never be able to forgive her and she couldn't blame them. Steph didn't see how she would ever be able to forgive herself if they lost Mary Alice.

_Please read and review!_


	18. Chapter 17

The Test

_Minor warnings for angst and language. _

_Also, Mrs. Plum and Valerie are not treated kindly here._

Chapter Seventeen

Ranger and Steph left Haywood in Ranger's Cayenne with Bobby following in the Explorer. Ranger had instructed Bobby to coordinate with the team from Walter Reed upon arrival.

Steph was uncharacteristically silent as she focused on trying not to cry and wondered if there was anything she could to do to help her family. She knew her mother and Val wouldn't want her close enough to help but she _needed_ to do something for her father, Grandma, Angie and Mary Alice.

Ranger stroked Steph's arm and squeezed her hand briefly before picking up his phone and making a very unexpected phone call. Stephanie listened intently to Ranger's side of the conversation and while she agreed with his handling of the situation she was _not _looking forward to hearing Valerie's _appreciation_ for his efforts.

Ranger, Steph and Bobby made it to St. Francis in record time and were met on arrival by the Dean of Medicine, Oscar Harris as well as the Director of Security, Russell DeLorenzo.

Ranger extended his hand "Oscar, Russ, I want to thank you for your cooperation in this matter. I'd like you to meet Stephanie Plum, she is Mary Alice's aunt and a valued member of my team."

Both men extended their hands to Stephanie smiling at the way Ranger had avoided mentioning their personal connection when all of Trenton knew the two were romantically involved.

Ranger motioned to Bobby "You know our Rangeman medic, Bobby Brown."

Russ nodded and Oscar extended his hand saying "Yes, of course. Glad to have you working with us on this one."

Ranger directed his cool gaze at Russell as he told him "The murder this morning was not random. The man who is responsible for the continuing attempts on Mary Alice Kloughn is named Miguel Sequero and he murdered Darlene to insure easier access to his target."

"We are working to apprehend this man and I have assigned one of my men, Lester Santos, to act as liaison with both you and the TPD to gather as much Intel as possible. I trust this is satisfactory."

Russell swallowed and replied "Yes, yes…of course. How dangerous is this man?"

"I can't give you many details regarding his history but you should know that he is a former Army Ranger with a unique skill set. Miguel should be considered extremely dangerous to the point of being lethal which is why Oscar and I have agreed that my men will be taking over security for Mary Alice Kloughn as well as the rest of the hospital."

DeLorenzo frowned and said "Oscar, am I to assume that you no longer have faith in the abilities of my team? Darlene's death was unfortunate but it was the first murder we've ever had on my watch and…"

Oscar interjected "Give it a rest, Russell. I do have faith in you and your team but these are extraordinary circumstances that call for extreme measures. Mr. Manoso and his team are best equipped to deal with this maniac and that is why he will be leading this effort."

"But…"

"No buts Russell. This is what is best for Mary Alice as well as the other patients and visitors who are in and out of this hospital. I expect nothing less than your full cooperation. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Oscar."

Oscar's expression turned gloomy as he continued "Mr. Manoso and I had discussed this previously but there was no known threat and Mrs. Kloughn was so opposed to his involvement that I decided to wait before agreeing to his participation. Given the tragic repercussions I can only regret that decision now. Mr. Manoso, you have the full support of this hospital. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you need."

Ranger responded "Thank you, I will. Miss Plum and I need to see Mary Alice and I need to apprise Valerie and Albert Kloughn as to the change in security and staff. I will do that and meet you both in your office to finalize some details if your schedule permits."

Oscar and Russell agreed immediately while Steph wondered once again if there was anything Batman couldn't get people to do.

Ranger took Steph's hand and guided her toward the elevators, he saw her look of surprise as they past the stairwell and murmured "You're under too much stress for me to ask you to take the stairs, Babe."

Steph squeezed Ranger's hand in thanks as he dialed Bobby "Brown, status?"

Ranger disconnected before telling Stephanie "No change Babe".

Steph swallowed hard and tightened her hold on Ranger's hand "Ric, what do you think will happen? With MA, I mean."

They entered the elevator and Ranger turned Steph to face him saying "Stephanie, I wish I could give the reassurance you need but I can't. I don't know what will happen and I refuse to lie to you – no matter how much you might want me to."

Stephanie's tears spilled as Ranger continued "Querida, I can't promise you and your niece a happy ending but I swear to you that I will use every resource at my disposal to help Mary Alice. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you from losing her."

"I know Ric and I don't know how I would get through this without you."

"Hold on to me and that thought, Babe. We're about to face the Beast and her clown."

Ranger and Stephanie entered Mary Alice's room and were greeted by a moment of shocked silence before Valerie hissed "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?"

Steph opened her mouth to reply but a sudden pressure on her arm made her stop as Ranger retorted "For Mary Alice…no, not nearly enough."

Valerie was turning red and her voice was shrill as she mocked Ranger "Really? Having someone try a second time to kill my daughter isn't enough for you? What? Did you want to do it yourself?"

Ranger's blank face was out in full force as he responded "You might try asking yourself that question."

"How dare you! How can you say that to me? I am her mother and a very respectable woman…not that you seem to care for decent, respectable women. This is your fault! You are the killer here! The criminal!"

Ranger's tone was even as he clarified "I am the man who offered protection for your daughter. You chose not to accept it and as a result her nurse has been murdered and your daughter has been reinfected with a potentially lethal toxin. Your misplaced pride and judgmental nature have put every person in this hospital at risk. You have hurt everyone but no one more than Mary Alice."

"You bastard!"

Mrs. Plum couldn't control her breathing as she said "Valerie, watch your language! There's no need to descend to his level! Frank! Do something!"

"Be quiet Helen. The man has a point."

Valerie looked stunned "Daddy! How can you take his side?"

Frank Plum looked at his oldest daughter in disgust "Valerie, I am taking Mary Alice's side and thinking of her. Perhaps you should do the same."

"Albert, do something!"

Albert looked at Ranger and paled "To him? I…uh….don't think so."

Valerie gave her husband a contemptuous glare "Coward! I don't know why I married you. You are supposed to protect me and revere me and instead you do nothing!"

Ranger smiled and suggested "Perhaps some Viagra would help? Or better yet, a dose of kindness though I suspect that Albert would need to have that prescription filled at another pharmacy."

Steph's mouth was opening and closing and she knew she should say something but she had no idea what to say. She couldn't believe the things that were coming out of Ranger's mouth!

Steph began pulling on Ranger's arm as she said "Ric, maybe you should just tell Val about the plan…you know, with all the changes."

Ranger gave Steph a smile that had the closest eavesdropping nurse fanning herself "How perceptive you are Querida. And how wise. We should get down to business."

Ranger was at his most forbidding as he said "Valerie, I have spoken with the Dean of Medicine as well as the Director of Security and Rangeman will be taking charge of all security for the hospital – this change is effective immediately and it includes Mary Alice. There will be two armed guards at Mary Alice's door at all times and additional guards on patrol."

Valerie opened her mouth to speak only to have Ranger hold up a hand "Be quiet Valerie. I am not done. The Dean has also agreed to have the specialists and researchers from Walter Reed take the lead on Mary Alice's case. I believe the team from Reed offer the best chance of recovery for Mary Alice and Oscar Harris concurs."

Valerie made a second attempt at speaking only to hear Ranger's smooth voice stating "Valerie, the decision has been made. Your cooperation is required not your opinion. We are doing what is best for Mary Alice so please spare us your snide remarks and petty recriminations."

Ranger kissed Stephanie on the top of the head and nodded to Binky and Junior as they took their places at Mary Alice's door. "I have a meeting with some of the executives downstairs so I need to leave however Stephanie and Bobby will be remaining here. They are a part of the team assigned to Mary Alice's case and I expect you to treat them with the utmost civility."

Steph watched Ranger leave with something akin to awe. She was horrified by the way Ranger had dismissed her mother and sister and at the same time she felt completely impressed. Oddly enough she was also turned on which was probably somewhat twisted given that her niece was lying in a nearby hospital bed and her mother was standing two feet away from her.

Steph was still trying to figure out what to say when she realized Valerie was glaring at her with clenched fists and the angriest expression she'd ever seen. She was so mad she was practically purple.

Purple! Steph stifled a giggle and tried to wipe her mind clean of the image of Violet after she ate the gum that doubled as a three course meal in the movie "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" but she wasn't quick enough and her mother caught her.

"Do you find this funny Stephanie? You and that derelict have put your niece in the hospital. You have put your entire family in danger and upset us all! And then you stood by and allowed that criminal to disrespect your sister! I just don't know what is wrong with you!"

Valerie jeered "Oh, Mother...you know that Stephanie has never cared about the way she has shamed our family. She may as well as stay with that thug because I don't want her as a sister and everyone knows that no decent man will want her now that she has become that criminal's whore."

Frank Plum stood up and said "That. Is. Enough. Valerie, you owe your sister an apology but since I doubt that you are going to be decent enough to offer her one I think you need to go to the cafeteria for some coffee. Your mother and I will meet you there in a few moments."

"But Daddy…"

"Valerie. GO."

Valerie and Albert walked down the hallway oblivious to the stares of the gossiping staff as Frank turned to Helen. "Helen, neither Stephanie nor Ricardo are responsible for this and you need to stop treating them as if they are. You owe Stephanie an apology."

"I will do no such thing Frank. Stephanie's conduct is a disgrace. I have no idea how a daughter of mine could behave like this."

Frank's voice dripped with disdain "Finally something we can agree on. I don't know how a daughter of yours can behave with such spirit and determination either. She certainly didn't get that from you and God knows, you've never encouraged her to be anything but a meek and mild little Burg clone."

Frank paused a second to catch his breath before continuing "This is neither the time nor the place for family discussions but I have no plans to spend the rest of my life with a woman who believes it is acceptable to treat her daughter so poorly. You may want to consider that in your future dealings with Stephanie."

Helen Plum was aghast "Frank, how can you say that?"

"Helen, the real question is why did it take me so long to say it. I should have taken this stand years ago. Now, let's leave Stephanie to visit with Mary Alice and finish this discussion in the cafeteria."

Steph felt like she was having an out of body experience as she watched her parents walk away. Bobby put an arm around her shoulders "You okay Bomber?"

"I think I'm in shock but yeah, I'm okay. Let's go in and see MA."

_Please read and review! _


	19. Chapter 18

The Test

_Warnings for angst and language continue…_

_I know nothing about medical procedures or toxin testing so I am making them up as I go along. Or taking them from "House"._

Chapter Eighteen

Stephanie and Bobby entered Mary Alice's room and stood over her bed. Steph was visibly upset and Bobby was feeling useless…something he hated. He'd been hoping that the latest round of tests would offer some encouragement but they showed just the opposite and indicated that Mary Alice was getting worse.

"How is she Bobby?"

"Holding her own sweetheart."

Steph's lip quivered as she said "No, really, how is she? I need to know."

Bobby sighed before squaring his shoulders and stating "She's worse Steph. I'm sorry."

"How much worse?"

"It's tough to tell with these things…"

"Damn it Bobby! Just tell me the truth. Whatever it is I need to hear it and I need you to be my friend and be straight with me."

"She's a lot worse, Steph. The last time MA ingested the toxin over a period of time but she was reinfected via injection with a direct dose so it's having a more acute effect on her system."

"Is there anything else we can do? Ric said he would do anything."

"I know sweetheart. He told me the same thing but he's already called in the best team in the country with several other specialists on retainer for second opinions on all results as we get them. Ric isn't leaving anything to chance on this."

Steph muttered through her tears "So, we know nothing and we can't do anything. That's just great."

Bobby hugged her saying "I know this is hard Steph but you need to remember this could all change in a minute. The Reed team is running some very advanced tests to identify the toxin from Mary Alice's blood. All we need is a reasonably positive ID and we can create or possibly even access an existing antidote. You need to try and stay positive. And patient."

Steph rolled her eyes "I know…it's just really hard."

"I understand sweetheart but you've got to try. Now, I'm gonna go and check in with the Reed team and the docs here. "

"I'll stay and visit with MA."

Steph was talking animatedly to Mary Alice when she felt a familiar tingle run up and down her spine. She looked up to see Ranger smiling tenderly at her as he leaned on the doorway.

"Looking a little crazy, Babe."

"Feeling a little crazy, Batman. How were your meetings?"

Ranger waved a dismissive hand "Fine. Harris is completely on board and wants to do what's best for the hospital. DeLorenzo's having trouble with his ego but he'll do what I tell him to."

Ranger moved forward and took Stephanie in his arms saying huskily "I'm not really concerned about the gentlemen in question but I am worried about you. How are you Querida?"

Steph held him tightly "Scared and angry but feeling your arms around me makes me feel so much better."

Ranger kissed the shell of Steph's ear whispering "I'm glad my arms can improve your mood Querida but I wonder what some other parts of my anatomy might be able to do for you."

Steph felt a flash of desire surge through her body as she lifted her head and her lips met Ranger's for a passionate kiss.

They broke apart when they heard Binky give a combined cough and snort as he watched a very red faced nurse make her third attempt to enter the room to check on Mary Alice.

Ranger smirked and took Steph by the hand to pull her outside the room leaving the nurse to do her checks while he did his.

"Report."

"All's quiet, Sir."

"Nothing suspicious?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Brown?"

"Checking in with the Reed team."

Ranger's gaze was fixed levelly on his men as he said "Santos has no new leads to report from either the TPD or the hospital's security team so stay sharp."

"Will do, Boss."

Ranger turned to Steph and asked "Coffee Babe?"

Steph smiled brightly, thinking that finally something good was going to happen as she asked "With donuts?"

The corners of Ranger's mouth twitched as they walked down the hall.

Steph and Ranger had passed the returning but mercifully silent Plums as they headed to the Cafeteria for a much needed break. Ranger had a fruit salad and an egg white omelet while Steph had three donuts and a bowl of Lucky Charms.

Ranger raised an eyebrow "Babe."

"Look Ric, I know what you're thinking but I need the donuts. They're my happy food. I need some happy."

If possible, the eyebrow rose even higher. "And…"

Steph grinned "The Lucky Charms are lucky and we need some lucky here. They were invented by leprechauns. I have to have them for MA."

Ranger shook his head at her eating habits and remembered that he'd promised himself to be more tolerant of Steph's food choices…especially when she was stressed or PMSing. He sighed then brightened…at least he got to hear her enjoy her sugar…

Steph and Ranger were headed back upstairs when Tank's massive form came striding down the hall.

"Sorry, Ric but you're needed. Mortoffski and Lewinson decided to do layoffs without severance last Friday and one of the terminated employees just showed up with a gun to renegotiate. He's taken hostages."

Ranger nodded and turned to Steph "Gotta run, Babe. Hang in there and try to avoid your mother and sister until I get back. I'll leave the Cayenne for you but remember, don't leave the hospital without an escort."

"I love you Batman. Try not to get shot."

"Love you too Babe. Don't go crazy!" Ranger leaned in for a quick kiss and he was gone.

Steph spent the next two hours alternating between hanging out in the cafeteria to avoid her mother and sister and visiting her worsening niece.

Bobby had gone to try and hurry the Reed team along when Steph felt her phone buzz. She didn't recognize the number and answered gingerly

"Hello."

"Hola Stephanie."

"Who is this?"

"You mean you don't know? I'm very disappointed."

"Oh no" Stephanie thought "it can't be…"

"No idea, but this really isn't a good time. Can I call you back?"

"You don't really expect that to work do you miel*? Besides, you can't afford to wait to call me back…not when I have something you want."

Steph tried to keep her voice from shaking as she guessed "Miguel?"

His voice was as warm as newly melted chocolate laced with chili peppers but there was an indefinable evilness to his tone that made Steph's blood run cold as he answered "See…it's almost as if we already know each other."

Steph tried to channel Ranger and hoped she sounded braver than she felt as she asked "What do you have that I want?"

"An antidote for your niece."

Stephanie felt her pulse beat faster as hope filled her veins "And why would you give it to me?"

"Because you have something I want."

"Such as?" Steph wondered.

Miguel chuckled softly and replied "Your life, _Babe_."

*Miel means honey in spanish.

_Please read and review! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I have more chapters coming that I won't want to break up so this seemed like a good stopping point. _


	20. Chapter 19

The Test

_I want to apologize for not personally thanking everyone for their wonderful reviews. I appreciate them more than words can say but work has been keeping me busy along with several health issues. These issues have also delayed my posting here and I'm sorry about that - especially since I left you with a cliffhanger. Please forgive me and keep the reviews coming!_

_Warnings for angst. Still not mine…_

Chapter Nineteen

Steph felt her heart begin to race as she wondered if she had really heard Miguel correctly.

"Wh…Wh…What did you say?" she stammered.

"You heard me." Miguel laughed quietly. "I am offering you a solution to your problem in the form of a trade."

"But…what did you mean?"

Miguel's voice became sharp as he stated "Miel, I am losing patience. Are you always this dense? I may be doing Ricardo a favor by removing you from his life."

Stephanie was dumfounded "Do you mean an actual trade?"

"As you have no doubt surmised, I reinfected your niece with an unknown but very lethal toxin last night. She is getting worse, yes?"

"Yes."

"That will continue. Your niece will suffer greatly as her organs are affected. She will die quickly unless the antidote is administered."

Stephanie could barely contain herself as she responded "You Bastard! She's just a little girl! She's never done anything to you! How could you"

"You do not understand the joy of killing for the sake of killing. Nor do you realize that some people are simply…expendable. Your niece is a pawn in my little game with Ric. I should let her die but I am willing to allow someone to take her place."

"Me?"

"You, Miel.*"

"But…why?"

"I have cherished the thought of killing Kloughn but I never planned for your niece to die. I won't be able to watch it happen so there is very little satisfaction in it for me. It will devastate you but that is also not a priority for me."

Steph was confused "If you don't care then why would you let her die?"

"Her death would serve a minor purpose. Ric would feel guilty and it would potentially damage his _relationship_ with you which would be mildly entertaining."

"You're willing to let Mary Alice die for some mild entertainment?" Steph's voice was strained and angry.

"You have no idea how many people your precious Ric and I have killed for far less."

"Ranger wouldn't do that! He's nothing like you!" Stephanie retorted hotly.

"He's very much like me but he refuses to admit it. You should thank me for giving you the opportunity to die with your ideals intact."

"Now I'm supposed to thank you for wanting to kill me?"

"I am giving you the ability to save your niece's life. I am also saving you from having to mourn Ric after I've sent him to Hell where he belongs."

"You'll never beat him! Ranger is…"

"Not a consideration right now." Miguel interjected sternly. "This conversation is getting tedious. Here is the deal; you will meet me at Tisdale Brothers warehouse in exactly one hour. You will come alone and unarmed and you will tell no one of this phone call or your destination. Do you understand?"

Stephanie swallowed hard as she answered simply "Yes."

"Once you've arrived, I will kill you quickly and somewhat painlessly, leaving the antidote for your niece on your person. I will then use your phone to contact Ric and he will be able to retrieve your body and the antidote in time to save your niece."

"You're insane! I won't lie down and let you kill me!"

"Then you will watch your niece die and know you could have stopped it." Miguel's voice became almost sultry as he whispered "You know, I never would have come in contact with her if it wasn't for you. If you hadn't become a bounty hunter and gotten involved with Ric…she would have been safe and probably very happy. You changed her fate. Maybe they will mention that in the eulogy… Good bye Stephanie."

"Wait". Stephanie's throat was suddenly dry and her heart was pounding in her chest…was she really going to agree to this? Did she have a choice?

Stephanie suddenly realized that this was what Ranger must have felt whenever he left on missions…the willingness to die for someone else coupled with the fear of leaving the people you love behind to suffer…God, it hurt. It was hard to even think about.

She could barely breathe as she promised "I'll meet you at the warehouse in one hour but you need to give me your word that it will be quick and you will call Ric as soon as…as soon as…" Stephanie was holding back tears as she realized what she was going to do "it's done so he can save Mary Alice."

Miguel's voice became soothing as he said "You have my word Miel*. It will be quick and you will die knowing that your niece will life a long and happy life. I will see you in one hour."

Miguel's voice suddenly turned menacing and icy cold as he continued "If you cross me, your niece will not be the only family member that you will lose. I have more of the toxin and the next person will get a double dose to start. One hour…_alone_."

Stephanie noticed the silence of her phone and realized that she had no idea when Miguel had hung up. She felt lost and almost numb as she realized this was her last hour on earth and she couldn't even say good-bye.

Her mind was racing as she searched for another solution "Think Stephanie! Maybe there is some progress on the antidote, maybe MA is better. You need to go and check before you do this. But first…"

Steph walked swiftly to the nearest ladies room to wash her face. She was desperately hoping that anyone who saw her crying would attribute her tears to worry over Mary Alice. She knew she needed to find a way to pull herself together before she spoke with Bobby or saw her Dad and Grandma.

Steph knew that the clock was ticking so she made a superhuman effort to collect herself and left the ladies room. She ran into Bobby as he was leaving Mary Alice's room.

Stephanie's always rapid speech was leaning more toward speed of light velocity as she asked "How is Mary Alice?"

Bobby sensed her nervousness and guessed she already knew what his response would be so he answered directly "Her condition is deteriorating and fast. Bomber…if this continues she may not have a lot of time. I'm really sorry."

Steph's voice was faint as she tried to see through the spots that had formed in front of her eyes "Is there anything else we can do?"

"The team from Walter Reed is trying their hardest, even trying some new, long shot tests but so far none of it has given us anything useful."

Steph felt her heart sink as the hope left her veins "Bobby, do you know where Ric is?"

"He's still dealing with the hostage crisis over at Mortoffski and Lewinson. TPD was waiting on a negotiator from the FBI but the guy's been detained so Ric is going in."

"Okay. Thanks Bobby." Stephanie felt numb as she realized she couldn't call Ric. Not when he was walking into a dispute with a crazed gunman and would know something was wrong.

She couldn't do that to him. But…oh, God…she wouldn't be able to say goodbye…not that she could anyway but to lose that one last chance to tell him she loved him. How could she leave him this way?

Steph crossed her arms, digging her nails into her flesh as she tried to hold the tears back by distracting herself with pain.

Bobby's expression reflected all the sadness and fear he felt for her as he said "Bomber…Steph…I know it's hard but you've got to hang in there. You remember that saying? It's not over till it's over. Well, that should be a slogan in medicine. As long as Mary Alice is alive then we have hope and we keep fighting. We do everything we can to beat this thing."

Stephanie was barely holding on as she nodded at Bobby wondering if he had any idea what everything might include.

Stephanie reached out blindly and put her arms around Bobby's neck whispering "No matter what happens…thank you."

She stepped away and said "I need coffee. I'll be back."

"I'll come with you."

"S'okay, Bobby. I need some alone time." Steph called over her shoulder as she headed rapidly down the hall leaving a perplexed Bobby staring after her.

Miel means Honey in Spanish.*

_Please read and review! I have a lot going on but I'll try to post again soon!_


	21. Chapter 20

The Test

_This chapter is very long. Warnings for angst, sex and violence. _

_Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think I thanked everyone personally but please accept my apologies if I missed you – it's not because I don't care. I value each and every review!_

Chapter Twenty

_Stephanie_ felt numb as she walked quickly through the austere corridors of the hospital. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she wanted to bawl but she knew she needed to hold onto to her sanity until she reached her car.

Having finally reached the exit Steph was grateful when the doors opened and she didn't see anyone she knew. She hurtled through the open doors and tore through the parking lot until she reached Ranger's Cayenne. Stephanie jerked open the door and threw herself into the vehicle, laying her head against the steering wheel as she breathed in the scent of Ranger's Bulgari and cried.

Ranger's cars and his unique scent were normally calming but today they had no effect as Steph contemplated the end of her existence.

Her voice was tortured and rasping as she sobbed "Oh God…I can't. I can't do this…but I can't not do this. All I wanted was to build a life with Ric…I can't leave him. How can I leave him?" Stephanie's head was bent over the steering wheel with her arms wrapped tightly around it as she cried.

Her thoughts were frantic and frightened as Steph tried to come to terms with her decision. "I can't leave Ric…I can't give up my life but if I stay then Mary Alice dies. She'll never go to her prom or ride a real horse. She'll never decide what she wants to be when she grows up or have her first kiss. She'll never get married or have a baby. I've had so much…not everything but a lot. How can I deprive her of those things so I can have more of them?"

"How can I spend every day, every holiday knowing that I chose to live my life at her expense?" Steph was banging her head against the wheel as she wailed "I cccan't."

_Bobby_ watched Stephanie practically run down the hall with great concern. He'd lost more people than he could count and seen more death than he'd care to remember but he'd never watched a child he loved die. He couldn't imagine what Steph was feeling and he had no idea how to help her. He had just decided to try and catch her in the cafeteria when he saw Chris Delacroix from the Reed team running toward him.

"We got it!" Delacroix shouted exuberantly. "We got it! We've identified the toxins! They are no longer in use but USAMRIID* still has the samples and antidotes in storage at Fort Detrick in Maryland. They are being choppered here as we speak!"

Bobby embraced the relief he was feeling and calculated quickly "So, ETA is approximately one hour?"

"Its 180 miles so that's pushing it but it should be close."

Bobby grinned broadly and ordered "Delacroix, get that pilot on the horn and remind him that this is for Captain Manoso and he'd damn well better push it!"

Delacroix saluted smartly and pulled out his phone as Bobby clapped him on the back and said "Ranger is dealing with a crisis right now but please thank your team for an outstanding effort and remind them that Ranger always pays his debts. I know he'll be in touch as soon as he's solved this other problem."

Delacroix smiled and waved as he walked away ordering the tower to patch him through to the chopper. He was proud of the team and pleased that they were going to save the little girl's life but he was even happier about being able to help out Manoso. The man was a genuine hero and deserved only the best.

Bobby knew Ranger would want to be apprised of this development but he couldn't risk interrupting him while he was in the midst of hostage negotiations. Bobby also knew he had to find Steph and put her mind at ease. He was pulling out his phone to call Tank when he heard a strident voice say

"Mr. Brown, did I hear that man say they'd found an antidote?"

Bobby sighed and turned to face Valerie Kloughn "Yes, Ma'am."

Valerie's voice was loud and irritated as she sneered "Well, it was nice of you to tell me. You all seem to think of her only as Stephanie's niece but she is _my_ daughter. Don't you think you should have told me there was a cure?"

Not for the first time did Bobby find himself wondering how she and Bomber could be sisters when they were such polar opposites. Steph had her moments but Valerie operated in a perpetual state of bitchiness.

Even now, Valerie seemed happy but also malicious, petty and snide. Bobby couldn't begin to fathom how the woman could be anything other than happy right now but he'd already decided that Valerie Plum Kloughn was a shrew who lacked normal emotions so he felt no guilt as he responded

"Do you suffer from any type of hearing impairment, Mrs. Kloughn?"

Valerie snorted "Of course not. What? Are you so used to being around Stephanie that you think all women are impaired in some way? Don't worry, we're not. She's just a poor specimen."

Bobby stood ramrod straight and his voice was laced with steel as he stated "There is _nothing_ wrong with Stephanie so I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your nasty and inaccurate comments to yourself."

Valerie huffed "Well, I…"

Bobby continued as if she hadn't spoken "Your hearing is apparently fine and you were in Mary Alice's room when Delacroix made the announcement so you heard it all. Was there some reason I needed to repeat Delacroix's statement? "

"It _would_ have been the courteous thing to do. And I need to know exactly what the treatment will be and that man should have consulted me before deciding to give my child anything type of drug. After all, I"

Bobby couldn't take anymore as he exclaimed "Will be the death of that child if you don't stop interfering with her treatment! Damn it woman! What's wrong with you? Ranger has pulled in resources no one else could even think of to save your daughter and you don't even appreciate it!"

"It was his fault this happened to her!"

"No, it wasn't. This happened because you and your husband were trying to cash in on your relationship with Stephanie and your husband didn't know enough not to take candy from strangers! I've had it with you! The antidote will be here within the hour; it will be delivered via chopper and administered via IV. We should see improvement quickly. Now, I need to tell my boss and your sister the good news and I'm sure you have someone else to be rude to!"

Bobby stormed off as Valerie turned pink and realized that everyone on the floor had been listening to her conversation and were now staring at her without admiration.

_Stephanie_ sat in the Cayenne and cried the tears of those without hope as she suddenly recognized the difference between facing this crazy and all the others. With all the others she had known that Ranger was searching for her and would probably save her but this time…there would be no Ranger and no last minute rescue. She had thought being boxed in by Stiva was bad but it was nothing compared to the box she now found herself in. She truly felt as if she had no escape.

Steph started the car and drove towards the warehouse; tears streaming down her face the entire time. She cranked up the stereo and wondered if she should ditch her trackers and then decided that would be pointless since she needed to keep her cell with her to give to Miguel so he could call Ric after...

If only she had gotten the training that Ric had been hounding her about…then maybe she would have a chance. Probably Miguel would be watching for her so bringing backup would force him to take off with the antidote but if she were trained…she could have tried to get the antidote away from him and run away. Without training and against an Army Ranger…she had no choice but to go through with this.

She wondered what Ric would think when he came to collect the antidote and found her dead. Would Miguel tell him she was dead or would he let him think he was coming to rescue her? Would Ranger understand her choice or would he just think she had run off again?

No, Stephanie decided, she couldn't leave Ranger like that. She knew time was running short but she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Ric so she pulled over to the side of the road and began rummaging for the notebook they used for surveillance logs.

Steph found the binder and a pen and began to write

_**Dear Ric,**_

_**I never thought that I would be saying goodbye to you like this but Miguel called me and offered me a trade – my life for the antidote for Mary Alice. We are no closer to finding a cure for her and I can't let her die because of me so I took the deal. **_

_**I want you to know that this is my choice and my decision and I didn't just run off without thinking - the way I used to. I checked on MA's status and any progress with the antidote but there wasn't any. I thought about calling you but that would only have scared Miguel away or gotten you hurt and I couldn't handle that.**_

_**You have always been so selfless and so brave. You have left for every mission ready to sacrifice yourself for people you don't even know so I hope you will understand how I can be willing to give up my life for Mary Alice – even if it means doing the hardest thing I've had to do by leaving you.**_

_**I want you to know that I am so sorry – about everything. I am sorry that I put you in danger so many times, that I destroyed all your cars and broke your Merry Men. I wish I hadn't wasted so much time with Joe and I'd had the guts to tell you how I really felt a long time ago. I wish I'd gotten the training you wanted me to have. **_

_**Most of all, I wish I didn't have to leave you. I wish we had more time together. I am sorry that these last few months will have to be our years together but I want you to know that they have been the happiest of my life.**_

_**You told me that I let the light into your soul and if that is true it is only because you make me glow with enough happiness to light up the world. I never knew that I could love someone as completely as I love you and I am so grateful I got to experience that. I didn't think that I would ever want**_ _**to get married again or have a child but I wish I had done those things with you. **_

_**Miguel says it will be over quickly and then he will call you to get me and the antidote. Ric, please save Mary Alice and don't ever let her forget how much I love her. Please tell her not to get lost in the Burg and make sure she finds someone who will help her fly – the way you always helped me. Your faith and support meant more to me than you will ever know.**_

_**I don't know how Miguel will do it but I will be thinking of you with my last breath. I will be remembering our love and the way your body moved against mine while I say a prayer for you to have a long and happy life without me. **_

_**When you come to find me…it will only be my body. My heart will be where it's always been – with you. **_

_**I love you.**_

_**Babe**_

Stephanie folded up the tearstained note and stuck it on the dash before she continued driving.

_Bobby_ couldn't believe the nerve of that woman but he knew he shouldn't have let Valerie get to him. He decided he must be more tired than he'd thought as he called Tank and relayed the good news. Tank was relieved and said he'd pass it along to Ranger when he could.

Ranger had gotten the disgruntled nutcase to release the women so he was now working on the men and Tank hoped they'd have a resolution soon.

Bobby called Steph and was surprised when her phone went to voicemail; he thought she'd be watching it and hoping for good news about Mary Alice. Cafeteria food wasn't good enough to distract Steph so Bobby decided she must be crying in a corner and opted to walk down and meet her.

Bobby looked around the cafeteria but there was no sign of Steph so he called upstairs but she wasn't in Mary Alice's room and no one had seen her. Bobby was starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach when he remembered the way she'd hugged him and thanked him…she'd been more than upset…had he missed something?

Bobby called into Rangeman and got Hal "Give me a twenty on Ranger's Cayenne."

"Headed south on State Street."

Bobby's worry began to escalate "Send me the coordinates and give me Hector."

"Hola."

"Hector. Brown. Pull audio from Steph's phone and send it to me. Start with the last call received. _NOW_."

Hector started to explain "It'll take a few minutes to…"

"NO, it won't. I'm moving. Send it to my cell ASAP!" Bobby hung up the phone and dialed Lester as he ran for the parking lot.

"Les, Steph took off and I need you to meet me."

"Why'd she run? What the hell is she thinking? Where is she?"

"I don't know. South on State. Coordinates headed your way."

"I'm leaving TPD now so I'll be a little behind you. You don't think she went to meet Miguel do you?"

"I hope not but with Steph…"

"Anything's possible. Watch your ass, bro." Lester hung up and hoped that Steph wasn't acting like Steph as he burned rubber out of the TPD parking lot.

Bobby was flying toward State when his phone buzzed indicating Hector had sent the audio of the first call. Bobby pulled it up and gasped as he heard the voice he'd never forgotten greet Stephanie.

Five minutes later the speedometer was completely buried as he raced toward Tisdale Brothers warehouse hoping fervently that he wasn't too late.

_Steph_ drove up the street leading to the warehouse and parked across from what appeared to have been the main entrance. She tried to talk herself into leaving the car but she was so scared she thought she might faint. Stephanie knew she was late but she couldn't seem to move. She wasn't sure if her legs were even working.

She put her phone in her pocket and locked her purse in the glove compartment before exiting the vehicle.

She walked slowly to the front door and entered the dimly lit building. Steph didn't see anyone but she felt that she wasn't alone.

_Miguel_ sat in the former CEO's office and watched Stephanie enter the building. Her fear was palpable even through the monitor.

Miguel had heard she was a risk taker and very impulsive but he was still somewhat surprised that she'd come. Ric's woman might be a whore but she had guts…it was a shame they weren't going to do her any good strewn over the floor.

Miguel sat back and steepled his hands together as he contemplated raping her before killing her but that wasn't really his thing. He liked his women willing...and bigger breasted. And getting head was an absolute must.

He grinned evilly as he considered forcing Ric's woman to her knees…it would be exciting to watch her swallow his cum knowing it would destroy Ric when he saw it detailed in the autopsy report. He stroked himself briefly, proud of his long firm cock and his body's quick response to stimulation.

He looked back toward the monitors and saw Stephanie fidgeting with her phone, her eyes wide, skin pale and trembling. Hmmm….it might not be a good idea to have a terrified woman's mouth near his dick. His cock was _not_ a chew toy.

No, he decided. He wouldn't violate her but he would strip her and leave her spread eagled so Ric would imagine the worst. Yes, that would work…all that pain would make Ric careless and easier to attack. Miguel smiled with anticipation and went to meet Stephanie.

_Steph_ stood just inside the doorway, wondering if Miguel had changed his mind when her phone beeped indicating she had a text from Valerie. Steph knew she was about to die but she wasn't dead yet so her curiosity forced her to open the text and read

**Still your fault but thank Ranger for antidote. Bet your relieved MA will be ok.**

Steph looked around the warehouse and seeing no one she texted back** U sure.**

After the longest moment of Stephanie's life she received Val's response **What did I say?**

For one brief moment Steph felt her heart soar but thenshe noticed a man poised on the catwalk above her. She barely registered the evil pulsing through him before she threw open the door and began to run.

Steph sprinted toward the Cayenne but she could feel Miguel closing ground behind her. She was breathing heavily and starting to slow down when she tripped and crashed onto the sidewalk.

She felt strong arms lifting her and she began to fight before she heard a familiar voice say "Bomber, it's me. We have to _move_!"

Steph felt her legs turn to jelly as she realized it was Bobby who was pushing her toward the Explorer. They were almost there when the shots rang out and Bobby's body landed on top of her.

Her last thought was "Noooo!" as the impact of Bobby's body thrust her forward and slammed her head into the curb. Then the world went black.

_USAMRIID stands for US Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases and it really is located at Fort Detrick*_

_I found the perfect font for Steph's letter, it looked just like cursive writing but FF doesn't look as though it's going to accept it – sorry!_

_Some parts of this chapter practically wrote themselves but other sections were really hard to write so please read and review!_


	22. Chapter 21

The Test

_I think I thanked everyone for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter but if I missed you please forgive me. The last chapter a very intense one to write and your positive reviews meant the world to me!_

_Warnings for angst and language._

Chapter Twenty One

_The_ black SUV rounded the corner on two wheels and Lester's heart threatened to jump out of his chest when he saw Bobby and Steph lying in the road covered in blood. Instantly he was out of the SUV and returning fire as he ran toward his partner and friend.

Miguel kept one eye on Lester as he began to expertly evaluate the perimeter. He didn't see anyone else but he was sure Lester had called for reinforcements and plenty of them. He fired several more shots in the direction of other businesses and equipment as a distraction and melted into the shadows.

Lester managed to briefly meet his eyes as he backed away and both men understood that the next time only one of them would be walking away.

Blood was gushing from the geyser that was Bobby's back so Lester began applying pressure in an attempt to staunch the flow.

Les could see Steph beneath Bobby but he only noted minor injuries so he decided to wait to check her out. With the obvious damage and the amount of blood that was gushing from Bobby's back he couldn't risk moving him to get to her.

Bobby's breathing was becoming labored and Lester felt an icy fear creep into his heart as he begged "C'mon, Man…help is on the way. Stay with me here."

"The four of us have been to Hell and back! We can survive anything! You can't be buying it because of that motherfucker! You gotta hang in here with me!"

Lester noted the stillness of Bobby's form and his complete lack of consciousness as he nervously felt for a pulse. He was relieved to find it there but weak as he pleaded "You gotta a woman who loves you and best friends who need you so you gotta fight."

Lester's throat was tight with the effort to hold back tears but he managed to sound upbeat as he blurted "We're going to have one hell of a party after you recover! We'll have strippers! You're not going to deprive me of strippers are you, Brown?"

It had only been a few moments but Lester thought perhaps time had stopped as he listened for the sirens. He felt his muscles turn to jelly as he saw the ambulance pull in followed closely by Cal and Binkie.

The EMT's began to work on Bobby and Steph as Lester staggered toward Cal and Binkie saying "Bad…I think it's bad. We need to call Ric."

_The_ crisis was finally over and Ranger was sick of dealing with idiots.

First, he had to contend with the moron who had decided that threatening management with a gun was a good way to start the rehiring process.

Then he had to deal with his client's management team who didn't seem to understand that arrogance and inflexibility weren't helpful when you were trying to work out a compromise with the scared and angry man who was holding a gun on you.

Hadn't they ever heard of empathy? They were lawyers for fucks sake…didn't they teach them to fake empathy in law school?

Ranger shook his head in disgust as he thought of the clusterfuck that the TPD had created as they tried to deal with this mess. TPD had allowed family members to linger outside the building and given the media free reign.

Tank had protested but that hadn't kept the local authorities from calling in the SWAT team…Ranger was grateful that Tank had put their own sharpshooters on standby. Ram and Junior were some of the best and he trusted them completely but TPD couldn't hit water if they fell off the fucking pier!

Ranger wanted nothing more than to go home and have dinner with Steph but first he had to extricate himself from Juniak who seemed determined to keep thanking him when he was only doing his job.

Ranger was attempting to walk away when he heard the buzz of his Blackberry offer him an excuse to leave. He was pleased until he saw the message from Lester

**Steph, Bobby hurt bad. Miguel. Meet U Saint F.**

Ranger looked at Juniak and said "I have an emergency. Please excuse me."

Tank had just received the same message and he followed Ric to their SUV. Ranger's control never wavered as he climbed purposefully into the Explorer and held out his hands for the keys. Tank thought about protesting but decided it was pointless and handed Ranger the keys.

Ranger jammed the keys into the ignition and tried to push the gas pedal through the floor as they headed for St. Francis.

Tank and Ranger burst into the emergency room and Ranger asked "Stephanie Plum and Bobby Brown?"

The nurse glared at them "Are you family?"

Ranger gave her a withering look and answered "They are my employees and they have been the victims of a violent crime. I hold the power of attorney for both of them. Now. Where. Are. They."

One of the other nurses recognized them and said "I've got this Martha. Mr. Manoso, please come with me."

Ranger and Tank followed her back to a room with a single bed. The nurse paused outside and said "Ms. Plum is in here. She has a few scrapes and a gash on the head that required stitches. She also has a concussion but she'll be fine."

"Where is Bobby Brown?"

"He's in surgery, Mr. Manoso. He is suffering from multiple gunshot wounds and he's lost a lot of blood. I'll tell the surgical team you're here and they'll keep you updated."

Ranger was stoic as he questioned "The prognosis for Mr. Brown?"

The nurse patted his arm and responded "I saw him come in and I know they wheeled him right into the OR but that's all I know. Stay with Ms. Plum and I'll have someone fill you in as soon as possible. I'm Jill if you need anything."

"Thank you, Jill."

Ranger and Tank walked softly into Stephanie's room and saw Lester sitting by her bed.

Ranger's sense of urgency rang clear as he said "Santos, what happened?"

Lester's voice was harsher than he intended as he informed Ranger "Ask Stephanie. She apparently disappeared and Bobby figured out that she went to meet Miguel so he went after her."

" Bobby called me to provide backup and I found them both bleeding in the street. Stephanie is fine, as usual, but Bobby…Ric, his back is a mess. It looks bad. Real bad."

Lester was one of the most naturally resilient and exuberant people Ranger knew but it was obvious that today's exploits had taken a toll on him. The look on Lester's face was the same one Ric had seen when his older brother was killed by gangbangers.

The expression was even darker on the day Lester learned about Lance and Miguel. He'd hoped his cousin would be spared any additional pain of this magnitude but it seemed Miguel had other plans.

Tank needed to know "Did the docs say anything?"

"Other than they'd do all they could? No."

Ranger's guts were twisting as he wondered "Why did Steph meet Miguel?"

Lester's crooked smile appeared briefly and then his expression became bitter as he answered "Why does she do anything?"

Ranger looked at the unconscious form lying in the bed and uttered "After everything I told her…everything I explained…how could she…I need to check on Bobby."

With that Ranger turned on his heel and left the room.

_Please read and review!_


	23. Chapter 22

The Test

_Warnings for angst and language. I did some research for the medical stuff but it's not my field so please excuse any inaccuracies._

Chapter Twenty Two

_Ranger_ cursed himself as he strode down the hall. It was important for him to keep his personal life private so he was always very careful in front of his men but hearing that Stephanie had gone to meet Miguel…his legendary control had simply dissolved on the spot. He just couldn't believe it.

He had opened up to her completely about his past; he'd believed that she would listen to him and exercise caution if she understood the risks. If he treated her as a much loved partner and made requests as opposed to issuing orders.

He'd been so sure that the trust and faith he was showing her would get them through this…through anything…but he'd been wrong and Bobby was paying for it.

"How could he have been so wrong? How could Stephanie have done this to him?" Ranger wondered sadly "Or had he done it to himself by getting involved with her?"

_Stephanie_ woke up in a darkened room to see her father sitting next to her.

"Daddy?"

"Pumpkin, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. And my knee. Can I have something to drink?"

"Here you are."

"Thanks." Stephanie placed her fingertips around the glass Frank held for her and drank deeply.

She was silent for a few moments as she struggled to get her bearings.

"What do you remember?"

"I went to meet…oh, Bobby! Daddy, how's Bobby? Is he okay?"

"He's in surgery Steph."

"How's Mary Alice? Did they really find a cure?"

"Found and administered. She's getting better Pumpkin."

"Where's Ric?"

"He went to check on Bobby. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Let's watch some TV until he gets back".

Stephanie leaned back and closed her eyes as she realized that out of all the times she'd been in the hospital this was the first time Ric hadn't been there when she woke up.

_Ranger_ made his way to the OR and managed to intimidate a resident into telling him Bobby's status. In other words, he was told absolutely nothing except that Bobby was still on the table and holding his own. He would need to wait for the surgeon's report.

Ranger rubbed his temples and wondered when the surgeon would be done. He told the resident where to find him and left for Stephanie's room.

Watching Steph sleep had always been therapeutic for him so Ranger slipped quietly into Steph's room and waited for the usual peace to settle over him. The feeling was there but it had been tainted somehow…much the way his love was now tinged with regret. And he was still so _angry_.

Ranger hadn't allowed emotions to rule him for years so he'd forgotten how much they could consume you. He was certainly getting a crash course in remembering.

All those years…he'd expended so much time and energy laying the bricks to build his emotional barricade but he'd finally allowed Stephanie in…he'd let her tear down his walls and now he felt as though she was hurling those bricks back in his face.

Why had she done this to him? What had she been thinking? Or was this vintage Stephanie…always running off without thinking?

His hand reached out to brush her curls back from her face as he wondered how they could get past this. Was it a good idea to even try?

Ranger couldn't stay there any longer so he slid from the room and headed toward the waiting area. Maybe there would be news about Bobby.

_Stephanie_ woke up a second time and saw Connie sitting next to her.

"Hey Con, what are you doing here?"

"Ranger asked me to sit with you while he checks on Bobby."

"Ric was here?"

"Yeah. You want to look at this Cosmo?"

"Did Ric say when he'd be back?"

"Nope. Just asked me to stay with you and went to find the surgeon."

"I want to go sit with him."

"I don't think that's a good idea Steph. You should be in bed."

"Connie, I've had concussions before. I'm fine and I want to be with Ranger. Now, you wheel me out or I'm wheeling myself out."

Connie didn't know what to do…she'd never seen Ranger the look the way he had when she'd run into him in the hallway. She suspected he needed some space and processing time but she didn't want to say that to Steph.

She was getting a weird vibe from both Steph and Ranger…the electricity they normally shared seemed to be absent so she wasn't sure what to do. Staying put seemed like the smart thing to do but then again…Ranger always seemed to find Steph's impulses endearing so maybe he'd be okay with her coming down.

_Ranger _looked down the hall for what felt like the thousandth time and wondered where in the hell the doctor was. This waiting was killing him...

His friend and medic had been in bad shape when he was brought in and without Bobby to translate the medical jargon or make appropriate recommendations Ranger wasn't sure what to do or think.

Lester and Tank were sitting on either side of him and both men were trying to maintain their blank faces but they couldn't hide the anguish and anger they were feeling.

Bobby's fiancé Loretta was on Lester's other side, crying and clutching the arm he had around her. They'd been to the chapel six times already but she was clearly a mess and having a hard time keeping the faith. Ranger could relate.

The waiting room was filled with everyone who wasn't on shift in the Trenton office and calls had been coming in from Boston and Miami offering relief.

Ranger hadn't been able to completely hide his surprise and dismay when Connie rolled Stephanie into the room. There was enough tension without adding Steph to the mix.

Ranger could have made space for her wheelchair but he decided not to. Everyone was stressed and upset and his men didn't seem happy to see Steph so he hoped she'd take the hint.

There was a strong undercurrent of resentment that Ranger knew was directed at Stephanie and he didn't want it to explode at the hospital. No one was up to dealing with it.

_Stephanie_ felt her heart break as she saw Ranger distancing himself from her. She could actually feel him rebuilding the walls he'd always used to keep her out and it was killing her.

After her experience with Miguel she wanted nothing more than to curl up in Ranger's arms and let him soothe her spirit. She needed his touch to feel truly safe. Instead he seemed to be avoiding her.

She'd left him a note but he obviously hadn't understood. Had she finally pushed him away for good? How could he hate her for doing the right thing? For making the same choice he'd always made?

Stephanie needed to talk to Ric but she was afraid he'd reject her if she got too close so she asked Connie to wheel her a little further down the corridor. She would wait until they were alone to talk to him.

_Ranger_ noticed that Lula had come in and she was alternating between Tank and Stephanie who was sitting tearstained, shaking and alone at the end of the hallway.

It was the first time Ranger had seen her cry and not felt the urge to comfort her. He just couldn't...not this time.

Connie was there, Connie would have to do...at least for now. Hell, who was he kidding? The way he was feeling Connie might be on duty for the rest of her life. The thought shook him to his core; he'd never thought he could have this reaction to his Babe.

Ranger knew he should go and see Stephanie. Adding distance wouldn't help either of them but he just…couldn't. He met Steph's eyes and looked quickly away before catching a surprisingly understanding and perceptive glance from Connie.

He couldn't do this right now. Not here and not in front of his men. Besides, his immediate focus needed to be on Bobby not his fucked up relationship.

Ranger looked back at the doors and wondered once again where the hell the damn doctor was?

_Finally._ The doors were open and the surgeon was walking toward them. It had been hours since Bobby had been taken into surgery and the entire room had stilled waiting for the surgeon's report.

The doctor looked at Ranger and spoke "Mr. Manoso, may I speak with you privately?" Loretta immediately began wailing and Ranger struggled to keep his voice even as he asked "Did he make it?"

The surgeon gave Ranger a look he couldn't quite fathom and announced to the room "Mr. Brown survived the surgery however he is in ICU and there are some complications we need to discuss".

Lester gave Loretta his best smile and swept her into his arms saying "I told you he'd make it! What's with the complications? He's not pregnant is he?" He waggled his brows at her saying "What have you kiddies been up to and is there video?"

Tank hugged Lula tightly. Steph's weeping turned to blubbering's of relief as she hugged Connie and began moving through the sea of men to try and get to Ranger.

Ranger's eyes hadn't left the surgeon's face and he tensed realizing the pending news wasn't going to be good.

Ranger pointed to an unoccupied room and motioned for the surgeon to join him. Both men stood, taking each other's measure as Ranger waited for the man to speak.

He didn't have to wait long before the surgeon looked him in the eye and asked "How much do you know about spinal cord injuries?"

"Fuck." Ranger's mind reeled as he started speaking "I know they can be severe and difficult to treat but otherwise I know virtually nothing."

"Mr. Brown is my company medic and he would normally be the person involved in this type of discussion however under the circumstances" Ranger sighed "that won't be happening."

"I've had the Army's basic medical field training but otherwise you should consider me to be uninformed when it comes to the practice of medicine."

The surgeon looked sympathetic and said "I'll give you the overall report first and then we can get into the specifics. Mr. Brown was shot in the left arm and right leg but both of those wounds were flesh wounds and will heal nicely."

"He was also shot in the back however the vest provided cover from all but two of those shots. Unfortunately, his major problems are related to those two shots."

"One shot came in just below the bottom of the vest and hit Mr. Brown in the sacrum. Do you know what the sacrum is?"

Ranger shook his head once to indicate "no".

The surgeon favored him with a penetrating glance and continued "The sacrum is a triangular bone at the base of the spine in the pelvic cavity; it is essentially wedged between the two hip bones and sits at the base of the spine."

"As I said the first shot entered the sacrum, the other shot hit the lower spine just above the sacrum with both shots causing severe damage."

"I've repaired the damage to the best of my ability but these shots have resulted in what we hope to be a temporary loss of control of the hips, legs, urinary system, and anus."

Ranger managed to hide his shock and sorrow as the surgeon continued.

"We will need to evaluate Mr. Brown as the inflammation subsides and he continues to heal but you should be prepared for the fact that Mr. Brown could be permanently paralyzed from the waist down. I'm very sorry."

Ranger stared blankly at him and thought "Sorry doesn't begin to cover it" as he said "Thank you Doctor. Please keep me informed".

_Please read and review! _


	24. Chapter 23

The Test

_I think I thanked everyone for their review but if I missed you please accept my apologies. I really appreciate each and every review and I'm thrilled that so many of you are connecting with the emotion in the story!_

_Angst and language warnings continue…_

Chapter Twenty Three

The surgeon escorted Ranger into Bobby's room stating "Technically, he's still in recovery so you'll have some privacy."

"Thank you."

The doctor merely nodded as he left the room and Ranger turned to Bobby.

"Brown…I don't know if you can hear me but you're going to be fine. We are going to use every available resource and find every possible treatment but you will be fine. I won't…I can't accept anything else."

Ranger took Bobby's hand saying "Thank you for saving Stephanie…for doing what I would have done for her. I will always be in your debt."

Eyes closed and face tight, Ranger stood silently as he thought "No matter what happens with Stephanie and I."

He took a step back as he announced "I'll be back later " and left the room.

_Stephanie_ had seen Ranger leave the area with the surgeon and she'd started to get up to go after him but the look on his face had been so…forbidding that she'd chickened out and decided to stay where she was.

She saw him return and noticed he'd stopped to speak with Lester, Tank and Loretta for a few moments so she walked over to join the group.

"Stephanie…" Ranger warned.

"How can you come over here? Haven't you done enough?" Loretta hissed.

"We were going to get married and have children! Bobby was going to teach them to play football and soccer and basketball. We were going to go hiking…and now because of you none of that can happen!"

Loretta's tone was outraged but it suddenly became filled with anguish as she wailed "Why did you do this? Bobby says you're a good person…you just don't think…but if you're good…how could you do this to him? To us?"

Loretta turned into Lester's arms as she began pounding his chest, shaking as she cried.

Ranger nudged Lester toward the room that he and the surgeon had vacated and looked at Stephanie "Maybe this isn't the best place for you right now."

Stephanie's lip quivered as her mind reeled…he was sending her away…he hadn't understood…after Scrog…and all of his missions…how could he not understand? How could this be happening to them…

She managed to hold back the tears as she answered stiffly "I'll call my Dad to come get me."

"Stephanie, Miguel is still out there. I'll have one of the men take you back to Haywood."

She couldn't keep her voice from shaking as she said "No. You don't want me there. No one wants me there. I'll go somewhere else…somewhere…"

"_Stephanie_. Please. For once, will you do as I ask and not make things worse?"

The air seemed to have left the room as Stephanie tried to remember how to breathe and thought "Oh God…he thinks I make everything worse…he doesn't want to be with me anymore…I thought he loved me…and he would support me but he sounds so cold…like he hates me. I can't believe I've lost him…"

Stephanie thought she could actually feel her heart breaking as she nodded mutely at Ranger and tried not to cry.

Tank motioned to Hal and Junior saying "You're both on shift shortly; please take Steph back to Haywood with you."

It was a silent and lonely ride back to Rangeman and Stephanie went directly to the seventh floor on arrival.

Vince and Ram gave a questioning glance at the elevators "She's taking it hard, huh?"

"Harder than you know…I think her and the Boss…" Junior made a slicing motion across his throat.

"No shit?" Vince asked incredulously.

Ram said "As if dealing with this maniac didn't have the Boss coming down hard as it is but now with Bobby and Bomber…we're in for a rocky ride."

Vince grinned "Speaking of rides, you two still have some time before your shift. Can you retrieve Ranger's Cayenne?"

"No one's done that yet?" Junior asked.

"Nah, we got techs going over the street and the warehouse so no one's had time."

"Yeah, we'll go" offered Hal as he and Junior moved toward the key rack for Ranger's emergency set.

Junior and Hal slid into their Explorer and began driving toward the warehouse district.

"Why'd she take the meet? I thought the Boss warned her."

"I can't believe you're asking me. Remember, I'm the guy she stunned when she wanted to go somewhere she wasn't supposed to go."

"Yeah…you'd think she'd learn. You really think the Boss is done with her?"

"I dunno. He's so crazy about her…and he's been really happy since they got together. Zero accidentally spilled coffee on him when he rushed into last month's task meeting and the boss only raised that damn eyebrow at him. Before he and Steph got together… "

Hal paused before he and Junior spoke together "Mats."

They arrived at the Cayenne and flipped a coin to see who would get to drive. Hal won and left the Explorer with a smile. Things might be rough but there wasn't a Midwest farm boy who didn't appreciate the chance to drive a Porsche.

Hal climbed into the Cayenne and was adjusting the seat and stereo when he noticed the note lying on the dash. He reached for it wondering if this Miguel character had left a calling card and began to read.

"Shit! I don't frigging' believe this!" Hal exclaimed as he started driving back to Haywood. "I can't believe she did this!"

Despite the stun gun incident and his subsequent punishment from Ranger, Hal had always liked Stephanie and he thought she was beautiful in a very unattainable way but this…this took guts.

This was a one way ticket to Hell with a lunatic driving the train! Didn't she know what this guy would have done to her?

Suddenly Hal's hand's gripped the wheel more tightly as he realized that Ranger couldn't know this. He called into Haywood "Where's the Boss?'

Vince responded "Just got back, he's in office with orders he's not to be disturbed. "

"Thanks" Hal hung up the phone muttering "he's gonna be."

Ranger was sitting in his office staring at the bottle of tequila he'd obtained from his desk. He hadn't lost himself in drugs or alcohol in many years but he remembered the pull it had. And how hard it had been to quit.

Now, Stephanie was his addiction and more potent for him than any drug…he couldn't imagine what the withdrawal from her would feel like.

"If it becomes necessary" he thought as he wondered if maybe it already was.

_Sorry this is a little short but there will be more soon! Please read and review! _


	25. Chapter 24

The Test

_I am so sorry about the delay in posting but RL has been throwing me some curve balls! I know I haven't thanked everyone for their wonderful reviews and for that, I apologize profusely. I can't tell you how much it brightens my day to receive each and every review so please, please keep them coming!_

_Warnings for angst and language continue…_

_Still not mine…._

Chapter Twenty Four

Ranger Manoso sat in the silence of his office, staring into the darkness. As ex-military he had always appreciated their early warning systems; systems that would alert you to everything from intruders to missiles and let you know that your life was about to go to shit. What he wouldn't have given for one of those systems for his personal life...

In hindsight, he knew this had been building for awhile but somehow he had avoided thinking about it...until now. If only he could go back two weeks or better yet two years and do it all over again...

He thought of Stephanie and wondered if she was experiencing the same doubts and questions he was or if she was somehow oblivious to the damage she'd caused.

He'd lost count of the number of times he'd heard her say "It's not my fault." How would she handle it when it was, in fact, her fault? Did everyone go through this? This…period…where something that once charmed you now made you cringe?

Or was it his problem? His fault that Bobby was lying in that bed and might never again step out of it on his own? Ranger knew a large portion of the responsibility was his but he had no idea how he was going to live with it.

How had he gotten here? Ranger knew some people would consider him arrogant but he knew how good he was. He'd toppled governments, destroyed drug cartels, captured some of the world's most vicious criminals…he'd been praised and rewarded by everyone from celebrities to Presidents and it hadn't been enough – he'd still screwed up.

He'd still missed the chance to avoid all this. Blinded by his love for a little Burg girl with incredible aquamarine eyes, a dazzling smile and a sense of adventure that matched his own. Why hadn't he done more?

He should have ignored her whining and insisted that Stephanie get trained. Better yet, he should have actually played the part he'd signed on for and insisted she learn to defend and think for herself when he'd agreed to be her mentor. Her Professor Higgins. He could have…no, should have made it a condition of his helping her.

Ranger knew that was the part that was killing him…the part that might well ruin any chance he and Steph had of surviving this…it was the thoughtlessness...his and hers.

He was proud of the fact that he'd never asked his men to do anything he wasn't prepared to do. He always assumed the heaviest risk and was the first through any door…until Stephanie. He'd allowed his objectivity to become compromised and now he felt as though he'd conceded his integrity as well.

Ranger had created stringent rules where Stephanie was concerned; rules that required his men keep her safe no matter what. He hadn't thought about what might happen to his men; he'd only worried about Stephanie but what gave him the right?

He'd made self sacrifice to protect his woman a condition of employment…worse, of friendship! And for a woman who wasn't willing to forfeit anything…wasn't willing to so much as enter a gym or pick up a gun to help keep herself safe.

Ranger slammed his hand down onto his desk and shook his head in anger at himself.

Keeping his Babe safe had been his top priority almost from the day he'd met her but keeping her close…showing her that he was the better man…that had been almost as important and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that was one reason he'd let the training slide.

He'd needed her and her calling him for help was the only way he knew she needed him. He'd never thought about the ultimate and eventual cost of that need.

What did Stephanie think was going to happen…Ranger was fairly certain that the only consequences Steph considered voluntarily were related to birth control and disappointing her mother.

He'd always thought her denial was part of the reason she'd bounced back so quickly from every one of her traumatic experiences…yes, she was more resilient than most but she also had a gift for avoiding the what ifs of life and how do you fear something you can't even consider?

If he'd wanted her to think about consequences then he would have had to educate her about them but was that what he wanted? A woman who didn't consider repercussions? Didn't think about her choices – when she could bring herself to make any? Didn't weigh the outcome of her actions?

Before Stephanie, Ranger would have sworn that a woman like that had no place in his life but now…

He finally understood why some diabetics refused to give up sugar…how they craved that special sweetness to the point that they didn't care if it killed them. It was exactly how he felt about Stephanie…except that he wasn't the kind of man who could allow himself to act on that type of emotion. His life didn't allow that kind of risk.

The potential risk was so high…for himself, Stephanie and his men. Bobby was the first casualty but if he and Stephanie stayed together as things were…Ranger could see more casualties forming and he couldn't be responsible for them.

Damn it all to fuck! Why couldn't Stephanie _think_? That was all he wanted…needed…really. Miguel was an Army Ranger trained killing machine and the two years of physical training Ranger could have given her still wouldn't have given Steph a snowball's chance in Hell of taking Miguel out.

Stephanie's chances of surviving an outcome with Miguel would have depended on her ability to use the Intel she had, to work with a team…to strategize. She would have needed to stop and think…the one thing he never saw her do.

If Stephanie had given any thought to meeting Miguel then she would have done things differently and if she had then Bobby would be safe. None of this would have happened.

Ranger felt the bitterness rise in his throat…if only he could go back and change it all…then maybe he could undo it all…but he couldn't go back and he couldn't figure out how to go forward…

Long ago, Stephanie had become his compass and now Ranger knew he had never felt so lost.

_Please read and review!_


	26. Chapter 25

The Test

_Warnings for angst and language._

Chapter Twenty Five

Ranger heard his door open and looked up to see Tank and Lester walking in.

Lester tried to lighten his cousin's obvious load "What's the matter Rangeman? Can't afford the light bill?

Ranger shook his head in annoyance as he hit the lights.

"Brown?" Ranger inquired.

Lester looked pained as he responded "No change. Still pretty out of it. Left him with Loretta and her sister. Two on the door."

Tank reminded them "Doc said there wouldn't be any change until the inflammation subsides and that'll be awhile. At this point, no news is good news."

Ranger rubbed his hands across his forehead "I've told the Doc to keep him mellow until we have a better idea of what direction he's headed. No point having him worried about his condition and having it delay his recovery."

Tank grinned "Lester, make a note of this new Rangeman approved approach to treatment for the manual."

Ranger noted "Santos. Include an addendum that this treatment doesn't apply to me – ever."

Lester smirked "As if there was any doubt…"

Tank leaned forward and spoke hesitantly "How you holding up, Ric?"

"Fine. I've had Mary Alice transferred to the private hospital we used in Atlanta and all the Plums are in the nearby safe house. Location is need to know only."

"We're working on the forensics for the warehouse and street but so far they haven't given us anything."

"I've authorized the men to offer a higher…incentive to the street for any information leading to Miguel."

Tank gave Ranger a look that clearly said he was speaking as his friend not his employee and stated "Not what I was asking, Man. How're you and Steph?"

Ranger's response was firm as he stated "We need to focus on the job at hand."

Lester stared at the floor for a moment as he prayed for it to swallow him whole. When that didn't happen he glanced up to see his eagle eyed cousin waiting impatiently for him to speak.

"Look, Ric…you know, we love Beautiful and we've all been happy for the two of you but…today…with Bobby…some of the men…"

"Spit it out, Santos."

"Some of the men have are…uneasy about working with her or guarding her. They just don't see why she went off like that. Why she keeps going off like that. They have concerns about the risk."

Ranger's face was devoid of any expression as he responded "Inform the men that they will be compensated for any duty that involves Stephanie. Also, any man who would prefer to opt out of said duty may do so without penalties."

"Lester's face reddened slightly as he asked "How you gonna compensation Brown, Boss?"

Tank's head started to ache as he looked back and forth between Ranger and Lester "He doesn't mean that the way it sounds, Ric."

Lester shrugged and then offered "No, I don't. Not really. I'm sorry, Ric. I know this is hard on you…it's just that money can't fix this."

Ranger's expression was bleak as he stated "I know it can't Les and you aren't telling me anything I haven't already figured out. I just don't know what to do here."

"I've had missions go FUBAR before but the reasons were out of my control. This situation with Stephanie was well within the sphere of my control and I looked the other way. For a long fucking time. Now, I have to live with that."

"And I have to find a way to insure this never happens again which means that either Stephanie changes or…" Ranger allowed his voice to drift off.

Tank shook his head "Man, how can you even consider it when you can't even say it? You can't let her go."

"Christ, do you think I want to? I can't imagine my life without her but I can't be with her like this and she may not accept my asking her to change…I'm the only person who's never asked that of her."

Lester started to speak but Tank cut him off "You still aren't asking her to change…not really. You're asking her to do more…get trained and expand her thought processes for everyone's sake. Including hers. If she can't see that…"

Ranger started to respond but only got as far as "Yeah…if she can't see that…" when he was interrupted by a loud knocking on his door.

The knocking was followed by the unauthorized entrance of Hal saying "Sir…"

Ranger gave Hal the look that made terrorists quake as he asked silkily "Did I or did I not leave instructions that I was not to be disturbed?"

Hal paled but answered steadily "You did, Sir."

"Is someone dead? "

"No, Sir."

"Have you found Miguel?"

"No, Sir but…"

"Given the lack of any type of dire circumstance I can only assume that you have of your own volition, decided to ignore my orders. Would that be correct?"

Tank and Lester exchanged nervous glances as Hal answered honestly if stupidly in their opinion "Yes, Sir but I have a reason…"

Ranger's voice became even sleeker as he inquired "And I didn't have a reason for my orders, Private?"

"Yes, Sir. I mean, no, Sir. I mean, I'm sure you did but you didn't know my reason and…"

"Private, are you laboring under the misapprehension that your reasons are more valid than mine? Or that your reasons make it in any way acceptable for you to discount mine and disobey a direct order?"

Lester and Tank watched the verbal volleying with interest and began to ESP as they wondered how they would be able to remove Hal's body from Haywood undetected. After all, the killing of a subordinate, however justified, was always bad for morale.

Neither Tank nor Lester could imagine what Hal was thinking…taking Ranger on under any circumstances was a stupid move but to do it while he was under this kind of pressure…scary to think that the Army had trained someone this dumb in explosives.

They were down a man with Bobby in the hospital and short staffed with Miguel on the loose so maybe they'd get lucky and Ranger would settle for hurting Hal badly but not permanently – then at least he'd be able to handle monitor duty. They could only hope…

Ranger fixed his most lethal glare on Hal's face as Hal seemed to belatedly remember that discretion might be the better part of valor but efficiency in execution could keep you alive. Especially under Ranger Manoso's command.

"Sir…please. You need to see this. Wouldn't have disturbed you otherwise but it's important. It's about Ms. Plum."

Ranger's voice froze "Has she left the fucking building?"

"Nnnoooo." Hal was stuttering now as he tried to explain "She's here but this is more from her than about her. To you."

"You read a private missive addressed to me?"

"Not as such, Sir. I thought it was evidence. I would never…not on purpose…it was an accident…"

"Evidence of what?"

"It was in her car. You need to read it, Ssssir."

Ranger held out a hand and Hal waited only until Ranger's fingers grasped the corner before he let go and ran from the room.

Everyone knew Hal lived in a constant state of awe when it came to Ranger so Tank and Lester exchanged glances as they wondered what Hal thought was important enough for him to defy a direct order from someone who scared the living shit out of him.

Ranger knew how Hal felt about him so he couldn't help but be curious as he lifted the paper and the words Stephanie had written began to echo in his head.

_Please read and review! I'll try to update soon but reviews will inspire me to update more quickly!_


	27. Chapter 26

The Test

_Warnings for angst, language, violence and very minor smut._

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I love reading your comments and I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to everyone. _

_My health stuff is ongoing and responsible for the delayed posting and lack of personalized thank you's. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It didn't come out quite the way I wanted it but I hope it doesn't disappoint._

Chapter Twenty Six

Ranger sighed in disgust as he watched Hal's far from graceful retreat…his men needed to demonstrate a healthy respect for him but they didn't need to practically shit themselves – especially in _his_ office.

Tank and Lester were practically falling out of their chairs as leaned forward in an attempt to see the letter but Ranger held up a hand saying "At ease. I'm reading it."

_**Dear Ric,**_

_**I never thought that I would be saying goodbye to you like this but Miguel called me and offered me a trade – my life for the antidote for Mary Alice. We are no closer to finding a cure for her and I can't let her die because of me so I took the deal. **_

_**I want you to know that this is my choice and my decision and I didn't just run off without thinking - the way I used to. I checked on MA's status and any progress with the antidote but there wasn't any. I thought about calling you but that would only have scared Miguel away or gotten you hurt and I couldn't handle that.**_

_**You have always been so selfless and so brave. You have left for every mission ready to sacrifice yourself for people you don't even know so I hope you will understand how I can be willing to give up my life for Mary Alice – even if it means doing the hardest thing I've had to do by leaving you.**_

_**I want you to know that I am so sorry – about everything. I am sorry that I put you in danger so many times, that I destroyed all your cars and broke your Merry Men. I wish I hadn't wasted so much time with Joe and I'd had the guts to tell you how I really felt a long time ago. I wish I'd gotten the training you wanted me to have. **_

_**Most of all, I wish I didn't have to leave you. I wish we had more time together. I am sorry that these last few months will have to be our years together but I want you to know that they have been the happiest of my life.**_

_**You told me that I let the light into your soul and if that is true it is only because you make me glow with enough happiness to light up the world. I never knew that I could love someone as completely as I love you and I am so grateful I got to experience that. I didn't think that I would ever want**_ _**to get married again or have a child but I wish I had done those things with you. **_

_**Miguel says it will be over quickly and then he will call you to get me and the antidote. Ric, please save Mary Alice and don't ever let her forget how much I love her. Please tell her not to get lost in the Burg and make sure she finds someone who will help her fly – the way you always helped me. Your faith and support meant more to me than you will ever know.**_

_**I don't know how Miguel will do it but I will be thinking of you with my last breath. I will be remembering our love and the way your body moved against mine while I say a prayer for you to have a long and happy life without me. **_

_**When you come to find me…it will only be my body. My heart will be where it's always been – with you. **_

_**I love you.**_

_**Babe**_

Ranger's nerveless fingers dropped the letter to his desk as he looked at Tank and Lester and stated calmly "I'm offline" before he walked casually out of his office and headed for the elevator.

Lester and Tank exchanged glances as they remembered the last time they'd seen Ric, no Cobra, look like that. Ranger's reputation for control was well deserved and his ability to hide his emotions had gotten him through many a life or death situation.

Only those who knew him best understood that he was at his most dangerous when his emotions were utterly shielded - the way they had been when he left his office.

Lester muttered "Nigeria" and waited for Tank's simple response of "I know" before continuing to mutter "This is bad. Very, very bad" as both men thought back and _remembered_…

The team had been attempting to stop a terrorist who was about to embark on phase two of his plan to decimate a region when they'd watched Cobra strike.

Phase One had involved the slaughter of numerous women and children and Ranger was trying to avoid a repeat in Phase Two but the terrorist was a fanatic who had simply, and unacceptably, refused to talk.

Ranger had demonstrated that same deceptively calm demeanor as he secured the man and began removing the his body parts to incent the fanatic to speak.

As Cobra, he'd retained that same effortless lack of emotion while he removed the terrorist's spleen and forced him to spill the details of the operation along with his blood on the floor of that cold, dark cave.

"The Bombshell isn't equipped to handle him when he's like this…maybe we should go up there?"

"Tank, we don't even know what she wrote but I say we find out."

"Santos, have your lost what's left of your sanity? Ranger will kill us!"

"Fuck it, we need to know. I'm reading it. Are you in or are you going to be a pussy?"

Tank growled as he answered "Attempting to avoid an ass kicking by Ranger does_ not_ make me a pussy but I'm in. Just remember, it was your idea."

"Pussy. Want me to get you a bowl of fucking milk?" Lester snorted as he leaned over and snatched the letter from Ranger's desk; he held it out so he and Tank could both see it as they began to read.

Ranger managed to maintain his stoic façade until he entered the elevator and scrambled the cameras. Once assured of his privacy, his legendary control deserted him and Ranger bellowed in rage and torment as the elevated climbed to the seventh floor and he tried to make sense of it all.

"What was she thinking? Had she any idea of what Miguel would have done to her? Did she know what it would have done to me to have found her like that? To have known how much she would have suffered with no chance to fix it? To save her? Or even to say good-bye?"

His chest ached and Ranger's breath came unevenly as he continued talking to himself "Christ…I can't lose her. Doesn't she understand that I can't lose her?"

The elevator arrived on the seventh floor and Ranger stormed into the foyer calling "Stephanie".

It was obvious she'd been crying as Stephanie met him in the living room.

Their eyes met as they simply stared at one another for a moment before Ranger spoke in a strangled voice "I got your letter. Do you know what it would have done to me? What Miguel would have done to you? How could you make that kind of decision without me?"

Stephanie's voice shook as she responded "Would you have let me go if you knew?"

"You know I wouldn't which is why you should have come to me."

"You were in the middle of hostage negotiations and he wouldn't have taken you in my place. Miguel isn't ready for you. He would left with the antidote and Mary Alice would have died! I couldn't let that happen!"

"How do you know Miguel would have given you the antidote? The toxin is a _weapon_ and by giving you the cure he would have rendered that weapon useless! Do you think that's the kind of man he is? The type of mercenary he was? Dammit Stephanie…"

"I didn't make the decision lightly Ranger. I thought about all the options and I didn't see any other way to save Mary Alice. I never wanted to hurt you but there was no other way."

"Fuck it Stephanie! There is always another way!" Ranger exploded "Always! But you have to trust me enough to tell me what's going on so I can find it! You didn't trust me? Why did you decide leaving me was better than trusting me?"

Stephanie's eyes flashed and she was practically panting as she snapped "Trust you? I've always trusted you! Always! This wasn't about trust!"

"I'm not an idiot, Ric! I thought about all the angles before I made the decision! I checked on MA's condition right before I left the hospital to see if there was any change and there wasn't! I had no choice! It was me or her and it wasn't going to be her! I couldn't live with having it be her!"

Ranger's eyes were deeper and blacker than the darkest ocean as he asked "Do you think I could live with it being you? Because of my past? Stephanie…you would have destroyed me."

"I thought you would understand. Scrog basically asked you to make the same decision, to sacrifice yourself for Julie and I and you did. I did what you did! How can you fault me for that?"

Ranger's muscles suddenly felt too weak for his body as he explained "Fuck…Stephanie…don't you see? Scrog was because of me. Miguel is because of me. Your death would have been because of me."

His voice quavered as he asked "How could you expect me to go on after that?"

Stephanie's mouth was suddenly dry and her head was spinning as she said "I thought about my decision and I weighed the consequences before I made it. I didn't think about it from your perspective but are you thinking about it from mine?"

"Mary Alice was targeted because of her relationship with _me _which was an extension of my relationship with you. I'm just as responsible as you are."

Her voice clogged with tears as she continued "Probably more so since I'm always being targeted by someone and I never did anything about it. Everyone knows I'm close to my family…or at least I always saw a lot of them…they'd be a good way to get to me and I knew it but I ignored it."

"I ignored all the risks in my life. I lived in denial. I refused to get trained. I practically killed Bobby and my niece and…your men and…you…" Stephanie dissolved in tears as Ranger felt his anger…shift.

"We lead dangerous lives and we're not perfect and there's a price we pay for that but the price can never be you Stephanie."

Ranger's voice softened as he continued "Not ever. I can live with anything else but not that. Not losing you. You keep me human; you make me feel…I never knew another person could define my world until I met you. If I lost you…my life would shatter."

"Swear to me Babe, that you will always come to me. Always trust me to help you find a way to come back to me. I need to know that you won't destroy us like this...not ever…"

"Never Ric…I love…"

Suddenly she was in his arms and Ranger was dragging them both to the floor. His mouth ravaged hers as their clothes fell away and they landed on the plush carpet.

Ranger thrust into Stephanie and it was like nothing either of them had ever felt before…savage yet gentle. It wasn't sex and it couldn't be called making love…it was more of a joining of souls. They came together violently yet tenderly as Ranger's shadowed spirit melted into Stephanie's sunlit soul.

_Please read and review! And Happy Birthday Ranger!_


	28. Chapter 27

The Test

_Still not mine and warnings for language but that's about it. I didn't want to leave the last chapter as it was so I tried to update quickly. _

_Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! I feed an outdoor colony of feral cats and I lost one of them so your kind words were really needed and much appreciated. _

Chapter Twenty Seven

Ranger lay on the plush carpet of his living room and contemplated forcing his muscles to move but they just didn't want to cooperate.

He looked down at Stephanie who was dosing blissfully in his arms and wondered what it was about her that could make him…boneless. Always with desire but also occasionally with fear for her…it never ceased to amaze him that in either case she made him melt but she also made him whole.

Living without his Babe wasn't going to be an option for him so they were going to need to come to some sort of understanding. They'd come to one already…or at least parts of them had. Their bodies certainly had and the chemistry that had always defined them had forced them into one another's arms but it was more than that…

Even lying there still sated and relaxed Ranger could feel the connection that went deeper than the physical humming through his veins and he knew that tie would sustain his love for her through anything…anything but losing her…which was why they needed to talk.

Stephanie woke slowly and realized she still felt as though her spine had been liquefied and her bones had completely dissolved from that last orgasm. She sighed dreamily and curled more tightly into Ranger's arms. She hadn't known how much she'd missed his touch but it was more than that…

She and Ranger had shared a bond and a special awareness of one another since they day they met and that feeling had sustained her through every unhappy or stressful moment she'd had since then. When he had told her he loved her she'd felt as though she could fly and that feeling had been missing for the last day or so. In his anger and frustration, in their lack of communication she'd felt grounded. And completely miserable.

Living without that union between she and Ranger wasn't an option for her, it never could be but neither was being grounded so they would have to talk…

Stephanie lifted her head to look at Ranger and felt his lips capture hers in a searing kiss.

"Babe"

"Ranger"

Ranger shifted Stephanie so he could stand and then reached down to scoop her into his arms saying "I think we need to move this particular party to a more appropriate venue" as he carried into the bedroom and set her gently down on the plush comforter.

"Water, Babe?"

"Please. Thanks."

Ranger went into the kitchen and retrieved two bottles of water and then returned to the bedroom. He stood uneasily at the side of the bed for a moment and stared at his Babe.

Stephanie smiled at him and almost laughed at the expression on his face, it was so odd…if she hadn't known better she'd have thought he was nervous which was ridiculous because Batman didn't get nervous.

Ranger shifted his eyes, cleared his throat and perched gingerly on the edge of the bed as Stephanie realized that Batman _did_ get nervous.

"Babe, we need to talk."

The Babe part was good but the rest of the sentence made Stephanie's stomach clutch. Her pulse climbed and her shaking voice exposed her panic as she said "No, Ric….please don't do this, we can work this out. I'm sorry things got so…"

Ranger ran his fingers through his hair as he pushed it back saying "Christ Babe, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. We need to talk but we aren't breaking up. Or at least, I'm not. But…I think we need to clear the air and make some new ground rules."

"Rules? You want rules for a relationship?" Stephanie asked somewhat resentfully as she wondered if this meant rules for everything. She was weak with relief that they weren't breaking up but she wasn't really a rules person. Would she be able to count on doggie style on Tuesday, Oral sex on Friday…no, this was Ranger, he'd never be able to limit himself when it came to touching her. She sighed in relief and then narrowed her eyes as she looked at him and caught his grin. Clearly he'd ESP'd…damn him.

Ranger smirked and his eyebrow lifted skyward as he stated "No rules for that Babe. Except for the ones that mean you belong to me and I get to make you cum screaming on a daily basis."

Stephanie blushed as she mumbled something that sounded like "I didn't say anything but that sounds okay" which made Ranger roar with laughter as he pulled her to his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and moved down to the sensitive crook of her neck as he chuckled "Babe, I think we can agree that's one area where we'll never disagree".

"But you think there are other areas where we will?"

"Some. The first of which involves risk and that's one of the things we need to discuss."

"You mean the fact that it's okay for you to take risks but I can't do it?"

"Someone once told me that your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness and that's true for me when it comes to you. I love you Babe and that love gives my life meaning. It gives me strength but it also makes me weak when I think of you being hurt or…gone."

"Our lives will always hold risk but we need to better manage the risk and mitigate the odds."

"You make us sound like a mission, Ric."

Ranger hugged Stephanie tightly as he asked "Doesn't happily ever after sound like a good mission objective to you?"

"The best, Soldier. So, how do you think we achieve this objective?"

"We act like a team."

Stephanie liked the sound of that but she couldn't quite hide her suspicion as she inquired "You mean 50/50, partners all the way or you as team leader and me as platoon?"

"50/50. No platoon. With conditions."

"And these conditions might include?"

"Open discussion, even when it's hard or unpleasant and with that in mind, there's something I need to say to you. Babe, I'm sorry I went so crazy when I read your letter. I can't stand the idea of losing you but I'll admit that I may have been a little hypocritical."

"Ranger…"

"No, let me finish. I was so angry when I thought you'd gone off half cocked to meet Miguel and all I wanted was for you to have thought about the ramifications of your actions and then when I found out you had thought about the consequences but those thoughts had led you to sacrifice yourself…I just couldn't handle the idea of you leaving me like that. "

"I know it's what I've done on every mission and it's what I did with Scrog but it's what I'm trained for and it's not what I wanted for you. I always expected to die doing something like that and I never wanted you to suffer by my leaving you that way so I avoided having a committed relationship with you. Even if it was your choice…the thought of losing you like that…because of someone in my past…Babe, I don't think I could survive it. I can barely stand even considering it."

"Ric, I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I'll admit that I could have talked to you and the MM and tried to come up with an alternate plan but I can't be sorry for the choice I made and I won't lie to you and tell you I am. The idea of leaving you and losing those years together broke my heart but I couldn't imagine spending the next fifty years trying to be happy with you while remembering all the things Mary Alice would never experience because of us."

"I couldn't do it and I can't tell you that I'll ever want to take my happiness at someone else's expense. I swear I'll talk to you when these things come up in the future but I need to know you'll trust me to make my own decisions. You'll let me do the right thing, do what I need to do – even if it puts my life at risk. Can you promise me that, Ric?"

"Babe…your life means more to me than my own so I can't honestly say I'd ever stand back and let you forfeit yourself while I did nothing. I can promise you that if you come to me and talk to me that we'll work through things together. I won't try to keep you out of things or force decisions on you but I can't…I can't _not_ protect you. Please don't ask that of me."

Ranger looked at Stephanie with eyes so hard they seemed to laser into her soul as he said "Babe, if Miguel had succeeded I would have spent every day for the rest of my life blaming myself for not protecting you. I would have spent the majority of my time wishing you had told me what Miguel was asking and considering contingency plans for every possible scenario that would have spared you. I don't want to exist that way, Stephanie."

Tears filled her eyes as she answered "Oh Ric, I don't want that for you. I can't stand to think of you trapped like that. I promise I'll talk to you."

"And I promise I'll work with you, not around you and if there ever comes a time when there's an ultimate sacrifice to be made then we'll make it together."

Stephanie cupped Ranger's face in her hands as she breathed "Thank you. That's all I ever wanted."

Ranger kissed her and then pulled back saying "Babe, there's one more thing…"

"Ric, I need to get trained. Do you think that you and the men could help me? I know they aren't very happy with me right now."

Ranger heaved a sigh of relief as he responded "They are just worried about Bobby and they don't understand the circumstances. They'll come around Babe but they'll need some time. I think you getting trained will help move things along considerably and I'm glad you want to do it. I was going to ask you to but I'd rather you do it because you want to."

"It was one of the things I thought of when I was going to meet Miguel. I couldn't help wondering how much better my chances would have been if I'd been trained and I wished I'd taken the idea more seriously instead of putting it off just because I _hate_ exercising."

"Don't think of it as exercising, Babe. Physically you _will_ be working hard but you'll really be learning how to turn your already lethal body into a weapon. Plus, it won't be just physical…a lot of it will be mental since you'll also be learning strategy and tactics, weapons, the security industry, B&E, hostage negotiations, explosives…"

"Explosives?" Stephanie demanded incredulously. "Are you crazy? If you want this training to make me safer you won't let me anywhere near any explosives."

"Babe."

Please read and review!


	29. Chapter 28

**The Test**

_**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. As always, your reviews mean the world to me and keep me motivated. **_

_**Warnings for mild angst and language. **_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Lester dropped the letter back in its original position on Ric's desk and looked at Tank in shock saying "She was gonna…"

Tank dropped his head in his hands and proceeded to run his fingers over his smooth scalp as he answered "I know. I can't believe it. Didn't she know how bad it would have been? How could…"

Lester was still shell shocked and standing as he reminded Tank "She said she thought about it…considered all the options. She couldn't have known what Miguel is capable of, not really, but she went anyway. I wouldn't have thought…"

"Me either. Not in a million years. I knew the Bombshell had a big heart but this…this is bigger than big. This is…"

"Gutsy" Lester said firmly as he started to squirm while looking as though he needed to speak.

"What the fuck's wrong with you Santos?"

"It's just…do you think we've been holding her back?"

"Huh?"

"All those times Ric has saved her or sent us to save her…yeah, sometimes it was necessary but maybe she could have saved herself or learned how to save herself if we hadn't made it easy for her not to. Shit, I'm not making sense…"

"Yeah, you are Les but I don't know. She's not trained. We didn't know she had this kind of fortitude so we couldn't have taken that kind of chance with her. It would have killed Ric if we'd been wrong and we lost her."

"You remember what the General used to tell the new recruits right before their first mission?"

Tank stared at him blankly and then nodded as Lester continued "The idea of dying in the name of your country is oddly empowering but the reality is anything but. The reality is permanent and leaves you rotting in the ground. There is no glory in death, no dishonor in living so do your job and bring your ass safely home."

"She'll understand that now. And not just the words…"

"We aren't the only ones who didn't know Beautiful had that much fortitude…she didn't know it either. Now she does…"

"She'll be different. Look at things differently. She's gonna have to get trained."

"Gonna be hard for Ric to let her explore this side of herself…"

"Yeah but he will. No one understood the General's message better than Ric and no one's lived it better. He always gets the job done and saves himself along with everyone else. You know he's always seen something in her that no one else has…he'll work with her. And you know he can't leave her."

"He shouldn't leave her. What they have…you ever think about finding that?"

"I think maybe I have with Lula…it's not the same as Ric and Bombshell and we need to give it more time but it seems to work for us."

"I'm happy for you, man."

Lester crossed to the window and stood staring blindly out "I never thought I'd settle down but now I think I might want to. If I can find the right woman."

"She's out there…you just gotta be open?"

"Be open?" Lester snorted. "What are you? Dr. fucking Phil?"

"Aw, man…gimme a break. I'm just saying that Ric wasn't looking for Bombshell went he met her and I wasn't looking for Lula. Hell, Ric wasn't looking for anyone for more than a night. I never thought he'd let himself settle down and be happy and you know he doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do or he thinks is wrong. Steph changed him. She broke his heart but she broke it open."

Lester's smile straightened into a line and his expression turned pensive as his eyes became hard, wet emeralds and he asked Tank "You ever think about it?"

Tank was confused "About what?"

"Lance. The way we had to leave him there. I know Miguel was part of it but that was the first time I saw Ric really torn up by doing something he didn't want to do but knew he couldn't change."

"Shit, man…I dunno. I try not to think about it. We had no choice, you know that."

"Yeah but after that…every time I heard the General's speech I wondered about Lance…rotting in some shallow grave."

"It's not the same. Lance died because the Army recruited a fucking wackjob and he killed him. Friendly fire my ass! It ain't friendly if it still kills you. That's the part I can't think about…that we lost Lance to one of our own. The rest of it…Lance was gone when they left. It wouldn't have mattered what those bastards did with him at that point. He wouldn't have known. If he'd been alive…"

"Ric would never have left him and Bobby couldn't have gotten away without Ric and we'd have lost them all. You ever wonder…."

"No. I can't think about it, Les. You guys are my family. Thinking about losing you isn't something I want to do."

"We could have lost Bobby and I blamed Stephanie…"

"We all did."

"We're gonna have to make it up to her. Think Beautiful will forgive us?"

"What choice does she have? She's family so she's stuck with us but we do have some sucking up to do. And we need to let the men know what she was prepared to do."

"And that she'd seriously thought about it and didn't ask Bobby to put himself on the line."

"Let's tell the men first and then I need to go over the duty rosters and finish some fucking paperwork." Tank groaned. "That damn paperwork never fucking ends."

"Yeah, I need to check the forensics from the warehouse. We're gonna get that fucker Tank and this time he's not walking away!"

"You got that right!" Tank held out his first and he and Lester bumped knuckles as Lester said "Hospital later? We need to check on Brown."

"We'll go in shifts and we gotta get some sleep. Gotta stay frosty if we're gonna nail that asshole." Tank jerked his thumb toward the ceiling as he asked "You think they're okay?"

Lester flashed his famous grin and answered "You said it yourself…what choice do they have? They can't leave each other so they have to work it out. It's us I'm worried about. Beautiful has every right to be pissed. I think I'm gonna send Hal for donuts…"

"Get extra crullers and Boston Crème. I'll have Junior call Pino's…"

_**Please read and review!**_


	30. Chapter 29

**The Test**

_**This chapter carries warnings for language, angst, graphic violence and rape. **_

_**I knew what I wanted to convey with these last two chapters but they were really tough to write so I hope they work! Please let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Miguel downed the shot of scotch and eased back in the bright blue recliner before popping the tab of his beer with a contented smile.

He grabbed the remote and tuned in to the latest episode of "House"…he had some time to kill before the next step of his plan.

He kicked the lifeless figure at his feet and laughed at his own joke…yes, he'd definitely had time to kill and he'd used it literally.

Miguel would have given anything to have seen the reaction of Ric and his bitch when they heard about tonight's activities but the security at Haywood was too tight for him to access.

Miguel had to give Ric credit, the bastard knew his stuff but it wouldn't be enough. Ultimately, he had to lose.

Miguel fumed when he thought about Stephanie. That cunt had ruined his day by breaking their agreement and running away. The bitch had a lawyer for a brother in law…didn't she understand the power of a verbal contract?

He'd had such plans for her but her bitch of a niece had apparently recovered – thanks to Ric and his hotshot medical consultants.

And then Brown had shown up…

Brown had looked pretty good…older, but weren't they all? And harder.

Or at least, he'd looked harder until his body had begun jerking in a strange and undignified dance as the bullets riddled his form and doused the street with his blood. It had been quite a sight and he'd wanted to get closer to finish him but Santos had shown up.

Santos…he hated Santos almost as much as he hated Ric. The prick had never known when to quit and he'd idolized his cousin even though he knew he'd never be anywhere near as good as he was. What kind of man settled happily for second best?

Santos looked like the same candy ass he'd always been but that was probably because he worked for Ric and Ric took care of him. Some things never changed…

The only one missing was that motherfucker Tank. And Lance but he'd taken care of him…taught him a much needed lesson years ago.

Yes, he'd schooled Lance. Just like the bitch laying on the floor in front of him. Miquel growled and kicked the bloody corpse again in frustration.

He'd promised Ric's piece of snatch, Stephanie, that he'd make her family suffer if she crossed him but they'd left the town and he'd been unable to find any trace of them.

The Plums and Kloughns seemed to have fallen off the face of the fucking planet. Miguel knew better but he also knew Ric well enough to know this was his doing; he'd keep them in a secure location until things blew over and finding them would take more time and energy than he could spare.

Damn, it was a shame. He'd really been looking forward to killing Albert but Ric had to keep getting in his way…

"Focus Miguel" he reminded himself. It was annoying but he could be patient as long as Ric and his bitch knew there was still a price to pay in the interim.

He might not be in a position to actually make Ric and his bitch suffer but it was coming and in the meantime he'd make sure they knew that other people were paying for their mistakes.

He'd found a blue eyed hooker with dark curly hair shortly after he and Santos had parted ways. The whore had been pathetically eager to service him… he knew he was a far cry from the typical Stark Street clientele she was used to and he'd used it to his advantage.

Miguel knew his strengths and he'd always been able to count on his ability to charm. It had made for some interesting competitions with Santos and Ric back in the day and it had made it easy for him to persuade the hooker to take him back to her dingy rented room.

He hadn't fucked her of course, no way was he sticking his dick in a hooker who ran out of condoms. She hadn't appealed to him anyway. Women who sold themselves rarely did.

Plus, he'd been so furious at Stephanie for backing out of their arrangement that he didn't think Viagra could have gotten him hard for the little whore.

Things weren't going well in Trenton. Ric and his bitch should have been dead by now…

He'd needed the blood to feel better…he'd cut her in so many places she reminded him of a patchwork quilt Lance's mother had once sent him. The whore's own mother probably wouldn't recognize her but he'd felt better as he watched the blood leave her body.

It had been a good kill and a necessary one but it wasn't enough…he had a message to send and he wanted to be certain that Ric received it. He'd decided that additional postage was warranted.

His business on Stark concluded Miguel left the hooker's and wandered off to a bar just outside the Burg.

Miguel sighed in satisfaction as he realized that the most wonderful of inventions was in full swing…it was Ladies Night. The bar was packed, the drinks were cheap and the women were drunk or feeling no pain.

The women were also single or riding solo which made it easy pickings for a man of his talents.

It had been dumb luck that he'd immediately run into Irena Sota and been able to strike up a conversation. Irene had porcelain skin, big baby blue eyes and dark hair that cascaded in curls as it flowed down her back.

He'd seen her the week before when she'd interrupted her mother's gossip session at DiaMichi's Deli to return the sweater she'd borrowed before her parents left on their much touted trip to Florida.

Irene's mother, Adele Sota was one of the Burg's biggest gossips. She was also generally oblivious to her surroundings which made her a person of great interest to Miguel. Now, she'd serve another purpose he thought as he smiled blindingly across the bar at her only daughter.

Miguel strolled over to Irene and held out a hand in greeting as he said "Hi there. Nice to see you again. It's Irene, right?"

Flustered and blushing, Irene responded hesitantly "Uh, yes. Hello."

Miguel held onto her hand and continued smiling as he joked "You don't remember me? Irene, I'm crushed. I know it's been awhile but your mother introduced us at DiaMichi's. Surely you remember…"

Irene blushed and giggled slightly as she answered "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I'm so bad with names. It's nice to see you again…"

"Johnny. My name is Johnny Zigler, remember? Irene, you are squashing my ego. You have to make it up to me by allowing me to buy you a drink."

"Well, I'm here with my friends…"

Miguel smiled his most devastating smile as he inquired sweetly "Ladies, you won't mind if I renew my acquaintance with your lovely friend now will you? I promise to take special care of her."

Burg friendships tended to endure and Irene was out with two of her best friends from high school, Cissy Delvechio and Tracey Sadownsky. Cissy and Tracey were overwhelmed by Miguel's good looks and charismatic manners and immediately supported his suggestion.

Cissy was coming out of a two year marriage that had been a complete and utter waste of her time unless you counted the daily and fairly exceptional sex she was now missing. She was looking to take a walk on the wild side this evening and thought it would be good for Irene to take one too.

Cissy winked and nudged her friend as she cooed "Irene, you should go and have a drink with Johnny. Get to know each other better. A lot better. Maybe horizontally."

Tracey turned red and tried to apologize for her friend "Sorry, Johnny. Cissy's just getting over a divorce and she's not quite herself. You guys go have fun. I'm going to try and get her out of here really soon."

Tracey began pulling Cissy away as she waved to Irene and called "You kids have fun!"

Irene was still blushing as she said "I am so sorry. I don't know what you must be thinking of Cissy but she's really not…"

Miguel took both of Irene's hand as he interjected smoothly "Irene, I am not thinking of Cissy at all. I'm sure she's going through a difficult time and that saddens me but I'm not interested in her. I am however very interested in you but it's loud in here…why don't we get out of and find a quieter place for our drink."

"Well, my car…."

Miguel ushered her toward the door as he explained "Don't worry about it. I'll ride with you and then you can either bring me back here later or I'll see you to your place and call a cab to pick me up. Let's go shall we? Be careful, this floor seems a little wet and it might be slippery. Take my arm."

Irene was well on her way to starry eyed by the time they'd checked two other clubs and seen both parking lots were impossibly full.

Irene was parked in the corner of the lot with the engine idling when Miguel grinned at her and kissed her hand before commenting "I can't believe how packed everywhere is tonight. I'm sorry we haven't gotten our drink but I'm glad we've gotten to talk as we've driven around."

"Oh…me too. You're so wonderful. I can't believe I didn't remember you at first."

"Well, I'll just have to make sure you don't forget me in the future. "

Irene simpered and said coyly "You'll just have to be around a lot to remind me."

Miguel took her hand and turned it over, bringing the inside of her wrist to his lips as he suggested "Why don't we start the having me around part now and go to your place for our drink? The bars are too crowded but I don't want our evening to end."

Irene paused for a moment and stammered "Well…I don't know…I don't really know you…"

Miguel smiled innocently and reminded her "No, you know me. You just don't remember me but it's okay because your mother knows me. And so does Mrs. Morelli." He decided to throw in the name of one of her mother's gossiping cronies for good measure.

Irene relaxed and responded "Yes, of course. I keep forgetting how many people you know."

Miguel laughed and said "We're going to have to do something about these memory problems of yours sweetheart. Now, why don't you drive and you can tell me about some of your other friends in the Burg? I want to know all about you."

Miguel figured she'd chat all the way to her place and that alone would put him in the right mood. Plus, you never knew when you'd learn something of value.

Irene pulled into her parking lot and held Miguel's hand as they walked into her darkened apartment. They'd barely entered the building when he forced her gently back against the wall and kissed her.

Then he slammed her head into the wall and smiled when the impact caused her to lose consciousness.

He'd watched her slide down the wall and slump to the floor before he wandered through her apartment to find something he could use to tie and gag her.

Ten minutes later Miguel was frustrated. What kind of a woman didn't have tools or duct tape or rope in her house? The bitch probably called Mommy and Mommy probably sent Daddy over to fix whatever she needed. The little slut was irritating as well as spoiled.

She deserved what she had coming and he was just the man to give it to her.

Irene woke up to find herself naked with a gag in her mouth and her hands tied with her mother's favorite scarf as the man she thought of as Johnny raped her.

Her blue eyes were wide with fear and filled with tears as she struggled to scream through the gag. Miguel smiled evilly and inquired "Didn't your gossiping harpy of a mother teach you not to talk to strangers?"

Irene struggled to breath and speak as Miguel continued "That was rhetorical. You don't need to answer. Good thing you're just a stand in for someone else because you can't fuck worth a damn but you may as well relax because we're going to do this again in about a half an hour."

He pulled her hair back and bit her neck as he continued pounding into her. "See what you missed out on Stephanie…you fucking bitch. You'd have liked it like this…yeah, yeah…yeah…"

Her body was screaming in pain and her heart was filled with terror as Miguel raped her a second time. Irene had a moment to feel grateful when it was over but then the beating started.

His hands felt like bricks falling on her battered flesh. Irene felt his fingers tighten around her throat and knew she was facing certain death but she was too tired to fight it and knew she couldn't live after what he'd done to her... It was almost a relief when she lost consciousness.

Miguel kicked her once more before he turned off the television. The episode had been a good one but it was time to go.

Her parents were away and her friends were hoping she'd gotten lucky so he doubted anyone would come over tonight but you never knew…

Girls like her were never out of touch so he figured she be found sometime tomorrow and Ric would hear about it as soon as it happened.

Ric would understand the significance of his messages and he'd be afraid for his little bitch…Miguel took a moment to savor the thought of his fear as he hoped that fear would put Ric off his game so he could take him out….

_**Please read and review! **_


	31. Chapter 30

The Test

_**Before we dive into the chapter there is something I need to say. I won't go into names but I received a PM from someone who was extremely irate and disturbed by the actions taken by Miguel in the last chapter. **_

_**I want to be clear when I say that Miguel's actions were strictly plot driven. I hate the idea of violence against women and I despise men who commit such unspeakable atrocities. **_

_**Also, I don't weigh in one way or another when it comes to women meeting men in bars. I pretty much believe you can do whatever you want as long as you aren't hurting anyone else and you remember to put safety first. Otherwise, it's not my job to judge anyone. **_

_**I felt the chapter with Miguel was necessary to move the story forward. I wanted to show his reaction to Stephanie's escape and escalate the tension between he and Ric. That was the reason I wrote this last chapter.**_

_**This story will have a happy ending but as in life, there will be angst along the way – that will continue as we move toward the end of the story.**_

_**There were **__**very**__** few reviews for these last chapters so I don't know if anyone else was offended by the darkness of the content in the last update but if so, I apologize. **_

_**I would like to personally thank Dikent, Janetfan150, Time4tea, Barb4psu, CB60, Lu2read, Babycakes33, Liz03, Sophiepicklegirl, MishaySahila, Imtoooldforthis and Financebabe for reviewing this chapter. I appreciate your support and I'm thrilled you enjoyed what I wrote!**_

_**Now, on to the chapter! With a mild warning for angst…**_

Chapter Thirty

Bobby lay in his hospital bed and swiped a hand over his wet eyes. He'd never realized how much he'd taken his body's instinctive responses for granted…at least not until the ability to create those responses had been destroyed.

"What was he going to do?" he wondered. It was the first time he'd been alone in two days and he desperately needed some time for reflection.

Astutely, he realized that was probably his brains internal way of saying that he needed time to let his guard down and not need to be brave…at least his brain still worked. That was something to be happy about.

He remembered waking up in a drug induced haze and trying to stretch that first time and thinking it didn't feel right. He knew he was in the hospital and figured the drugs were screwing with him but he kept trying to move…

Bobby knew he would never forget the moment he realized he had feeling above the waist but not below. The chill that started in his heart and swept through his body…the icy spike that should have penetrated to the bottom of his toes but didn't – because he couldn't feel them. He couldn't feel anything at all…

He remembered Loretta and her family crying and Lester trying to be strong for him as he tried to fight his panic. He'd asked for his doctor and Loretta had stayed with him as they'd talked.

"Severe paralysis. Possibly permanent." In that moment, Bobby was ashamed to admit that he had wondered why they'd bothered to save him. He had a chance and he still had his life but he couldn't help feeling empty and scared and completely alone as the doctor left the room and his fiancé held his hand.

Bobby was trying to stay positive but he had to admit, if only to himself, that he'd never been so terrified. What if he never got better and he spent the rest of his life in the chair he couldn't stand to look at?

Loretta had finally gone home to catch some sleep and he was glad she'd gone. Was that normal? They were engaged to be married and he was happy she'd left…that couldn't be right…but things between them had been so…off.

Bobby had been so sure about their relationship but now…he didn't know if it was fair to tie her to a man who might never be able to carry her over the threshold. A man who wouldn't be able to make love to her or give her children or even take her for a simple stroll in the moonlight.

He and Loretta had always spent so much time outside…doing things. "The type of things" he thought glumly "you couldn't do in a wheelchair…"

Loretta was trying…he could see it. She kept telling him that they'd be alright and that he would recover but she said it with such desperation that Bobby wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

Her underlying fear was obvious as well as justified but it was her anger that had him concerned…the way she had exploded at him before she left…how could she stay with him if she felt that way about his choices, his life?

The last two days had been hard on her and he was sorry for that but they hadn't exactly been a picnic for him. He needed unconditional love and instead…he'd met a woman he didn't know.

She'd stayed most of last night and they'd had a nice breakfast together but it had gone downhill after his visitors started arriving.

Loretta been her normally sweet and fun loving self with Lester but then all women were. Les was the kind of man who_ inspired_ infatuations simply by saying hello. Loretta was civil if not exactly welcoming to Tank and Lula but she was openly hostile to Ric and Steph.

Bobby had been mortified by her conduct when Ric and Steph entered the room. She'd been so rude that he'd finally suggested she get some coffee and reminded her that she'd promised to check in with her mom and sister to get her to leave.

Steph and Ric had graciously pretended not to notice Loretta's attitude but Bobby was still bothered. They'd done nothing to earn such ill treatment from his fiancé.

Ric had come to see him right after he woke up and had apologized for what happened even while he was thanking him for being his brother and saving Stephanie. Ric had promised him all his support and the best medical care in the world. He'd sworn they'd beat this thing together.

His visit gave Bobby the kind of boost he needed because if there was one thing he knew about Ric – it was that he always kept his word. Ric never gave up until he'd achieved his objectives.

Ric further admitted that Stephanie was his heart and said Bobby had actually saved the both of them when he'd protected her so courageously. He also let him in on a little secret and said that he planned to propose to his Babe when all this was over. He hoped Bobby would still support their relationship and would be in the wedding.

Bobby was speechless but absolutely thrilled for him and assured Ric that he'd be honored to stand up for him. So to speak. He'd choked up when Ric had informed him that he'd always be one of the most stand up men he knew – whether he was literally standing or not.

Ric's faith in him meant to the world to Bobby and he made sure he reminded him that none of this was his fault or Stephanie's. The only person responsible for putting him in this bed was Miguel and he wanted him to be held accountable – in blood.

Ric swore to him that Miguel would pay the ultimate price for his betrayal.

Bobby's visit with Stephanie was much harder…it was their first meeting since the incident and she could barely speak through her tears as she tried to apologize and thank him all at the same time.

Stephanie had clung to his hand and told him he was her brother and she'd always be there for him. She'd been hugging him when Loretta had come in and the temperature in the room had dropped about thirty degrees.

Ric and Steph had left and Loretta had turned into an angry stranger before his very eyes. She'd railed at him about why he'd felt compelled to go after Stephanie who she'd termed a self centered man-eating bitch. Then she asked Bobby why Stephanie deserved such devotion? Why was this woman worth his life? Was Bobby interested in her?

Bobby was flabbergasted and tried to explain that Steph was like a sister and Ric didn't share but Loretta acted as though she didn't hear him as she asked why Ric, Les and Tank were more important than she was and wondered why he couldn't have a normal job where he wouldn't get shot?

They'd never talked about him getting a new career once they got married. Had she thought he would? He knew she liked the money he made and he thought she understood that he wasn't trained for anything but security and medicine.

Didn't she realize that he wouldn't want to work anywhere but Rangeman? He considered himself lucky that he got to work with an extended family of people he loved and respected on a daily basis. Why would he change that?

"Holy fuck" Bobby realized "she sounds like Steph's mother." If his dick could have gotten hard that comparison would have shriveled it right up.

Bobby knew they'd have to talk and try to come to terms with the changes in their life. It was a necessity but he was afraid…he wasn't prepared to lose his legs and his fiancé in the same week. He'd done the right thing in rescuing Steph…he'd never regret it…why was he being punished like this?

No, he stopped himself. He couldn't feel that way, couldn't give in to the fear and anguish that threatened to take over. Bobby knew he had to stay strong if he wanted to beat this.

There was still a tremendous amount of swelling; it was too early to lose hope.

Ric had spoken with his doctor and arranged a consult with a pioneer in spinal regeneration as well as an evaluation by the reigning guru of spinal rehabilitation.

Bobby smiled to himself as he remembered some of the suicide missions he'd survived. He'd beaten the odds before and he'd beat them again. He'd walk…maybe not today or tomorrow but he'd fight his way back.

As for he and Loretta…he guessed they'd have to see. Bobby knew he would have stayed with her no matter what her condition. His was an unconditional love and he wouldn't settle for anything less in return.

All relationships were tested with highs and lows…this was going to be a preliminary test of their love and commitment and he wanted to pass it. He knew Loretta loved him but he didn't know if love was enough for her. He guessed he find out…

He would have to see if she would stand by the ring as he fought or walk away and bet on someone else. Either way, he had to stay strong if he wanted to fight to get his legs back.

Thank God, he had his family. Bobby sighed and realized it had gotten late. Tomorrow was the first day of his recovery...he needed his rest. He focused on clearing his mind and let himself drift off into sleep.

_**Please read and review! **_


	32. Chapter 31

The Test

_Thank you __so__ much for all your wonderful reviews! You guys overwhelmed me with all your comments!_

_Warnings for angst, language and mentions of violence._

Chapter Thirty One

Stephanie finished drying her hair and left the bathroom. She needed coffee and donuts and she needed them _yesterday._

She wondered if Ric had waited for her and then realized that was a stupid thing to worry about it. After their talk they had come to an…understanding.

They were soulmates and whatever it took, they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. She giggled in sheer delight and thought "Batman and Wonder Woman will be taking on the world!"

Stephanie threw on a pair of jeans with a hot pink t-shirt and smudged on some lipstick before she headed into the kitchen. She_ really _needed that coffee.

She entered the living room in time to see Ric hang up the phone with a snarl and a furious oath "That mother fucking son of a bitch!"

"Uh, Ric? Is there something going on?"

"Yes, Babe. There is and you aren't going to like it."

"Oh no! We had an agreement! I'm not going to a safe house! You said we'd deal with things together…"

"I'm well aware of that Babe. Did I say anything about a safe house?"

"Well…no."

Ranger smirked as he responded "Then it's probably a safe assumption that I am not currently planning on send you to a safe house."

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little on edge with everything going on. And I don't even know everything that's going on…_yet_. What was that call, Ric?"

"Sit down, Babe. Have some coffee." Ranger handed her a cup and offered her a piece of Ella's freshly made blueberry coffee cake.

Stephanie moaned in delight as she swallowed her first sip of coffee and dug into the cake.

"Babe, that was Gazarra on the phone. Do you know an Irene Sota?"

"Sort of" Stephanie mumbled through her cake. "She was about five years behind me in school so I didn't _know her_ know her. Her mom is a friend of Angie Morelli's so I'd hear about her there once in awhile. I think she had a crush on Joe when she was younger."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that she's dead, Babe."

"What? How?"

"She was murdered last night. She was apparently badly beaten and there is probable sexual assault. We believe that Miguel was responsible."

"No! No, there's no reason. He'd have no reason…"

"She looks a lot like you, Babe. And so does the hooker who was murdered on Stark yesterday."

"But…why…"

"Please, Babe…just listen. When the hooker was found no one thought anything of it. Then the call came in on Irene…it was delayed because her parents are out of town and her friends thought she was getting lucky with some hunky friend of the family."

"Gazarra and Big Dog were sent to check out her place and they found her. The kid from the ME's office…"

Ranger paused as he tried to determine the best way to tell detonate this particular bomb "Shit…Babe…I hate to tell you this but the ME asked Big Dog if there was anything in the betting book about clones of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter being whacked and that was how they made the connection."

"Are you serious?" Stephanie asked faintly. "Who is this asshole? I don't even know anyone in the ME's office! Those poor women…"

Ranger patted her hand as he said "I know Babe and I'm sorry. So is Gazarra. He ripped the kid a new one before he called to officially inform me that the TPD finds it strange that you and Bobby were unsuccessfully attacked outside a warehouse shortly before two women who look just like you were slaughtered in cold blood."

"So, now it's official? Are we under investigation?"

Ranger stroked her back as he continued "It's okay, Babe. Not much has really changed. The TPD knew we were looking for Miguel and they were content to let us handle it."

"Now that Miguel's body count is escalating locally they'll be a little less happy to maintain the hands off approach we've agreed on but it won't matter."

"I'll be notifying my former superiors and they'll be reminding the TPD that this is our investigation for a reason."

Ranger pulled Stephanie in for a brief hug and dropped a kiss on her head before continuing.

"Eddie wanted to give us the official notification but unofficially he wanted to see if we'd made any progress on the case and give you a heads up on the fact that this is already starting to make the rounds on the Burg grapevine."

Stephanie sighed miserably as she murmured "I figured…"

Ranger winced at her sorrow and said "Brace yourself, Babe…Eddie also said we should prepare to hear from Morelli about this."

Morelli was apparently the last thing on Stephanie's mind because she ignored the mention of his name and instead asked Ranger "Irene was a sweet girl and this prostitute… He killed them because of me?"

"No, Babe. Miguel killed them because he is a psychopath. I believe he wanted to use them to send a message to me."

Stephanie snapped "What? He couldn't find a phone?"

Ranger looked at her soberly and stated "He wants me to know what he could have done to you, probably would have done to you if you had kept to your arrangement and met him at the warehouse."

Stephanie paled as Ranger continued "He wants to be sure I understand that he still plans to grab you and that you'll suffer horribly when he finally gets his hands on you."

"How can he still think I'll bargain with him? MA is okay? Right? She is still okay…"

"She's fine, Babe. I checked in just before Gazarra called and she's steadily improving. Your family is fine as well though your mother and sister apparently find their five star accommodations less than suitable because they are being provided by me."

"I'm sorry Ranger. They make me ashamed. I appreciate what you're doing for my family."

Ranger waved a hand in dismissal as he said "It doesn't matter, Babe. I wasn't telling you to make you feel bad…I just wanted to let you know that your mother and Valerie haven't changed since they've been gone. I'm sorry…I know that hurts you…"

"It's about what I expected." Stephanie shrugged. "So, if they are okay then why would I agree to another meet with Miguel?"

"Babe, he took both these women from crowded locations in front of witnesses. Miguel isn't going to ask you for a meet this time. He's going to abduct you and force you to give him one. The last one you'd ever have."

"So, I'm on lockdown?"

"Babe, please. We agreed we'd talk about things so let's discuss them calmly."

"Okay" Stephanie sighed as she remembered why she'd always enjoyed the Peter Pan movie…Wendy got to fly and being a grown up was sometimes a real bite in the ass.

"Babe, what he did to these women…the prostitute was cut _badly _and Irene…the report isn't official but the visual exam indicates multiple rapes and that she was basically used as a punching bag while bound and gagged. The poor girl couldn't even scream."

"Oh God…" Stephanie's widened in horror.

"These weren't just kills, Babe. They were attacks specifically geared to inflict tremendous pain before death. That's part of the message and that message is directed at me with the attacks being meant for you. Can you blame me for not wanting you out there acting like a target?"

Stephanie's eyes narrowed as she asked "Do you think I would carelessly head out to make myself a target?"

"Of course not, Babe. But you aren't trained yet and Miguel is a formidable and highly motivated adversary. He has to know that if he hurts you I'll never stop hunting him. It'll be like signing his own death warrant and yet he's willing to go after you anyway."

"Because he sees me as a way to get to you."

"You're the chink in my armor and Miguel knows it. I need to stop him Babe but that will be harder to do if I'm worried about you every time you leave the house."

Ranger's arms tightened around her as he continued "And if he got to you…Babe, the idea of you suffering the way either of those women did…it makes me sick, tears me up inside. Please…."

Stephanie shuddered as she realized how close she'd come to being…tortured and agreed "Okay, Ric. I don't like the idea of hiding or being locked up but I know you're right. I'm no match for Miguel right now so if he kidnapped me…"

"Don't say it, Babe. It isn't going to happen."

"No, not if I'm careful and I will be. I won't go out unless I absolutely have to and then I'll take two Merry Men. Things are just getting back to normal with the guys and I don't want to put them at risk so I'll try to stay here."

"I know how hard this is for you, Babe but I want you to know that I really appreciate and respect your willingness to work with me on this and I know the men will too."

"Thanks, Ric. I know it's for the best and at least I can still run searches to keep busy."

"You can also work on B&E with Les and spend some time in the gun range. I think Hector has some security systems to build and troubleshoot so he can walk you through those. Maybe Silvio can teach you some hacking skills as well."

"Okay."

Ranger looked hard at Stephanie and noticed she was still pale and her lips had a definite quiver to them.

"What's the matter, Babe? Are you _that_ bothered about staying in? You'll be busy and Lula's here…maybe you can do some shopping online…"

"It's not that, Ric. It's…Irene was the Sota's only daughter and I took her from them. They're going to hate me. The whole Burg is going to hate me…first MA and now Irene. And that poor prostitute…"

"Oh, Babe." Ranger took her in his arms and let her sob her guilt and frustration into his muscular chest. "It's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. Miguel wouldn't have come to Trenton if he wasn't looking for me."

"But I made that stupid deal, Ric! I thought it would be me! I thought it would save Mary Alice but instead I made this lunatic angry enough to kill two women just because they look like me. Oh, God! If he loses another chance will he go after someone else?"

"I don't know, Babe and that's one more reason you need to stay inside."

"I will, Ric. There's nowhere I need to go badly enough to put someone else at risk. I can't put anyone else at risk."

"You won't, Babe. We'll find Miguel and I'll end this…I promise you, it's almost over."

"I trust you, Ric. I know you'll fix this. I love you…"

"I love you too, Babe."

The intercom buzzed and Ranger answered "Yo".

"Boss, Detective Morelli is here to see you and Bomber."

_**Please read and review!**_


	33. Chapter 32

The Test

_Thank you so much for all your incredible reviews! I loved reading each and every one!_

_Warnings for language, minor smut and Morelli bashing…sorry, I just can't help myself!_

_Also, thank you to Cinmes for her review of the Miguel chapter…somehow I missed mentioning you and for that I apologize!_

Chapter Thirty Two

Ranger spoke in usual decisive manner as he ordered "Hal, please have Detective Morelli sign in and then put him in Conference Room Alpha. Alert him to the fact that he is arriving without an appointment and may need to wait a bit for Stephanie and I."

"Yes, Sir. I'll take care of that." Hal hung up the phone and turned back to the Visitor's Desk saying "Detective Morelli, you'll need to sign in here please."

Joe cracked a wry smile as he commented "I didn't think you criminals were all that bright but I thought you'd at least remember my name and employer."

Hal glared at Morelli and his tone carried volumes of derision as he stated "We know _exactly_ who you are Detective but we have protocols to follow and no one goes upstairs without observing them. Now, do you want to sign in or do you want to leave?"

"Fine. Gimme a damn pen." Joe grumbled as he scrawled "Detective Joseph Morelli" followed by the date, time and Ranger's name as the person he wished to see.

"Thank you. I'm working the desk but Lester will escort you to Conference Room Alpha while you wait. You'll need to wear this badge at all times while you're in the building."

Joe smiled evilly and said "Alpha…doesn't that mean number one? At least you know to put me in the right room."

Lester started walking as he snorted "You couldn't be number one in this building if you were the only one here and we all know it..._especially_ Stephanie."

"Back off, Santos. I'm here on official business."

"Who do you think you're kidding? The only business you're interested in is harassing the Boss and Stephanie."

Joe started to speak but Lester opened the conference room door and ushered Joe in saying "You're in Alpha because it's the closest to the door and we're already looking forward to your departure. Wait here and remember you're on camera so don't try anything. The Boss will be here as soon as it's convenient for him."

Morelli's face turned red as he stormed "Convenient? Convenient? You tell that thug that I am here as an official representative of the Trenton Police Department and I expect him to get down here immediately!"

Lester smiled innocently and wondered "Did you have an appointment? I didn't see one…"

"What part of official business was unclear to you, Santos?"

"What part of Ranger is a busy man with many interests that require his attention is unclear to you, Morelli?"

"You tell him…"

The innocence of Lester's smile turned wanton as he reminded Morelli "The Boss knows you're here and I'm sure he and Stephanie will be down as soon as possible. They _do_ tend to get distracted when they're alone in Ranger's private quarters but I'm sure they'll tear themselves away when they're less…occupied."

With that Lester leered and sauntered from the room leaving Morelli to wait in frustration as he wondered what he'd done to deserve dealing with his mother, his crazy grandmother and Manoso all in one day.

Frustration turned to scorn as Joe thought "Oh, and let's not forget the psycho that Manoso invited to Trenton or the dead daughter of one of my mother's closest friends."

Morelli ran his hands through his thick brown hair as he paced back and forth across Ranger's luxuriously carpeted conference room.

Joe's day had started with a meeting at the TPD to discuss the latest murders. Naturally, this had been followed by comments and bets about Stephanie's involvement.

"Damn it all" Morelli swore under his breath. He _hated_ hearing about Stephanie being attacked at the warehouse but he didn't know why it was such big news.

At the very least she'd been the indirect cause of almost every major fuck up in Trenton ever since she became a bounty hunter and got involved with Manoso and his band of criminals.

Why the hell was anyone even _surprised_ anymore when this kind of shit happened to her?

He hadn't managed his second cup of coffee when he'd had to deal with his mother crying over poor dear Irene and his grandmother swearing she'd seen the blood in a vision but she hadn't said anything about it because it was unclear whose body it was.

This discussion had led into how lucky Joe was that he was no longer with Stephanie and how Grandma Belle was going to put the eye on her to make certain "that harlot" as she now referred to Stephanie would be the psycho's next victim.

Morelli sighed and thought "Nothing like having your mother and grandmother hope for the bloody and painful death of the woman you want to marry…"

And now he got to wait while Stephanie and Ranger did…whatever they were doing. "Hell" Morelli thought bitterly "who am I kidding? I know exactly what they are doing."

Joe's look became wistful for a moment as he remembered when he was the one that kept Stephanie busy and delayed.

God, the boys missed her. Those long legs and bite sized tits with those incredible blue eyes that smoldered at just the right time…

He'd been with more than his fair share of women but none who could rival Stephanie Plum in the sack. "And now" he thought furiously "Manoso's cock is buried in what should be MINE…".

Morelli remembered sheathing himself to the hilt as Stephanie tightened around him and the memory alone made him hard.

"We should have stayed together" Joe thought longingly. "We'd be married by now and expecting our first child. We'd be happy… and Steph would be safe."

Joe shook his head to clear it as he remembered why they weren't together. Manoso. It had all started with Manoso.

If Manoso hadn't encouraged Stephanie to become a bounty hunter and used all that _assistance_ he'd rendered her to get closer to her then his Cupcake would still be his.

Better yet, if Manoso had never come to Trenton…or maybe if he left it in a body bag...

Joe smiled in evil reflection and remembered that he was in charge of the TPD's investigation into Miguel. If he should happen to come across information that put Ranger at risk without harming Stephanie…well, as the Detective on record he could insure that information was handled _appropriately_.

Once Manoso was out of the way Stephanie would come to her senses. She would realize that she didn't want this type of dangerous lifestyle and she'd finally welcome the security of her Burg roots.

She could reconcile with her family and his would fall in line after they saw how Stephanie had changed. He and his Cupcake would have a wonderful wedding followed by a long and happy life together. It would be as if Ranger had never existed.

It would be perfect. Just the way it was supposed to be…if only he could get to Sequero first…

_**Please read and review!**_


	34. Chapter 33

The Test

_**Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I love reading them and I'm thrilled that you liked the twist with Morelli! I wasn't sure it would work so you made me feel a lot better with all your comments!**_

_**I know the last chapter was on the short side and I apologize for that but I hope this one will make up for it.**_

_**Warnings for language and more Morelli bashing! Sorry Cupcakes!**_

Chapter Thirty Three

Ranger hung up the phone in his private office and called to Stephanie "Ready Babe?"

"I guess so. Unless you can think of a way to avoid it…" Stephanie responded hopefully.

"Sorry, Babe. We have to work with the TPD so we need to at least pretend to cooperate. Plus, Morelli needs to understand he's here on a futile mission."

"So, you spoke with the General?"

"Among other people and a call is being placed to the Chief of Police as well as Mayor Juniak as we speak."

"And Joe won't be able to pursue the case?"

"No, Morelli and the TPD will be required to funnel all relevant information to us and Rangeman will be responsible for the apprehension of Miguel."

"And that's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Babe. It's a very good thing. Sending the TPD after Miguel would be the equivalent of sending them on a suicide mission."

Stephanie licked her lips and grabbed for Ranger's hand as she asked "Is that the same for you?"

"Sorry, Babe, I didn't mean to scare you. It's not the same for Rangeman because so many of us have had the same training as Miguel. It's a much more level playing field."

"How much risk is there, Ric?"

Ranger kissed her quickly and tapped her on the ass as he propelled her toward the door saying "Less than dinner with your Grandma Mazur. Now, let's go deal with Morelli."

"Grandma's not really risky" Stephanie mumbled. "She just has a lot of spirit."

They met Lester in the foyer where Ranger simply nodded and raised an eyebrow encouraging Lester to report.

"Good Morning Beautiful!" Lester ruffled Stephanie's curls as he completed his report.

"Ric, Morelli is waiting in the conference room. He's been muttering under his breath and trying to pace a hole in the carpet for the last twenty five minutes. And yeah, he knows how long it's been because he checks the time every thirty seconds."

Ranger's mouth twitched in a half smile as he responded "Excellent. That should put him in the right frame of mind for our meeting."

Lester grinned and said "Especially since I implied you two might be occupied with something other than business up here."

That got the full smile from Ranger as Stephanie asked "Ric, did you deliberately keep Joe waiting all this time? Do you think it's a good idea to be mean to him?"

"Babe, if your Grandma's behavior is considered merely spirited then I think my conduct toward Morelli should only be deemed mildly testy. Wouldn't you say?"

Ranger tightened his hold around her waist and then nipped it slightly with his fingers making Stephanie roll her eyes as she thought "Playful Ranger meets pissed off Morelli…_wonderful_. Maybe I can…"

Stephanie looked speculatively at Lester who broke out laughing and said "Sorry Beautiful but I am _not_ calling you out of the meeting with a fake emergency!"

"You're no fun, Lester" Stephanie pouted.

Lester gave her his best leer and waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he answered "Beautiful, I'm lots of fun. If you'd get rid of the…"

Whatever title Lester was about to bestow on Ranger went unuttered as Ranger informed him "Santos, finish that sentence and Brown won't be the only one in the hospital."

"Sorry Beautiful, maybe we can finish this some other time. I need everything in working order this week. Did I tell you I met twins? Actress twins? They do everything together _and_ they like to role play!"

Lester was practically vibrating with excitement as he continued "We're already talking Pilot Lester and the twin stewardesses. Coach Lester and the cheerleaders, Doctor Lester and his nurses…"

It's gonna be a great date!" Lester announced gleefully as he left the elevator.

Stephanie turned to Ranger and wondered "Didn't Tank say Les was thinking of settling down?"

"Babe, don't you know that twin stewardesses trump monogamy for most men?"

"Would it for you?" Stephanie asked nervously.

Ranger pushed Stephanie into the wall and nuzzled her neck murmuring "No, but I'm not most men and I've got everything I ever wanted right here." Then he gave her a heart melting smile and began to ravage her mouth.

Stephanie felt his lips plunder hers as his hands roved over her body and he pulled her tightly against him. She was a little dazed when he broke the kiss and said "Ready, Babe?"

Ranger and Stephanie entered the conference room hand in hand as Ranger greeted Morelli "Detective Morelli, what is the purpose of today's visit?"

Joe paled slightly at the sight of Stephanie's swollen lips but recovered fast enough to sneer "Given what I heard you were doing I thought I'd be waiting longer. Sorry Cupcake, you must be very disappointed."

Ranger smiled coolly and said "If we were doing what you assumed we were doing then there is an excellent chance you'd have had to come back at a later date. Now, the reason for this visit?"

Joe assumed his typical brash cop stance and barked "Miguel Sequero. What do you know?"

"Morelli, when was the last time you spoke with your superiors?"

"The inner workings of the TPD are none of your concern, Manoso."

"They are when they affect National Security and you'd be apprised of this if you stayed in closer communication with your department."

"Don't tell me how to do my job! And don't try and make this about national security! Thanks to you this maniac is affecting Trenton's security. He is committing local crimes and it is within our province to bring him to justice."

"Morelli, you don't have a hope in hell of bringing down Miguel. He's better trained than you will ever be. In addition, it is outside your province when Homeland Security and the DOD have agreed that the matter is best handled by Rangeman."

"What? Is this guy such a criminal that only other criminals can understand his mindset and take him down?"

"Try to understand this, Morelli, Miguel is a contradiction in terms. He's done things that I am not at liberty to reveal however I can say this."

Ranger paused and frowned as he stated "Miguel Sequero committed many acts of bravery on behalf of the United States however these acts are outweighed by the number of dire crimes he's committed against us which makes a person of interest on many levels."

"He is both a soldier and a sociopath and he possess a skill set far more advanced than any you or your fellow officers could hope to counter which is why your role in this investigation will be extremely limited."

"Big talk, Manoso. I don't see you hauling him in."

"You will, Morelli. But for now, you need to call your superiors and be briefed on the on the scope of your responsibilities with regard to this investigation."

"Fine. I'll confer with my superiors but only so I can have the pleasure of proving you wrong."

"We'll wait." Ranger smirked as Morelli walked to the end of the room and dialed his phone.

Ranger had to fight one of his rare smiles as he listened to Morelli's end of the conversation.

"Sir, I'm calling from Rangeman and Mr. Manoso has made a preposterous claim. He says he is in charge of the investigation and we are to..."

"But Sir…"

"Yes, Sir…"

"I disagree…"

"Sir…"

"This is bullshit! He…"

"No!"

"Yes, Sir."

"I understand, Sir."

Morelli disconnected and strode back to where Ranger waited. His face was practically purple and he was clearly livid as he yelled "Damn it Manoso! Isn't there anyone you don't have in your pocket?"

"No one is in my pocket, Morelli. This, as I'm sure you were just informed, is a matter of security and skill set."

"National security my ass! This is about you staying in control while you put the whole fucking town at risk! Who do you think you are? Horning in on an official police investigation!"

Ranger's cool smile turned frigid as he stated "Morelli, it's obvious that you have issues working with Rangeman so I believe it will be in everyone's best interest for me to request a different liaison from the TPD."

Joe took a quick turn around the room as he saw his plan to eliminate Ranger go up in smoke and finally stopped in front of his nemesis to respond "That won't be necessary. I have a job to do and I'll do it. As a professional. How do you plan to proceed?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow as he quickly assessed Morelli's body language, mannerisms and speech noting that something was off there. He could see the rage but there was something else simmering beneath the surface…

Obviously, Morelli was up to something but there was no point letting him know he'd been made so Ranger maintained his calm demeanor and said

"I need copies of all lab reports, witness statements and autopsy findings."

"You'll have them within the hour. Do you have any leads?"

"Morelli, this is not a two way street. The TPD is on a need to know basis and right now…there is nothing you need to know."

"Don't want us to know when you screw up, Manoso?"

"Rangeman has no worries on that score however we see no need to consult with the TPD on ops they won't be a part of."

"So, you're going to keep us completely out of the loop and yet you expect us to share with you? The department has a responsibility to keep our civilians safe…what do we tell the public when they ask us about the murders and our efforts to protect them from Sequero?"

"You won't be telling them anything, Morelli. I'll be briefing the Chief and Juniak on our progress and they will coordinate with the media to keep the citizens of Trenton informed."

"I see." Morelli acted as though he was still fuming while he remembered the Chief's admin was a hottie named Cindy that he'd flirted with for years…his eyes lit as he understood that maybe now he could mix a little business with pleasure. He'd get the info he needed to eliminate Ranger while getting laid…sounded like a plan to him…

Morelli realized Ranger was watching him and snarled "Fine. Have it your way but remember these deaths and the ones that will no doubt follow are on your head."

He turned to leave when Stephanie asked hesitantly "Joe, could you stay for a minute? I need to talk to you."

Ranger's face remained blank as he simply looked at Stephanie and said "Babe…"

"Ric, please." Stephanie pleaded. "I need you to give Joe and I a few minutes in private."

"Of course." Ranger stood in one fluid motion and touched Stephanie's arm as he left the room.

Morelli leaned back in his chair and started in "What is it, Stephanie? Is Manoso getting tired of you already? Or are you finally ready to get serious about your life and make a commitment to me? Manoso's been fucking you blind so you have some work to do if you want to convince me to take you back."

"I'm sorry Joe but that couldn't be further from what I want."

"Then what is the point to this discussion?" Morelli growled.

Stephanie's eyes flashed with aquamarine fire as she answered "How can you even ask me that, Joe? We've been friends since we were kids and now you can't even be civil to me!"

"Because you won't be reasonable, Cupcake…"

"Reasonable?" Stephanie's shouted indignantly. "You think it's reasonable for you to want to be with someone you don't like or respect? You think it's reasonable for me to be with someone who doesn't accept me for the person I am?"

"Face it, Joe. We want different lives. You want someone to start a family with and I don't even want kids!"

"You only think that Cupcake! Once you got pregnant…"

"Once I was pregnant I'd change my mind? Are you crazy? It doesn't work that way, Joe. I don't want kids because I don't want them! I don't want to stay at home and take care of a house because I hate everything about it! I don't cook and I can't stand to clean! I just don't want that kind of routine for my life!"

"So, you'd rather have no routine except to live on a constant adrenaline rush because your life is always at risk living with that criminal? And you're asking if _I'm_ crazy?"

"I'd rather have a constant high from doing a job that allows me to make a difference while living with a man I love more than I can say and I can have that with Ranger."

"You're just infatuated, Cupcake. If you would come back…"

"Joe, I thought you understood… we agreed that we were better off apart. I'm not coming back to you. Not now, not ever."

"You will! You just needed time to get that thug out of your system! Once you're back in my bed you'll see…"

"I won't Joe and that is why I wanted to talk to you. We work in the same field, in the town we both grew up in so we're going to run into one another. Why can't we do it as friends?"

"Why won't you accept the fact that you can't actually do your job and get out before you get anyone else killed?"

"Ranger and his men have faith in me and they are going to start training me so I can do more work with Rangeman. I'm not walking away from any part of my life, Joe. Except the part that includes you and that damn judgemental Burg grapevine!"

Stephanie made an effort to stay strong as she continued "Maybe we can't go back to being friends but I hoped we'd be able to treat each other as respected colleagues! Why can't you do that?"

Joe looked at Stephanie as if she'd sprouted two heads and said "How can you ask me that when you know we're supposed to be more than friends? You're supposed to be my wife!"

Stephanie's gaze was serious as she responded "Joe, we aren't supposed to be anything and we aren't going to be anything. The only thing we ever had was sex disguised as love and we both deserve more than that."

Her voice wavered as she said "I guess…we'll never be friends or colleagues and I'll have to live with that but I plan to be civil and extend common courtesy to you and I expect the same from you."

"Don't think you can dictate the terms of our relationship to me Stephanie."

"Fine. Then we won't have one at all…please stay away from me and out of my life."

"You really think a man like Manoso will stay with someone like you?"

"I hope so but it doesn't matter. He could leave me tomorrow and I'd never go back to you."

"Who are you kidding, Cupcake? If Manoso left you we both know you'd be back in my bed within the week."

"No, Joe. I will _never_ share your bed again. Get used to it. We're over. Now, I'd really like you to leave."

"You're throwing me out?"

Stephanie stood with her head held high, her arms planted on her lightly on her hips and her voice firm as she answered "Yes. Permanently."

Morelli gave Stephanie a look that could have shredded granite and stormed out of the room while Ranger smiled with satisfaction and pride in the Control Room.

_**Please read and review!**_


	35. Chapter 34

The Test

_**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I'm running out of adjectives to describe how much I appreciate your comments but please know that I just love them!**_

_**Warnings for language and smut but be forewarned it isn't all nice smut. Also, this story continues to be unkind to Joe and it will probably stay that way through to the end. Sorry about the late notice on this but my Muse took a detour in anti-Morelli territory and refuses to turn around!**_

_**The next chapters are fairly short and broken down by character and I apologize for that but each of these characters has their own agenda and perspective and they hounded me until I agreed to let them have their say. **_

_**I am giving you multiple chapters because I don't want to tease you with the short chapters. **_

_**Also, I am trying to build toward some action packed chapters and I think combining these will allow me to do that more effectively. Let me know if it works!**_

_**Rewarding me for the multiple chapters with lots of reviews would be greatly appreciated!**_

Chapter Thirty Four

Stephanie watched Joe leave the room and then collapsed into one of the room's polished chairs as her legs turned to jelly.

She knew she'd done the right thing especially when she saw the depth of Joe's rage and contempt. Not to mention his denial over the demise of their relationship.

And people thought she did denial well…Stephanie shook her head. She was starting to think she had nothing on Joe in the denial department.

"What part of **we broke up** did he _not_ understand?" she wondered.

Morelli had been so off…Stephanie wasn't sure what to think but her spidey sense was telling her something was wrong. She thought she'd seen Joe at his best and his worst but she'd never been afraid of him before…

Stephanie jumped up and headed for the door; she needed to talk to Ranger.

She didn't get far as she collided with Ranger when he strode quickly into the conference room and pulled her into a brief but passionate embrace.

"Babe, I am in awe! I am so proud of you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ric. I mean, I'm sort of fine."

Ranger's blank face slammed down as he asked coolly "Second thoughts, Babe?"

"NO! Of course not, Ric!"

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Ranger's neck and leaned up to kiss him purring "You're the only man I'll ever want."

"Thank God, Babe. It would kill me if I thought you were even remotely contemplating going back to Morelli."

"Ric, I know I went back and forth before but that's over now. I've made my choice and I'm way too happy with it to want to change it."

"I know, Babe. I just…you make me vulnerable and I'm not used to that."

"You have nothing to worry about Batman. You're my hero and I can't live without you."

Ranger pulled Stephanie into his lap and swept his tongue across her lips seeking entry into her mouth. Ranger's touch ignited Stephanie and their tongues began to tangle greedily as their bodies began to heat.

Ranger's hand had crept under her shirt and Stephanie was moaning when his phone rang.

"Forget something, Ric?" Stephanie could hear Tank's booming laugh and Lester's chortle over the phone and her face turned red with embarrassment.

"You couldn't have simply turned them off without interrupting us?" Ranger sighed.

"Where's the fun in that man?" Tank inquired. "Besides, we can't have you getting all sloppy and sappy on the job now can we?"

Ranger growled "I am neither sloppy nor sappy but I'll have to remember to mention your contempt for both conditions when I see Lula. She should know how you feel before things go any further…"

"Aw, c'mon, Ric. You don't need to be like that. My Sugarplum doesn't have to hear anything like that. She's already upset that I forgot the anniversary of our first meeting…"

"Take it like a man, Tank. The woman has a right to know…"

"Tape is erased and cameras are off. I'm going to go and put up a wet paint sign to keep the corridor clear…just in case you two want to stay in there for awhile..."

Ranger hung up and smiled at a giggling Stephanie saying "It's good to be the boss." Then his expression became more serious as he reminded her "Babe, you were saying something about Morelli…"

"Yeah, I don't mind not having him in my life – especially with the way he's acting but something seemed really off with him. Like something was…I don't know…wrong with him."

Stephanie paused, her eyes troubled as she tried to explain "It was more than his usual Italian temper or his occasional I'm a dictatorial – emphasis on the dick part – asshole in severe need of a personality transplant. This seemed deeper than that… but it's probably nothing…"

"Babe. How many times have I told you to trust your spidey sense? If you think something is off with Morelli then it probably is. If it makes you feel any better I had the same thought."

"You did? Why?"

"I'm a trained observer, Babe and what I saw today was a man sending mixed signals. Morelli was irrational, angry and delusional. He's got an agenda and I don't think it's a good one. We're going to have to keep tabs on him."

"I feel better knowing you saw it too and worse knowing that he's planning something. Do you think it's against me or you?"

Ranger kissed her again and asked "What's the difference?" as he pulled her out of the conference room and headed for his office.

"Babe, we have some unfinished celebrating to do…but first, there are some things we need to take care of…"

Morelli's rage had his head pounding and his blood on fire as he jumped into his car and flew out of the Rangeman garage.

How dare Stephanie dump him? Who did she think she was? He was the catch of the Burg! The guy every man envied and every woman wanted to fuck!

Damn it all, Stephanie was a disaster prone train wreck and she didn't have a domestic bone in her body! She should be grateful that someone like him would even consider marrying someone like her!

The Burg, the Cops, her mother…everyone knew he could do better than Stephanie Plum! Even he knew it but it had to be his choice.

She didn't get to blow him off and go find a happily ever after with Manoso. Ricardo Manoso would have to die and Stephanie would be left alone and broken.

Then he'd have the pleasure of rejecting her. After she'd sucked his dick and fucked his brains out of course.

He'd make sure she gave him anal too…finally. He'd wanted to tap that ass for years and she'd always said no but things would be different once her security blanket was gone.

Once Ranger was dead he could do what he wanted with her and she'd be so pathetically lonely and needy that she'd let him.

Joe felt his dick get hard as he thought about how much he would enjoy bending Stephanie to his will. Painfully, publicly humiliating her…

He needed a plan…

_**Please read and review!**_


	36. Chapter 35

The Test

_**No warnings….can you believe it?**_

Chapter Thirty Five

Ranger surveyed the conference room and called the meeting to order.

"As you know, we are responsible for the apprehension of Miguel Sequero and our lack of success in this area is unacceptable."

His steely gaze swept the room and filled his men with dread as he continued.

"The two recent murders show Miguel's willingness to use civilians to achieve his objectives and this willingness has attracted the attention of the TPD as well as the local media."

"The Fed has arranged for us to retain control of the investigation and insured the TPD's cooperation but we need to deliver results so here is what we are going to do."

"Tank, Stephanie and I met with Morelli this morning and copies of all investigative reports will be delivered within the hour. Please review the documents and see what was missed."

"Lester, I need you to hit the forensics lab at the TPD and get samples of every piece of evidence collected from the crime scene. We're going to run them again."

"Uh…Ric…do you think the TPD will just hand this stuff off to me?"

"They will with this." Ranger smugly handed him an official piece of paper signed by the Secretary of Defense "They'll have no choice. Santos, be sure the evidence is properly stored and controlled for transport. We can't afford to lose or compromise anything."

Lester nodded somberly "I'm on it, Boss."

"Ram, you and Vince need to take a team to both murder sites and pull any remaining trace evidence. We don't have clearance from the families and we don't have time to get it so you need to do this covertly."

Vince cleared his throat and spoke tremulously "Boss, if you don't mind my asking…why are we getting more samples if the TPD already has them?"

Ranger's look made Vince wish he'd kept his mouth shut but he met Ranger's eyes steadily as he heard him respond

"Partly because the TPD is good but we're better but mostly because I'm looking for a connection."

Vince and Ram still looked confused so Ranger went to the white board at the head of the room to clarify.

He drew two columns and listed everything he knew about Irene Sota and the prostitute, Crystal Carlyle. Then he turned to his men and asked "What do they have in common?"

Ranger watched the wheels turning as his men processed the details.

A few moments passed and Hal spoke "I don't see that they have anything in common, Sir."

"Exactly." Ranger said.

"Sir?"

"These two women have nothing in common. Our preliminary data shows that they don't work in the same place, shop in the same stores, eat in the same restaurants or frequent the same social gatherings and yet they have something in common."

"They share a physical appearance that caused both of them to be targeted by Miguel. This search isn't really about the victims, it's about Miguel."

"We haven't been able to locate him which would indicate that he remains hidden except for trips to kill, retrieve Intel or secure provisions but I believe those trips to be rare and I doubt he ever visits the same place more than once in a row."

"This means the majority of fibers, chemicals, fluids, hair, dirt etc. that Miguel is carrying will have come from wherever it is that Miguel is living. We need to isolate every particle of trace evidence and find the similarities between the two murder sites. Once we've determined the type of hole he's living in it will be that much easier to find our rat."

Every head in the room was nodding as Ranger asked "Does everyone understand this objective?"

"Hal and Binkie, re-run through every piece of evidence from the warehouse and then check all preliminary data after Tank is done with it. I want a fresh pairs of eyes on this."

"Manny and Zero, hit the street. Triple the price on _relevant_ information leading to Miguel. Tap every source, harass every snitch."

"Report every hour for those at Haywood, every thirty minutes for those in the field. Dismissed except for Lester, Tank, Hector, Cal and Stephanie."

Ranger watched everyone else shuffle out, his dark eyes alert and cautious as he looked at Stephanie. He knew this next step was necessary but he wondered how she'd react as he stated…

"As I mentioned, Stephanie and I met with Morelli this morning and we agree that he is plotting something. As the TPD's designated liaison for this investigation Morelli can do a lot of damage and we can't afford that. Counter measures need to be implemented."

His men understood but Stephanie still looked perplexed as Ranger continued "Hector, you and Cal need to bug all Morelli's phones and I want a tracker on his vehicles…personal and department issued. I need this done immediately. Babe, any questions here?"

Stephanie smiled slightly and responded firmly "None, Ric."

Ranger turned his attention toward Lester and asked bluntly "You still _seeing_ the Chief's admin…what's her name…Cindy?"

Lester flashed his lady killer grin and answered "From time to time…she can't get enough of…"

"Santos, we don't need to know what she can't get enough of. See if you can get Morelli's schedule out of her so Hector and Cal won't be…_interrupted _in theirundertakings."

His incorrigible cousin winked and said "It'll be my pleasure…"

"Work now, Santos. Pleasure later."

Ranger stood and ordered "Code Morelli's transmissions for secure viewing only through one of the core team terminals. Operation Morelli is covert and classified. Let's move out."

_**Please read and review!**_


	37. Chapter 36

The Test

_**Cupcake warning!**_

Chapter Thirty Six

Joe Morelli took a sip of his beer and followed it with a shot of Jack Daniels as he scowled at the strips of paper in front of him. Each one said the same thing.

"_**Miguel, we both want the same thing - justice. Call me. I can help. Det. Morelli. 201-736-5543"**_

Joe sighed in annoyance as he recalled the way the Chief's admin had suddenly developed a case of protocol appreciation and started playing coy with the type of data she was willing to share. He'd been unable to secure the level of access he needed so he'd had to concoct a Plan B.

He'd printed up several hundred of these flyers and had paid some of Stark Street's finest addicts to plaster them all over the seedier sections of town.

They were derelicts so he'd have been worried about having the flyers dumped in the closest garbage can but he'd wielded the power of his badge and informed the drug enthusiasts that he'd know if they cheated him.

He'd not only know but he'd guarantee that their next bust would be soon and the resulting trial would carry a higher than normal sentence for the offense. There would be no offers of rehab; it would be jail only unless he got what he wanted.

Joe had worried that wouldn't be enough so he also approached several of the hookers and their pimps to have them pass out some flyers as well.

The girls weren't thrilled but the pimps were more than happy to oblige when Morelli offered to look the way on certain of the girl's _business_ transactions.

It was a stroke of sheer genius that he'd managed to activate the Burg underground.

He'd told Carl that he needed to retrieve a file from the Chief's office but he was worried about getting waylaid by Cindy.

Joe had whet Carl's appetite by describing her as an easy desperate conquest who refused to let go.

Carl hadn't had a date in almost a year so he was flattered when Morelli said he knew Carl would understand and be willing to help him by calling Cindy when he knew Joe would be in her office.

All Carl needed to do was ask Cindy for a file Joe knew had been archived.

Cindy would enter the adjacent office to search for the file which would give Joe the chance to slip away without disappointing the woman with _another_ rejection.

Naturally Carl agreed…explaining to Joe that he knew how it was…clingy women were the _worst_.

Joe stifled a laugh and told Carl to give him ten minutes before calling. Then he swaggered down the hallway and headed for the elevators.

Carl had done the job and Morelli had heard the exasperation in Cindy's voice as she searched for the file.

He'd quickly pulled the photo of Miguel from the file on her desk, bitterly regretting his inability to grab the whole file but it was just too risky. Especially since it wouldn't help him track future progress on the case.

Morelli heard Cindy say "Are you _sure_ it's here?" as he popped his head into the office where the interim files were kept to wave goodbye.

He'd smiled to himself as he left the building and drove toward his mother's house.

As expected, he'd found her at home. She was making rum cake and manicotti for the Sota's which gave him the perfect opening to ask her for a favor.

"Ma, do you really want to help the Sota's?"

"Of course, Joseph. Why would you even ask me that? There is nothing like losing a child. Adele is simply crushed…"

"Irene's friends said that she was receptive to Miguel because he said he knew her mother. I don't want him to successfully use that ploy with anyone else so I need your help."

"Oh, Joseph, you know I'd be happy to help. Anything to keep that monster from attacking anyone else. You know Adele…"

"I'm sure Adele has a lot going on and I'd like you to fill me in later but I'm a little pressed for time right now. I need you to take this picture to church and your ladies groups and show it around but keep it quiet."

"Is this the man who killed Irene? Why do we need to keep this quiet, Joseph? Everyone should know what this man did…"

"That's the killer but Ma, this photo is from a confidential police file. One that I am not even supposed to have access to."

"But you're the police! Why wouldn't you have access?"

"Ranger has convinced the Chief and the Mayor to allow him to take over the investigation so I have no real jurisdiction here."

"That man is in charge? Weren't they friends? He'll help him get away!"

"He could Ma, which is why I am breaking the rules and asking you to circulate the picture."

Angie Morelli had laid a hand on her son's cheek and beamed with pride as she said "Oh, Joseph…that is so like you. Always thinking of others. I am so proud of you and I'll make sure no one talks about this."

"Thanks Ma. Give everyone of my cards and have them call me if they see him. I'll take care of the rest."

Joe had hugged her goodbye and left. His mother watched him from the window as she prayed for his safety. He was _such_ a good boy.

Morelli laughed softly to himself…it had all been so easy. Now, he just needed to find Miguel and insure Manoso's elimination.

He had to drop off this last batch of flyers but Morelli decided he had time for another shot. Yeah, he'd be over the legal limit but no one would be stopping him. He was one of Trenton's finest.

That was why no one would even question the flyers…they were ambivalent enough not to raise flags and he had built one hell of a reputation for himself.

People thought he was tough and relentless. A good cop. Which was why this was perfect…the flyers were the efforts of a good cop desperate to bring down a dangerous criminal without any additional loss of life.

Yeah, he thought cockily… that was his story and he was sticking to it. And it would be true…once Ranger was gone his life would be what it was always meant to be.

Morelli grabbed his keys and headed out the door…he wondered what Stephanie was doing…

_**Please read and review…**_


	38. Chapter 37

The Test

_Warnings for language._

Chapter Thirty Seven

Miguel paced back and forth across the dinghy warehouse floor. He was tired of Trenton and ready to move on but he couldn't leave until he'd consigned Ranger and his bitch to the second circle of Hell.

It was taking longer than he'd anticipated but Ranger had amazing security and a loyal staff which had slowed things down considerably.

He wasn't surprised per se…Ric had always been good but he'd expected him to have slowed down a bit. Maybe gained a few pounds.

Ric had suffered many injuries while completing missions. You'd think they'd be bothering him…

Instead Ric remained the fighting machine he'd always been. The only difference seemed to be the women and the fact that he'd put down roots though Miguel couldn't begin to understand why he'd put them down in the terminally boring and dirty city of Trenton. He must have had other options…

You took your life in your hands but missions paid well and mercenary work paid even better.

Ric just couldn't stop himself from pissing him off! Trenton! No decent food and the most lackluster whores he'd ever met. He had to complete his mission and get the Hell out of here!

He needed a new plan…a better distraction…a way to lure Ric and his slut into killing distance…

It had gotten harder since he'd killed the hooker and that gullible girl. He'd done the world a favor by eliminating them and he'd thoroughly enjoyed their screams and their terror…

Miguel salivated over the memory even as he accepted the fact that the murders _might_ have been a mistake.

Ric had needed to receive the message but the killings had put him on the radar for all of Trenton.

Coffee klatches and deli's had been ideal for gathering Intel but now his cover seemed to have been blown.

It was strange…his photo hadn't been shown on the news which was to be expected given the level of clearance he'd achieved.

The last coffee klatch discussion he'd tried to sit in on was disturbing. It was harder to hear since the bitches had whispered their worries amid darting glances but that wasn't all.

The gossips had clearly been working overtime as they dissected his appearance and his encounter with Irene because one of the hens had spotted him and started looking at him funny before she began trying to surreptitiously nudge her neighbors with her concerns.

He'd gotten out of there _fast_.

Perhaps he should have dispatched Irene's friends as well but the bar had been dark and he'd figured they'd be too grief stricken to give a solid description. Obviously, he'd been wrong.

That was one of the things he'd forgotten about close proximity to Cobra...the bastard had always had a way of making him feel as though he was in the wrong – even when he wasn't. One more thing he needed to pay for…

Miguel sat down and then impatiently stood right back up. Trenton had to house the dullest, nosiest people on the fucking planet! He'd slipped into church and heard the priest rhapsodizing over worthless Irene's pending memorial service.

Everyone was so broken up and yet there was no way the half of them could have known the little bitch. They just needed something to talk about…

Hmmm….that was a thought….he could give them something to talk about and send another message to Ric and his bitch at the same time…

Ric was known for his iron nerves and ability to detach but the one thing that seemed to shake him was Stephanie. She would need to be the linchpin of his plan.

It was a shame he couldn't kill anyone…probably. But this would be almost…poetic.

Miguel laughed out loud and for a moment he looked like the carefree young soldier he'd once been.

He wouldn't have recognized himself and there was no one there to see the change or encourage it so the laugh quickly turned sinister as he sat back down and began to scheme.

_**Please read and review!**_


	39. Chapter 38

The Test

_Thank you for all your fantastic reviews! I'm thrilled that so many of you are enjoying this!_

_This chapter is Bobby-centric and focuses on him trying to come to terms with what's happened to him. This was a hard chapter to write and I really hope I did it justice. _

_Warnings for angst and language…_

Chapter Thirty Eight

Bobby punched his hospital bed in frustration! Lester had stopped by for a quick visit and made it clear that Rangeman was fully mobilized and ready for action.

And it was killing him! He was stuck here flat on his back while his brothers went up against one of their own.

Damn it! He wanted to do _something_ but there was nothing he could offer in his current condition.

Bobby slammed his hand down repeatedly on the bed and wondered if this was going to be his life…or something close to it.

Any medic who worked high risk missions knew the drill. If his condition failed to improve he would start with therapy and then he would be fitted for a motorized wheelchair, a specialized catheter and a Bariatric lift to help him travel between the bed and the chair.

He'd need handicapped access…his life would always be limited by the availability of ramps and elevators.

Christ, he'd need some sort of shower bench….

Bobby balled his fists as his eyes grew moist…

He knew he needed to stay strong but it was getting harder…

The inflammation appeared to be subsiding but he had not regained one iota of feeling below the waist…how could that be? Clinically he knew the lack of inflammation was supposed to help but that didn't seem to be happening.

Everyone knew it and yet they stayed so damned cheerful! He just wanted to scream!

As if he didn't know that they were trying to stay upbeat to keep his mind off his lack of progress. As if _anything_ could make him forget that he wasn't getting better…

His body wasn't the only thing failing…his relationship with Loretta was rapidly deteriorating.

She still came to see him and she talked hopefully while she was there but she was obviously unhappy and losing the faith. And with it her desire to build a life with him.

He didn't know who felt worse…Loretta for forcing herself to come and see him knowing she was ready to leave the moment she arrived or him for understanding how she felt and allowing her to come anyway…

Christ…he had to stop brooding! It wasn't doing him any good and he knew it but it was such a challenge to be happy these days...

Before the accident he'd have gone for a run to clear his head but now…what if he could never run again? No jogging, no sex, no cycling, no sparring…how was he supposed to work off his frustration? A year of this and he'd end up shooting people because he didn't like the way they said hello…

The doctor had suggested antidepressants as a way to deal with the uncertainty of his recovery and the changes in his lifestyle but Bobby had rejected them.

He flat out refused to give any drug or any injury control over his life but he was becoming more disheartened with every day that passed.

Bobby had always believed that a person's mental state was able to influence their physical condition and he knew he needed to find a way out of the abyss that threatened to engulf him and affect his recovery.

He _needed_ to stay positive…and he _did_ have reason he reminded himself.

The scans showed some improvement even if those advances hadn't yet translated into physical results. "That was a good thing" he rationalized.

After all no progress now didn't mean no progress ever. Nothing was certain…everything could change tomorrow.

"See" he thought to himself "I can remain strong and optimistic." Then his subconscious reared its ugly head and taunted "Really? So, you actually believe all that drivel you were just spouting?"

Bobby gave the mattress another pound and wished he could do the same to his brain as he realized saying the words didn't mean he believed them and he wanted to.

It was natural for him to worry and consider the what ifs but he couldn't let them rule him.

He decided to make it a personal goal to hope for the best and prepare for the worst but to do it in the most informed and positive way possible.

That decision brought a sense of relief he was still savoring when Loretta walked in saying "Sweetheart, I can't stay. There's a problem at work…"

"Loretta, we need to talk."

"I spoke with the nurses and there's no change so we can talk later. I really _need_ to go…"

"This won't take long" Bobby said sadly. "Loretta, why didn't you ask me if my prognosis had changed?"

"Uh…um…I don't know. I just figured the nurses would know more…"

"More than me? The patient _in_ the bed with the medical background?"

"Uh…maybe. Look Bobby, I don't have time for twenty questions right now. I _really_ need to go."

"I know that, Baby" he said softly.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Loretta's smile widened as she prepared to make her escape.

"No, you won't" Bobby said firmly.

"Okay, great" Loretta headed for the door and spun around saying excitedly "Wait…what did you say? Are you being transferred? I thought nothing had changed."

"Nothing that relates to my physical condition has altered but I think we both know what's changed."

Loretta looked cautiously baffled as she listened to Bobby say "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Baby, its okay… I already know the answer. You're avoiding me."

"How can I be avoiding you? I'm here every day!"

"Yes, because you feel obligated to be here but it's obvious you don't want to be here. You don't want to be married to a man who can't do…" Bobby's voice cracked and his eyes filled with pain as he continued "all the things I can't do. You don't love me enough to take me as I am."

Loretta blushed and stammered "I'm just adjusting. It's hard and it'll be different but we'll work on things and we'll see what happens…"

"I already see. I see that I could have died and you would have mourned me…the man I was but now you can't wait to get away from the man that I am. _Right now._ The man I might continue to be..."

Bobby swallowed hard and flinched as the words left his lips "You can't even be happy that I'm alive and that we still have the chance to build a life together. A chance that we might have so easily lost."

Loretta became agitated as she questioned "Do you think I don't know how close you came to dying? _I know!_ I sat in that waiting room for hours waiting to see if you would live or die and instead you did neither!"

"Jesus…is that really what you think?"

Loretta's voice was thick as she choked out "Bobby…I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded…I just…why…why did you have to jump in front of her? Didn't you wonder what might happen?"

"God…how can you ask me that? I was trying to save someone I cared about. I wasn't running survival strategies through my head! So, no I didn't think about what might happen."

"Maybe you should have…then you might have thought twice about sacrificing yourself to save someone who goes looking for trouble and _always_ needs to be rescued. Didn't you ever wonder if Ranger would be better off without her?"

"Stephanie and Ric love each other and make each other happy. More than happy…they're ecstatic so no, I don't think he'd better off without her… In fact, I can't see Ric ever being truly content without Stephanie in his life."

Bobby was grateful for the rush of anger because it was overriding his sadness as he continued "We haven't really talked about it because it wasn't my story to tell but I didn't go to that warehouse to sacrifice myself for Stephanie. I went to stop her from sacrificing herself to Miguel."

"What are you talking about, Bobby? I've heard the Stephanie stories for _years_…"

"I'll admit that Stephanie can be impulsive at times but she's grown a lot and this wasn't one of those times. Stephanie was contacted by Miguel and after much consideration she chose, deliberately and voluntarily chose, to meet him to get the antidote for Mary Alice."

Loretta shook her head and reminded Bobby angrily "We talked that day and you told me the team had found the antidote for Mary Alice…you said that she was going to be okay…"

"True, but Stephanie didn't know that. She still thought her niece was dying so when Miguel made her a proposition that would allow her to save Mary Alice she took it."

"Great. You lost the ability to walk to save some tramp! Why didn't she tell you where they were hooking up and Rangeman could have taken him in then?"

Bobby was outraged as he asked "What is wrong with you? Why would you even think that? Stephanie doesn't want to sleep with anyone but Ric and even if she did I know she would never use sex as a bargaining chip."

"The proposition wasn't about sex but about Miguel's supposed willingness to deliver the antidote that would save Mary Alice's life if Stephanie would allow him to take her life in exchange. She accepted his offer."

"She's a fool! And if Stephanie's life means so little to her then why did you have to risk yours to save it? You're as bad as she is!"

"Stephanie was willing to give up her_ life_ to save Mary Alice. That doesn't make her a fool! If anything, I think it makes her an incredibly loving, brave, giving and selfless person who was willing to suffer a horrible death to insure a young girl could live."

Loretta's scorn was evident as she said "A young girl who was suffering because of Stephanie's relationship with Ric. If she was that worried about her family then she shouldn't have become a bounty hunter or gotten involved with someone who has that many enemies."

"I have enemies too, Loretta. Did you think they would forget about me because I was married?"

"Of course not but you admitted that you weren't like Ranger. You were a medic and you weren't as good as him plus you said he always did the riskiest, most horrific parts of your missions."

His tone was incredulous when he asked "So, you thought I hadn't seen or done anything horrible when I was in the service?"

"Bobby…I don't know what I thought. You've made it clear that you can't talk about your missions so I didn't think about them. I guess I really didn't want to think about the things you might have done or seen. They didn't have anything to do with us."

Loretta sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes before she looked at him unhappily and said "I only know that you're a good man now and that was why I accepted your proposal."

Bobby felt his heart break and wished for a moment that it had been paralyzed instead of his legs. Then he spoke quietly…

"Loretta…my body is the only thing that's been damaged, the only thing that's changed. I'm still the man who loves you unconditionally, who dreams about creating a family with you. I want to grow old with you and take care of you every day for the rest of our lives but that's not enough for you is it?"

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm trying but…"

He nodded his head miserably in acceptance saying "But you can't. And now I can't. I refuse to be with someone who doesn't love me enough to stand by me. Who doesn't care enough to want to share her strength when I need it the most and help me remember that life goes on."

Bobby's voice shook slightly as he stared at the women he'd hoped to marry and said "I want a woman who doesn't care about whether or not I can carry her over the threshold as long as I never stop carrying her in my heart. I wish that was you but…I don't think it can be."

Loretta stood frozen as a thousand emotions flooded her brain and then she stepped to his bedside, kissed him on the cheek and handed him her ring.

"I wish you well, Bobby and I hope you get better. If you do maybe…"

His voice was gentle as he said "No, there's no maybe for us. Move on with your life and I'll do the same."

Her eyes filled again as she asked "How can you when you're…"

"Because that's not all that I am…it's just all that you see. I'll have Lester pick up my things. Be happy, Loretta."

She touched his hand lightly and was gone.

_**Please read and review!**_


	40. Chapter 39

The Test

_**I know I didn't get to thank everyone and I am really sorry about that! Please know that I am truly, deeply appreciative of every review that comes in and I hope you keep them coming! **_

_**My work schedule has gone crazy this week and I need to do some traveling so I had the option of finishing this chapter (which ended up much longer than expected) and getting it posted or finishing up my thank you's and delaying the chapter. I hope you guys think I made the right call! **_

_**Warnings for language. Also, be forewarned Morelli is still being an a****_

Chapter Thirty Nine

Ranger hung up the phone and drummed his fingers on the desk as he contemplated the orders he'd just given. It was 8:00am…that should give Ella just enough time to pull everything together for his surprise for Stephanie.

He wished he could take her away somewhere but there was no way he could leave Trenton with everything going on. "We could have gone out to dinner" he mused "but it's a little too risky right now."

Miguel had been quiet…too quiet. Ranger knew his former comrade well enough to know that this meant he was planning something and he didn't want his Babe in the middle of it when it went down.

In a way, it was a shame…he'd have liked nothing better than to have lured Miguel out of hiding by using himself as bait. That would have ended things quickly…and permanently but if Stephanie was in the vicinity…all bets were off.

Miguel wouldn't hesitate to use Steph to distract him and any risk to her fell outside of acceptable parameters.

He chuckled softly thinking that his Babe was like nothing he'd ever seen in the "I am a magnet for crazies and the unexpected" department…

Rangeman had been working overtime to analyze all the trace evidence they'd collected and the particles had given them leads but they all led in different directions which had left them essentially nowhere.

There wasn't a man on the team who wasn't frustrated and he'd have liked nothing better than to have invited Miguel to fight for his freedom.

The Feds would hate it but it would be over quickly and then he and Stephanie could get on with their lives.

Damn it all, it _would_ be effective but using him as bait would upset Stephanie and putting her in the line of fire would upset him so they were…once again…back at zero.

Ranger was aggravated but the feeling subsided as he thought about how much he wanted to do something for Stephanie.

Other than her visits to Bobby which she had refused to curtail for any reason she had been hibernating at Haywood.

He knew from past experience that this wasn't her favorite pastime but she'd been so good about it…she deserved something special. More than special…he wanted her to have something magical.

Ranger knew exactly what he wanted and Ella had understood immediately. Now, he just needed to find a way to keep Stephanie from running into any of his preparations and figuring things out early.

Silvio had called Ranger early this morning with the sad news that his mother was being hospitalized and he needed the day off.

They'd been busy in Miami and Silvio had felt badly about taking the time off and backing things up further but it couldn't be helped.

Stephanie had overheard Ranger talking to Silvio and had immediately offered her support telling both men to have the Miami office send her every search they needed to have done.

Between Haywood and Miami…his Babe would be bombarded with searches for most of the day. Ranger steepled his fingers together as he wondered if that would keep her occupied and away from the elevator.

The paperwork on Ranger's desk was beckoning and he was about to get back to it when Lester, Manny and Zero almost collided coming into his office.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and asked "Is there a problem?"

Their response was delivered in stereo as the men tried to speak at once.

"Ric, you won't believe that sonofabitch!"

"Sir, one of my snitches has informed me…"

"Boss, Morelli is trying to pull some crazy…"

He was about to tell them all to halt when Tank appeared in the doorway saying "Ric, one of our weasels called…"

Ranger stood up and commanded "Silence." The room fell still as Ranger turned to Tank and questioned "Does this have something to do with Morelli?"

"Yes."

"Are the rest of you planning to offer Intel relating to Morelli? Yes or No answers only."

After a chorus of yes's Ranger called Stephanie on the intercom and requested she come to his office.

Stephanie walked in and greeted the men who were practically vibrating with the need to speak.

"Babe, apparently there's some news on Morelli. Lester, report."

"What's that saying? The pen is mightier than the sword? Well, that dumfuck Morelli must think so! Look what he's done?"

Lester handed Ranger one of Morelli's flyers and the men all watched as Ranger perused it with Stephanie looking over his shoulder.

"Ric…this must be some kind of fluke… or mistake or _something_. Joe can be a little arrogant but he would _never _do something like this."

Manny regretfully displayed another flyer saying "Sorry Stephanie but its no fluke. These are all over Stark."

Tank chimed in "That weasel Bartlett called me with the same data. Wants to know if Morelli's dirty now. And if so, do we know if he's expensive?"

"Fuck dirty" Lester snorted "Morelli's gonna be dead."

Stephanie was dumfounded as she said "I can't believe this…Joe was ordered to stay out of this…and now he's ignoring that and trying to meet Miguel! I just can't believe he would do this!"

"Babe…you said he was off…"

"Off is one thing…this is…beyond off! This is welcome to another planet off! Maybe he's possessed? Or maybe he has a brain tumor? Can't those change your behavior?" Stephanie asked as she looked around imploringly.

Each of the Merry Men suddenly found the carpet and/or ceiling terribly interesting as they studiously avoided looking into her eyes.

Ranger stifled a laugh and said "I don't think Morelli's brain is the problem, Babe. I believe it's more likely that the issue is related to his ego."

"Ric, I just can't believe Joe would do this. He has no reason…" her voice trailed off as she remembered Joe's words.

Stephanie's expression was stricken as she blurted "He didn't mean it, Ric!"

"I think it's rather obvious that he did, Babe."

Tank spoke dryly as he inquired "You guys care to clue us in?"

Ranger's tone was measured as he explained "The other day Morelli made it clear that he believes I am the only obstacle to him reconciling with Stephanie. Since he and Miguel are both interested in…removing me, shall we say? It would be logical for Morelli to suggest a partnership."

Stephanie's eyes were teary but hard as she choked "You're saying Joe wants to kill you?"

"Babe…I'm sorry but it's the only thing that makes sense."

Zero frantically scrambled out of the way as Stephanie sank absently into the chair he was currently occupying and said "I know it makes sense but I don't _want_ it to make sense".

The Merry Men stared at one another…each one desperately ESP'ing the other to find something comforting to say...but everyone was drawing a blank and was worried about saying the wrong thing.

Lester couldn't stand the wounded look on Stephanie's face so he took her hand and said "Beautiful, no one saw this coming. I won't lie and say that any of us really liked Morelli but we thought he was a good cop and an okay guy. Not the right guy for you but otherwise not too bad."

"Ric?"

"Babe…I agree with Lester and I was probably more objective than anyone here. I had to be because we had to work together and I knew that him being with you was a problem for me." Ranger ran his hands through his glossy mane of dark hair saying "I didn't think he'd snap like this."

Tank interjected "None of us saw it coming Steph and we are all trained to spot that kind of shit. I think Ric's right…he just snapped. There was nothing you could have done to see it or stop and it's _not _your fault."

Stephanie sniffled saying "It feels like it's my fault…like I drove him to it." She paused and her eyes settled on Ranger as she wailed "And I put you in danger!"

"Babe, you didn't make Morelli who he is and you couldn't have stayed with someone who didn't make you happy to keep him sane. As for the danger" Ranger waved a hand casually "I have no worries about Morelli. He's an amateur."

"I know but…" Stephanie sighed.

"No buts, Babe. Morelli is just a blip on the radar, nothing more."

Lester smiled with anticipatory glee and asked Ranger "So, you want me to call the TPD and bust his ass?"

Tank smirked and whispered to Stephanie "Damned if he's not starting to sound like Lula".

Ranger's mouth twitched as he watched his second in command try to amuse Stephanie. Then his expression turned thoughtful as he answered Lester saying "We won't be bothering the TPD with this."

"We won't?" Lester looked like a kid who'd just lost his favorite toy.

Ranger smiled and said "I'm sure if Detective Morelli were asked about the flyers he would have a very reasonable explanation for them. Something along the lines of trying to persuade Miguel to turn himself in…thinking he would have a better chance of persuading Miguel since he doesn't have the history with him that I do."

"C'mon man, the TPD isn't _that_ stupid. _No one_ should be that stupid…"

"The TPD likes to extend the benefit of the doubt when it's one of their own."

"So, we're just going to let him get away with this?" Lester scowled.

"No, we're going to manipulate his idiocy to our advantage."

Tank, Lester, Manny and Zero looked intrigued as they waited for Ranger to continue. Stephanie was still obviously concerned so Ranger went to sit next to her before continuing.

"Morelli asked Miguel to contact him via cell phone. We have his cell phone tapped so we'll know if Miguel calls him and arranges a meet. All we'll need to do is show up and apprehend Miguel."

"Sounds like a plan, Boss." Tank said as he stood up. "I'll make sure the gear is ready for immediate deployment."

"It _would_ have been fun throwing Morelli under the bus with the TPD but rescuing him _and_ getting credit for bringing in Sequero might be even more satisfying." Lester announced with a grin.

The Merry Men left the room and Stephanie looked hesitantly at Ranger before saying "Ric…I...okay…Morelli and I are over but I still don't want to see him dead. I don't know if it's right to let him walk into a situation like that without warning. Can't we ask him to set the meet and then work with you to bring down Miguel?"

"Babe, I know this is hard for you but Morelli isn't walking blindly into this. He's heard enough about Miguel to be worried and yet he's still trying to contact him. I don't believe Morelli is rational at this point. Do you?"

"Nnno." Stephanie stammered.

"Then do you really want me to trust the success of the operation and the safety of me and my men to Morelli?"

"When you put it like that…I guess the answer has to be no."

"Babe, I'm not trying to hurt Morelli and I promise that I'll do everything I can to keep him safe."

"No, Ric. Don't promise me that."

Ranger was puzzled as he asked "Babe, didn't you just say that you didn't want him dead?"

"Yes" Stephanie answered "but I know you and you doing everything you can to keep Joe safe could put you at risk and I couldn't live with that. Do what you can but if it comes down to you or Joe…_please_ don't let it be you. I couldn't handle it if it was you."

"Thank you, Babe but don't worry. It won't be me." Ranger told her as he swept her into his arms.

Fifteen blissful minutes later Stephanie was in her cubicle running what seemed to be an _endless_ number of searches. "Oh well" she thought "there goes my morning…"

Three hours later a shadow appeared over her cubicle and the voice of her own personal Batman was heard asking "Ready for lunch, Babe?"

"I guess so. Geez, how far behind is Silvio? I'm never going to get through these by the end of the day." Stephanie grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your boss will cut you some slack."

"You think?"

"I know, Babe. Especially if you'd be willing to make him forget about business by…" Ranger finished his suggestion in a whisper that turned Stephanie's face bright red while her stomach fluttered wildly.

She leaned into Ric and tried to form a coherent thought as he laughed and suggested "Lunch in my office, Babe?"

Nodding and smiling while she hoped for a very special Cuban dessert Stephanie linked her arm through his and they walked to his office. Ella the Fairy Godmother of Food had already visited and left two delicious looking plates for them.

Each platter held a small salad comprised of fresh pears, gorgonzola, walnuts and salad greens topped with Ella's homemade Balsamic Vinaigrette dressing as well as a half of a Chicken Pesto wrap.

Stephanie and Ranger had just finished their meal when Hal came running in "Sir! The alarm at the Plum's has been tripped!"

"Only the alarm? Not the decoy?" Ranger asked sharply.

"Yes, Sir. The decoy is still intact." Hal responded, still standing at attention.

"Alarm? Decoy? What's going on?" Stephanie queried in confusion.

"Later, Babe. We've got to go!" Ranger pulled her out of his office at a run and called to Lester, Binkie, Zero, Cal and Hector to meet them in the garage.

Ranger had everyone loaded into two Ford Explorers and racing out of the garage in under three minutes.

Stephanie felt her stomach juggling the lunch she'd just eaten as they hurtled toward her parent's house.

"Ric, what the hell is happening?" she asked.

"Babe, Miguel is at your parents house."

"How do you know?"

"We installed a security system in your parent's house and then hid a secondary system so that anyone looking would disarm the first system and miss the second. The intruder would think they had successfully disengaged the system while the opposite would be true."

"How do you know it's Miguel? Everyone in the whole damn Burg knows my parents are away!"

"I can't be 100% certain but it's a fairly safe bet. No offense, Babe but your parents don't really have anything worth stealing so they are unlikely to be victims of robbery. Add to that the common knowledge that their daughter is the Bombshell Bounty Hunter who has ties to the police and is known to be under _my_ protection… I just don't see any of the local wannabe felons going after your parents."

"So, we're going to get Miguel?"

"That's the plan, Babe."

"Okay…" Stephanie's voice was jittery as she tightened her vest.

Ranger's phone rang and he answered quickly barking "Report."

Stephanie waited with baited breath until she heard Ranger say "Fuck" and disconnect.

He glanced at Steph as he dialed his phone explaining "It was Miguel and he's gone."

"What? How…" Stephanie let her voice falter as she heard Ranger tell his men "The decoy was tripped."

"Sonofabitch stayed awfully sharp for a man who's been in a mental hospital…" Ranger slammed his phone shut and looked at Stephanie saying "I'm sorry, Babe. I was hoping this would all be ending but instead…I'm pretty sure Miguel's gone and I don't know what we're going to find at your parents'."

"None of my family is there thanks to you and everything else can replaced." Stephanie answered in an attempt to comfort him.

Tires screaming they pulled up in front of the Plums and began running for the house as sounds from the rear indicated an explosion.

Ranger threw Stephanie to the ground and covered her body with his to shield her from any subsequent blasts.

Three minutes later, Ranger pulled Stephanie up and they started walking toward the house. Lester was waiting in the yard and said that he and Cal were going in.

Ranger began to protest and Lester overrode him saying "You don't want to leave Beautiful out here on her own when we don't know where Miguel is…"

He knew Lester was right and he was more than competent but Ranger _hated_ sending his men into uncertain situations without him.

Lester and Cal made their way toward the burning kitchen while Hector checked out the security system. Binkie and Zero stayed on guard out front while Ranger and Stephanie watched the rear.

Sirens could be heard in the distance so Ranger knew the fire department was close. Stephanie was crying quietly but trying to hide it as she thought of how upset her parents would be when they heard about this.

Ranger saw her tears and told her "Don't worry, Babe. I'll get the contractors on it and we'll give your folks a shiny new top of the line kitchen that they'll absolutely love."

"My mother…"

"Isn't someone who will ever admit she likes it but your Dad and Grandma will appreciate it and that's all that counts."

Steph gave him a watery smile as Cal and Lester emerged from the smoke, coughing and sputtering.

"Are you guys okay?" Stephanie asked as she offered them some water.

"We're fine, Beautiful. And the house should be fine, too. It was only a small IED* and the perp detonated it in the oven. The fire wasn't even that bad. We were able to get most of it with your Dad's extinguisher."

Cal patted Steph's arm awkwardly and motioned at the firemen running toward them saying "The fire department will have this out in no time."

Fire Chief Rowland walked briskly up to Stephanie and Ranger asking "Stephanie, were you trying to cook again? I thought you'd given that up in favor of Pino's?"

He smiled at his own joke while Stephanie sighed and answered "I wasn't anywhere near that stove but it seems that someone else was."

The Chief's gray bushy eyebrows shot up as he looked at Ranger and inquired "Can you tell me happened?"

"The Plums security system was tripped and we arrived to find an IED had been placed in the oven and detonated. We believe this incident is linked to another case we are pursuing so we will need immediate access once the fire is completely extinguished."

"If there's an IED then this is arson and my Fire Marshall will need to go through everything before you are allowed back in."

"I will have the documentation faxed to your office and you will see that it grants Rangeman absolute authority over any local agency when it comes to this investigation. We will be happy to share our findings with the Marshall but he doesn't need to worry about this investigation. We'll close it for him when we take the perpetrator down."

The Chief rubbed his forehead as he remembered the rumblings he'd heard from several members of the TPD about some investigation Rangeman was running on behalf of the Fed and how out of the loop they felt.

If the TPD hadn't been able to overturn Manoso's claim then he doubted he could. "Oh well" Rowland thought "Let Manoso deal with it. If things went south he could blame Manoso and there was always Stephanie. She'd been a scapegoat for her mother's wrath since she was a kid. One more incident wouldn't hurt…"

"Fine, Ranger. Send me the paperwork and keep me informed."

"I will. Thank you, Chief."

Rowland turned to leave and almost bumped into an extremely agitated and irate Joe Morelli who was yelling "What the fuck Cupcake! Your parent's house is on fire!"

"_Really_, Joe. Gee, do you think that might be why the_ fire_ _department_ is here?" Stephanie asked sarcastically.

"Don't wise off to me, Stephanie! Jesus, your mother is doing to kill you! How could you do this to her? How are you going to pay for this? You make no money at that crappy job you keep trying to do!"

"Screw you Morelli! I don't need to pay for this because it _wasn't_ my fault!"

"So what else is new Stephanie? According to you it's never your fault and yet it always is! When are you going to grow up and take responsibility for your actions? I hope your parents don't expect me to pay for this just because we're getting married…"

"WHAT!" Carl Costanza screeched "You two _finally_ got engaged? When? How? I got money riding on this!"

Every head swiveled to see what Stephanie and Joe would say…the Burg grapevine was ready to go into hyperdrive.

Joe looked smug as he prepared to make a statement.

Ranger's face was blank but his eyes were as dark and cold as the ocean in winter as Stephanie stomped her foot and decided to do some yelling of her own.

She jumped on to her parents patio table and held up her hands calling

"Can I have your attention, please? Everybody! I need your attention, please!"

Lester moved closer and murmured "Maybe if you took something off..."

Stephanie slapped his head before saying "Many of you may have just heard Joe Morelli say that we are getting married and I want to let everyone know that it is not true and it will never be true!"

"I have moved on with Ranger and Joe is going to continue dating…just as he always did when we were together. So, stop betting on us and when it comes to me don't believe a word that comes out of Morelli's mouth!"

Stephanie took the hand Ranger offered and climbed off the table as Joe swaggered over saying "Trying to make me jealous, Cupcake?"

Ranger stood behind Stephanie as she answered "You could only be jealous if we had a relationship Morelli and we don't. Besides, I don't have to try to make you jealous…I only have to tell the truth."

Stephanie was so angry and overwrought that she didn't realize how loud her voice had become as she yelled

"And the truth is that Ranger is smarter, braver, funnier, more loving and sexier than you will _ever_ be! _And_ he's given me more orgasms in the last few months than you did in all the years we were together! And his are better orgasms too!"

She stopped to take a breath and realized Joe was turning Barney purple as the rest of the audience began to clap.

He went to grab her saying "Damn it Cupcake" but Stephanie danced out of his way as she balled up her fist and slammed it into his gut ordering "Don't call me Cupcake!"

Ranger broke into delighted laughter as he said "I think that's our cue to leave, Babe."

The reality of what she had just done was hitting Stephanie so she replied weakly "Okay" and let Ranger lead her toward the car.

"Santos, you're in charge."

"Bye Boss, take care of Bombshell Balboa!" Lester was laughing as he headed back into the Plum house.

Joe's smile was forced and it didn't reach his eyes as he tried to work the crowd, making light of what had happened.

Inwardly, he was seething…how dare Stephanie humiliate him like this? She would pay…oh yes; he would enjoy making her pay and pay dearly.

In all the commotion no one noticed the shadowy figure standing in the window of Mrs. Gazinsky's house.

The old woman lived almost directly behind the Plums and she had left her house via the backdoor as soon as she heard the explosion.

Life as a widow wasn't always lively…unless you were Edna Mazur so Marion Gazinsky had been thrilled to see Stephanie and Ranger at the house.

It was exciting to know that she had a front row seat at Stephanie's latest escapade. She _had_ to stay and watch it all unfold. So many people would miss out on the fun and she would be able to tell them what had happened…

Miguel had watched the old woman leave and then ducked in to monitor the after effects of his plan.

He sighed in disgust. He hadn't even had to pick the lock since the old bat had left the back door unlocked.

He'd never understand why people would lock the house to go to the grocery store but leave it unlocked to go to a neighbors.

Didn't these people know that your proximity to your destination didn't change how empty the house was?

Unlocked was unlocked and staying close wouldn't make you any less a target when you weren't paying any attention to your house.

"One more example of what's wrong with Trenton" he muttered viciously as he watched Joe Morelli attempt to chat people up.

Miguel's eyes narrowed as he looked at Morelli. The man was hopelessly inept and beyond stupid but he would serve a purpose.

"Time for Plan B" Miguel whispered as he moved silently down the stairs and headed for Slater Street.

He wanted to spend some time with Detective Joseph Morelli."…

_**Please read and review!**_

*Improvised Explosive Device


	41. Chapter 40

The Test

_**Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I know I didn't get to thank most of you personally and I am so sorry but RL has been insane! I loved all of your comments and I am beyond thrilled that so many people are following and enjoying this story!**_

_**I also want to apologize for the delay in posting…I know it's been almost two weeks and I hate going that long without an update. I promise to try and do some more writing over the weekend!**_

_**Warnings for language.**_

Chapter Forty

Stephanie and Ranger arrived back at Rangeman in record time and exultant moods. Stephanie's adrenaline was still pumping from her blowout with Joe and Ranger was thrilled that his Babe had finally made such a public declaration of her commitment to him. He knew it would be all over the Burg by now...

Ranger grinned wickedly to himself as he contemplated the alcoholic stupor followed by a minor stroke that would surely have befallen Helen Plum if she was currently able to speak with the hundreds of people who had probably started trying to call her within two minutes of Steph's concluding her speech…

It was a pity she had to miss out on all the excitement Ranger thought wryly but this story would make an excellent welcome home present for she and Valerie when they returned to Trenton… He thought about their reactions and decided he might have to arrange surveillance cameras just to catch the show…

Ranger put aside his amusement as he called Ella for a status report on "Operation Chick Flick".

"Ella, how are the preparations coming? Are we on schedule?"

"Hello Ranger. Yes, of course. Having you and Stephanie out of the building has worked out quite well."

"Did you get the dress?"

"Yes, Ranger."

"The accessories"

"Of course."

"And the food…"

"Is what we discussed. Don't worry Dear, _everything_ has been taken care of and it will all be perfect for you and Stephanie. Have you told her yet?"

"I'm about to. I just wanted to be sure there weren't any complications before I… _informed_ her of our plans."

"I understand how important tonight is to you and I know how much stress you and Stephanie have been under…you both need an evening like this. Relax Ranger; everything will be just fine…"

"Thank you Ella. I appreciate how much energy and effort you've put into this and I know Stephanie will too."

"This is your idea and I know Stephanie will be impressed at how much thought you've put into tonight. The poor girl isn't used to having people do things like this for her."

Ranger sighed as he answered "I hate the way she's been treated in the past but she's mine now and I can't do enough for her… I'll be up to check on things in a little while…"

Ella smiled softly as she considered how happy and in love Ranger sounded…he was such a good man…and such a hero to his country…he deserved a woman like Stephanie. She was thrilled for them both and she loved the idea he'd come up with but she only offered "Let me know if there's anything else you need or anything you'd like to change…"

Ranger hung up and leaned back in his chair with a contented smile as he thought of his Babe and how happy he hoped she'd be later tonight…

Stephanie decided she needed to take a caffeine break from her searches so she made a quick trip to the Break Room.

She returned to her desk, coffee in hand, and was pleasantly surprised to find a single red rose tied to a scroll resting across her keyboard.

Touching the velvet petals gently she lifted the rose to her face and breathed deeply. "Does anything smell as wonderful as no reason flowers?" Stephanie wondered as she opened the scroll and read the scripted message it contained…

_My Darling Babe,_

_I would like to request the great pleasure of your company for dinner this evening. Please accept the dress and accessories that are waiting for you in __our__ apartment as tokens of my love and admiration. I'll meet you in the elevator at 7:00pm. _

_Love,_

_Ric_

Flushed with pleasure and smiling uncontrollably, she re-read the note and wondered what kind of romantic surprise Ric might be planning for her…

Ranger sat in his office and watched her on the monitors with a tender smile of his own as he watched her smile unfold with all the brightness of a summer morning.

He had always loved the way she responded to him and her response to his note was no exception. Stephanie was practically glowing as she considered his plans for the evening…

Ranger stood as he watched the wheels turning in Steph's head; he knew his Babe's sense of adventure and curiosity would already be prompting her to try and figure out what he was planning and he was tempted to give her a hint but he didn't want to spoil the surprise…

It was tempting…but hints weren't an option. Not when he wanted to overwhelm his Babe and sweep her off her feet!

Ranger couldn't wait for tonight but first…he had things to attend to.

Glancing at the clock, Stephanie decided she had just enough time to complete the last few searches before she needed to run upstairs to get ready for this evening.

Fingers flying over the keyboard Stephanie worked quickly while Ranger debriefed Lester and Cal.

"Report."

Cal stood silently by as Lester answered "Sorry Ric, not much to report as of yet. We pulled a lot of trace but the chemicals and water the fire department used has affected the integrity of the scene and the condition of the evidence."

"Did you get anything on the IED itself?" Ranger questioned.

"Nah" Lester snorted "It was made from household materials. Any kid with access to the Internet could have made that thing… Frankly, I'd expected more from Sequero…"

"So do I." Ranger responded as he considered several scenarios "Miguel may not have access to the necessary funds to procure better explosives. Or perhaps he lacks the necessary contacts to procure them…"

"Miguel's been out of the game for awhile now…" Lester reminded him "No visits from arms dealers allowed at the Nut Hut".

"True but if he can find any of his old contacts then he still has…skills he could barter…" Ranger stated, frowning as he looked out the window. "I know he's up to something….I just wish the sneaky sonofabitch would leave us something to work with. Les, keep a full team running trace. I want every particle compared to the evidence gathered at the other crime scenes and I need to be briefed at 0600 with any similarities."

"Why tomorrow? Going somewhere tonight, Ric?" Lester asked with a sly smile.

"Offline. As if you didn't know…" Ranger sighed as he glared at his cousin and reminded him "Stephanie and I aren't to be disturbed unless it's an _absolute_ emergency."

Lester smirked and said "Take it easy Cousin…no one will bother you unless we get really, really bored…"

"Santos…" Ranger growled.

"You know Ric…I'm glad you and Bomber _finally_ got together. It used to be _so_ hard to find things to give you shit about but now that you and Beautiful are together…the opportunities are _endless_ and you can't kill me without taking heat from the family and the staff so really…your relationship is just pure entertainment for me…".

Ranger eyed him coldly and stated "It should be evident that I don't care what the family or the staff thinks and besides, how can they blame me when you disappear and no trace of you is _ever_ found…"

Ranger paused and his face became pensively evil as he clarified "Oh, there may be some sightings of men who look like you…like the man who's living in a well in Africa trying to see how long it takes him to go insane from lack of natural light and female companionship. Or the man who's locked in a room and forced to watch nothing but gay, guy on guy porn for a year to see if it changes his orientation. And it could be…"

Lester paled as he interrupted to say "Okay, okay. I give! C'mon Man, can't you take a joke? Where do you come up with this sick shit? I could stand living in a well but celibacy? A world without twins? That's just cruel! What'd I ever do to you?"

Ranger slanted an eyebrow and asked "Do you _really_ want me to think back over the years and list _all_ the ways you've irritated me…"

"Never mind. Great chatting with you, Boss but don't you think we've slacked enough? Time to get back to work! Have fun tonight! I'm really happy for you!" Lester yelled as he backed out of Ranger's office so quickly he appeared to be moonwalking.

Ranger watched his incorrigible cousin leave the room and couldn't help but smile. Lester drove him crazy at times but he was one of the great constants in his life. He'd also kept them sane during some of their most harrowing missions. He'd always be grateful for Lester.

"What time is it?" Ranger wondered as he turned to look at the clock. Seeing the advanced hour he knew it was time for him to get ready. He had a date with the love of his life…the one woman who made him melt with tenderness and burn with desire every time he looked at her and remembered that she was his...

He couldn't wait to see her…

_**Please read and review!**_


	42. Chapter 41

The Test

_**Mild warnings for Morelli bashing and language.**_

Chapter Forty One

Miguel pulled the baseball cap down over his forehead as he strolled down Slater Street and slithered into Joe Morelli's back yard. He surveyed the surrounding area and seeing no one he quickly made his way to the back door.

Forty five seconds later he had picked the lock and made his way inside…

He listened as he moved soundlessly into the house…there was no noise indicating the presence of humans however he heard a tapping of toenails that implied Morelli's dog was on his way in.

Bob bounded in and stopped, sniffing cautiously as he looked at Miguel who called to him "Hey Boy, Hey Bob…how are you? Good dog. See what I have for you…"

The smell of the bone Miguel pulled out tantalized Bob's senses and derailed any guard dog instincts he might have had as he jumped for the bone.

Miguel allowed him to retrieve it and they enjoyed a quick game of Tug of War before Bob settled into the couch to enjoy his treat while his benefactor sat next to him and stroked his head.

"You're a nice boy, aren't you?" Miguel murmured as he continued petting him. "Do you know that your owner is an idiot?" Bob stopped eating long enough to loll his tongue in agreement while cocking his head as if to say "Hey, he pays the bills and orders a lot of pizza…what more do you want?"

"Animals…you really couldn't go wrong with animals" Miguel thought. "They were pure in motive and deed and offered unconditional love." Maybe that was why he had no problem eliminating people but he'd never been tempted to kill an animal.

He wondered if he'd ever met a person as…uncompromised as an animal and realized that was probably a stupid question considering he'd spent his childhood in Hell and his adulthood learning to embrace the kill. Not that there'd been any real learning curve for him when it came to killing…he'd always had a gift…

Killing had been a necessity when he was younger…then it had become his job and now…it was his passion. Miguel grinned to himself as he decided that if you were going to have a hobby you might as well pick one you had a natural aptitude for. There was nothing he did better than death.

Pure people didn't usually end up targets…so he'd never really thought about them but now he was curious…he was sure good people were missed differently than the standard fuckwits he was tasked to kill but for the first time he wondered…did they die differently…

Miguel shook himself internally as he thought "Who the hell knows? _Enough_ with the philosophy". He wasn't likely to find the answer to his question on this trip since neither Ranger nor Morelli could ever be considered pure.

The nurse and the hooker had both been too slutty to be considered wholesome and that bitch Irene was too annoying not to be tainted.

Ric's bitch wasn't any Snow White either but there was _something_ about her…seeing her take on Morelli and scandalize the neighborhood…she was _still_ a bitch who had to die but he had to admit that Stephanie was a pretty gutsy broad. Just for that, maybe he wouldn't make her suffer too badly before he killed her…

Watching Bob devour the bone Miguel realized he was hungry so he gave Bob a final pat and shifted position saying "Let me up, Boy. I need to check the frig and see what we can have for dinner… I want to eat before your idiot gets home…."

He wandered into the kitchen and was pleased to find some frozen lasagna that had obviously been left by Morelli's mother. Taking it from the freezer he placed it in the microwave and followed Angie Morelli's directions.

Ten minutes later he and Bob were enjoying the delicious dish as they waited for Joe Morelli to arrive home from work.

_**Please read and review!**_


	43. Chapter 42

The Test

_No warnings of any kind…._

Chapter Forty Two

Stephanie entered the quiet cool of Ranger's apartment and called "Ric?"

Hearing no response she headed for the bedroom and stopped abruptly as she saw the items laid out on the bed.

She was mesmerized by the dress. It was incredible and absolutely stunning…she'd never seen anything like it. Stephanie held it up and noticed the label read "Notte by Marchesa" and the tags showed it had been purchased at Bergdorf Goodmans. Holy shit! No wonder she'd never seen anything like it! She'd never dared to even _browse_ at Bergdorfs!

The thought of wearing a dress like this…more importantly of having Ric see her in a dress like this took her breath away. The dress was a vivid cobalt blue with a strapless sweetheart neckline and two bands of ribbon that formed an almost sculpted layered bow over the bodice which molded tightly to the waist.

Below that the dress fell, "no" Stephanie corrected herself this dress _flowed_ all the way to the floor. She plucked at the skirt and the cool fabric slipped between her fingers…a beautiful blue silk waterfall that simply begged to be draped across her body.

There was a matching silk evening bag next to the dress but it was the nearby box that caught her eye. Stephanie held her breath as she lifted the lid and saw a dazzling pair of Manolo Blahnik jeweled satin pumps.

The perfect foil for the dress the shoes were a majestic metallic silver with a four inch heel and a square of sparkling crystals encrusting the toe. She touched the shoes reverently and then moved impatiently on to the next box.

Knowing how much Ranger enjoyed seeing her in her sexy lingerie she'd been surprised there wasn't a box from Victoria's Secret until she opened the next item and saw it was from La Perla and held a gorgeous lacy strapless bra with matching panties.

Both pieces were made of sheer panels blended with the most delicate silk and the color reminded her of the seashells she used to gather at Point Pleasant…a sort of pink tinted beige that made her dream of a tropical paradise with Ranger lying naked on the beach…

Stephanie pulled herself away from dreams of a very hot, wet and hard Ranger waiting for her in a cabana and came reluctantly back to reality as she gingerly picked up the last box.

It was small and the box revealed that it came from a very exclusive jeweler and Stephanie was immediately concerned about the cost as she opened the box and saw a small folded note that read

"_**Did you know that stones have meaning, Babe? Rubies mean romance, devotion and passion. They also hold positive energy and are said to reinforce love. These stones symbolize the feelings I have for you and the hope that our love will grow stronger with every passing day..."**_

Stephanie's eyes filled with tears as she read Ranger's heartfelt words and knew they mirrored the feelings in her own heart.

Then she looked down and gasped as she saw the flash of glowing rubies and dazzling diamonds displayed in the magnificent necklace with its matching bracelet and drop earrings…they were so beautiful…and so old…they belonged in a museum or on a Queen or something.

It was impossible to hold back the tears of joy that now flowed freely as she thought about the way Ranger always made her feel like Cinderella at the ball…only she never needed to worry about the clock turning to midnight...

She was still shedding tears of happiness as she pulled out her phone to call Ric and thank him but when she opened her phone there was a post it saying

_**You're welcome, Babe but remember, there is **__**no price**__** and I plan to spend rest of my life spoiling you. I love you. Now, go get ready! **_

_**R.**_

Laughing now she snapped her phone shut and looked at the clock before shrieking "That can't be the time!" as she ran for the shower.

Seventy five minutes later Stephanie gave her resplendent reflection one last check in the mirror and headed out to the elevator. She was dying to see Ranger…

_**Please read and review!**_


	44. Chapter 43

The Test

_**I think I thanked everyone who read and reviewed but please accept my apologies if I accidentally missed you and please don't take it personally! I treasure every review and I'm grateful to everyone who has marked this story as a favorite!**_

_**Warnings for language and smut!**_

Chapter Forty Three

Stephanie waited impatiently for the elevator and launched herself through the doors the moment they opened. She expected to land in Ranger's loving arms but instead she found herself alone as the elevator lifted upward.

Glaring at the cameras in the elevator Stephanie stormed "Damn it Lester! I'm meeting Ranger! Stop messing with me and bring me downstairs!"

Vince looked hard at Ram and said "_Don't_ even _think _about it!"

Ram smirked as he answered "But she'd think it was Lester! Maybe we could just bring her down long enough to see that Ranger isn't here? And tell her he was called out on a takedown… C'mon, Man! Where's your sense of humor?"

Vince spoke sternly as he explained "It's not my sense of humor you should be worried about but your sense of self preservation if you screw up Ranger's plans for tonight. You saw all the shit he had hauled in here! If we fuck this up…"

"Yeah…I know. Mats for the next six months…"

"Try Siberia in our jock straps until we die from hypo-fucking-thermia…"

Resigned to another boring night of monitor duty Ram offered his hand saying "Okay…okay….we'll let them be. Bet they have some night though…."

"True dat." Vince agreed as they performed one of their complicated hand rituals and watched Stephanie Plum pace across her rising cage.

The elevator stopped at the roof level and Stephanie waited anxiously for the doors to open so she could hit close and then head back downstairs to find Ric and kill Lester!

Ric had been so excited about this evening and he was always on time…this wasn't like him…

She was starting to really worry when the doors opened and she saw a toned mocha latte arm reach for her as the man himself uttered "Good Evening, Babe".

Ranger grasped her hand and pulled her out of the elevator before stopping and holding her at arm's length as his eyes roved over her body. "Babe…you are exquisite." He kissed her hand and continued huskily "You look incredibly lovely tonight and I am an extraordinarily lucky man".

Stephanie leaned into Ranger and responded "I'm the lucky one. You are so wonderful; Ric and you look unbelievably handsome tonight!"

Her eyes devoured his gorgeous body as she admired the perfectly cut and pressed Armani tuxedo he was wearing. Paired with his deep dark eyes, long silky hair and matching diamond studs…he looked simply delectable.

"You look amazing, Ric! Better than Cary Grant, Robert Redford and Clark Gable all rolled into one!"

"Thank you, Babe. I'll return the compliment and tell you that you light up the world better than any actress illuminates the silver screen."

Their lips met in a brief but passionate embrace before Ranger asked "Are you ready for dinner, Babe?"

"Yes but where are we…" Stephanie stopped abruptly as she realized she'd been so busy admiring Ranger that she had failed to notice the roof of Rangeman had been transformed into their own personal Wonderland.

The normally austere rooftop was typically barren except for a helipad and several storage sheds that housed extra all weather gear as well as some of the guy's outdoor toys.

There was also a shed for the equipment that Louis used to maintain the building as well as some security cameras but that was it.

Tonight none of that was really even visible…you wouldn't know it was the same roof….

Ranger took Stephanie's arm and began to guide her down a path made of champagne colored satin. The path was lined by ornate stone pedestals spread every few feet; each one topped with a glowing antique oil lamp to light their way.

Blush colored rose petals were strewn atop the golden trail but Stephanie's eyes were drawn to the end of the passage…

The Spartan storage sheds were anything but stark tonight…instead each one was covered with trellis and latticework displaying a variety of vines. There were aromatic sweet peas in fuchsia, lavender and coral as well as the distinctive scent of bell shaped honeysuckle in blooms of white and yellow.

Richly perfumed climbing roses with their glossy green leaves and voluptuous velvet petals in peach, crimson, yellow, white and pink…

Moonflowers gleamed in the starlight as their ivory blossoms welcomed the darkness with a flourish…

The space between the storage sheds was also beautifully filled….velvet covered chairs flanked a round table set with Waterford crystal and the finest linen. A bottle of Dom Perignon Rose was chilling in the ice bucket next to the table.

Cache pots of all shapes and sizes bordered the area between the table and the trellis…each one filled with a riotous variety of flowers.

Stephanie was awestruck as she stared at the elegant irises in blue and white coupled with the yellow tulips. She could smell the bunches of fragrant purple lilacs as they perched next to a yellow starburst of daffodils.

Ruffled peonies in white, pink and lemon yellow shared space with striking multi toned snapdragons and cheerful zinnias in chartreuse, lavender and red.

Tall spikes of silvery gray heather and pearly white gardenias complimented each other perfectly as they shimmered in the night…

Spectacularly shaped Bird of Paradise in bright orange and vivid blue were scattered everywhere as were exotic orchids in every color of the rainbow…

Larkspur, begonias, Canterbury bells, pansies, hyacinth, carnations…so many flowers that Stephanie couldn't begin to identify them all. She could only marvel at the lush, vibrant scene Ric had created for her…just for her…_how_ was that possible?

Stephanie turned to Ranger with tears in her eyes and asked "You did all this…for me?"

Ranger lifted her hand and kissed the pulse point that was throbbing on the inside of her wrist as he answered "Yes, Babe. I only wish it could be more…"

"More?" Stephanie spoke in wonder "I can't imagine anything more incredible than this…"

Ranger's eyes darkened in excitement as he said "Oh, Babe…there is so much more... If things were different…there is so much that I want to share with you. I wanted to take you to Amsterdam. To the Keukenhof Gardens. We'd stay at the Hotel Pulitzer and make love as we watched the lights on the Canal…. Then we'd go to London and stay at the Savoy…we'd hold hands as we walked along the Thames and revisited history before going to tour the Exbury Gardens and visiting the Crown Jewels…"

"I want to take you to Paris and go horseback riding at Versailles before heading to Le Palais de la Mediterranee in Nice...so we can watch the sun rise over the Cote d'Azur."

He stroked her arm from shoulder to wrist and continued "I want to stand in the shadow of the Sphinx with you, see the view from the Parthenon and make love on every beach from Bora Bora to Point Pleasant. There were…are… so many places that I wanted us to be tonight and I promise we'll get to them someday but with Miguel on the loose the timing was wrong… I'm sorry, Babe."

Stephanie's eyes sparkled like liquid sapphires as she asked him "How can you apologize? No one has_ ever_ done anything like this for me? No one has ever wanted to share the world with me? This…tonight…is so _perfect_… It's more than I ever dreamed of and it's even more incredible because I am sharing it with you…and you have these plans for us…" The tears spilled over her lashes as she continued "I can't wait to experience all of that with you…"

"I want that too, Babe. As soon as this is over…we'll take a trip. Start our journey together. I love you, Wonder Woman. Will you dance with me?" Ranger hit the remote for the Bose stereo system as he took her in his arms and they swayed to a song Stephanie had never heard before…

_**The music plays so soft and sweet  
My hands they shake when our lips meet  
All that I ask is that tonight  
We have this dance of love**_

Your eyes, they shine like stars above  
This is the night that I've been dreaming of  
It's your favorite song  
Girl, can we hold on in this dance of love

Something comes over me when you are near  
So close and yet so far  
I could die here in your arms  
As we hold on in this dance of love

The music plays, you're all I see  
I feel you breathing so close to me  
Take my hand, tonight I'll be your man 

_**In this dance of love**_

_****_

Something comes over me I can't explain  
Girl, when I'm holding you  
The world just slips away  
As we hold on in this dance of love

And all I ask is that we have this dance  
The music plays, we close our eyes  
So soft, it flows into the night  
You're like a prayer  
Nothing else compares in this dance of love  
You know I want you, take my hand  
And I will be your man in this dance of love

"This song is beautiful, Ric. I love it and it's the way I feel every time you hold me…"

"I like it too, Babe but even choirs of Angels couldn't express the depth of my love for you…These songs are as close as I can get…" Ranger wrapped her more tightly in his embrace as the next song started and she heard Garth Brook singing…

_**Well I'm shameless  
When it comes to loving you,  
I'll do anything you want me to,  
I'll do anything at all.**_

And I'm standing  
Here for all the world to see,  
Oh, baby that's what's left of me,  
I don't have very far to fall.

You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in.  
I don't break easy, I have my pride,  
But if you need to be satisfied

I'm shameless.  
Honey, I don't have a prayer.  
Every time I see you standing there  
I go down upon my knees.

And I'm changing,  
Swore I'd never compromise,  
Oh, but you convinced me otherwise.  
I'll do anything you need.

You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down.  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew,  
But I can't walk away from you.

I have never had anything have this much control on me.  
I've worked too hard to call my life my own.  
And I've made myself a world, and it's worked so perfectly,  
But it sure won't now, I can't refuse,  
I've never had so much to lose.  
And I'm shameless...

You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong.  
I've never lost anything I ever missed,  
But I've never been in love like this.  
It's out of my hands.

I'm shameless.  
I don't have the power now,  
And I don't want it anyhow,  
So I gotta let it go.

And I'm shameless.  
Shameless as a man can be.  
You could make a total fool of me.  
I just wanted you to know  
That I'm shameless.

"I always thought you were like that…so strong and self sufficient…I never thought you'd let me in Ranger…but now…this song goes both ways. I'll do anything for you too…for us. I can't ever be without you again…"

"You won't be, Babe. This is forever…" Ranger swore as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

They pulled apart gasping for breath as Ranger said "Hungry, Babe? I think we need to feed you before this goes any further…"

Stephanie smiled at Ranger as she suggestively traced the long lean lines of his body with a single fingertip and said "I _am_ hungry…_very_ hungry…but there is something that I want more than food…"

Ranger's eyes darkened with desire as he admitted "In that case, I'm ravenous, Babe. But I think we need to eat actual food first… Let's see what Ella has for us…"

He guided Stephanie to the table and touched her heart again by pulling out her chair…he was always so careful with her…always such a gentleman.

The silver covers were ready to be removed but Ranger held off for another moment as he poured the champagne and handed Stephanie a glass. Raising his goblet he gazed soulfully into her eyes and toasted

"To us, Babe. Tonight and every night, for the rest of the our lives…"

"To us, Ric" Stephanie echoed "Always and forever…"

Their glasses clinked gently before they leaned in for a gentle kiss and began to savor the effervescent froth.

Ella had outdone herself and Ranger lifted the covers to reveal platters loaded with mouth watering food. Peppery Steak au Poivre with brandy and cream, broccoli sautéed in wine and garlic, rich potato parmesan and asiago pave and feather light rolls with butter.

Stephanie began to eat and couldn't stop her moans of enjoyment as she reminded Ranger "I love Ella."

"I know, Babe" Ranger grinned and teased "She's my secret weapon. I know that even if you ever get really angry with me you'll never be able to leave me because you'd be leaving Ella too."

"That's not true!" Stephanie snorted as she continued eating and moaned again saying"Oh, who am I kidding? I'm _never_ leaving this! It's_ sooo_ good…"

"And we haven't even had dessert yet…"

"Dessert? Where?" Stephanie's head practically swiveled as she began looking for additional dishes…

"I thought you wanted me for dessert, Babe…"

"I can multitask Ric, now what's for dessert?" Stephanie demanded.

"Would Chocolate Soufflé, Maple Flan in a Walnut Crust and White Chocolate Fantasy Cake with Raspberry filling motivate you to…_multitask, _Babe?"

"Oh my God! That would motivate me to build a space shuttle out of crazy glue, duct tape and popsicle sticks!"

Ranger laughed as he explained "That wasn't the kind of motivation I was hoping for Babe…"

"Really? I'll see what I can do…" Stephanie grinned and then asked more seriously "Maple flan?"

"A hybrid dessert…maple syrup is an East Coast specialty and flan is a staple in Cuban cuisine. It's one of my favorites and it seemed like a perfect blend for tonight…"

"I can think of several perfect blends for tonight…"

"Can you, Babe?" Ranger asked huskily.

"I'll have to try and demonstrate my thought processes…after dessert." Stephanie responded coyly as she reached for her fork.

They finished dinner and dived into dessert. Stephanie was ecstatic as she moaned "Oh…God…I don't think I've ever had anything so good…this is incredible."

"Have I been replaced with chocolate soufflé, Babe?"

"You could never be replaced, Batman but these desserts…" Stephanie moaned and closed her eyes "they're just the perfect combination of flavors and textures and with the coffee…it's all just _sooo_ yummy…you have to have a taste…"

Ranger's eyes darkened as he answered "Oh, I plan to Babe…" he pulled her closer and his tongue caressed her lips before he released her saying "Mmm…Babe…you taste sweeter than any dessert…you always leave me wanting more…"

"More can be arranged…" Stephanie purred as she stood and suggested "Maybe we should go downstairs…"

"Not downstairs, Querida. Come with me…" Ranger tugged Stephanie toward the last storage shed and it was only then that she realized it was a little different from the others.

There were no lattices…instead the heavy vines were hung in perfect boughs on walls that appeared to be _rippling_…

Ranger escorted her to the far side of the shed and lifted a discreet flap before sweeping Stephanie into his arms and carrying her into a tent unlike any she'd ever seen…

The walls were secured by framework around the top but the ceiling was open and offered a romantic view of the moonlit sky.

Ocean scented candles dotted the area and warmed the tent with firelight. Sand was scattered over the floor and surrounded a bed covered with pale blue sheets and a white satin comforter. More flowers and tall reed like grasses surrounded the bed but these were reminiscent of the beach…

The sounds of the sea wafted from the small CD player sitting next to the bucket of chilled champagne that waited by the bedside along with two crystal flutes…

Ranger laid Stephanie gently on the bed and covered her body with his own as he began kissing her. Their tongues tangled for control as she reached for him but Ranger stopped her saying "Not yet, Babe. Tonight is about you…about showing you what you mean to me."

He kissed his way down her hairline and into her neck as he continued "I need you to let me set the pace…let me give you pleasure…" as he began peeling the lovely dress from her silken skin.

A few moments later they were both bare except for Stephanie's jewelry and Ranger was staring at her "Querida, I loved you in that dress but you have never looked more beautiful to me than you do right now…"

She stared back into his molten eyes and whispered "I've never loved you more, Ric" as she leaned up to meet him.

Ranger ran gentle hands down the length of her body as he kissed her. Then he began using his lips to torment her… teasing her nipples until they stood in taut peaks as he stroked between her slick folds.

Stephanie arched into his mouth and begged for more…

"Please, Ric. I want you so much…I can't wait…"

Ranger kissed his way down her stomach as she exploded beneath his clever hands…she was still recovering from her first orgasm when he replaced his fingers with his lips and began to massage her clit with his tongue.

Stephanie was going crazy as he sucked her clit and rammed three fingers inside her. "Ric…please…I need you now! I need to feel you inside of me…deep inside me! I can't take anymore!"

She spasmed around him as she came and he smiled into her hot wet heat as he continued licking…forcing her off the bed with the strength of her aftershocks.

Stephanie floated down from her orgasm and felt as though her spine had melted as she tried to reach for Ranger saying "I want to make you feel as good as you do me…"

"You do, Babe. I love to watch you cum and I plan to do it many more times tonight. Just let me play…please?" He nipped at her neck as he began kissing her ear and nuzzling into her shoulder before working his way back down again…

Ranger took his time…slowly stroking every part of her body…kissing up and down her spine and leaving no area untouched by his lips…

Stephanie's eyes were dilated and her body was flushed with pleasure as she pleaded "Ric…please…I feel like I'm going to explode….I need you to make me cum…please…let me cum…please fuck me…I _need_ to feel you inside me…"

"Soon, Babe" he whispered as he tortured her clit with his tongue...almost allowing her to come but then backing off as he drove her higher and higher…

In a frenzy Stephanie reached her own hand down but Ranger stopped her murmuring silkily "I guess you must be ready, Querida…"

He slid up her body and thrust inside her in one fluid motion…

Christ, she was wet…so wet…he could barely keep from coming as he fucked her…alternating between making circles with his hips and slamming into her with quick hard strokes…

Stephanie clung to him screaming in pleasure as she exploded in rush of wetness. The feel of her clenching around him sent Ranger over the edge and he buried himself inside her as he came in the most powerful orgasm of his life.

They lay heart to heart on the bed, holding each other tightly as their breathing normalized and Ranger smiled at Stephanie saying "I love you, Querida. Are you ready for more?"

_**Please read and review…**_

"_**Dance of Love" was written and recorded by Dan Hill.**_

"_**Shameless" was originally written by Billy Joel and was individually recorded in separate versions by Garth Brooks and Billy Joel. **_

I


	45. Chapter 44

The Test

_**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I don't know how many of you noticed it but I had a minor editing/formatting snafu that caused me to post then delete and repost the last chapter. **_

_**I didn't see a lot of reviews so I want to let you know that if you tried to access the last chapter and couldn't it is now up, complete and readable!**_

_**The last chapter covers Steph and Ranger's date and it takes place during the same timeframe that this chapter does. **_

_**Warnings for language, potential violence and Morelli bashing! Also, I hope you can all read drunken guy speak!**_

Chapter Forty Four

Miguel glanced at his watch in irritation…it was getting late…where was this asshole? He patted Bob on the head and asked "Does he make it a point of asking you to hold it like this on a regular basis? If I were you I'd shit on the floor. The idiot might come home earlier if he knew it would help him avoid cleaning up piss…"

He scratched Bob's ears and ran his fingers down his spine saying "I wish I could take you with me. You deserve better but I've got a ways to go before I can settle in somewhere and you'd attract too much attention".

Yeah, slowing down wasn't in the cards for him right now… The fucking Feds had found several of his bank accounts – no doubt with Ric's assistance…something else he'd have to pay for – so he would need to pick up a few quick jobs to refill the coffers.

Once Ric was dead and Rangeman was devastated Miguel knew he'd have no trouble picking up some work from his old contacts…that was the beauty of being a highly trained killer for hire…if someone was looking to employ an assassin they didn't care who else you'd killed or what kind of a person you were.

Prospective employers only needed to know if a) they could afford you and b) if you could get the job done and done right without putting their asses in a sling for contracting a hit. That kind of attitude might sound cold but it _was_ effective. And it _did_ tend to simplify things…though really, what was simpler than death? One minute you're here and the next you're done. _Easy._

Not that _anything_ would get done if Morelli didn't get his worthless ass home! Where was the fucking moron? He'd better not be with some woman…Miguel wasn't banking on a bimbo! The scene at the Plum's today had been helpful…the gossips were clearly riled up and talking nonstop trash but he needed _more_…

The meet with Bernson was set for tomorrow night and he had to do it _publicly_. He wasn't worried about the TPD but he knew Ric had Rangeman out in force looking for him and his location _couldn't_ be compromised…it was the _perfect_ hiding place and he wanted to keep it that way.

Just for a few more days…that was all he needed. After that Ric and his bitch would be dead and he'd be able to move on. At least he thought he could…

Brown was still in the hospital and rumor had it there'd been no improvement so he was probably looking at life in a wheelchair…nothing to worry about there, he'd be no threat.

Tank and Santos were another story…they might need to be eliminated as well. They seemed fond of Ric's bitch and they'd always been too close to Ric…having to identify their Idol from his dental records probably wouldn't go over real well with them and Miguel knew he didn't need his former team tracking him when this was all over. He needed to end it clean if he wanted a fresh start when this was all over…

Bernson had enough explosives available to take down a small city so he'd have to revise his plans. Just to be sure. ..he'd buy extra and eliminate Ric and his whore as part of the existing Plan A. Then he'd take care of Tank and Santos as Plan B. They'd be mourning Ric and off their game which would give him an advantage…

"In fact" Miguel paused in scratching Bob's head to scratch his own before going back to the dog and inquiring "Wouldn't you expect to have _one hell_ of a funeral service for Ric and his bitch?"

Bob cocked his head in understanding and rubbed it under Miguel's hovering hand as his devious companion mused over the status of his nemesis...

Ric and his bitch were _very_ high profile and the people in this god forsaken town took their funerals _seriously_… Miguel shook his head in disgust as he remembered the stories he'd heard about some of Trenton's funerals…

_Some_ people might think he was twisted for enjoying the kill but at least he didn't try to make dates over his dead! He'd heard the Plum Grandbitch had a thing for opening caskets and touching the dead…you wanna talk about _freakish_… At least, he left his bodies _unmolested_…

Trenton was seriously crazed when it came to funerals so any service for Ric and one of their own would have the entire town in attendance…including the Plum Family and all of Rangeman. He'd get the extra explosives and take out the key players at Rangeman as well as that irritating fuckwit Albert and his pseudo spawn.

It might be fun to eliminate Kloughn's shrew of a wife as well…granted Miguel had never met her but he'd heard enough about Valerie Plum to know she could inspire a man to tattoo an "Out of Service" sign on his balls. Killing her would be a favor to the unlucky bastard who would have been the next one to stick his dick in that particular vice - not knowing he'd _never_ get it back…

Of course, _none_ of this could happen if Morelli didn't get his ass home! Where the hell was he? Today, at the Plums, wasn't enough! "Damn it!" Miguel swore. Morelli was _really_ screwing with his plans and that was unfucking acceptable! He _needed_ those explosives…

Miguel knew he couldn't risk a private meet with Bernson at his hideaway…they'd never been what he'd call friends and they hadn't seen each other in awhile so he didn't know how Bernson might be…aligned these days. That made it far too risky to have Bernson come to his place.

Bernson hadn't asked Miguel to meet him at any of his drops either so it was a safe bet that the man was worried about his mental state. Not too worried to take his money – arms dealers and killers for hire had that in common – but Bernson would be too cautious to gamble with his life…

The meet would have to be in public…it would make both of them more comfortable…but to avoid detection at the very open meet he'd arranged he had to be sure that Trenton was too busy gossiping over other things to worry about whether or not the Latino man in the bar looked like the fugitive everyone _had_ been talking about...

Between the fire at the Plums and the plans he had for Morelli…Miguel thought he could_ guarantee_ his anonymity but he couldn't put _anything_ into practice until that asshole Morelli got himself home!

Miguel sneaked a surreptitious peak out the window and exclaimed "FINALLY! Headlights! Jesus, it's about fucking time…"

The stealthy mercenary rose as swiftly and gracefully as a jungle cat and positioned himself in the shadows as the locks tumbled and Joe Morelli stumbled in…"Christ" Miguel thought "He's certainly going to make it easy for me. I can smell him from here…"

Bob had jumped down from the couch and was racing for the backdoor as Joe lurched his way through the living room slurring "Sorry, Bob. Been a _lousssy_ fucking day…had to stop for a cold one...here you go…" as he opened the door and let Bob out to relieve himself.

Miguel watched Morelli make his way to the kitchen counter where he poured some dog food into a bowl that he dropped on the floor before grabbing a box of cold pizza from the frig.

Morelli started heading into the living room and then remembered he had a dog to let in so he swayed his way back to the kitchen where he opened the back door and called for Bob as he himself pissed off the back steps. Having lightened his bladder Morelli managed to partially zip his fly, swearing as he clipped his dick. Cock semi secured, he gave up and motioned for Bob to come in. Bob made a beeline for his bowl as Morelli lunged for the pizza box.

Shit…the guy was toasted to the point of annihilated! Miguel grinned to himself as he decided that Morelli reminded him of the ball in a pinball machine as he ricocheted from archway to counter to frig to table to doorway to table to archway to sofa…it really _was_ kind of like watching an uncoordinated kid at the arcade…they didn't score any points but their actions were entertaining as hell for everyone else…

"Holy fuck" Miguel thought "its 2:30 in the friggin' morning and Morelli is _unaccompanied_!" It wasn't a problem he'd ever experienced but he had to ask himself _what_ kind of a loser spends the entire night in a bar and comes home alone? And too drunk to even give himself a hand job?

"Jesus, he really _is_ fucking_ pathetic__**" **_Miguelthoughtashe strolled out of the shadows and walked up to Morelli…

Morelli saw him and reared back demanding "Who the fucker you? What the fuck are you's doing here?" Slurring his words he continued "Donchu know I'ma fuckin' cop? See? I'm the badge! Bad mothafucker!" Joe attempted to hold up his shield but only succeeded in dropping it on the floor so he tried to grab for his gun instead.

"_Not_ a good idea, Officer!" Miguel had the gun out of his hand so quickly that Morelli never saw him snatch it and continued drunkenly looking for it in his holster spouting "I gotta gun…once I find it…jes had it…"

Miguel scooped the badge up from the floor and handed it to Morelli saying "You can have this but I'll be keeping the gun."

"You can't have my gun! It's against…against…whatchamacallit…procedure…giveit back! Hey, why you in my house? I gotta dog, you know…Bob! Bob! Where you are?"

Bob cantered in happily and took a piece of pizza off the table as Miguel answered "I'm here at your invitation, Detective Morelli."

"How I'm gonna invite chu when I don' know who you are?"

"Allow me to remedy that. I am Miguel Sequero and I believe you wanted to meet with me."

"You Sequero?"

"Morelli, has anyone ever informed you that you are _quite_ tedious when you're drunk?"

"Stephanie. _All_ the time. My mother. My high school Prinzepal. Terry. Mosta cops I work with. My Grandma Bella…didja know she has visions?"

"I'm having one myself right now…" Miguel sighed as he dismissed the mental picture of slitting Morelli's throat and continued "_Enough_ with the list. _Why_ did you want to see me?"

"Not here. Didna want chu to come here…whatif somebuddy sees? Won't be good if I help you get rid of fuckin' Manoso and somebuddy seed you here…"

"Morelli, do you actually believe you are good enough to eliminate Ricardo Manoso?"

"I'macop! Not s'posed to eliminate but I could…mebbe…help you…"

"Help me?" Miguel asked skeptically. "Hmmm…maybe…" Miguel stood and headed to the kitchen calling "but we can't plan without drinks…"

Morelli called back "Yeah…good idea. I could go for a lil' somethin'…"

Miguel poured two double shots of whiskey and added several drops of liquid as well as the contents of three capsules to Morelli's glass which he swirled merrily as he walked back to the living room.

Handing the glass to Morelli he toasted "Goodbye Manoso!" and tossed the liquid from his glass over his shoulder as Joe threw his head back and swallowed the entire shot in one fiery gulp.

Smiling in anticipation, Miguel asked "What kind of death did you have in mind for Manoso, Morelli?"

"Bad..the bad kind…he's fuckin' my girlfriend…_everyone_ thinks he's God…he ain't nuthin'…Manso gotta go down _hard _then everyone'll know he ain't _nuthin_."

Miguel watched Morelli with an appraising smirk and said "I'll ask you again, what method do you see as optimum for Ric's death?"

"How'm I s'posed to know…you the professional…can't think…feelin' kinda funny…"

"_Really?_" Miguel asked, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Think I need ta lay down" Morelli stood swaying and in a sudden burst of clarity he stared at Miguel and asked "What'd chu do me?" In a last ditch effort Joe tried to run but crumbled on to the floor instead.

Miguel smiled as he looked at the comatose Morelli… he did _so_ enjoy it when a plan _fell, _quite literally, into place…

Giving Morelli an exploratory kick in the ribs Miguel was satisfied that he was out. He gave the clock a measuring glance and decided that the timing had worked out well after all…

There wouldn't be time for everything he'd planned but they could do enough…

"Ready, Joe? It's time to get moving..."

Ten minutes later Miguel had stripped Morelli bare, Krazy Glue'd the cop's badge to his chest, doused him liberally with Jack Daniels, commented on the pitiful state of his Viagra induced erection – conscious or not, that was just _sad_ - and was loading him along with a second bottle of JD into his truck…

There was someplace they had to be…

_**Please read and review!**_


	46. Chapter 45

The Test

_**Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! As always, your comments are greatly appreciated!**_

_**I have to admit that the last two chapters pulled in very reviews…are you all still interested?**_

_**I know the last chapter didn't focus on Steph and Ranger and to be honest, this one doesn't either but I promise that I have a reason for this and it's plotline driven. **_

_**There are only a few chapters left until the end and the next chapter will focus on Steph and Ranger as will most of the remaining chapters.**_

_**Though out favorite couple doesn't appear here I am using some other familiar characters in this chapter and you might find their actions interesting…**_

_**I am also introducing a new character here. Her name is Cassie and she is going to be an integral part of seeing what Miguel has done to Joe. I am considering pairing her with one of the MM so I'd like to know what you all think of that idea and which MM you think would be a good fit!**_

_**Any character you don't know is mine but anyone familiar belongs to JE – though they may be a little out of character and you may have to think a little about who is saying what…**___

_**The Bartoski Zoo is mine however I know nothing about running or populating a zoo! I did some research but please excuse any accidental inaccuracies…**_

_**Warnings for language and some Morelli misery…**_

Chapter Forty Five

Cassie Corolli pulled the covers over her head and groaned as the shrill beep of her alarm went off…it couldn't be 6:00am already…she peeked out at the clock and oh shit, it was. How the hell had that happened? She had to get up but she was sooo tired….

She'd been up so late with that sick goat but it had been worth it when they pulled Sasha through…Cassie tensed remembering that it had been touch and go for hours and she didn't even want to _think_ about the vet bill. Jesus, three hours sleep was just not enough…

Maybe just five more minutes she thought as she hit the alarm clock, rolled over and snuggled back under the comforter…

Cassie was in the middle of a wonderful dream involving a hot guy, sandy beaches and drinks with umbrellas when she was rudely awakened by a loud ringing.

"Ugh" she moaned as she wondered if there was any sound more horrific than that of the alarm clock. Maybe the doorbell if it's the IRS or your boyfriend coming to tell you he cheated but otherwise… Cassie leaned up and reached over slamming her hand down over her alarm clock.

"Huh" she wondered as she eyed the clock. "Why are you still ringing? Didn't I just turn you off?"

A pretty woman in her early thirties possessing a wavy mane of brown hair and catlike amber eyes that dominated a heart shaped face Cassie was the General Manager and Executive Director for Trenton's only zoo. She glared at the ceiling and realized it was finally quiet so she sank back into her pillows.

Trenton wasn't big enough to support the type of large zoo they had in Philly but somehow the Bartoski family had managed to barely sustain a small zoo and animal shelter until Lenny Bartoski had suffered a heart attack two years before. He had recovered but eighty hour work weeks were now a part of his past which was why she'd been hired to come and run the facility.

Cassie had been the victim of layoffs at a large zoo in Texas and she'd jumped at the chance to run the show at a small regional zoo/shelter where she could also do some good. She _loved_ animals and lived to help them so she didn't regret the decision but she was sometimes a little discouraged with her life.

Trenton wasn't as much fun as Houston and if there were any decent available men here she'd somehow missed them…plus Trenton was fairly…_cliquish_ and she missed having girlfriends to hang out and shop with.

Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated her ongoing problems with the zoo. Bartoski's staff hadn't been the most reliable so she'd spent considerable time weeding through people and re-training. Her largely part time staff was getting better but they weren't there yet…and there weren't enough of them.

Cassie wrapped her flannel covered arms around her head as she thought about how expensive it was to run the zoo. They subsisted solely on grants and donations and yet her expenses weren't all that different from the larger zoos and with the economy…donations had been sparse last year.

Fundraising wasn't her strong suit. Nor was volunteer recruitment but both were _absolutely_ necessary if she wanted to maintain the current high level of care the animals received. She was perpetually underfunded and understaffed which left her eternally stressed out and exhausted. None of which mattered because she had a big day planned and she was sure she'd stretched her five minutes to ten. She'd have to hustle she thought as she sat up and looked at the clock before screaming…

"FUCK!" She glanced away and looked back at the clock, nope; it still said 8:00am! "Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell? How did it get so late? Damn clock!"

Cassie leaped out of bed and ran for the shower. She stripped off her red flannel nightshirt and jumped in the shower. She really couldn't spare the time but she couldn't spend all day smelling like sick goat and besides she had Mick and Kate coming in to work this morning.

"Thank God!" she thought. Since she also had Miss Marley's fifth grade class scheduled to visit as well as several members of Trenton's Ladies Auxiliary who were considering volunteering. All of which was good for donations so she needed to get her ass in gear!

She raced into the kitchen and turned on her virtually antique coffeemaker before running back into the bedroom to get dressed.

A perfect hourglass figure and a flawless olive complexion made it easy for her to look good with minimal effort and she appreciated that more than usual as she threw her luxurious mane of hair into a ponytail and slid into a pair of khaki's and a green button down shirt.

Cassie turned to grab her shoes and was distracted by the same ringing she'd heard earlier but which she was now awake enough to identify as her telephone.

"What?" she answered.

"Cassie?" she heard the caller say faintly.

"Kate?"

"Cass, Mick and I had seafood last night and it musta been bad. We're both so sick…we're not gonna make it in today."

"WHAT? What do you mean you're not going to make it in today? You weren't even going out for seafood last night… You know we have people coming today! You can't just call out with no notice! Do you know what time it is?"

"Mick left a message on your cell at 5:00am. We didn't want to wake you… Then I called you a little while ago but you didn't answer…"

"SHIT! I was up most of the night with Sasha! Can't you guys come in for just a little while this morning? I _really_ need you!"

"Sorry Cassie…I'll try but no promises. I feel _awful_…"

"Fine. Do what you can. Gotta run!" Cassie slammed down the phone and kicked the bed. This was what she got for hiring a couple who were dating! "Food poisoning my ass!" she stormed as she grabbed her bag and ran out of her apartment. She knew they were probably too hungover to come to work and they'd be OUT as soon as she found someone to replace them!

She was flying down Bank Street in her ancient pickup truck when she remembered "FUCK! The coffeepot!"

Cassie looked at her watch and knew she didn't have time to go back but she had to – no one else had a key to her place and she couldn't afford to lose everything she owned in a fire. Especially one she'd be responsible for starting!

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" she swore as she spun around in an illegal u-turn and rushed back to her apartment. She deactivated the coffee pot, ran back to her car and proceeded to drastically exceed the speed limit all the way back to the zoo.

Cringing as she looked at her watch, Cassie turned off her minimal security system and ran into the office to grab her clipboard and tour information.

Normally she'd have gone around to all the exhibits to turn on the lights, feed the animals and generally make sure everything was okay but today there was just no time. She'd have to wing it and hope for the best!

Cassie arrived out front just in time to see a school bus of excited children pull in followed closely by several large sedans filled with senior citizens. "Okay, time to be impressive" she thought as she stepped forward…

"Good Morning, Everyone! Welcome to the Bartoski Zoo and Animal Shelter! We're so pleased to have you joining us today and so are our animals – they love company!"

An elderly woman who was entirely too overdressed for a visit to the zoo stepped forward saying "Miss Corolli, I am Bella Giovichinni and we spoke on the phone. As you know, I am the President of our little group as well as the co-President of Giovichinni's market."

"Toot her own horn much?" Cassie thought as she smiled and answered "Yes, Mrs. Giovichinni. It's so nice to meet you in person. I must tell you that I love your fresh pasta and I can't resist the wonderful rum cake you sell in your market."

Bella inclined her head, glad to see this girl understood her proper place as she acknowledged "We offer the most authentic Italian food in Trenton. I'm glad you're one of our loyal customers."

Cassie offered what she hoped was a self deprecating smile as she replied "I am that! I'm also thrilled that you and the other ladies are considering volunteering for us and again, we at Bartoski are all delighted to have you all with us today."

Bella looked troubled as she inquired "Yes, well…I thought we would be having a _private_ tour so we could learn more about the facility and what we might be doing but it seems that is not the case…"

"Uh oh…" Cassie thought. "trouble" as she schooled her features into her most sincerely apologetic expression and explained

"Yes, that was what I'd planned but two of my staffers are dating and they dined on seafood that turned out to be tainted last night so it's just me today and we already had the class trip scheduled…I didn't want to disappoint either you or the children by cancelling. I hope that works for you. In some ways, it's probably ideal it will give you a chance to see the tour you'd be giving and this certainly lets you see firsthand how short staffed we are. I didn't even have a chance to do my morning chores today…"

Praying as she mentally crossed her fingers Cassie waited for Bella Giovichinni's reaction and the older woman didn't disappoint her…

Bella paused for a moment and glanced around at the other ladies as if she was considering leaving and then having clearly established dominance agreed

"Oh, yes….well, we wouldn't want to disappoint the children either. And it's obvious you need help here…" Bella smiled condescendingly and continued "so it'll be just fine."

Ignoring the waiting children and motioning at the remainder of her group, Bella persisted in speaking

"Let me introduce you to the other ladies who are joining us today. We have two of our Officers; this is Vice President, Gloria Jean Juniak and Secretary Angela Morelli. We also have Shirley Gazarra, Evelyn Bestler, Mary Lou Molnar, Emma Getz, Tina Rosolli" and Bella sniffed with disdain "Lucille Plum."

Heaving a barely concealed sigh of relief Cassie gave them all a dazzling smile and said "Thank you so much, Mrs. Giovichinni. I really appreciate your being so flexible and Ladies, it is truly a pleasure to welcome you_ all_ to Bartoski! I am looking forward to working with you and I'm very excited to be introducing you to our facility. If you'll give me just a moment to get the children settled then we can begin…"

The ladies nodded in agreement as Cassie hurried toward the buses.

The zoo had a standard process in place for all group visitors so Cassie went through the motions pausing to greet Lisa Marley.

"Nice to see you, Lisa. Sorry about the scheduling and the staffing issues and the…"

Delicate, red haired and green eyed, Lisa Marley was a soft touch and it showed as she offered "Don't worry about it, Cass. The kids love coming here and it gets me out of the classroom for the day. We're all good…"

Hunching her shoulders and rolling her arms in an effort to reduce the tightness she was feeling Cassie answered "Thanks for being so understanding…I guess I'm still trying to get some of the kinks out…"

Lisa patted her on the arm and said "Hey…its okay. I know we don't see each other that much but I think of you as a friend and you're doing a good thing here. We can roll with the changes and things around will get better…" Lisa's voice dropped to a whisper as she explained

"You just hang in there and wow these ladies – most of them are annoying old biddies – except for Mary Lou who's actually nice and Lucille who's desperate to be accepted but with a father in the mob and a husband who's a pervert she's got no shot and maybe Tina who's _Family_ but pretty okay and Emma who's the wildest senior in town next to Edna Mazur…okay, they're all pretty wacked but regardless these women can do a lot for you."

"Thanks" Cassie murmured "It's one of those days and I really _needed_ that." Her frown turned into a grin as she processed all that the teacher had just said and smirked suddenly saying "Lisa, we need to have lunch_ real_ soon and you can fill me in on these people…"

Lisa grinned widely in response as she herded the children toward the ladies so Cassie could begin her introduction…

"_**The Bartoski Zoo and Animal Shelter is a regional zoo and offers a sanctuary for abandoned, hurt, exploited, abused or elderly wildlife, exotic and farm animals, and birds. We're also an animal shelter so we try to find homes for dogs, cats, birds and bunnies who need them. We take care of hundreds of animals here everyday and they all need your help and support. Are you ready to go and meet them?"**_

The kids chorused yes and the older ladies nodded as Cassie began to lead them through the park…

The happy troop of people followed the trails as they wound past the private pens for slinking cougars, lurking ocelot, skulking bobcats, noisy coatimundi, scampering tamarin and playful chattering monkeys.

After that they proceeded to go by the open corral to pet the glossy coats of the rescued horses and then visited the mud pile of contentedly lolling pigs before heading over to the next area.

Everyone enjoyed the llamas and the kids were studying Egypt so they were in awe over the camel.

Straining her ears, Cassie could hear the ladies prattling amongst themselves with suggestions for improvements as the kids babbled and pointed at the various animals. "So far so good" she thought as she kept the tour moving toward the deer pen.

One of the deer had recently had babies so there was a lot of oohing and aahing over the fawn before they were able to move forward to the Reptile House.

They passed the exterior pens that held a variety of exotic looking tortoises, endangered Komodo Dragons and camouflaged iguanas before Cassie held up a hand and announced

"Okay, Everyone. We're about to enter our Reptile House and it'll be a little tight for everyone so please take turns letting everyone have a chance to get up close to the glass to see the snakes."

Holding the door opened, Cassie let the children and the ladies funnel through to see the gila monster, blue tongued skink, tree frog, gecko's, tuatara, newts and chameleons. Then they'd move further back to see the milk snakes, corn snakes, king snakes, one boa constrictor, a lone rattlesnake and numerous ball pythons.

Watching the last of the group file in Cassie mused to herself "The Reptile House was always full…largely due to the number of men who would adopt the animals with the mistaken belief that their mothers would snakesit while they went off to college or that their as of yet unmet future wives would be as enamored with the snake as they were." Cassie snorted to herself thinking "Fat chance…"

Shaking her head slightly over the idiocy of men, Cassie refocused on the problem at hand and thought "this area _could_ use some work and maybe some additional snakes but they didn't really have the resources to work with anything too dangerous…maybe if they had some extra money they could…" That thought was left unfinished as she heard the screaming start…

"Shit!" she thought as she forced her way past the screeching horde at top speed.

Cassie knew she should have checked the cages this morning! One of the snakes was probably dead but how could the kids even tell…" she pondered the probabilities as she reached the back of the room and saw that the glass enclosure for the largest of the king snakes, a seven foot long beauty with black and red bands held an additional occupant.

Stunned Cassie stood for a moment as she pictured the zoo falling apart and her career going down the drain…for there inside the cage sprawled a _very_ naked man. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving…

"Dear God, is he dead?" Cassie wondered as she pressed against the glass and saw his chest was rising and falling.

"Okay, he's alive" she thought "That's a plus" but Sweet Jesus…he was completely bare, clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels and sporting an_ enormous_ erection that was apparently of great interest to Katy the King Snake. As well as to all the children who…oh fuck, had their wide eyes glued to the cage!

"Okay, semi dead guy first" Cassie thought as she announced "He's breathing. I'm calling 911".

She was dialing as she suddenly registered that every cell phone in the vicinity was clicking pictures much to Lisa Marley's dismay and the ladies were all hovering in front of the glass.

The one Bella had called Angie was ash white and trembling as she was pressed up against the glass wailing "He's dead…I know he's dead. Augh…poor Joey…my sweet Angel…"

Cassie was in the process of explaining the situation to the 911 operator when the she heard mention of a name and commanded the operator "Wait, someone seems to know him…his name is apparently Joe" Cassie turned to the ladies and asked urgently

"Does one of you know him? What's his last name and do you know if he has any medical conditions?"

Bella pointed her finger at Cassie and shrieked angrily "We _all_ know him! _Everyone_ knows him! This is Joe Morelli and he is a _Detective_ with the Trenton Police Department! How_ could _you have allowed this to happen to him?"

For a moment, Cassie felt a strange kinship with Beetlejuice as she answered "What? What did I do to him? Hey, I wasn't the one who told him to come in and have his little sex party with my snake! Alcohol isn't good for snakes! Did he think about that? NO! It's _not_ my fault your Detective is kinky!"

Turning back to Judy, the 911 operator who was apparently laughing so hard she could barely speak Cassie asked "I take it you got all that?"

Still giggling the operator replied "Oh, yeah. I got it. Help is on the way!" and disconnected the call.

Judy glanced furtively around the Emergency Call Center and pulled out her cell phone…she simply _had_ to call the Trenton Gazette. She knew WKXP Radio would be interested and of course, WBLA the local TV station... Joe Morelli had slept with her and walked away…it was time for a little payback…

Turning to Lisa Marley, Cassie ordered "Can we _please_ get these kids out of here?" Softening her voice she touched Lisa's should and said "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I don't mean to take it out on you but this is a _nightmare_." Worry lit Cassie's amber eyes as she asked "This won't come back on you will it?"

Lisa smiled and spoke sotto voce as she answered "Probably not but you better call the cops and report a break in. CYA. Not that it'll do much good…these kids are tech savvy and most of them have taken pictures which are already hitting the Internet." Motioning the kids along Lisa waved a quick goodbye as they headed out.

"Wonderful!" Cassie thought "Just wonderful. Come to Trenton and visit the zoo where a NJ cop was busted for drunkenly molesting a snake…what a great day trip…"

Dialing the TPD the agitated Zookeeper winced as she listened to the ladies talking…

"Angie, it's no reflection on you. It's his father's blood…"

"His father was a drunk but at least he didn't want to sleep with snakes! And I thought Joey being involved with Stephanie was bad! At least, she's a person! I should have left it alone!"

"Sometimes you just can't _tell_ about a person. But this doesn't make him all bad…look at my Vinnie!"

"We don't want to look at your Vinnie! My poor sister has to look at him all day and she's sick of him sitting in his office and checking out animals! Maybe he and Joe can form a little club…"

"Look Tina, if Connie doesn't like working for Vinnie then she can leave! I'm just saying that we could all be more accepting…"

"Accepting of what? Connie doesn't want some farm animal STD from the toilet seat at the office! You think the Cop Shop wants snake sperm diseases because of Joe?"

"You know, he's pretty big…and he sure is sticking straight up…I wish Edna were here to see this…think we can touch it when they bring him out? See how hard it is?"

"You are _not_ touching my son's dingle! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Angie, the snakes are touching it now…it's not like I'd be any worse! I wish Edna were here…she'd find a way…"

"Calm down, Angela. I'm sure none of us can relate to what you're feeling – except perhaps Lucille – since none of us have raised a deviant but we are your still your friends and we _will_ support you. Perhaps you should join a support group for parents of sex addicts."

"My Joey is _not_ a sex addict!"

"_Please_ Angela, he's gone after everything in skirts for years and now's he bored with women and moved on to animals! What's next? Men?"

"You'd think he'd try the men before the animals…I need to ask Edna if she knows what comes first…"

"I _never _could understand how Joe Morelli got promoted over my Eddie and now…well…my Eddie would _never_ do such a thing! Why doesn't the TPD factor in this sort of problem when they make promotions?"

"Are you saying that my Joe doesn't know how to make promotions?" Gloria Jean Juniak yelled "My Joe has done more for this city than anyone! He has received numerous honors and I'm sure he had no idea that Detective Morelli had a drinking problem and a fondness for sex with exotic animals! My husband would never tolerate such disgusting behavior from one of his detectives! Joe Morelli must have a hidden life!"

"I heard Joe Morelli joking around with Eddie about how him and Stephanie were always having gorilla sex – do you think…" Shirley's voice trailed off as another woman interrupted saying

"I lived in the same building with Stephanie for _years_ and I never saw any animals. With the way her apartment was always getting evacuated or investigated…I think I would have noticed something like that…"

"Stephanie wouldn't need any animals! Not when she's got that Ranger fellow in her bed! Me and Edna call him the King of the Jungle cause he _always_ looks like he's ready to pounce on Stephanie and you _know_ he knows how to use his vine…if you know what I mean!

Shirley snorted and whirled toward a bewildered Cassie asking "Do you have gorillas here?"

She didn't have to answer because Angie Morelli slid down the glass as she cried loudly "Nooo! He wouldn't…he doesn't…not my Joey…we need to get him out…then he'll tell us…he'll explain…once he's awake…"

The ladies began deliberating over exactly what Joseph Morelli might say but the discussion ended when Mary Lou Molnar pointed out the EMT's who were trying to get in but failing miserably since they couldn't get past the numerous members of the media who'd been recording the entire scene…

Trying to control her laughter, Mary Lou took advantage of the chaos to sneakily snap a photo for her oldest friend…she couldn't wait to tell Stephanie about this!

_**Please read and review! **_

_**Miguel needed a distraction…do you think this will keep the citizens of Trenton occupied?**_


	47. Chapter 46

The Test

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter even though it wasn't really Stephanie and Ranger centric. They feature much more prominently in this one!_

_Warnings for language and Morelli bashing! I think that may become the official sport for Trenton…at least temporarily…_

Chapter Forty Six

Ranger stared at Stephanie from across the breakfast table and willed himself to leave his apartment and go downstairs. He'd always been an early riser and normally he'd have gone for a run, checked his email, reviewed a few contracts…maybe even coordinated a takedown…but not today.

It was after 9:00am and he was still at home admiring the love of his life. She'd gotten virtually no sleep and yet she looked beautiful. Blue eyes shining, alabaster skin glowing…his Babe had a soft, loose completely satisfied air about her as she smiled at him radiating a happiness he knew was reflected in his own eyes.

He and Stephanie had stayed on the rooftop until 2:00am…talking, drinking champagne and making incredibly passionate and poignant love. It was one of the best nights of his life…

Women had never been a problem for him…they had always fallen for him like raindrops and he'd taken advantage of the fact that he generally lacked an umbrella….he was amazed at how much he'd been missing without even being aware of it…

He'd thought he was content with vast amounts of truly hot sex but he now knew that he'd never experienced genuinely dizzying physical heights until he'd made love with Stephanie.

Making love to Stephanie was as much an emotional experience as it was a physical one and he couldn't believe how much it made him_ feel_ for her. All the other women combined hadn't made him feel one iota of what he did for his Babe. Ranger had pretty much become an agnostic but now he thanked God and Connie for the day Stephanie had walked into that diner…

He knew that Stephanie didn't need proof of his feelings but he loved showing her how much he cherished her. If Miguel hadn't been on the loose he'd have preferred to have slept on the rooftop and then served Stephanie breakfast in their impromptu garden but with his crazy former comrade on the loose it wasn't safe.

Not that having breakfast in his cozy and rarely used nook was so bad…especially since, as per usual, Ella had completely outdone herself with banana stuffed French toast, thick cut Bacon, lightly scrambled eggs and fresh fruit salad.

He'd have to spend some extra time in the gym to make up for the last twenty four hours. Though…Ranger grinned to himself…he and Stephanie had managed to_ very_ enjoyably work off quite a few calories last night…

Was it any wonder that he was considering dragging his Babe back to bed for another round as opposed to going to work?

Stephanie gazed across the table at Ranger and wondered if he would ever truly understand how much she loved and respected him. She said the words to him…repeatedly but mere words could never express the physical rush and fountain of emotions that surged whenever she thought of Ranger.

She tried to show him how she felt whenever they made love but he tended to distract her and she was never certain that the message came fully across. Stephanie had never known that it was possible to get completely lost in someone else's touch but time, space, responsibilities…none of it seemed to matter once Ranger put his arms around her.

"What he does to me just by being with me" Stephanie thought "I wonder if he knows…we could be in a crowded room and no one else would exist. I could be tracked by criminals, surrounded by gunshots and yet I'd still feel safe. Stuck on the world's longest and most boring stakeout…none of it would matter. I'd be happy no matter what…as long as we're together…"

Never in her life had Stephanie expected to find a man who could make her feel that way. Especially a sex God like Ric…

"Penny for your thoughts, Babe?"

"They're about you so they're worth a lot more than a penny."

"Care to share?"

He really was the most enticing man on the planet she decided... Dressed in black, displaying silk over steel mocha latte skin that rippled delectably …seeing him was wanting him…again and again and again…

"Babe? You in there?"

"Huh?"

"I wondered if something was on your mind and after that lengthy silence I believe you've answered my question…"

Stephanie leaned over and lightly touched her lips to his as she answered "I was just thinking about much I love you and how lucky I am to have found you."

"How lucky we are, Babe. Remember, we're a we now."

Smiling seductively Stephanie explained "My mind's a little cloudy…Do you think maybe we got up too early this morning? I'm thinking of going back to bed but I hate to nap alone…"

Plucking a ripe strawberry from the salad he fed it to her and spoke regretfully "Babe, there's nothing that I would like more but I _do_ need to get to work…"

"Ric…if you really want to work I'd be happy to let you work me into another frenzy…I had a dozen orgasms last night but we could work toward making it a baker's dozen…anything to satisfy that incredible work ethic of yours…"

Smiling sinfully Ranger teased "Playing with fire, Babe…what if I don't want to stop at thirteen?"

"Playing with fire yourself, Ric…keep talking like that and I'll have Hector jam your security so we can't leave the apartment today…"

"Babe" Ranger groaned as he pulled to him "I never stop wanting more of you but…"

They were interrupted by loud and insistent banging on the door followed by an eruption of men in black who flooded the room covering their eyes and yelling "Are you decent? Are you up? Are you decent? Get dressed!"

"We are dressed. What the hell is going on here and why are you interrupting our breakfast?" Ranger asked.

"A better question would be why are we asking if Ranger is up when he probably spent the better part of the night up" Lester couldn't help interjecting but the irate expression on Ranger's face detoured him back to the subject at hand as he continued "but we can revisit that later. For now" Lester turned and pointed to the TV that Tank had turned on "LOOK!"

Stephanie wasn't happy about having her plans for another series of Ranger induced orgasms interrupted so she discontentedly demanded "What are we supposed to be loooooking…at, OH MY GOD! THAT"S MORELLI!"

"If either of you would answer your phones…" Tank spoke dryly "then maybe…"

Ranger made a motion that told everyone he wanted quiet and wanted it now as they watched the drama unfold and heard veteran announcer Diane Carter saying

"_**This is the scene at the Bartoski Zoo, one of New Jersey's oldest and finest attractions and Trenton's premier animal sanctuary. General Manager Cassie Corolli was taking several tour groups through the park when they came upon the unconscious body of Detective Joseph Morelli."**_

"_**As you can see from the numerous photos flashing across the screen, Detective Morelli was found naked and in possession of a bottle of Jack Daniels. He also appears to be involved in some very intimate and inappropriate behavior with Katy the King Snake who is a long time resident of the zoo."**_

"_**Detective Morelli was taken to St. Francis Hospital for evaluation and we understand that Katy will be examined by local veterinarian, Tom Reynolds. We were fortunate enough to speak with Cassie Corolli for a few moments; let's see what zoo authorities have to say about this incident…"**_

"_**Cassie, can you tell us how long Detective Morelli has had this fascination with Katy?"**_

_**Stoically Cassie answered "I am not acquainted with Detective Morelli so I can't answer that question." **_

"_**Have you ever seen him here at the zoo?"**_

"_**Not that I can recall."**_

"_**Will your veterinarian be performing some form of a rape kit on Katy?"**_

_**Cassie flinched as she answered "Here at Bartoski we greatly value the health of our animals and Katy will be given a full examination to insure that state of good health is preserved."**_

"_**We understand that Angela Morelli, the victim's mother was on site today. Can you tell us what she was feeling?"**_

_**Her eyes softened as she remembered how distraught the women had been "I met Angela Morelli briefly and for the first time today so I don't believe it would be appropriate for me to speculate on her feelings."**_

"_**Does Detective Morelli have access to the zoo after hours?"**_

"_**No, he does not." Cassie answered firmly.**_

"_**Then how would he have gotten in?"**_

"_**We have a security system that was set before I left last night and was armed when I arrived this morning so I can only imagine that Detective Morelli disarmed the system when he decided to break in and then reset it to avoid detection once he was safely inside."**_

Veterinarian Tom Reynolds was seen on the sidelines alternating between waving at Cassie and smiling for the cameras so Cassie gratefully the opportunity to escape and explained quickly "I'm sorry Diane but I need to get inside and help with Katy."

"_**Poor Katy. All of our viewers will keeping her in our prayers even as we wonder about the fate of Detective Joseph Morelli. Will he be allowed to keep his badge? And is this his first attempt at molesting an animal or simply the first time he's been caught? Roger Duarty is asking Mayor Juniak that question now…over to you Roger!"**_

The screen flashed and a man in an immaculate navy suit with perfectly groomed hair and teeth that screamed veneers took center stage.

"_**This is Roger Duarty standing outside City Hall with Mayor Joe Juniak. What can you tell the people of Trenton about Detective Morelli's suitability to serve and protect?"**_

"_**Detective Morelli is currently out on medical leave and will remain off duty while we launch a formal investigation. Joseph Morelli has a clean service record and is held in the highest esteem by the Trenton Police Department so we look forward to a very detailed account of his actions once he's awake."**_

"_**Speculation has long been rife that the Blue Code of Silence exists in Trenton…would that code extend to covering up an inappropriate interest in animals by Detective Morelli?"**_

"_**The Trenton Police Department puts the welfare of the citizens of Trenton above that of the department. There is no cover up and there will be no conspiracy to suppress evidence – regardless of how it might expose or incriminate Detective Morelli."**_

"_**So, you believe Morelli has skeletons in his closet?"**_

"_**No, I don't. But if he does the people of Trenton have my word that we'll find them and expose them. Now, if you'll excuse me I have another meeting."**_

"_**That was Trenton's own Mayor Juniak with his promise to the people of Trenton. Back to you Diane."**_

"_**Thank you, Roger. We've just received word from St. Francis and it seems that Detective Morelli is still unconscious however an anonymous source has informed us that his blood alcohol level was three times the legal limit and the possible use of narcotics is suspected…"**_

"_**Now, let's go to Sandra Sartori who is standing by live at Pino's Pizzeria and get some local reactions to this disturbing crime… Sandra, you're live!"**_

A striking blonde in a red power suit with matching lipstick flashed on screen saying…

"_**Thank you, Diane. I'm standing here at Pino's Pizzeria, one of the most popular restaurants in Trenton and a well known hang out for our local police department. I'm here asking people what they think about Joe Morelli and if they believe he could have committed these heinous crimes. Here are some of the responses I've gotten…"**_

_**Patty Pawlowsky, a pretty young woman in a tight pink tank top and a short denim skirt appeared on screen claiming vehemently "Joe Morelli is a PIG! And a liar! And a user! And a terrible lover!"**_

_**Ron Richardson was seen scowling "Gave me a bull**** ticket once just cause he was fighting with his girlfriend…"**_

_**Doris Henley nervously fingered her cameo pin as she explained "Those Morelli boys were always wild…I guess some things never change."**_

_**Roxanne Berry sniffed "Thinks that badge makes his… penis longer…and trust me, it doesn't help."**_

_**Officer Carl Costanza smiled brightly into the camera and said "Joe's a good man, good cop…he's just been under some strain since his girlfriend dumped him…he was probably just letting off steam…"**_

_**Sandra looked at sternly at Carl and inquired "Officer Costanza, do you believe that getting drunk and breaking into a zoo to molest a reptile should be considered letting off steam?"**_

_**Carl winked at the stunning reporter and responded "No, but snakes aren't my thing! I go for fine lady reporters…whatcha doing after this broadcast, sweet thing?"**_

_**Sandra noticeably shuddered as she stepped back and announced "On that marginally flattering and completely improbable note, Diane, we're back to you in the studio!"**_

_**Diane seamlessly picked up the dialogue and managed a quick eye roll before she closed her report with "I think we can all agree that this is a sad day for the family and friends of Joe Morelli as well as the Trenton Police Department however we will keep you posted on this late breaking and very disturbing story…"**_

Everyone had watched the broadcast in silence but now the two Merry Men struggled to stifle their snickers as Stephanie looked shell shocked.

"Babe? You okay?"

"Yes" Stephanie replied faintly "I just can't believe I saw Joe with a snake wrapped around his dick on television…"

Lester snickered "Shame he wasn't in with the roosters…then his cock could have crowed and woken him up before the TV cams arrived…"

Ranger and Tank simultaneously reached over to swat Lester over the head as Stephanie said "This isn't Joe…he would never hurt an animal and I know he doesn't do drugs. And he'd never risk his badge…it means too much to him…"

"Babe, this is obviously Miguel having a little fun at Morelli's expense."

Still trying to recovering from the sight of Joe and Katy and wondering if they made eye bleach Stephanie uttered "What? Why?"

Ranger knit his brows as he frowned and said "I don't know why Miguel did this but leaving him in the snake pit is _definitely_ Miguel's work."

Tank answered a quick call and swiftly turned off the TV before veering over to tune Ranger's satellite radio to the shock jocks at Trenton's own WKXP radio station.

"Control Room says we need to listen…" he explained briefly as they heard the banter of Danny Marducci, Kid Cavanaugh and Lacey Gellar doing their shtick…

"_**I went to High School with Joe Morelli and I always thought he had a thing for the ladies….but now…I don't know what's gotten into him..."**_

"_**Maybe his pecker needed piercing…"**_

"_**Or his Willy needed a wiggler…"**_

"_**I think his one eyed snake was looking for a mate…"**_

"_**Bet his boner needed biting…"**_

"_**Nah, his Shaft only hardens for scales…"**_

"_**Hadda chubby that wanted some rubby…**_

"_**His Dick needed a prick…"**_

"_**Hey, hey…" sang Lacey Gellar "producer's giving us the evil eye…clean it up, guys…"**_

"_**How we supposed to clean up drunken cop snake sex?" snorted Marducci.**_

_**Kid Cavanaugh chimed in "I got it! The snakes a carnivore, right? Maybe Morelli wanted to feed it a special Italian meat popsicle…"**_

_**Lacey hollered "We need an expert opinion from someone else who used to enjoy Morelli's meat Popsicle…let's try Stephanie Plum again…"**_

"No, no, no" Stephanie thunked her head down on the table, totally ignoring the fact that some of her hair was landing in the pool of maple syrup covering her plate "I _don't_ believe this! Why are they calling me! What do they mean by _again_?"

Lester and Tank were watching Stephanie's reactions as Ranger said "Babe, you'll give yourself a concussion…"

"C'mon, Beautiful…you're sweet enough to eat already…you don't need to add syrup!"

"Santos, ENOUGH!" Ranger snarled, pointedly glaring at irreverent cousin.

Stephanie looked confused as she lifted her head and ran her fingers through her sticky hair. "Noooo" she wailed. "Damn it!" I'll never get this out!"

Her cell phone started to ring - in the apartment and on the air and Stephanie jumped up and began desperately rummaging through her purse as the Merry Men tried to decide if she looked more like a frog on a hotplate or a deer in the headlights…

The bottomless pit of her purse yielded no answers but Stephanie heard her voicemail answer and the recording say her voicemail was full as the shock jocks complained…

"_**C'mon Stephanie, check your voicemail. Just cause you aren't letting Morelli slither all over you anymore doesn't mean you forget how it was…give us a call with all the dirty details…"**_

"_**Just between us girls, Stephanie" Lacey cooed "tell me…was Morelli's trusty trouser snake really trustworthy or did he take…regular walks on the wild side?"**_

"_**With relaxing detours through the zoo?" Marducci asked.**_

"_**Yeah, you look fairly hot but maybe you're really cold blooded and that snake was the only way he could replace you…" Kid cracked nastily.**_

Ranger strode over to the radio and snapped it off saying "I'm sorry, Babe…" before his phone rang and Hal's hesitant voice came over the line asking

"Boss, there's a member of PETA downstairs…says she wants to talk to Bomber about Morelli's dog. Wants to know if he's been…you know…fornicated with by a non-dog and they should have him removed..."

Ranger growled "Tell her that Bob has NOT been molested and will be taken care of. Get her off the premises and make it clear that she isn't to return."

"What?" Stephanie cried "Does someone actually think Joe would…do that… to Bob and I'd allow it? Are they crazy?"

"Babe, she's an activist looking for a cause…just ignore her…"

Stephanie was pacing around the room as she furiously conjectured "What? Am I supposed to ignore everybody? Everyone who listens to the radio or watches TV is going to think that Joe and I had…had…a ménage a puppies or snakes or something! I can't believe Morelli is dragging me into his mess! We're not even together anymore! And we were never _that _together to begin with!"

"Babe, you need to calm down. First of all, this is only local news. Secondly, I'm going to call my attorney and have him remind the media of just how far they can legally go where you're concerned. And we need to get to work!"

"There's no doubt in my mind, that Morelli was setup by Miguel. Once we've proven that and apprehended Miguel the facts alone will exonerate Morelli and no one will be wondering anything about the two of you…"

Incredulously Stephanie asked "Ric! You're going to help Joe?"

"No" Ranger responded firmly "we're going to help ourselves catch Miguel…the fact that we'll be saving Morelli's unworthy and lucky to be alive ass is purely accidental…"

"How the hell did Miguel call Morelli? We got nothing from him on any of the taps…" Lester clarified "I checked them again this morning and Hector's been on them non-stop…"

"And why_ didn't _Miguel just kill him?" Tank's face twisted in surprise "that's Miguel's MO all the way."

Ranger's expression grew contemplative as he explained "Miguel didn't call Morelli…we'd have caught it which means Miguel abducted Morelli without any preliminary communication."

Eyes hardening and body straightening, Ranger was obviously thinking out loud as he offered "He took him from home…easier to get the jump on him and have any type of conversation he may have wanted to have…Miguel didn't kill Morelli because he wants attention but not that kind…"

He felt that internal hum that told him he was _right_…even without evidence Ranger just _knew_ "Miguel is getting ready to make a major move but he fucked up when he killed Irene…brought too much attention down on himself. The fire yesterday…all drama, no damage. Now this incident with Morelli will put Morelli center stage and make Irene's murder yesterday's news. This is where he fucked up!"

Whirling on his men, Ranger ordered "Lester, I want you to take a team to Morelli's…use Vince, Ram, Junior and Binkie. Check on _everything _and remove what needs to beremoved." They ESP'd briefly before the commands continued

"Go over every inch of that house with a fine tooth comb and pull trace for a priority run. Miguel was in that house and he goes places that Morelli doesn't. The answer is there…find it. I'll be along shortly."

"You got it, Ric. Hang tough, Beautiful!" Lester gave Stephanie a lip smacking kiss as he swept out the door.

"Tank, I want a secondary team at the zoo. Send Cal, Woody and Brett to pull trace. Have Hector check the security systems."

Ranger pulled out his phone and dialed "Brown, how are you?"

"Good, good. Listen, need you for a job if you're up to it."

Obviously encouraged, Ranger continued while Stephanie and Tank listened animatedly, sharing glances and wishing they could hear both sides of the conversation…

"Are you able to get around in a chair?"

"Got it. Manny will be coming down to play chauffeur. Have him take you down to Morelli's room, see what kind of shape he's in and take his statement from last night."

Ranger grinned as he said "Yes, I'm betting he's got one hell of a head this morning too. See what you can get out of it and report back."

Disconnecting, Ranger turned to Stephanie and Tank stating "Brown will handle things at St. Francis."

Worriedly Stephanie asked "Do you think he's up to this Ric?"

"Yes, Babe, I do. I think this will actually be good for him…it'll give him something else to focus on and remind him that he can still make a valuable contribution to the team."

"Okay, Ric." Stephanie agreed before turning pale and yelping "BOB! Ric, I need to go to Joe's and check on Bob! If Miguel was there then he could be…"tears began to flow as she tried to speak "hurt or…or…or worse… I need to see how he is!"

Brushing her tears away, Ranger cradled Stephanie's face in his hands and spoke gently "I already told Lester to check on Bob and bring him back here."

"How? When?''

"Babe. Trust me. Lester understands my orders and he has the situation in hand."

"Ric, I still need to go over there. Bob may not be my dog anymore but he still sort of is…"

"Which is why you aren't going over there, right now."

Body akimbo and eyes flashing, Stephanie prepared for battle. Tank stepped cautiously back as Ranger held up a hand begging

"Please, Babe. Listen to me. I've never known Miguel to hurt an animal. In fact " Ranger's forehead wrinkled as he remembered "he's always had an uncommon fondness for them and would go out of his way to avoid hurting one. That's unusual for a serial killer but I truly don't believe Miguel would have hurt Bob."

"You don't?" Stephanie asked forlornly as her body slumped dejectedly.

"No, Babe. I don't but if he did…if I'm wrong…I don't want you to remember Bob that way. Please let Lester handle this…"

"Okay" she answered miserably "I'll wait for Les to call…"

Tank patted Stephanie's shoulders and added "Bomber, if it helps…I agree with Ric. I've seen Miguel do some sick shit to people but animals were always off limits…"

"It does help, Tank. Thanks, Big Guy." Stephanie gave him a hug.

Ruffling her curls, Tank winked and said "Now, that I've gotten my sugar fix I'll be off."

"Stay frosty." Ranger warned.

They bumped fists and Tank was off to implement Ranger's orders.

As if on cue, Ranger's cell rang and he grabbed it "Well?'

Smiling Ranger placed the phone on speaker as Lester's voice rang out "Hey Beautiful, somebody wants to say hello to you…"

Stephanie heard the puffing and panting of a very excited dog followed by several loud barks and Lester saying "Jump for it, boy!"

"BOB! Is he okay, Les?"

"He's fine, Beautiful. I'm giving him treats and we'll tie him in the yard while we run trace and then I'll bring him back to Rangeman."

"Bring him up here when you get here, okay? I need to see him!" Stephanie turned to Ranger and asked excitedly "That's okay isn't it?"

"Of course, Babe." Ranger said smoothly as he inwardly resigned himself to the imminent replacement of his furniture.

"Thanks Les!" Stephanie shouted happily as Ranger eyed the phone is askance…he just _knew_ his cousin's unholy cackling was because he'd figured out that Ranger was already bemoaning the loss of his furniture… He couldn't wait for Lester to start giving him shit over that as well.

Scandalously smiling, Ranger mused…maybe he'd have Lester take Bob for a walk and gather a stool sample he'd personally have to analyze…you never knew what trace Bob might have eaten…it was better to be safe than sorry…

Thoughts interrupted by the warm and luscious body that hurtled into his arms saying "Bob's okay! Isn't that wonderful?" Ranger answered "Yes, it is Babe. See, I told you not to worry!"

"Thank you, Ric and thank you for letting Les bring Bob back here. I'll try not to let him devour the apartment."

"I'm not worried, Babe. Whatever makes you happy…" He kissed her soundly before suggesting "Why don't you wash that syrup out of your hair while I take care of some things."

"I _would_ like to get clean but you aren't going to _do _anything without me are you?" Stephanie asked suspiciously.

"No, Babe. I need to call my lawyer, speak with Juniak, swing by Morelli's to do a visual and then stop by the hospital. I'd ask you to come but do you really want to be near Morelli, right now?"

Stephanie hesitated…she hated pulling trace…it was beyond tedious and you had to be so careful… And she didn't want to send mixed messages to Morelli…but she _hated_ being left behind…

"No…I'll just grab a shower and then finish my searches. You_ will_ include me in the briefing, right?"

"There's a chair on my left with your name on it" Ranger assured her before leaving her with a kiss that made her tingle as she watched his perfect ass leave the apartment…

"Shower first" Stephanie decided "then I'll check my emails and messages and call Mary Lou, Connie and Lula…"

_**Please read and review! There are just too many reactions for one chapter so more to follow…**_


	48. Chapter 47

The Test

_**As always, thank you **__**so much**__** to everyone who read and reviewed! I really appreciate all of you who are following my story.**_

_**Warnings for language. **_

Chapter Forty Seven

Stephanie rinsed the last of the syrup from her hair and lathered in conditioner as she wished Ranger had been able to join her in the shower.

She knew he had work to do but she hated being away from him for even a minute. And thoughts of a wet and naked Ranger weren't helping her miss him less…

He had things to do and so did she. Stephanie knew she had to call Lula, Mary Lou and Connie before they showed up at the apartment door. Actually, it was a miracle that Lula wasn't here already...Tank must have warned her off…

Giggling as she exfoliated, Stephanie couldn't believe that Mary Lou had managed front row seats for Trenton's biggest scandal. _That_ most likely explained why she wasn't here…her phone was probably ringing off the hook with all the Burgomites looking for the scoop on Morelli at the zoo.

Poor Joe…things hadn't worked out between them and looking back…they _never_ would have but Stephanie hated to think of how humiliated he must be feeling.

Granted he _had_ asked for it, had actually asked for worse when he decided to partner with Miguel to get Ranger…

"Maybe he did have it coming" Stephanie decided before she sighed and amended "but not like this".

Joe had deserved to have his ass royally kicked by Ric but the Burg would never let him forget this…it would affect every prospect he had and for a guy with an ego like Joe's…it would be hell.

At least Bob was all right Stephanie thought as the relief washed over her once again. She wondered if Joe would be okay with her taking Bob for a few days…not that it mattered. She was doing it anyway…

Climbing out of the shower, Stephanie toweled off and blew out her curls. She went into the bedroom and dressed in a tight blue t-shirt, jeans and boots before heading into the living room and dialing her oldest friend.

"Lou?"

Mary Lou answered in a voice that could have broken the sound barrier "Oh my God, Stephanie! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you! All of Trenton is trying to call you! Shelly over the Trenton Gazette offered to pay me to call her if you showed up here!"

"Are you serious? What's _wrong_ with these people? Why am I even a part of this story?"

"_Duh!_ You're the Bombshell Bounty Hunter! You're _always_ news! And you and Joe were sort of engaged once…"

"For five minutes as part of a Morelli wants to get laid scheme! It shouldn't count! Besides, I'm with Ranger now!"

Mary Lou snorted "Is that like a pyramid scheme without the layers?"

"Lou" Stephanie grumbled "I'm serious."

"So am I" giggled Mary Lou "Like it matters if you were really enjoyed or only sort of engaged when everyone knows he was your first and you were still getting…_happy together_. Besides everyone wants to know if Joe is kinky!"

"Tell them to call Terry Gilman!" Stephanie said hysterically.

"Uh, Steph…I don't think anyone wants to ask a mob princess who carries a gun if she and Morelli are doing the nasty in a really nasty way…"

"But they can ask me? I carry a gun!"

"Yeah but everyone knows there aren't any bullets in it."

"There could be" Stephanie sulked "Sometimes Ranger loads them for me without telling me…"

"So you carry bullets you don't know you're carrying…_scary_…what do you do? Yell freeze you might make my day?"

"How can my oldest friend be such a bitch at times?" Stephanie wondered.

"Comes with marriage and motherhood in the Burg. A saint would never survive…" Mary Lou laughed "You wouldn't have believed it, Steph! Joe was just laying there…badge stuck to his chest, the snake curled around his dick flicking her tongue over him…"

"Ewww…Lou…do I have to hear this?"

"YES! It was unbelievable! You could have drilled for oil with Morelli's cock…it was so hard it looked painful. And it was kind of purple! I thought Angie Morelli was gonna _die_!"

"I can't even imagine her reaction…Joe has always been such a Momma's boy…for her to see him like that…" Stephanie couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped her.

"Crying, wailing, scared for him, of course. I felt bad for her…it was such a…zoo."

"Geez, Lou…" Stephanie was chagrinned.

"Sorry, it had to be said." Mary Lou answered boldly.

"Not by you! I expect more from my best friend!"

"Ha! Too bad for you! By the way, your cousin Lucille was thrilled about this!"

"I'll bet. Joe is making Vinnie look normal…"

"C'mon Steph…nothing can make Vinnie look normal"

"Okay, slightly less twisted. Who else was there?"

"Connie's sister Tina for one." Mary Lou informed her.

"Connie must have wrung her dry for every dirty detail about this."

"You know it. Mrs. Bestler…who defended your love of gorilla sex and said she didn't think it involved actual animals."

Stephanie jumped out of her chair screaming "Mrs. Bestler! Holy cow! I don't want her thinking about my sex life!"

"As she pointed out, she did live in the same building as you for years so she knows _all_ about your sex life."

Groaning, Stephanie asked "Who else?"

Mischief oozing with every word Mary Lou announced "Emma Getz"

"Grandma's friend?" Stephanie groaned "What was she doing there?"

"Ladies Auxiliary, remember? Emma wanted to touch Morelli's thing and she was seriously disappointed when neither Angie nor the paramedics would allow it… she kept wishing for Edna…"

"Thank God, Grandma is out of town" Stephanie shuddered "she'd have ended up smiling at the cameras, petting the snake with one hand and Joe's dick with the other!"

Laughing at the image, Mary Lou said "Not done yet, Steph. Bella Giovichinni was there."

"SHIT! Wait till the next time she sees my mother! Did she manage to tell everyone she owned the market?"

"First sentence out of her mouth. Gloria Jean Juniak was there too."

Dumfounded Stephanie repeated "Aunt Gloria Jean was there? _Wonderful_. I'm _sure_ I have messages from she and Uncle Joe."

"Lucille, you know about and Shirley…"

"NO! Shirley the Whiner was there?" Stephanie asked astonished "When did she join the auxiliary?"

"Probably about the same time that Eddie was passed over for promotion which she was complaining about at the zoo. How could a pervert like Joe get promoted over her Eddie…"

"Yeah, it's all about her!" Stephanie groused.

"Sometimes it's about you…like when Shirley asked Cassie, she's the Zookeeper and she seemed really nice, if they had real gorillas that you and Joe might have used for gorilla sex."

"That bitch! She's my cousin!"

"And blood's thicker than animal fur?"

"You are seriously warped, Lou! I can't believe Shirley said that! She says it again please tell her you hear that kind of behavior runs in families!"

"She'd die! I'll do it!" Mary Lou laughed.

"Good!" Stephanie hollered. "It'll serve her right!"

Mary Lou's voice gentled as she asked "So, how you holding up, Steph?"

"I'm okay. I'm used to people talking about me and in a strange way I feel bad for Joe."

"Hey, you weren't the one who stripped him naked and poured him into that cage."

Stephanie spoke hesitantly as she responded "I think he was framed, Lou."

"Really? Why would anyone frame Joe like this?"

"We don't know…" Stephanie admitted.

"Well, let me know when you do and call me if you need anything…"

"Will do. Thanks Lou."

Stephanie's next call was to Connie.

"Vincent Plum Bail Bonds"

"Con?"

"Steph?"

"Yeah."

Connie's voice carried the sense of satisfaction felt by a large and hungry bird after it had captured a particularly plump and juicy worm as she asked "Did you hear? Vinnie is no longer the biggest pervert in Trenton! Nor is he the only one who likes animals! Joe is way worse they're saying! Vinnie is online now trying to start a group for people who…_admire_ animals in a _special_ way and he's already signed Joyce on as Vice President and wants Joe to be Co-chair."

"Surreal" Stephanie mumbled "it's just surreal".

"Pretty much" Connie cackled "So, what's the real deal?"

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked, confused.

The smugness of Connie's voice deepened as she stated "C'mon Steph, you had Ranger chasing after you for _years_ and you never said yes because you were too straight to cheat on Morelli. _No way_ you were screwing a guy with an animal fetish and less way you'd sleep with anyone who had _anything_ in common with Vinnie. What_ really_ happened to Morelli?"

Stephanie answered quickly "We don't know for sure Connie but we think Joe was set up."

"Why?"

"Ranger thinks someone wanted a distraction."

"Well, they got one!" Connie guffawed "The whole damn Burg is buzzing about Morelli. It's all anyone can talk about. Who wanted this and why?"

"We think maybe Miguel but we're not sure and we don't know why…"

"Well, when you do…"

"I'll let you know…" Stephanie promised.

The bird was suddenly filled with pity for the worm as Connie said "Listen…Steph…this will all die down. Everyone knows you aren't with Morelli anymore and I'll remind them every chance I get. You'll be okay once things settle down so just stay at Rangeman and let Ranger take care of you…"

"That's the plan. Thanks Connie! You're a good friend." Steph disconnected and headed down to Tank's place to find Lula.

It was a quick trip since Lula was standing in Ranger's foyer when Stephanie opened the door and she was practically bouncing when she said "White Girl, biggest thing to hit Trenton since Vinnie and the duck or you and your Grandma blowin' up the funeral home and my Tankie makes me give you _space_! I'm thinkin' you had enough space!"

"Hey, Lula. Come on in." Stephanie invited.

"You see the TV talkin' bout Officer Hottie? Though I guess we be calling him Officer Nottie now" Lula chortled.

"Saw and heard…" Stephanie sighed.

"Them shock jocks was actually funny until they started talking shit about you. I wanted to call them but I got a text from Tankie telling me not to. Said you wouldn't like it and it could compromise the case."

Stephanie made a silent mental note to thank Tank for rescuing her as soon as she saw him but she only hugged Lula and said

"Thanks Lula. I appreciate the thought but it was probably better that you didn't call."

"Don't suppose folks be believing me anyway though you'd think an ex-ho would know if a man be interested in getting' somethin' a lil' different on the side. Though I never had me a man who was into animals…just one fella who made me wear a cat outfit. And one other man, a regular, that wanted us to bark like dogs and howl at the moon while we was making it on his back porch…"

"What did his neighbors think?" Stephanie asked, intrigued in spite of herself.

Lula shrugged and waved a dismissive hand "You know Mooner and Dougie…they don' worry bout _nuthin_ when they be rockin' the ganj… Hell, they interrupted us one night to see if we had any popcorn…they had the munchies _real_ bad…"

Stephanie rubbed her eyes and wondered if all the images that were flooding her brain would ever go away…

Lula misinterpreted her actions and said "Aw..hey, White Girl…don' be upset. Nobody believes you was boinking Morelli in zoos and shit… Ain't nuthin' to be upset about…"

"I'm not Lula. I'm just tired."

"I bet that be true. Ella tol' me bout the night Ranger had planned for you and I took a look at the roof this morning."

Lula's eyes widened and she fanned herself dramatically as she told Stephanie "Damn, White Girl, that man be not only fine but romantic! Don' think I ever seen a man do so much for a woman…"

"It was amazing, Lula. We had this incredible dinner and then you saw all the flowers…"

"Couldn't see no roof through all those flowers…"

"And then there was the tent…"

"Bet that be where the magic happened…"

"With Ranger it's always magic…" Stephanie said softly "I don't know I stayed with Morelli for so long".

"_Nobody_ knew why you was staying with Morelli…not when the Wizard was wanting you and you two was so meant to be together…"

Stephanie's smile grew as she answered "Well, Ric and I are together now and we're _staying_ that way."

"Ain't no doubt bout that White Girl." Lula said forcefully "but you know these rumors and that video… you know that scene with Officer Nottie and the snake be already on Youtube" Lula shook her head in glee before continuing "plus all that worry over that nasty Miguel…it jes' stirs up a girls appetite. Let's go send Hal to the Tasty Pastry."

Stephanie's mouth watered as her brain registered a resounding "YES" and she agreed "Boston crèmes are _exactly_ what I need right now. With maybe some Butterscotch Krimpets and Ben & Jerry's and Pino's for later..."

"Yeah" Lula nodded "I could do me some Ben & Jerry's. I'm not in the mood for Pino's but I could maybe have a taste of somethin' if you're having it. I could _really_ do me some Cluck in a Bucket…yeah, White Girl, we need to go find Hal and then you can forget everything but that hot lovin' you got from that fine man last night..."

"I want the food but I never need _anything_ to make me remember how incredible Ranger is" Stephanie said vigorously as she closed the door behind them.

_**Please read and review!**_


	49. Chapter 48

The Test

_**Warnings for language. I am still not being kind to Morelli.**_

_**Also, I know nothing about Viagra or snakes so please excuse any inaccuracies.**_

_**My computer was locking up when I tried to spell check this so I had to proofread it manually. I apologize for any typo's!**_

Chapter Forty Eight

Cal, Woody, Brett and Hector pulled into the Bartoski Zoo and piled out of the Explorer. Woody was acting as Team Leader and he called to his men to unload the vehicle as he followed the signs directing outsiders to the zoo's office.

Woody knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Who is it?" answer from within.

"My name is Woody Ma'am and I'm from Rangeman Security."

The door whipped open and a blatantly unhappy and somewhat disheveled beauty stood glaring at him as she scolded "It's about _time_ you got here! And where were_ you_ when we were broken into last night? And _why_ didn't anyone tell me that you had acquired our security company?"

"Damn it all" Woody thought "why didn't Ranger send Lester here? This woman was _fine_ with a capital F but he didn't know how to handle angry women…that was Santos department". Lucky bastard had _ways_ of making them forget their anger…

Oozing with southern charm Woody drawled "I'm sorry Ma'am but I think we have a misunderstanding."

The stunner Woody recognized as Cassie Corolli retorted sharply "My zoo was broken into last night. There's_ no_ misunderstanding. The only thing I'm _not_ understanding is why you didn't stop it."

Hastily Woody explained "We're not your security company, Ma'am."

"Oh" Cassie paused uncertainly "uh, okay. So, why are you here? Are you trying to solicit business because of the break in?"

"No" Woody answered patiently "Ma'am, it might be better if you let me explain." He waited for Cassie's nod and began speaking "I'm with Rangeman and we are investigating a dangerous criminal who has been seen here in Trenton. We believe this man may have drugged Detective Morelli and deposited him in your snake pen and we would like to gather some evidence and have our security expert examine your system. Would that be all right with you?"

"Why aren't the police doing this?" Cassie asked.

"We're handling this for the police." Woody justified.

"I'll need to confirm that but you gotta wonder why we even bother to have police if they're going to hire other people to solve the actual crimes." Cassie stated with annoyance.

"This man is extraordinarily treacherous and the government simply feels that we are better equipped to capture him."

"Wait! What? This man is too scary for the cops to handle so they send rent-a-cops? _What_ is going on here? _Who_ did I have in my zoo last night?" Cassie gestured toward a cabinet on the far side of the room "And if you say Morelli and the snake I'll nail you with that tranq gun!"

The drawl became more pronounced and highly amused as Woody asked "You threatening me, Ma'am?"

Cassie's hands waved and her breasts heaved as she exclaimed "YES! Isn't that what it normally means when someone _threatens_ to pull a gun on you?"

This little gal had a nice rack and she was feisty…she sort of reminded him of Steph…but he had an op to complete so Woody pulled his eyes up from her chest and reminded her "Ma'am, the access we've requested?"

"Not until you give me some answers. Why has the government, I'm assuming you mean our government, asked you to…to apprehend this guy?"

Woody sighed…maybe men didn't mind feisty women as long as they were getting to ball them but he was only getting the attitude without the perks…and it was going to get worse because he couldn't really tell her _anything_.

He decided to try the infamous Ranger death glare on her.

"Why is this guy giving me such a funny look? Is he sick? He boots all over my desk either he or those steroid junkies outside are cleaning it up" Cassie thought as she raised an eyebrow and said "Well?"

"Huh, guess Ranger looks only work for Ranger" Woody thought as he cleared his throat and spied the small TV in the corner. Observing Cassie steadily he thought "Bingo! TV in the office…bet she's a weekend couch potato which means she watches at least some of that Law & Order type shit."

"Ma'am, I'm sure you understand that I can't give you much information for fear it might compromise the case but this man is a murderer with military experience. Since we at Rangeman are not rent-a-cops but are mostly ex-Special Forces the Mayor thought it best if we wash this scum off the streets of Trenton! Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I guess so. Thank you. I still need to call the Mayor's office" The dipping of Cassie's head signaled her acquiescence as she reached for the bottle of aspirin on her desk and considered the fact that some kind of crazed murderer had decided to visit her zoo…what if he came back? And she'd thought a depraved, drunken detective was bad! Could this day get _any_ worse?

"Rough day?" Woody asked, smiling brilliantly.

"Whoa" she thought. "What was I just missing?" Cassie was suddenly less conscious of her headache and infinitely more aware of the fact that she had a very tall and tasty looking morsel standing in her office. No real sparkage as of yet but he was awfully _nice_ to look at…

"Have you seen the news?" Cassie answered, smoothing her hair. Woody's grin told he had and he'd been highly diverted by it. "Then you already know" she said tugging on the childproof cap complaining "I hate these things! No one over the age of eight can get them off!"

Wordlessly Woody took the bottle, opened it and handed it back to her.

"Thank you" Cassie answered a little breathlessly as she thought about how long it had been since she'd been with a man. This guy was _really_ good looking but it took more than looks…

"Dial this number" Woody handed her the main number for City Hall and instructed "ask for Mayor Juniak's office. He'll confirm that we are working with the city."

Cassie let her eyes rove over Woody as she validated his claim with the Mayor's office.

"Okay, it seems you're telling me the truth. What do you need from me?" Cassie asked resolutely.

"Loaded question" Woody thought as the he walked her out to meet the rest of the team.

"This is Cal and Brett. They'll be working with me to gather evidence. Hector here, will be looking at your security system."

Cassie nodded in greeting to all three men, two of whom were _extremely_ handsome and one who looked scary as Hell with his monster build and that crazy tattoo on his forehead. She lasered her eyes on Hector asking "Will you be able to tell me why my system failed last night?"

"Si" Hector responded gravely as Woody clarified "Your system may not have failed, it may have been bypassed."

"It's the same difference, isn't it?" Cassie inquired irritably.

"Not exactly" Woody explained, wishing the lady would ease up. She was a looker and he had a feeling she'd be worth knowing if she'd just _chill_. "Sometimes a system will simply fail, it just stops working and that's on the manufacturer or the security monitoring company. Other times you get a criminal who is good enough to get around the system and that's not really the systems fault."

"So, you're saying that no system is perfect? All any security company can do is try really hard?" Cassie's annoyance escalated.

"No" Woody stated evenly "I'm saying that very few systems are faultless and the ones that are have numerous backups and fail safes. Good security costs money and the more you have to spend the better protected you are. You probably don't have much to spend on security so you didn't get much in return."

Cassie tried to swallow her sudden tears as she thought guiltily "This is all my fault. I picked this system…I put my animals at risk…"

Blanching at the obvious signs of feminine distress the men backed up and Woody internally swore as he tried to stay on track by asking "Where's the Reptile House, Ma'am?"

"Pull yourself together Corolli" she ordered herself before answering coolly " This way…follow me and please, all of you, call me Cassie."

They traipsed through the zoo and arrived at the Reptile House where Cassie unlocked the door.

"Is this door normally locked?" questioned blonde haired, green eyed Brett in his Midwestern twang.

"No" Cassie responded wondering if this company hired anything but good looking men. Well, except for the tattoo'd giant who'd yet to say a word.

"This door is always unlocked during zoo hours so visitors can access the Reptile House but with all the interest in that…spectacle this morning and with the way the animals have been so disturbed I decided to close this area for the day."

"Most people would have left it open and gone for the publicity" Woody ventured.

"I'm not most people" snapped Cassie. "We may be a business but we have a responsibility that goes beyond profits to the animals that live here and they've been subjected to enough trauma for one day."

She found herself fighting tears again as they entered the Reptile House and she remembered the disaster that had occurred that morning and way the Ladies Auxiliary had blamed her. This disaster had cost her volunteers and fundraising opportunities and she had no idea how she would recover from it.

Cassie looked at Katy who was eyeing them with hostility and pleaded "I'm sorry but do you have to do this now? This poor snake has been through so much…normally she's very sweet and she seems okay but she's had a hard day and she isn't used to all this. She used to be someone's pet."

"Figures" Woody thought gloomily. Most women hate snakes…he has to get the one that doesn't. That actually cares… He wondered again why Ranger hadn't sent Lester here…he'd have had the woman blowing him like a tuba in some corner and forgetting all about the damn snake…

Everyone was surprised when Cal spoke up tentatively "Cassie, why don't you let me see how I do with Katy? I used to have snakes in high school…I think I can handle the little girl."

Something about the way Cal had called Katy a little girl warmed Cassie's heart so she asked "You like snakes?"

Cal's smile was nostalgic as he answered "Yes, I do but I like all animals. And I pulled one of my snakes through some pretty rough illnesses."

"I guess we could try it…" Cassie agreed cautiously "Why don't you and I get in the cage and see if we can catch her. I'm really not sure how she'll be...I think she blames me for the cop's…visit and the vet's examination."

"The vet find anything?" Cal inquired as they entered the cage.

"He says she's fine but you know how snakes hate having their routine disrupted…"

Katy's body coiled as she forked her tongue in their direction and hissed in a way that had Woody and Brett grateful they weren't in the cage.

Cal and Cassie continued moving toward the angry snake as Katy lunged at Cassie. Cal caught her effortlessly in his big hands and restrained her murmuring softly "It's alright, Little Girl. No one is going to hurt you. These boys just need to take a look at your home while you hang out with me."

The snake struggled briefly for a moment as Cal pulled her tightly to his chest whispering "See how warm that is? Why don't you curl up for a nap and we'll get you back to your habitat as fast as we can."

Sensing that Cal was no threat, the large Kingsnake snuggled into his chest and relaxed as he rubbed her scales.

"You're _so_ good with her" Cassie commented admiringly.

"Easy to do when you like them" Cal responded quietly.

"Listen" Cassie kept her voice low but her eyes beseeched him "we could use some extra help in the Reptile House and most of our volunteers are afraid of the snakes. Is there any way you would consider volunteering?"

Cal was a fairly solitary man. He read a lot, watched movies, hit the gym daily, did some wood working and occasionally went boating when he could scare up a crew but that was pretty much it.

He hung out with the staff at Rangeman regularly but his tattoo made him feel self conscious when he was out on the club scene. It always hurt when the nicer girls looked at his tat and then looked away. He'd never thought of volunteering at a zoo but he looked into Cassie's molten amber eyes and found himself saying "Sure. I can give you some time." Beaming Cassie whispered softly "Thank you".

Brett and Woody joined them silently and motioned that it was okay for Cal to put Katy back. Cal jerked his head slightly indicating that everyone else should leave before he deposited Katy gently back in her pen and rejoined Cassie and his team.

They moved silently away from the cage before Cassie asked "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Woody shrugged "We won't know until we run everything back at the lab but we appreciate your giving us access."

Cassie was all smiles as she said "I should be thanking you for bringing Cal to us."

Woody and Brett hadn't been able to hear Cassie and Ca's whispered conversation but they'd have bet that Hector would have had a better chance with a girl who looked like this one and those were some pretty long odds given that women were hardly the main course on Hector's dinner menu.

Swapping marginally impressed and completely surprised glances, Woody and Brett gave Cal several hard questioning looks as Cassie continued "We've had such a hard time finding people to volunteer in the Reptile House. I can't believe our luck in having Cal agree to help us!"

"That's our Cal!" Woody enthused, slapping Cal on the back.

"Yeah, he's such the joiner! Always ready to help!" added Brett.

"Stands around on street corners waiting to help little old ladies…" Woody added.

"Carries books for tired schoolchildren…" Brett appended.

Cal gave them both a look that promised _massive_ payback as he mumbled "I'm happy to help" and went to shake Cassie's hand.

Cassie put her small, slightly work hardened yet delicate hand into Cal's large but oddly gentle one and they both felt the jolt when the air around them began to shift and become almost electrically charged as they stared into one another's eyes.

Cal had met a lot of women when he was in the military, tough girls didn't seem to find him as scary, but he'd never felt anything like the warmth that exuded from this woman. He couldn't believe it seemed to be directed at him…

"This will teach me to judge a man by his appearance" Cassie thought as she felt the heat of Cal's touch spread wildly through her body. Her stomach reacted as she felt hundreds of butterflies crazily take flight…

She couldn't believe it was her own voice she heard saying "We've already done this month's orientation for volunteers but I can do one that focuses on the Reptile House just for you…maybe one night?"

Still holding Cassie's hand, Cal smiled a secret smile meant just for her and suggested "Friday?"

"That would be perfect." Cassie agreed eagerly.

"7:00 okay?" Cal asked.

"7:00 is fine" Cassie responded and offered "I could order pizza or Chinese."

"Maybe we could go out for dinner after…" Cal asked even as he panicked and worried that he'd read her wrong. She seemed like such a nice woman! What if she really was only interested in his snake wrangling abilities? Woody and Brett would make sure he never heard the end of it! He was so unnerved that he nearly missed her softly spoken "I'd really like that."

"I'll call you and we'll pick a place" Cal confirmed as he gave her hand a quick squeeze before finally releasing it.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it" Cassie agreed in a daze at she looked at the surprisingly sweet man in front of her. All of a sudden, the world seemed brighter and she couldn't wait until Friday!

Brett and Hector nodded in farewell as Woody offered Cassie a quick thank you and noted the way her eyes continued to follow Cal even as she shook his hand and politely said "You're welcome."

The Merry Men heaped themselves back into their Explorer and headed back to Rangeman. They had barely cleared the parking lot when Brett sang "Cal's gotta da-ate!"

Hector rolled his hands as if he was stroking them over a woman's body saying "Felicitaciones Hermano. Parece agradable y que el cuerpo de…aún lo puedo apreciar"*.

Woody glanced in the rearview and busted out laughing. Cal wore the startled and petrified expression of five year old who had just been left alone in the driver's seat of a rolling eighteen wheeler.

"C'mon, man. It's only a bunch of snakes…" Woody joked, laughing harder as he saw Cal's face harden and knew he was imagining throwing them under a fully loaded bus – preferably one with transmission and brake problems. Cal liked to get the job _done_.

The other men roared as Brett said "What's the prob, Bro? It's obvious the lady likes you."

"Yeah, treat her right and you might be able to pet her like you did that snake…"

Cal dropped his head in hands and wondered if he could jump out of the car before they pulled into Rangeman. He knew everyone in the building would be asking about his date within five minutes of his disembarking the vehicle…

What was he supposed to say? He didn't really understand how he'd gotten a date and he had no idea where to take her for dinner. Or whether to bring her flowers. Should he kiss her goodnight? He'd said he'd call…_when_ should he call? He was clueless and _completely_ overwhelmed but he was also more excited than he could have ever imagined being over a woman and he couldn't wait until Friday!

_Meanwhile back at Rangeman…_

Despite the lack of sleep and the chaos that had started his day, Ranger handled his calls and paperwork with his usual sense of purpose.

He'd spoken with Juniak and been assured that Rangeman would have unmitigated access to Morelli's home and vehicle with no complications from the TPD. It seemed that Morelli's cohorts in crime fighting were simply assuming he'd gone on some sort of ill advised bender and as a result they weren't even looking for other explanations.

"With friends like that…" Ranger muttered, grateful as always for the infinite and unquestioning loyalty, respect and brotherhood of his team. If Morelli hadn't been such an asshole Ranger might have felt sorry for him but since he was…sympathy would not be forthcoming.

Especially after the way he'd treated Stephanie. No matter what Morelli did for the rest of his life that was a permanent blemish on his record as far as Ranger was concerned. Add to that the man's poor judgment when it came to challenging Ranger and siding with Miguel…no, there was zero compassion for Morelli.

Ranger slid deftly into the Cayenne and drove straight for Morelli's. He wanted to see what his team had turned up.

He parked in Morelli's driveway and stepped out to greet a joyful tail wagging Bob before striding in to see what progress was being made.

"Report!" he ordered Lester.

"We're looking good here, Ric. Damn good. Morelli's mother had just been over to clean so any trace we pull with be fresh and should be relevant."

"Excellent" Ranger answered, looking as smug as a day trader after a successful audit. "I want to take a quick walk through but I'll be back…"

Ranger checked both locks and determined that Miguel had entered via the back door. He looked at the beer bottles Vince had placed in evidence bags and called "Be sure to test these for DNA and tox screen".

There was a large pizza box on the coffee table as well as a large Tupperware container that had apparently been filled with some sort of pasta sitting in the sink. The sheer quantity of food seemed excessive for Morelli to have consumed on his own so either Miguel had helped himself or Morelli'd had a guest.

Given the marks on the lock at the back door he would bet that Morelli'd had a welcome but unexpected guest but Ranger knew he would need to confirm that.

One more question to ask Morelli when he woke up…

A quick tour of the upstairs felt futile…he couldn't be sure but Ranger would bet that nothing had been disturbed up there…it didn't appear to have even been searched…he wasn't sensing that Miguel had been up there at all…

Heading rapidly down the stairs Ranger thanked the men for their efforts, reminded them they were under the gun and left for the hospital.

As always, the God of Parking favored Ranger and he easily found a spot. He'd already ascertained Morelli's room number so it was simple for him to navigate his way to Morelli's room. Or as the nurse had slipped and called it "The Snake Suite". Idly, Ranger wondered if that was due to the incident at the zoo or if she'd ever slept with the man...

Striding down the hall he saw Bobby sitting in his wheelchair drinking coffee while he chatted with Manny. Ranger wondered if he'd always feel that pang of guilt and regret when he saw Bobby so…immobilized. And yet, his friend retained the same vigorous, caring and larger than life quality he'd always had…

"Brown." Ranger greeted Bobby with a firm handshake as he nodded at Manny. Jerking a thumb at the door Ranger asked "He awake yet?"

"Not yet but the docs think it should be soon. Miguel _really _doctored him up" Bobby shook his head slightly as he laughed explaining "I'm talking in orbit without benefit of spaceship."

"I take it he was flying then…" Ranger commented dryly leaving Manny slightly shocked to hear the Boss crack a joke.

"Flying high, Ric" Bobby confirmed happily "And then there was the hard on…you coulda cut diamonds with that dick…Miguel gave him an enormous dose of Viagra…well over the legal limit. Morelli's lucky it didn't kill him."

"No doubt. Let's see if he's awake…"

Joe Morelli felt as though he was fighting to swim through a large and fuzzy ocean as he tried to wake up. He shifted and registered a searing pain in his dick…

The girl at the bar with the big tits, bad skin and rabbit teeth…he could have sworn he'd decided against taking her home…had his dick overruled his brain? It wouldn't be the first time but Christ! His cock felt like a cow had been grazing on it for about a week!

"What the hell is that noise?" Joe thought, "this doesn't sound like home" He managed to lift a hand to rub his forehead... Damn but he was hurting…his head was throbbing as painfully as his dick. What the hell had happened to him last night?

He opened his eyes and immediately felt the urge to close them.

"Manoso."

"Morelli."

Blinking his eyes rapidly as they tried to adjust to the stark hospital lights Morelli growled "What the fuck are you doing here? And where the fuck is here anyway?"

Ranger's body language transmitted obvious menace but his tone was deceptively casual "You're in St. Francis Hospital. I am here to discuss your partnership with Miguel Sequero which by the way, is the reason you've been admitted here."

Morelli looked like a demented octopus as he waved his arms and ranted "What the fuck are you talking about Manoso? The only person who's ever had a partnership with that psycho is you! And your team of criminals masquerading as security!"

Ranger's eyes turned to black granite as he leaned forward speaking softly "You want to talk about subterfuge, Morelli? Why don't we discuss a man who's so pathetically desperate that he'll try to arrange another man's death for his own personal gain?"

"I don't know your psycho friend!"

"You _don't_ want to lie to me, Morelli. We know you left flyers all over town in an attempt to partner with Sequero."

Joe was beginning to perspire. "I was trying to lure him in! I'm supposed to catch the bad guys. I'm a cop, remember?"

Ranger's voice was as fierce as his eyes as he clarified "I know what you're supposed to be, Morelli. Unfortunately, you don't. You tried to arrange a meeting with Sequero so you could help him eliminate me. You want to be the baddest ass in Trenton and you know that will_ never_ happen as long as you're being compared to me. Want to tell me how _any_ of that makes you a good cop?"

Morelli's lip curled with derision "You think you're so great, Manoso but you're not! You're nothing!"

"That's the difference between us, Morelli. I don't think things – I know them. The way I know what you are, what you planned and how you failed. I also know that you will never be with Stephanie again."

Adrenaline pumping, Joe leaned up from his pillows shouting "You lying bastard! I'm just as good as you! And I will be with Stephanie! We belong together! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

Ranger's voice took on the temperature and depth of the Arctic Ocean as he leaned forward to say quietly "I _know_, Morelli. I know _exactly_ what you're missing. What you'll _never_ have again. You'll _never_ have the pleasure of waking up and kissing Stephanie good morning. You'll _never_ hold her hand as you walk into a restaurant. It'll _never_ be you she calls to make plans or runs to meet to tell you about her day. Most of all, you'll _never_ again know the rapture of hearing Stephanie moan your name as you slide inside her. You _lost_, Morelli. Accept it or I'll make you lose a lot more."

Joe's face was red and he felt sick inside as he tried to stare Manoso down. "You're wrong about Stephanie, one day she'll come to her senses. As for the rest…I don't know what you're talking about..."

Ranger stood…a relentless warrior ready for battle "Last chance, Morelli. We know you were drunk last night and we have evidence putting Miguel Sequero in your home. What we don't know is what you discussed. Enlighten us and we'll leave you alone…for now."

"You're out of your mind! I was out drinking last night. I musta met a girl and banged her brains out."

"What was her name?" Ranger asked, mildly amused now.

"How the hell should I know? It wasn't true love. She looked like a rabbit, fucked like one too" Morelli boasted "She wanted it. She was nothing more than a convenience….kinda like a microwave."

Bobby's fists clenched as Manny stepped forward but both men stilled at an unspoken command from Ranger.

"How do you know you slept with her, Morelli?"

"If you must know, my dick's sore. I pounded her good." Joe lifted his hips up and down as he sneered at the men in front of him.

"So, you don't remember having sex?"

There was a swagger in Joe's voice as he asked "What's the matter, Manoso? You disappointed? Did you want to take some notes on how I do it? You could just ask Stephanie?

Ranger smirked "I'll be sure to do that the next time I have insomnia but about last night…"

"Christ! Will you give it a rest? I have a fucking headache and I don't remember last night! Now, will you get the fuck out?"

"Morelli" Ranger warned "if you believe that being in a hospital bed will keep me from inflicting further pain you are sadly mistaken. _What_ did you and Miguel talk about?"

"I didn't talk to that lunatic!" Morelli spurted as a hazy image floated unbidden into his brain and he paused to try and retrieve a memory…

Ranger spoke knowingly "And there it is. What do you see, Morelli?"

Joe frowned, abruptly worried "I'm not sure…I think there was a man in my house last night…he looked a little like you…but I don't think we talked…" Morelli's hand moved involuntarily to his crotch as his eyes shifted left and he muttered tersely "Christ…what did he do to me?"

Ranger's mouth twitched "Are you sure you want to know, Morelli?"

Joe clenched his fists and crossed his arms tightly over his chest as he asked "Just say it. Did that lunatic…" Morelli's voice drained with dread as he stopped and stared at Ranger.

"You wondering if you were…_pounded good_, Morelli?" Ranger leaned back into his chair and locked his arms casually behind his head "Used like an appliance?"

Deliberately Ranger paused and swapped sympathetic glances with Bobby and Manny before uttering a single sharp bark of laughter and asking "Don't you think your ass would be hurting instead of your dick if that were the case?"

"Fuck you, Manoso!" Morelli cried in frustration.

Ranger was out of his chair so quickly that everyone blinked as he answered "No, you were not sexually assaulted by Miguel however we suspect you may have been drugged. NOW, what precisely do you remember?"

Pointing a finger at his opponent Ranger cautioned harshly "You don't have all the facts right now, Morelli but believe me when I tell you that it is in your best interests to come clean with me. You want to be a good cop, to live up to the image of yourself you carry in your head then TALK. NOW."

Something in Ranger's stance finally drilled through Morelli's brain and he stopped cold. Grasping for memories he thought for a few moments…feeling as though he was trying to look through a dark fog…it was so hard to see…

Finally, he rubbed his hands over his eyes before saying "I really don't know exactly what happened last night. I remember coming home and finding Miguel there and we did talk…he asked me if I wanted you gone" Morelli swallowed hard "and I said I did."

Bobby and Manny took sharpened breaths as they edged closer. Bobby wasn't sure how much help he'd be from a wheelchair if Ric decided to take Morelli down but he wanted to be close enough to at least try – especially since Manny seemed to realize that these were deeper waters than he was used to swimming in. It would help if Ranger would give them some indication of what he was feeling but his blank face gave nothing away as he waited on Morelli.

"He kept asking me how I wanted you gone and I…I couldn't answer. We talked about Stephanie and how pissed I was over your poaching. He told me I had invited him but I hadn't…I never met him before last night. I said I wouldn't have wanted him there…wouldn't have wanted anyone to see us together…tried to show him my badge and…" Morelli went ash white and his body became rigid "Fuck, he has my gun! I think….I don't know…I went to pull it and he took it…I don't know what happened to it! Shit! I need to report this! I can't believe I helped that fucking psycho get a gun!"

The men from Rangeman ESP'd and decided not to tell Morelli they were certain Miguel already had a gun. Guilt would be beneficial for Detective Joseph Morelli and besides, God only knew what Miguel would do with his gun. A cop's gun. In his current state of mind, he might give it to a three year old or sell it to a crack dealer…just for the fun of it. Ranger dialed his phone and ordered "Santos, check Morelli's for his gun. Police issued."

Morelli now looked queasy, baffled and ready to implode as he questioned weakly "You're searching my house?"

"Yes. And taking Bob to be cared for back at Rangeman."

Reluctantly Joe responded "I don't want you in my house but thank Stephanie for taking care of Bob. I know he'll be safe with her."

"Unlike my furnishings"…Ranger thought as he pushed "Morelli. What else happened with Miguel?"

"Nothing…_really_… He told me I was a pain in the ass when I was drinking but he still wanted to have drinks so we could keep talking and then I started to feel funny…I think I fell but I'm not sure. Nothing else wants to come clear…"

Morelli looked steadily at Ranger as he said "I answered your questions now you answer mine. What do you know about what happened to me last night?"

"You were plotting my execution so I don't owe you anything. Consider this an unwanted gift." Ranger informed him forcefully "Miguel came to your house, you talked briefly and then he gave you a drink spiked with multiple sedatives and several doses of Viagra."

Morelli closed his eyes as he pinched his nose and then ran his hands though his hair.

"After which Miguel stripped you naked and deposited you in the snake pen at the Bartoski Zoo. You were discovered there this morning, while still sporting an erection that was being closely investigated by one of the snakes and clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels, by a group of children from the local elementary school as well as several members of the Ladies Auxiliary – including your mother."

Jaw dropping, eyes blinking rapidly Morelli's breath caught and he surged forward "WHAT?"

Ranger's lips twisted into a slight but evil smile "Most of these people were carrying electronics so you have already been immortalized on film and the media has been reporting on you all morning."

"People saw me like that?" Joe asked incredulously.

"Only everyone in Trenton" Bobby offered helpfully.

"You're on YouTube with the snake around your…uh…junk so you really have a much wider audience. I think you're getting a lot of hits" Manny grinned.

Morelli closed his eyes and prayed his aching head would fall off or he'd slide into a coma. Or die. Death would be better than this…

He opened his eyes and saw Ranger watching him. Morelli realized that once again he'd lost to Manoso and _everyone_ would know it... He was glaring miserably at his rival when he heard Ranger say

"Snake fondling is pretty salacious stuff, Morelli. We'll send in the medics and ask them to get you a TV…you'll want to catch up on your local news…"

With that parting shot Ranger walked briskly out the door leaving Manny and Bobby to follow while Morelli sat in horrified silence.

_**Please read and review!**_

*Congratulations Brother. She seems nice and that body…even I can appreciate it.


	50. Chapter 49

The Test

_Thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_Warnings for language and Morelli bashing. _

Chapter Forty Nine

Joe Morelli watched Ranger and his thugs depart and let out a huge sigh of relief once his door eased its way shut. He had to call the TPD and report his weapon stolen and he had to call his mother…where the hell was his cell phone?

He was about to buzz for help when Nurse Larissa Abrowski entered his room.

She gave him a professional once over and asked in clipped tones "Detective Morelli, I hear you are awake. Are you in any pain or discomfort?"

"Feeling formal today, Rissa?" Morelli flashed her his most charming smile.

"I'm on duty, Sir. Now, how are you feeling?"

Morelli leered "Sir? I like that…it has definite possibilities but Master might work better…"

Flushing with annoyance the nurse reiterated "Detective Morelli, I'll ask you again – how. Are. You. Feeling."

"Not as well as I could be…how about you and I go out Friday night? Dinner, dancing, the works…we can spend some quality time getting reacquainted? I think_ that_ would make me feel a whole lot better!"

Larissa's glare made bricks appear soft by comparison as she responded "You are a patient and I am your nurse and _that_ is the extent of our relationship".

"Oh…Baby…I know it's been awhile but didn't we have fun the last time?" Joe grinned cheekily "I know I did!"

"The last time _never_ happened" Larissa said vehemently "Nothing between us will _ever_ happen."

"Sweetcakes…" Morelli went to run a finger down her arm and was shocked when the woman jumped back as if he was going to hit her.

What the hell's wrong with you?" Morelli snapped.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Larissa stood, hands on her hips, professionalism forgotten. "How can_ you_ ask _me _that when _everyone_ knows what you did! You're _disgusting_! I wouldn't be in the same room with you except that I am your nurse! And the _only_ reason I am your nurse is because I pulled the short stick! After what you've _done…_" the agitated nurse shook her head in revulsion and denial "everyone thought you were so nice but now…we _all_ know what you're into and we don't want _any_ part of it. Sex with snakes, drugs, drinking!" Her mouth twisted as if she'd eaten something foul.

Stepping back and taking a breath Larissa concluded "You are a_ sick_ and _twisted_ man. Don't ask me out again! And don't tell anyone I ever so much as kissed you! EVER! I'm _ashamed_ to have ever given a man like you the time of day!"

Joe felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach…this was a girl he'd gone to high school with. Though they'd flirted for years it had only ever culminated in the one semi-drunken night they spent together and she'd known it was for one night.

He'd really liked her…just not as much as Steph so he hadn't lied to her. He'd been decent and he'd handled her father's burglary case personally. Gotten the bastards, too! How could someone who really knew him and liked him treat him like he was an escapee from a leper colony? Was this what people thought of him now? Because of one night?

"Look Larissa, I don't know what you've heard but…" Morelli pleaded.

The nurse bustled around checking his vitals and taking his blood pressure. "No buts. I don't want to hear it. And it's more than hearsay. If you want to know what I've seen…what _everyone_ has seen then I suggest you switch to channel 2 for the news. Then check the Internet. A doctor will be in shortly to see you."

She practically ran for the door pausing long enough to say "Buzz me if you are sick or in pain – only. Otherwise, leave me _alone_."

"Can it really be that awful?" Morelli thought "Yeah, it sounded bad when Manoso told me what happened but that was to be expected. The bastard loves to make me squirm. I'll just have to see for myself. It's the Burg…people are just overreacting…"

Reaching for the remote he turned the TV to channel 2 and waited for the five o'clock news to start.

The news theme sounded and anchor Karen DiCarlo appeared on screen.

"_**Good Evening Everyone. Thank you for joining us. Our lead story tonight remains the shocking assault on an animal by a Trenton Police Detective."**_

Morelli leaned forward saying "Whhhaaaat?"

"_**Parents, please send your children from the room before we show these graphic and disturbing photographs."**_

"_**As you can see, Detective Joseph Morelli was discovered in the cage of Katy the Kingsnake at the Bartoski Zoo and Animal Shelter. Morelli is seen here to be naked and according to sources at St. Francis Hospital, he is in a drug and alcohol induced stupor."**_

_**She pointed strategically at the photo "You can see him clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels as the snake winds itself around his genitalia. The dreamy look on his face speaks for itself and tells us how much he is enjoying the attentions of poor Katy."**_

Joe saw his photo flash on the screen and he couldn't believe his eyes… He saw the lush greenery of the snake's natural habitat set against the cool darkness of the Reptile House and there he was, naked with a bottle of booze, right in the middle of it…just as she'd said.

That alone would have been enough but the sight of the brightly colored snake twisting itself around his cock had the bile rising in his throat. How could this have happened to him? He looked like a degenerate! And for his _mother_ to have witnessed this?

Lifting the sheet, he looked down at his favorite toy. "Christ…" he whispered "no wonder my dick hurts". It was a wonder the damn thing hadn't exploded…it looked so swollen and…almost bruised. How could anyone think he would have deliberately done this to himself?

Fumbling for some water, Morelli only vaguely registered the anchor's ongoing report…

"_**The Humane Society is offering seminars for those with inappropriate urges toward animals…"**_

Morelli could shift his mind away from the photograph…he looked so _relaxed_ as he lay toward the front of the cage. How could he seem so mellow when he had a snake wrapped around his cock?

The idea of those slimy scales slipping over him made him shiver…he _hated_ snakes. He was drugged and unconscious…this wasn't him. "Why weren't they reporting that?" Joe wondered as he tried to refocus on the anchorwoman…

"_**It is my understanding that this breed of snake tends to bite as opposed to using suction which makes her behavior here most irregular. We are still trying to reach local Veterinarian Tom Reynolds who treated Katy to see if it's possible the Kingsnake was given some sort of date rape drug or reptile aphrodisiac."**_

"WHAT?" The words wrenched Morelli back to the TV... "They think I gave the snake a roofie?" He jumped up and felt his head swim. "How can anyone think that? I have a dog! I'd never hurt an animal and I'd never let a snake suck my dick! Don't they swallow things and digest them? I don't want my dick digested!"

Sinking back in the chair, Morelli felt helpless. He'd lived here all his life…gone to school, become a cop…people knew him. Liked him, respected him. He'd planned to raise a family here with Stephanie…how could anyone who knew him believe this of him?

Mercifully, the news team moved on to cover another story as Morelli tried to process…

Ash white and trembling Joe felt as though he was going to vomit. He tucked his head between his knees as he remembered how as a kid he'd loved going to the Boardwalk and riding the Roundup.

It had been so cool the way the ride would spin you and elevate you all at once. It had been his favorite ride until his first visit back after he returned from the Navy.

Unable to wait, he'd gotten on the ride immediately after eating two corn dogs, a stick of cotton candy, a large funnel cake and a couple slices of Tony's Pizza. He'd missed good ol' Jersey junk food so much…he'd had to have it.

The food alone might not have been so bad but he'd chased the entire mess down with a twelve pack of beer before he jumped on the ride. He remembered how horribly sick he'd been and how he'd never felt anywhere near that bad …until now.

Ruefully he wondered why Sequero had done this to him. They wanted the same thing…they could have been partners…

Manoso knew what had happened. What he'd tried to do. Did the TPD know? Probably if they were allowing Manoso to search his house. Did he still have a badge?

Morelli pulled the blankets up over his suddenly freezing body as he stared blindly at the wall. The news played in the background and he listened without hearing a word.

He needed to figure out what to do but his mind felt as frozen as the rest of him...he couldn't think.

Bitterly, he realized that he needed Stephanie's warmth and acceptance but she was gone. She was probably out walking _his_ dog with Manoso…they'd cut through the park and pick up some pizza before heading home to fuck all night. Shaking his head to lose _that_ picture…

Maybe he could talk with one of his friends on the force…he'd just see who was here. He slipped out of bed and peeped out the door checking in both directions but he didn't see a single cop.

He shuffled back to bed disconsolately…whenever a cop was hospitalized he _always_ had company. Cops knew how to circle the wagons but there was no one there…not one person from the station…

Even Terry Gilman seemed to have deserted him…he thought sadly. How far below the gutter did you have to sink for a widely ostracized Mob Princess to desert you?

Morelli sat in stunned disbelief as it occurred to him that his breakup with Steph was common knowledge and yet there wasn't a single woman coming to see him.

"This is me!" he thought "I'm a stud! Morelli the Love Machine! I've caught so much pussy I could be part mouse!" Morelli smiled briefly as he remembered how he'd earned that reputation. He'd _always_ been considered a catch but there was no woman even checking on him…wanting to hear his side of the story…

The Burg had written him off, the TPD seemed to want nothing to do with him and he had lost Stephanie….he had _nothing_.

"How was he going to live with that?" he wondered as he heard anchorwoman, Karen DiCarlo close the news excitedly with

"_**This just in! We have a special announcement! Donation jars for snake rescue and improved conditions at the Bartoski Zoo have been established with many local retailers and restaurateurs and Ricardo Manoso, CEO of Rangeman Security has generously offered to match all donations."**_

"SELF RIGHTEOUS COCKSUCKING MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" Morelli yelled as he threw the remote at the television.

_**Please read and review!**_


	51. Chapter 50

The Test

_Thank you again to all of you who are reading and reviewing! You make my day!_

_Warnings for language, angst and potential violence…_

_This was a hard chapter for me to write since I am not familiar with some of the topics I'm exploring her. I did do some research but please forgive any inaccuracies. Also, I'm writing for a psychotic killer in this chapter so please don't hold Miguel's words against me._

_Also, I think this is the do it yourself eye brow waxing of chapters…I've been correcting and second guessing and correcting and at this point I'm not really sure what I've got… except for a dark chapter. I promise that the next one will be lighter…_

Chapter Fifty

Miguel sat waiting impatiently for Bernson in the back corner of a crowded bar on the outskirts of Trenton. It was the perfect setting…cramped, dirty, smelling unpleasantly of beer and filled with just the right mix of too tired to notice blue collar workers and habitual drunks. And it had a TV.

The crowd was currently glued to the screen and commenting as they watched Morelli star in Trenton's version of Wild Kingdom. Miguel laughed softly to himself...it had been too easy to set Detective Dickhead up…though it was pretty sad...

Morelli was a blowhard with enough wind in his sails to float to China without ever using a motor but he was still a cop who spent his life trying to protect the same people who were now crucifying him without a second thought.

Casting an observant eye around the bar Miguel noted that there wasn't a single voice of dissent…these morons were certainly quick to judge and condemn a man they either didn't know at all or they only knew to be an insufferably egomaniacal slam hound.

His eyes narrowed in disgust…this was typical behavior for Trentonites from what he could see but it never ceased to annoy him. Christ, he couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole. The people were just _intolerable_ and he couldn't kill anyone else until after he'd finished with Ric…and the more contact he had with these people the harder it was to wait…

"Where the _fuck_ is Bernson" Miguel wondered as he kept his eyes alert and his hand ready to pull the gun from under his shirt at the slightest provocation. The room was becoming more heavily trafficked as the hour advanced and he was primed to get this deal done and over with.

"My final plan is ready to be put into action" he thought with savage eagerness. Miguel excelled at gathering Intel and he'd discovered that Rangeman had a contract to provide the security for Harrison's, Inc., a regional manufacturer of synthetic fertilizers. Their facility was the ideal spot to take Ric and several members of Rangeman _out _forgood. Miguel chuckled as he wondered how much insurance the plant owners carried…he could guarantee they'd ending up needing every penny of it!

Irritably Miguel checked his watch wondering what was keeping Bernson…he'd give the inconsiderate prick five more minutes and then they'd have to reschedule. That would be damned inconvenient but he considered it a necessary safety precaution. People tended to wonder about individuals who sat alone for too long and he couldn't afford any type of scrutiny…

Plus, Miguel hated to waste time sitting around and waiting…it disturbed his perpetual need for efficiency. He would just review his pending op while he waited…

He needed the right materials and he would have them. Modern synthetic fertilizers are composed mainly of nitrogen, phosphorous, and potassium compounds and he'd already determined that the plant was chock full of them. He would stage intrusions from several exterior points and enlist some of the local punks to help create the disturbance.

The young hoodlums would be happy to offer their services with the promise of pilfering afterward…the fact that there'd be no afterward for them was something they didn't need to know. "Gullible wannabe tough guy youth are as convenient as they are disposable" Miguel's blood hummed with a brief flash of anticipatory lust as he contemplated the coming killing spree but then he yanked himself back to the business at hand.

Mentally reviewing the layout of the plant he'd obtained Miguel knew the facility was well segregated. This would be necessary to maintain the proper safety protocols as well as to insure easier inventory control. The Internet offered courses in Bomb Making 101 to anyone and everyone with a grievance so manufacturers like Harrison had to be extremely careful. "Amateurs have _no_ business building explosives" he thought with disdain.

Once Harrison's alarms were triggered Rangeman would respond and Ric would enter the building. All the damage needed to lure Ric into position would have to be created in the middle of the plant. That way there'd be no way out for Rangeman when the synthetic shit, literally, hit the fan…

Nitrogen was stored in several restricted areas within the plant. He'd make sure all the containers housed in each of the central areas were leaking and insure there were some signs of a struggle along with the bloodied bodies of the naïve kids to draw Ric and Rangeman in.

Miguel _loved_ nitrogen…it wasn't as quick as a bullet but it was one hell of a lot quieter and done correctly, it got the job _done_.

Nitrogen gas replaces oxygen so asphyxiation comes quickly to those in confined spaces. "The human body may be a miraculous machine" Miguel considered "but it's also one hell of a playground for the average hitman."

Case in point, nitrogen poisoning. The human body has a piss poor sensor for detecting low oxygen. Victims of nitrogen poisoning don't know what's hit them until their own bloodstream sets off a chemical reaction that essentially forces them to suffocate themselves.

Victims are usually too disoriented to try and save themselves but not so out of it that they don't know they are about to die. "Not a pretty way to go" Miguel reflected "but highly entertaining to watch. And perfect for Ric." The bastard had always _needed_ to be in total control…now the poison would become a noose that would slowly choke him…robbing him of all vestiges of control…he would die frantically, helplessly…hopelessly. Just as he deserved…

Miguel desperately wished that he could stay and watch the life drain from Ric's eyes but Ric had sharp instincts, strong skills and plenty of backup so this way was safer…

Besides, he had places to be. One of his feelers had paid off and he needed to be in Germany in two weeks to assassinate a political official. It was time to kill Ric, neutralize Rangeman and _move_ _on_.

He'd been out of the game for awhile so he would have to reestablish himself. Ric was notoriously hard to kill so eliminating him would go a long ways toward achieving that goal. Still…this new elimination needed to succeed effortlessly with the target dispatched and no witnesses left behind. To guarantee that, Miguel needed time to gather Intel and prepare – this op had to run smoother than the finest aged whiskey because there was no way that he was _ever_ going back to the cage he'd been living in.

Trying to prepare two tactical plans for two major missions was an enormous challenge. Miguel fervently hoped that he wasn't forgetting anything…he appreciated the autonomy of being a lone gunman but there _were_ times when he missed having a team to discuss possible strategies with.

Grinning nostalgically, Miguel mulled over the days when he and Ric had mapped missions together…then his face twisted into an evil travesty of a smile as he thought "Those days are over, amigo…unless you'd be interested in helping me plan your imminent demise" Miguel paused and slightly tilted an ear as if waiting for Ric's response "Yeah, I thought not…but it doesn't matter, _Bro_. This time I'm going to be the one who walks away while you end up in a box."

Anton Chekhov once wrote "Knowledge is of no value unless you put it into practice". Luckily, Miguel knew he was smarter than Ric, Tank and Santos combined and it was time to use his brains…he could count on the nitrogen to take care of killing many of the team but it wasn't enough. He needed a guaranteed death count.

The explosives would be set on timers and placed into things the average employee would leave laying around.

Empty coffee cups, hollowed out desktop calendars, Blackberries, iPods, digital picture frames… If the explosives were the grade Bernson promised then he wouldn't need much - especially given the amount of phosphorus that was in the plant.

Miguel had sometimes thought that Ric's code name should have been Phosphorus since they were both highly flammable and dangerously reactive elements. Ric hadn't been able to use the code name in life but he still had an excellent chance of having it referenced on his death certificate. When the explosives detonated and interacted with that particular chemical…it would be one hell of a first, and last, date!

Ric had _always_ been the first man through the door on every mission and Miguel doubted that had changed. He'd also adamantly refused to leave anyone behind regardless of the circumstances. Miguel had never understood Ric's obsession for bringing home corpses. After all, dead is dead. Whether the wife or mother sees the body or not the soldier ain't coming home. But Ric felt the families deserved closure…as _if_ such a thing even existed.

Ric's well known sense of honor and obligation _ensured_ his presence in the building and if Cobra's infamous luck kicked in and he somehow managed to miss exposure to the nitrogen then he'd be caught by the explosives. Either way, Ricardo Carlos Manoso would _finally_ be dead.

That only left the problem of Tank, Santos and Ric's bitch, Stephanie. Tank and Santos had always been so far up Ric's ass it was a wonder they could ever find their way out. He'd bet money the suck ups would be with him when multiple areas at Harrison appeared to be compromised. They could die the way they'd lived…as a team.

As for the Bitch…during his time in Trenton, Miguel had heard enough about Stephanie Plum to know that he wasn't the first man to say it but she _was_ the wild card. Sometimes she came with Ric on jobs and sometimes she didn't. And when she did she seemed to possess an uncanny sixth sense and a lucky streak that left him shocked she hadn't won the lottery by now. He couldn't influence Stephanie's actions and from what he'd heard Ric couldn't either. He hated it but he knew he'd have to leave Stephanie's presence or lack thereof up to Fate.

The combination of compounds and explosives in the facility promised that the men in the warehouse would be completely incinerated. This would allow their loved ones to schedule a speedy memorial. If Stephanie lived he'd either kill her along with Tank and Santos – assuming either of them happened to miss being flash fried at the factory. Or perhaps he would take her later…

Miguel grimaced as he flashed back to a sloe-eyed, garishly dressed woman standing in a heavy downpour on a cold and misty night…

Ric had been assigned a new op for them to complete and he'd hauled them all down to Benning for additional training as well as some advanced tactical planning sessions.

"Christ…" Miguel remembered "Ric was a fucking Nazi when it came to training. Bastard woulda made one hard core, hard assed drill sergeant…he sure as shit practiced enough on _us_".

The Mess Hall at Benning didn't offer much variety so the team would usually go out for dinner or grab some take out every couple of days.

It had been Miguel's turn to get dinner on that fateful night…he'd driven to Ray's Beef and Beer for ribs and he'd seen the woman, Sofia, reading cards there.

Miguel had noticed her and then ignored her, writing her off as some quack until she'd ignored the driving rain and chased him into the parking lot with a message. Clutching his arm with one strong hand she'd whispered in his ear "Your Grandmother begs you to save the pictures".

Miguel had shoved her away as he jumped into his army issue Jeep but he still remembered the way his flesh had crawled with thousands of electrified ants as he floored it and headed back to the base. He'd been so shook that he'd nearly missed the turn off for the base even though it was a drive he could have made in his sleep…

His team was constantly traveling and he had no roots to come home to so Miguel had never bothered keeping an apartment. He maintained a storage space near the Base and would usually crash with Lance on extended trips stateside.

_No one_ knew it but he had been thinking of chucking some of his stuff for awhile. He was tired of paying for storage space for things he was never at home to use and since he was committed to military life he didn't expect that to change. He'd been sorting through stuff and he'd tossed his old pictures in the to be trashed pile…his family photos held no good memories for him and his ancestors were all strangers to him.

For this woman to have _somehow_ known about his intentions and been able to communicate with a Grandmother he had no memory of…it had rocked him to the core and left him wondering what his life might have been like if this woman, his Grandmother, who clearly valued family, had lived long enough to give him a semblance of one.

That was the night Miguel decided that people really do go somewhere when they die. And that place had a viewing window….

His mind wandered to Ric…what might Ric think when his bewildered soul passed through the Pearly Gates, found his window and watched his precious, grieving Stephanie cry as he raped her…

"That would guarantee Ric exactly what he deserved…a miserable death followed by an eternity of regret" Miguel congratulated himself as Bernson _finally_ walked through the door…

_**Please read and review!**_


	52. Chapter 51

The Test

_**Thank you to all my reviewers for your supportive comments and for sticking with me through the angst of the last chapter. As promised this update should be more fun…though possibly not for Ranger. He may need some comforting if anyone wants to volunteer…**_

_**Warnings for language…**_

Chapter Fifty One

"There are few things quite as satisfying as watching your enemies crumble" Ranger gloated. "Especially when that enemy is a complete and utter_ jackass_ like Morelli".

Stepping into the elevator Ranger allowed his blank face to recede. His expression turned smug as Ranger remembered the look on the cop's face when he explained to him _exactly_ how he'd wound up in the hospital.

By now, Morelli was probably aware of the Burg's reaction to his…indiscretion and it had to be making him crazier than a priest tasked with saving souls in a strip club!

It had been a _long_ day and all Ranger wanted to do was go into his apartment, see his Babe and hold her in his arms until they could relax over dinner. He opened the door, eager to see Stephanie and then his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he realized that whatever he and Stephanie ended up doing they wouldn't be doing it on his couch – because he'd forgotten about Bob.

"Sweet Jesus!" Ranger bellowed "Babe!" Stephanie was nowhere to be seen so Ranger turned his wrathful glare to a cringing Bob demanding "Ran her off, did you?" as he looked around his normally pristine and pleasant home.

There was nothing serene or remotely untouched about it today. The damn dog was curled up in the corner of the sofa trying to look innocent which would have been _much_ more believable if the corner of Ranger's leather couch wasn't covered with slobber and showing obvious signs of _gnawing_!

"Stephanie! Babe! Where are you?" Ranger yelled. Still no answer. Was she here? Wait…he thought he detected the sound of water running which meant that either Bob had chewed through his pipes or Stephanie was in the shower…. Ranger started to pass through to the bedroom before turning around to point a finger at Bob ordering "Don't. Touch. ANYTHING."

Throwing open the door to the bathroom he shouted "Babe!"

"Ric, you're home!" Stephanie popped her wet head out of the shower.

"Babe, I was_ calling_ for you. It feels like someone forgot to turn off a sauna in here…" Ranger stated somewhat confusedly.

"Yeah, I've been in here for awhile. I had Hal go to see Mr. Alexander and he picked up some great new hair treatments for me. They're supposed to make my hair feel incredible and look more highlighted but they're all drippy and oily. And there are some great body treatments he sent over…isn't this floral wonderful? I didn't want to mess up the apartment so I stayed in here and read some magazines while I waited for all this goo to set."

Ranger answered silkily as annoyance and lust battled for dominance "Babe….your hair and body are _always_ wonderful but about the apartment…"

"Ow! Augh! Yeesh, but this stuff burns when it gets in your eyes…" Stephanie was dancing in the shower as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Wait! What? What burns? Are you okay, Babe?"

"This stuff…it really _burns_ when it gets into your eyes. Hand me that washcloth will you, Ric?"

"Sure, Babe. Uh…Why don't you finish up and I'm going to get out of here before I melt or start smelling like flowers."

Ranger left the room and headed back to the living room ready to have a man to man talk with the dog from Hell but Bob wasn't on the couch. Bob wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He walked around the sofa, pausing briefly to mourn the loss of his beautiful, handcrafted, Italian leather couch. He stalked into the kitchen…no Bob but the trash was pulled out onto the floor so he'd been there. Grumpily Ranger returned the garbage to the receptacle before washing his hands. "Damn dog's a fucking scavenger…" he fumed.

Continuing through the apartment he found Bob cowering under the dining room table as he cozeyed up to a partially chewed table leg! "What the fuck..." Ric murmured as he ran his hands over what had been perfectly carved and highly polished maple. "You _ate_ the table!" Ranger snarled at Bob as Bob made a beeline for the bedroom with Ranger in hot pursuit.

Ranger might have managed to grab him but he collided with Stephanie as she was exiting the bathroom sunnily smiling and saying "Hi! So, why were you looking for me? Hi Bob! Are you getting all settled in, baby puppy?

Ranger stepped back and gave Stephanie a baleful glance as he asked dryly "Baby puppy?"

"All dogs are puppies, Ric." Stephanie explained, blowing kisses at a relieved looking Bob.

Ranger snorted as he growled "This dog is NOT a puppy, Babe. He's not even a dog! I believe he is some sort of escaped scientific experiment that allows you to hybridize the most annoying qualities of multiple animals into one incredibly irritating specimen and see how much damage it can cause before you want to kill it!"

"Ric! What are you so upset about? He's not that bad! It's just that Joe hasn't had a chance to train him…"

"Train him? Morelli would have had a better shot at training you!"

"And just what do you mean by that?" Stephanie asked, eyes narrowing.

"Uh…nothing…Babe…just admiring your independent streak" _Not_ smart Manoso, Ranger chastised himself "Sorry, I'm a little upset because he ate the couch."

"The leather one?" Stephanie asked worriedly.

"Do we have another couch that I'm unaware of Babe?" Ranger retorted testily.

"If Bob ate it then I guess you won't want to be sleeping on it, now will you?" Stephanie inquired, her tone as sweet as aspartame.

"Babe…what the fuck are you doing now?" Ranger grabbed at the garment that Bob was currently worrying in the corner yelling "It's a vest! The damn dog is _eating_ a Kevlar vest! _Look_ at these holes! This vest can stop an automatic weapon but it can't stop that dog!"

Lester and Cal burst through the door screaming "Guns? What can't stop an automatic weapon? Are you guys okay?"

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing in my bedroom?" Ranger demanded as Stephanie jumped in surprise.

"I needed to talk to you about the case and I heard you screaming about automatic unstoppable weapons. You never raise your voice so…" Lester's answer dwindled and his slow sexy smile dawned as he noticed Stephanie was only wearing a towel. One that she was currently trying to adjust as his green eyes sparked and he commented "Looking good, Beautiful. _Really_ good. _Smoking_ hot but why are you still dripping? Won't the Boss help you dry off? I'd be happy to…"

Lester's speech turned to undignified squeaks as Ranger shoved him out the door with Cal following as he tried to decide whether or not he should intervene. "Only if Lester is dying" he decided. He had a date to pay for so he needed to stay employed. And alive.

Bob dragged the vest with him as he bounded after the men looking for some action.

"This is not working out as I planned" Stephanie thought as she slammed the door and began rummaging for something to wear. She needed to rescue Bob! And maybe Lester…

"Damn it!" Ranger swore as he released Lester and tried to retrieve the vest.

"Good dog!" Lester thanked Bob.

"He is NOT a good dog" Ranger complained "_Why_ do people keep telling him that? No wonder he thinks he's good…no one is telling him anything different."

Tearing the vest from Bob's mouth Ranger informed him "You are_ not _a good dog and don't let anyone tell you different."

Stephanie had pulled her hair into a ponytail and thrown on sweats and she entered the room saying "Ric, you need to be _patient_ with him…"

Striving to recall his normal state of calm Ranger explained "Babe, he's eaten my couch. My dining room table looks like we have a pet beaver. He ate your ultra thin top of the line Kevlar vest!"

"Well, it must have been _too_ thin if a dog could eat it…" Stephanie considered "Maybe it was defective?"

"Hey, maybe Bob can be Tonto? You dress in black and carry a gun! You're the _Lone_ Ranger and he can be your faithful sidekick!" Lester suggested excitedly. "Or maybe he's a superhero dog! Kryptonite can stop Superman and Bob can stop Kevlar which is like kryptonite for bullets so…"

Ranger scruffed his cousin by the collar as he gave Lester the look that made mere mortals quake in their boots but his crazed cousin only gave him a broad and impudent grin as he said sympathetically "We _all_ need to be patient with Bob as he learns to control his superpuppy abilities and adjusts to his new home. Isn't that right, Beautiful?"

Ranger tried to remember why it would be bad to kill Lester in front of witnesses…

Stephanie gave Lester a melting and appreciative smile.

Cal was sure that his heart was pumping extra loudly as he looked back and forth between the two men – he was _not _dying before his date!

Ranger dropped Lester, smiling as Lester's ass landed on the floor with a resounding thud. "You're here about the case so you can brief me in a moment." Ranger turned his stare to Cal and demanded "What are _you_ doing here?"

Cal swallowed hard. "I need to speak with Stephanie."

Ranger's eyebrow lifted "So speak".

Babbling nervously Cal answered "It's personal. I mean, private. I mean, I have to get her _alone_."

Lester was howling with laughter as Ranger eyeballed Cal and said "_WHAT_?"

Stephanie was seriously annoyed with this level of testosterone as she grabbed Ranger's arm and said "Ric. Stop it! Cal, what's going on?"

Cal sputtered "I have a date and I don't know what to do!"

Ranger released him, shaking his head sadly, mumbling "I _swore_ no more virgins after Hal".

Straightening his head as he moderated his tone Ranger told Cal "I think you need Santos, not Stephanie. Didn't your father tell you about this stuff? Didn't the Army make you watch some films…"

Lester looked at his cousin and whined "Awww…I got Hal laid. Do I have to do the same thing for Cal?"

Cal turned fire engine red as he said "I know about _that_! I've done _that_! I just need to know about restaurants and flowers and clothes and when to call…"

Beaming, Stephanie squealed "That's wonderful, Cal! You're so sweet!" then she shifted into rapid fire girl talk interrogation mode "Tell me about her! What's her name? Where did you meet? What does she look like? Has she ever been married? Do you want to take her someplace casual? Or nice? Or really, _really_ nice?..."

Lester had seen park statues that appeared to be more lifelike than Cal did at that moment. He stood perfectly still, staring at Stephanie, in stunned horror as Ranger offered Lester a hand to help him to his feet while Lester cried with laughter.

Stephanie poked Cal saying "You're not _answering_! Do you have dress clothes? Maybe you should show me your closet…or we could go _SHOPPING_! We can't leave the building but we can look online…and check some menus…Lula can help…"

Ranger remembered hostages who'd looked less pitiful than Cal did as he got exactly what he'd asked for. His mouth twitched as he said "Babe, why don't you and Cal take Superdog and work out_ all_ the logistics of his date in the Break Room?"

"Okay, maybe Hal will take Bob out for me." Stephanie crossed the room to kiss Ranger good-bye saying "Don't think you're off the hook Mister because believe me you're _not_". Then she sashayed out the door with Cal and Bob in tow.

Ranger turned to Lester and said "I may need to tell Cal I'm paying for his date."

Laughingly Lester collapsed onto the couch holding his sides as Tank came in and jerked a nod at Lester asking "What's he done now?"

"The usual" Ranger admitted "Tell me again why I hired someone who _lives_ to give me such a hard time?"

"You're a masochist?" ventured Tank.

"You know your family picks out your nursing home_ and_ the hookers who will visit you there so you want to stay on my good side?" mused Lester earning himself another glare from Ric and a promise that he wasn't _ever_ giving his cousin or any other member of his family that kind of control.

"Now, about the case" Ranger commanded "What have you got?"

"The trace was seriously_ sweet_, Ric. We pulled a_ shitpot_ of evidence and we've found some similarities between all the scenes. We're running down sources now…hopefully we'll be able to identify potential hideouts for Miguel in a few hours…"

"We need to be hands on in the lab. I want to eliminate Miguel within the next twenty four hours." Ranger led Tank and Lester toward the elevator as he asked curiously "Does Cal _really_ have a date?"

"Not just a date. He's apparently also volunteering as a snake charmer…" Lester chortled as he started to relay everything he'd heard from Woody, Brett and Hector…

_**Please read and review!**_


	53. Chapter 52

The Test

_**I'm sorry about the delay in posting and the lack of thank you's but my Dad is in the hospital and I haven't had the time or even the inclination to do much writing. I blame my Muse…she's been too tired to function. He's still in ICU so I'm not sure when my next post will be but I'll try to make it soon.**_

_**I really do appreciate all the reviews and all the people who have favorite or set alerts for this story. It really cheers me up to think about all of you…especially now. There are no words…**_

_**Warnings for language. Still not mine…**_

Chapter Fifty Two

You could actually_ feel _the air becoming electrically charged whenever Ranger Manoso entered the subterrean lab at Rangeman…

Their techs had a well deserved reputation for being some of the best in the business so they were always focused on getting results but when the Boss was on deck…they stood a little straighter, processed cleaner and worked even more intently.

Tank and Lester had seen it happen for years but they'd never stopped being amazed at the way the men fought to impress Ranger…

Ric was the finest soldier and the most responsible commander any of them had ever served under but it was more than that…

Tank watched the men as they watched the Boss; he didn't consider himself an overly religious man but he couldn't help feeling that God or Fate or Karma had embedded something in Ric's very soul that innately inspired respect. Whatever that gift was and wherever it came from it seemed to have been packaged with incredible instincts, superior judgment and one Hell of a lucky streak…all of which they'd need to successfully eliminate Sequero. Once and for all.

"Time to get down to it" Tank thought as he said "Where do you want me, Ric?"

Ranger's dark eyes glowed as they scanned the secret state of the art lab he'd constructed beneath Rangeman. The equipment here had and would continue to put the Pentagon, FBI and CIA to shame…

Cutting edge, top of the line solutions for electro optics, thermal imaging, surveillance systems, cyber security, counter terrorism, explosive ordnance disposal, toxin screenings, evidence analysis, top secret R & D…the lab offered the ultimate in everything you would ever need to capture criminals, create innovative anti-terrorism initiatives and demolish small countries…

Now, the lab would be used to help annihilate one of their own…

Satisfied that everyone was working at maximum capacity Ranger turned to Vince and asked "What's the status on the trace?"

"We're still working on it, Boss. There are several industrial compounds that we're trying to isolate. Once we've identified the exact components then we can compare the evidence gathered from the individual crime scenes."

Nodding Ranger ordered "Tank, assist Brett and Roy with the analysis. Vince and Binkie, I need you to send Lester and I everything you have already identified and we'll start cross referencing chemicals and other substances to see where they might be found." Ranger's eyes blazed and his expression was reminiscent of a hungry lion stalking a large and appetizing gazelle. "Gentlemen, let's get this _done _and takehim_ down_."

Several floors above them, Stephanie and Cal walked into the Break Room. Stephanie was still beaming as she motioned for Cal to sit while she grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and fished her hidden bag of Doritos from the cabinet marked "Cleaning Supplies". Giving Hal a quick finger wave followed by a wiping motion she sat across from Cal and explained "Had to remind Hal to wipe the tapes so no one can find my stash."

Cal snagged a handful of Doritos and commended "Good thinking" before he began crunching on the spicy chips.

"So?" Stephanie hummed suggestively.

"So what?" responded a slightly mystified Cal.

"You didn't answer my questions!" Stephanie reminded him indignantly as she implored "I can't help you unless you tell me _everything_…"

Cal wasn't sure his idea of everything was going to be the same as Stephanie's as he mumbled "Um…I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry, Cal! You don't have to be shy with me! Just pretend I'm Lester and I can pretend you're Lula!"

Confused and more than a little scared, Cal responded "Uh…okay. But Steph…how do I do that? And why?" He stared at her doubtfully as he waited for her to answer and thought about how much pain Ranger would put him in if he ever came close to treating her like Santos…

"Cal, don't look so worried! I don't expect you to ask me about sex or anything like you would Lester. Actually, I never did the traditional one drunken night of lesbianism when I was in college so I wouldn't be able to give you any good real life advice on how to please a woman. I could tell you what work on me" Steph grinned as Cal shuddered and thought "yeah and my life won't be worth _spit_ if the Boss hears about it" as Steph continued "but every woman is different so you really do need to save _those_ questions for Lester." Snorting Stephanie guessed "Probably Les could write a book about all his _experiences_ with the ladies…"

Greatly relieved that sex talk with Ranger's woman was _not_ on the agenda Cal could only nod as Steph tried to enlighten him "I just mean you need to be able to be as open with me as you would be with the guys and I need to be as open with you as I would be with Lula. Or any other women I might counsel as Dr. Stephanie, Goddess of Romance and Seduction."

"Romance and Seduction?" Cal stammered.

"Of course! What else do you do on dates?" Stephanie demanded curiously.

"Eat. Talk. Go to a movie." Combing his memory Cal added "Play pool. Bowl…"

"Bowl?" Stephanie's eyebrows tried to meet her hairline "Did you actually say _bowl_?" She leaned forward as Cal shrunk back and nodded affirmatively.

"Cal! You _can't_ go bowling on a first date! You can't go bowling for the first year of dating! Bowling is _not_ romantic! You have to rent really ugly used shoes! And you can break your nails jamming your fingers into those little holes! And there's only beer or really crappy wine to drink and the alley's smell! And there are always leagues of men in ugly shirts with pants that are hanging too low! Bowling dates are one of the leading causes of men sleeping alone in this country!"

Frantically Cal waved his arms as he promised "Okay, no bowling. Not ever."

"Unless she likes it." Stephanie reminded him.

"How will I know if she likes it?" Cal shrugged "I guess l'll just have to ask…"

Eyes wide and mind aghast, Stephanie ordered "You can't _ask_, Cal! Asking is almost as bad as doing because she'll know that you wouldn't be asking if you didn't want her to go bowling and she won't want to disappoint you by saying no so she'll say she likes bowling and then you'll go and she'll have a terrible time and never want to go out with you again because you forced her to go bowling when she doesn't like it."

Sweat poured from Cal's brow as he wondered "But if she says she likes it then how can I be in trouble?"

"Because you asked!" Stephanie answered in the same tone she might have used to ask him how he could _not_ understand that two plus two equals four.

"But if she says yes…she can't expect me to be psychic!"

"Of course she can. All women do! It shows that you're paying attention to us and listening."

Equal parts horrified and confused Cal mumbled "Uh…oookay..if you say so…"

Giving him her most patented "men are idiots" look Stephanie took pity on Cal and said "I need details. What's her name, what does she do, how did you meet."

"Her name is Cassie and she runs the Bartoski Zoo. I met her when we went to check for evidence after Morelli ended up…in the cage."

"I don't want to think about Morelli" Stephanie shivered. "So, this Cassie works at a zoo/charity…she's compassionate. She runs the business….she's smart. She let you check the scene and gather evidence without a warrant…trusting and wants to do the right thing. Is she pretty?"

Blushing, Cal answered reverently "Beautiful. Really amazing."

"I've never seen you like this over a girl…" Stephanie chuckled "and it's really great but it doesn't do much in the helping you plan a great date department. I need to know more about Cassie…what she likes, special interests, favorite foods…"

"She likes animals" Cal offered obligingly.

Withering him with a glance, Stephanie responded with an emphatic and slightly sarcastic "Duh. Three letters."

Trying to be of use Cal added "Especially snakes…"

"Cal…you are _not_ helping! Don't you want this date to go well?"

Sputtering, Cal answered "Yes, yes. Of course, I do. It's just that I don't really know Cassie..."

Stephanie's eyes narrowed "I thought you said you met her at the zoo? Is this a blind date? Oh God, Lester didn't fix you up did he? She's probably a snake charming hooker!"

"No, no! I met her and I agreed to volunteer at the zoo! We just didn't get a chance to really talk" Cal's chair swiveled so he could toss a menacing glare at Woody who had just entered the room and was now laughing so hard he was crying "plus we had an _audience_. Kind of like _now_."

Woody grinned as he patted Cal's shoulder and stated "It was sort of sweet Bombshell. Like watching a Dating for Dummies video."

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" Cal glowered before turning pale and asking "Was it?"

Woody smirked as Stephanie asked "Well?"

"My lips are sealed…" Woody grabbed his soda and prepared to saunter off as Cal turned green and said "Maybe I should just cancel…she probably just wanted me to help with the snakes anyway…"

Heaving a sigh, Woody whirled and pointed at Cal "Don't you even _think_ about cancelling on that little gal! Yeah, it was obvious you aren't a player but she really liked you. And she seems like a nice woman._ Don't_ blow it!'

"You think she really liked me?" Cal asked timidly.

Woody rubbed his hands over his forehead "Dude…you're _killing_ me. We're not like Hector so we're _not_ supposed to talk about feelings and relationships and all that shit..."

"What?" Stephanie demanded incredulously as she propelled out of her chair "You think only _gay_ men can talk about their feelings? No _wonder_ you guys are all single! This is just _ridiculous_! If you guys are so uncomfortable with the idea of talking about women or feelings or relationships, even if it will help a friend…I don't know what's wrong with you! I am going to tell Ric that you _all _need help! He needs to hire some sensitivity trainers! And hire some more women! And some life coaches!"

Cal and Woody stared at one another in complete and abject terror as they thought about being surrounded by an office full of women with PMS who wanted them to discuss their feelings. And when Ranger figured out that they had led Steph's brain down this convoluted and unacceptable path…he would kill them. Or cover them with flowers and dump them at some testing facility for killer bees. They had to stop the _madness_!

Swallowing hard, Woody leaned down to give Steph a one armed hug as he offered a hand to high five Cal "I was just joshing, Steph. A little joke. You know, _guy_ humor."

Cal stood mutely as Stephanie frowned "It wasn't funny! Cal needs our help!"

"Course he does, Darling. Course, he does" Woody's soft tone and gentle accent made the words as soothing as a cool breeze on a warm spring day "We'll help him…don't worry…let me think…"

Stephanie placed her hands on her hips as she shoved Woody back and watched him…_waiting_…

Smiling nostalgically, Woody began "She's a nice girl, Bombshell. Seems bright and real sweet. I don't know what she's into either but I remember something my Grandpappy always said. He swore there were two kinds of women. Said if you took these two different types of women and gave em' each a piece of jewelry and then they lost them. Misplaced, stolen…whatever."

Woody glanced seriously between Cal and Stephanie "Grandpap always said, that was the tell. Cause there was one type of woman who'd be upset over losing the money, the financial value of the jewelry. She wouldn't like not having the thing to show off anymore. Then there was the other type. She would be more upset about losing something you gave her because you cared. She wouldn't be after you to replace it because there'd be no replacing it in her mind."

His expression softened as Woody stated "Grandpappy always told me to find the second type of women cause she'd be the type that would stick. The kind worth having. I think Cassie is that second type so you take her somewhere nice and give that girl a chance."

Stephanie hurled herself into Woody's arms "That is _so_ sweet! I didn't know you were so _sensitive_! Isn't that helpful, Cal?"

"Very. Thanks, Man" Cal and Woody shook hands as they ESP'd "Please God, let her have forgotten about telling Ranger that we need any of that damn training".

"Got to get back…" Woody called as he escaped through the door of the Break Room, grateful that Stephanie appeared to be too distracted to notice he hadn't said where he to get back to. He just hoped she didn't realize it was his desk and he was actually running for cover.

Stephanie turned to Cal and her eyes blurred as she said "I'm going to give you the name of my florist plus a list of all the nicer restaurants in the area but I think you need to investigate them online or drive by and see them and see what feels right. This night should be about what you think feels right for you and Cassie. It should be your fantasy for her not mine for some kind of generic dream date. Does that sound like a plan?"

Cal leaned over and gave Stephanie a quick kiss of thanks as all hell broke loose!

_**Please read and review!**_


	54. Chapter 53

The Test

_**As, always, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed…I really appreciate each and every review! **_

_**I also want to send a special thank you to everyone who asked about my Dad. He's got a really long road ahead of him but he's out of ICU and we're all so grateful to have him feeling better. He's too strong a person and too good a man to have to suffer.**_

_**I am still trying to get to the hospital whenever I can and I have a lot of work to catch up on so I didn't get to send out thank out notes. Please forgive me and know that I wanted to…I just ran out of time. I barely got this chapter written and I'm still not sure it's as good as it could be. Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Warnings for language and sexual content.**_

Chapter Fifty Three

Chaos reigned at Rangeman as the men were heard preparing to deploy. The floors were practically vibrating as heavy boots stampeded through the halls and the air was thick with rough excited voices shouting instructions and clarifying orders.

Cal and Stephanie heard the commotion and tried to make sense of what was happening.

Ranger found them in the doorway of the Break Room and tersely ordered Cal "Suit up. Full gear. Conference Room Alpha in ten."

Comprehending quickly, Cal ruffled Stephanie's curls and mouthed a quick but heartfelt "thank you" in her direction before he joined Hector and Vince as they raced down the hallway.

Bursting into a storage room full of Merry Men, Cal was immediately hit with questions about his date and comments about his talk with Stephanie.

Lester was the first to wonder "So, did Beautiful give you a crash course in the birds and the bees?"

Sniper Vince wisecracked "Yeah, did the Bombshell teach you how to hit a bullseye with more than a rifle?"

"You finally gonna get some, Cal?" Roy asked smarmily as Brett elbowed him in the ribs "Back off man, that Cassie seemed like a nice woman…"

"That mean he's _not_ getting some?"

Junior chimed in curiously "What _did_ you and Steph talk about?"

"Nothing" Cal mumbled as he fumbled for his vest.

"Didn't seem like nothing, you were in there for a long time…bet Steph knows a lot about women. After all, she is one…" Cal couldn't believe that even Hal was harassing him about this…not when the whole company knew he'd been a _virgin_ when he started at Rangeman!

Tank grinned at Lester and Ram and decided they'd need to check the security tapes for Steph's talk with Cal. Knowing the Bombshell that discussion had to be too good to pass up and given how uncomfortable Cal was…they didn't want to miss anything but for now…Lester couldn't resist stirring the pot as he winked

"Cal, man, there are sixty four positions in the Kama Sutra. If you need some additional..._ help_ I can introduce you to a girl who knows em' all – really, really well. And she likes to _review_ them. _Frequently_."

"Knows em' all or does em' all on a daily basis? Probably for money." jeered Ram. "Christ, Santos…your dick probably has diseases they haven't invented names for yet!"

Lester assumed his haughtiest pose and voice "My cock is a temple and I allow the ladies to worship at it regularly however I always protect my…organ. Not that _you_ would understand since your dick is more like a monument…the kind that's stuck in the middle of some boring state park that no one wants to visit!"

Ram retorted "Maybe I'm looking for more than a casual sightseer on the scenic tour? You ever think of that? Maybe I like a little more _dedication_ from my visitors… Of course, once they visit my grounds they always want to _come_ again…"

Snorting Lester was about to reply when the sat phone on his belt shrilled loudly "Santos". Lester listened for a moment and began laughing uproariously but he managed to say "Hold" before muting the phone and addressing Tank "Got a call for Ric."

Tank shook his head "They never quit, do they? You better take it to him and you all" he watched Lester leave with a smirk and then turned a stern gaze on the remaining men "better get the lead out! That call _won't_ make Ranger happy so you don't want to keep him waiting! Move out!"

Most of the men finished donning their gear and headed out to the conference room leaving Cal, Junior and Hal to get ready.

They were about to leave the room when Junior nudged Hal "You've got to tell him."

"No" Hal whispered, blushing furiously.

Cal watched them warily.

"Yes. Now." Junior demanded.

Hal sighed and motioned Cal forward with a come hither crook of his finger as Cal worried "Was Hal gay? Was that why he'd never been with a girl? Or, oh fuck, was there something happening with Hal and Junior? Damn it all, there were some things in life he didn't want to know! Was that really it? Those two spent a lot of time together but he'd thought Junior was a slamhound pig who _idolized_ Lester. Mission or not, if Hal kissed him he'd take him _out_. They'd just have to be down one man…but then he'd have to explain…SHIT…"

Cautiously Cal leaned forward slightly as Hal whispered "Dude, whatever you do, _don't_ let Lester hook you up!"

This was bizarre since Lester was known to be a world class ladies man. Cal had to ask "Why not?"

"Just trust me."

"I'm seeing Cassie so I'm not interested in letting Santos hook me up but why would it be a bad idea?"

"Man…this is…I don't know how…" Hal was beet red and sweating as he stammered "I think the girl he set me up with gave me PTSD."

Shit. Cal decided it was like talking to Stephanie. Why wasn't anyone making _sense_ today? "Isn't PTSD Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"Yeah…man…it was awful. Don't get me wrong, she was _smokin_' hot but dude, she was _scary_. She wanted to _spank_ me! With leather!"

Cal's eyes widened as he listened to Hal "She wanted to pretend she was Princess Diana and I was a stable hand and she wanted to use a crop to hit me. I didn't even know what a crop was! Then when I couldn't do an English accent she wanted me to wear gravity boots like Richard Gear in American Gigolo, which I've never even seen, and pretend to be a male prostitute! The stuff she wanted me to do to her…I didn't even know what most of it was! We had to look it up on the web!"

"So, you didn't…" Cal probed.

"No, we _did_ but it was weird. She was so over the top and I didn't know what she wanted but I was just too afraid to say no to anything. Man, she was freaky with a capital FREAK!" Hal shuddered as Cal and Junior tried to figure out how scary the sex had to be to give a young guy this kind of jolt. Usually they were just too happy to be having it to worry about much of _anything _else…

"Afterward, I thanked Santos and said it was great because I didn't want him to try and do better with the next girl. I was afraid he'd find one with alien fantasies who'd want to run experiments on me! Then I asked out that frumpy chick with the glasses, you know, the desperate one who works at the library? I had to see if I could have normal non-scary sex!"

"Told you that was a mistake" Junior interjected mournfully "_never_ fuck a clinger."

"I had to" Hal responded miserably "For medicinal purposes. And it was almost like being sick…quiet, no lights and she tasted funny. Cal, man, I guess you needed to know but don't tell anybody…it was cool of Lester to set me up and I appreciate it but don't ever let him do it to you!"

Shaking his head vehemently Cal followed them towards the conference room as he promised himself he'd ask Steph, Connie, Lula and that friend of Steph's Mary Lou for help before he'd let Santos fix him up. He didn't even like the monarchy!

Stephanie had smiled at a departing Cal and mouthed "You're welcome" before she turned her brilliant smile on Ranger as he took her hand and said "Babe, we've got a lead on Miguel. Better than a lead actually. We found a chemical used to manufacture a certain type of plastic at three of the crime scenes. The downstairs area at Morelli's had significant amounts of it so we believe that Miguel is hiding in one of the old factories by the river."

"Let me get my gear!" Stephanie jumped up, prepared to leave the room at a run but Ranger grabbed her arm. "No, Babe. You need to stay here for this one."

"What?" Hurt, anger and disappointment warred as Stephanie demanded "What do you mean I have to stay here? I'm a part of the team aren't I? And you said we were partners! Did that change, Ric?"

"Babe, you're not ready…"

"You mean I'm not good enough!"

Ranger patiently reminded "Stephanie, Miguel is one of the best I've ever seen and you haven't had enough time to train. Plus, he'll go for you to throw me off…"

Arms waving wildly Stephanie shouted "Hold it, Ric! I agreed to stay _locked_ in this building while everyone else worked in the field and I've been training the whole time I've been _stuck_ here!"

"I know that, Babe but these few weeks of training aren't enough to send you up against someone like Miguel"

Furious now, Stephanie jabbed a finger into Ranger's chest "These few weeks of training may not make me as good as someone who's gone through Ranger training or Seal training or any other let's take over the world training but I've still trained! And we had an _agreement_! I can't believe you want to break it!"

Striving for calm Ranger stated "I'm not trying to break it Stephanie! I'm simply asking you to be reasonable…"

"By being reasonable you mean you want me to blindly listen to you and stay put because it doesn't matter how hard I've been working when you wouldn't trust me enough to bust a kid for stealing chewing gum!"

"That's not true! I'm just trying to protect you!" Ranger wondered how he was supposed to reason with this degree of stubbornness.

Defiantly Stephanie glared "As opposed to respecting me? Good to know!"

"Damn it! You've never seen Miguel in action! You don't know what he's capable of! Babe…"

Stephanie was _livid_ as she replied "I don't know what he's capable of? Are you serious, Ric? He tried to_ kill_ my niece! He murdered a nurse I _knew_ at the hospital and the daughter of one of my mother's friends! He set my parent's kitchen on_ fire_ and stuck my ex in a _cage_! He made me agree to give up my_ life_ and meet him at a warehouse so he could_ kill_ me! And I don't know what he's capable of? How _dare_ you say that to me?"

Ranger let his face show the regret and sorrow he felt over hurting her but it couldn't be helped "All that was _nothing_ compared to some of the things he's done. Babe, I'm sorry but this is my decision and I've made it. You are not a part of this mission. I know you're unhappy and I promise that later we will talk about the level of training you'll need to take part in the various types of operations we do but for now I need to go. I would appreciate it if you would help out in the Control Room while we're in the field."

Ranger went to kiss her and found his lips meeting air as Stephanie stepped back and informed him icily "I won't have time to help in the Control Room because I need to pack."

"Pack for what?" Ranger asked, completely confused. Did she think she was no longer under lockdown just because they seemed close to catching Miguel?

Stephanie found it hard to breathe as she stared into Ranger's much loved face and said "I can't do this, Ric. I _can't_ stay with a man who says he'll treat me as a partner and doesn't. A man who changes the rules as he goes along and doesn't believe I'm important enough to consult on those changes. You wanted me to get trained and I have but it's not enough for you. It'll _never_ be enough for you…" Stephanie dug her nails into her palm as she tried to swallow her tears "I'll always be the one who gets left behind, who can't count on you to treat me as an equal and that's _not_ enough for me."

She stepped forward and quickly kissed a stunned Ranger on the lips, the light touch of a butterfly taking flight "I'd give up almost anything to be with you but I can't sacrifice my own self worth. Be safe, Ric. Have a good life. I'll try to be gone when you get back."

The last time that Ranger had felt anywhere near this degree of shell shocked there been a grenade exploding five feet from his head "Babe, you're taking this the wrong…"

Shaking her head, Stephanie brushed past him but he caught her wrist and asked harshly "Would it _really_ be that easy to walk away from me? From us? From what we've started to build here?"

Eyes filled and throat burning, Stephanie looked at her wrist and then at Ranger. He released her wrist as he heard "It would be the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life…to walk away from you. I think it will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do for the rest of my life but if I can't trust your word…if you don't trust me to be your partner…if you can't treat me as an equal…then we're doomed anyway, Ric. It would be better to end it now before we start resenting each other."

The resolution in her voice made Ranger more afraid of losing her than he was of her meeting Miguel as he took her hands in his "Babe, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way and I hate the idea of you doubting me. Or thinking that I don't believe you're good enough when I've never thought you were anything but _amazing_. You know that I've always respected your instincts and I'm glad that you've honored your agreement to train. Believe me, Babe, I understand how hard you've worked and how much you've improved. You're the love of my life and I need to protect you but I can't smother you. If it means that much to you then you're in but Babe…you need to do _exactly_ as I tell you. No questions. No second thoughts or second guessing."

Her eyes blazed brilliant blue fire as she promised "I will, Ric."

Solemnly Ranger reminded her of his gut wrenching history "Stephanie…I've run so many ops…black ops that are soul _twisting_…sometimes soul sucking, stealthy and sometimes FUBAR but I've always known what I was doing. I had the target, the mission objective, contingency plans and an understanding going in that we wouldn't all make it out. I tried to minimize my casualties but I was always prepared for them. The fear of losses never affected my strategies but with you…the idea, the fear of losing you does affect me, Babe. And it scares me more than anything I've known. That's why I need you to swear that you will listen to me and do exactly as I say. No matter what."

Stephanie reached up to stroke his cheek "I swear, Ric. I know you need to trust me the way I need to trust you. And you can, Ric…we can do anything if we remember that we're equal partners who love each other more than _anything_. That will let us come through this and anything else life throws at us together."

She and Ranger were pledging their oath with a gentle kiss when Lester strolled into the room, eyes dancing, as he handed Ranger a satellite phone singing "Sorry, kids but duty calls!"

"NOW? AGAIN?" Ranger growled.

Lester's smile grew as he crooned "Seems there's a little problem at the safehouse…"

Gripping Ranger's arm, Stephanie babbled "The safehouse? My safehouse? I mean, the one where my family is? Ric, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Easy, Babe. I'll take care of it" Ranger patted her arm as he ordered the party on the other end of the line to "Speak".

Stephanie watched anxiously as Ranger listened intently and then felt his body relax before almost immediately re-tightening as he ordered "You tell Morelli to knock his shit _off _or I'll kick his arrogant ass! And keep everyone else calm and quiet. We're in the middle of something here and I do _not_ have time for calls like this! If you need to confine to quarters then do so!"

Disconnecting Ranger turned to Stephanie "Everything's fine, Babe. Nothing to worry about…"

Stephanie punched Ranger in the arm "Why didn't you tell me you had Joe in a safehouse? I was afraid there was some problem with my family! With Mary Alice! If I'd known you had two safehouses going then I wouldn't have been so scared! Damn it, Ric! You _can't_ do that to me!"

Lester blinked, all innocence as he nudged his cousin "Yeah, Ric…why didn't you tell Stephanie what was what? How can you do this to her? Don't worry, Beautiful! I'm always here for you!"

Ranger glared at Lester who was blowing kisses at Stephanie as he clarified icily "Yes, let's be _upfront_ about everything. Starting with the fact that if you survive today I am going to send you to someone who runs a safari service in Africa and let him hire you out to people who want to hunt a higher life form. You don't quite qualify but those positions are tough to fill so I'm sure they'll adjust. Is that enough of a disclosure for you?"

Lester's rollicking laugh rang out "Make it a safari party of only women hunting and you've got yourself a deal! That could be _very_ interesting…I like to be chased. I enjoy being ridden and I have been known to occasionally bite so…maybe the ladies could think of me as a big jungle cat…the kind they could caress into purrs. And maybe let lick them all…"

The rest of Lester's comment was lost as Ranger propelled him out the door, slamming it as Lester yelped "Watch it! Remember, I'm a rare breed! Don't forget the conference room and the serial killer!"

Mumbling something about rare breed my ass and soon to be extinct Ranger turned to see Stephanie standing with her arms crossed and her lips pursed.

"Babe, we need to go…"

Her foot started tapping "Five more minutes won't matter to Miguel. NOW TALK!"

"Babe"

"Ranger"

Wearily, Ranger ran his hands over his hair as he eyed Stephanie nervously.

"You know that Morelli essentially invited Miguel into his life and that Miguel RSVP'd in his own unique way. I thought that Miguel would leave him alone after that but I couldn't be certain so I decided it would be best if Morelli left town for awhile."

Stephanie uncrossed her arms "Oh..okay…that was nice of you though I'm surprised Joe agreed to go to one of your safehouses." Stephanie shrugged "I guess he just wanted to escape the Burg. Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

Wincing slightly Ranger started "It was a little more complicated…"

"Ric! You didn't! Tell me you that you did _not_ kidnap a Trenton cop!"

Ranger smiled "I did not kidnap a Trenton cop."

Stephanie stomper her foot "Now, tell me and mean it!"

"I'd rather not lie to you, Babe."

Stephanie exploded "You kidnapped Joe? You know that makes twice in one week! He's gotta be feeling like _me_! You tell me right now, Ricardo Manoso, _what_ was that call about?"

A good soldier knew when to surrender and Ranger was nothing if not a good soldier "It was unavoidable, Babe. I asked Morelli to go and he refused. He said he would go to some fishing cabin his uncle had on the lake and he became irate when I pointed out that he was asking to end up sleeping with the fishes if he decided to hide from a psychopath at a remote cabin that everyone knows is owned by his family."

Ranger rolled his eyes "Miguel would have covered him with honey and left him in an area populated heavily by bears. That is if he didn't skin him alive and use him to bait his own damn hooks."

Stephanie rolled her eyes back at him "So, he disagreed with you and you kidnapped him and you didn't tell me?"

Ranger leaned casually against his desk "Technically, I didn't kidnap him. I had Roy and Chet wait for him to check out of the hospital and then they threw a hood over his head, put him on my private jet and took him to join your family. Most kidnap victims don't travel in that kind of style."

Stephanie sniped "Most kidnap victims don't end up wearing hoods and feeling like they've been recruited by the KKK!"

"Actually, Babe…it's not that uncommon a practice."

Shaking her curls Stephanie exclaimed "It must be! I've been kidnapped more than anyone I know and I've never worn so much as a bag over my head!"

"You're usually unconscious so it's not necessary…"

Poking him in the chest again Stephanie tried to retain some dignity "I am _not_ discussing the finer points of kidnapping etiquette with you. So, you _stole_ Morelli…"

Ranger's expression turned frigid "More like relocated since he has no resale value and I have no desire to keep him…"

Stephanie pointedly ignored him "And took him to stay with my family…why the call?"

Sighing, Ranger began to speak "It seems that Valerie and Albert haven't been getting along while they've been away. She and your mother are blaming him for them having to leave Trenton and for hurting Mary Alice. Plus, Valerie has been telling everyone what a bad lawyer Albert is and he's been crying because she won't let him touch her and she keeps scolding him. Your mother doesn't understand how an attorney could not recognize a criminal and she keeps asking if anyone else understands it so she's almost as bad as Valerie. Your Grandma is sunbathing topless by my pool and asking my men to cover her with sunscreen and that's just foreplay for when she starts propositioning them. She's _torturing_ the guards – because of her one of them is pretty sure he's off sex for life."

She didn't know what it said about her but Grandma's antics never failed to amuse Stephanie "What's my Dad doing?"

"I have Directv at the safehouse, Babe. Over 300 channels and a big screen."

"Sounds a little crazy but pretty normal for my family…what's the problem?"

Ranger looped an arm around her shoulders "Babe, I don't know how to tell you this but…your mother and Albert caught Valerie and Joe in the pool."

"Swimming?"

Ranger sighed as he shook his head "I'm so sorry, Babe but they were…a little closer than that."

Stephanie tried to keep her voice from wavering "Hugging?"

"No, Babe."

"Oh…you mean, they were…" she couldn't bring herself to say the words though she knew it wouldn't change the actions.

Pity for Stephanie battled with anger towards Morelli and Valerie as Ranger took her hands and simply stated "Yes, they were together."

Letting go of Ranger she began pacing around in cycles "But she's my sister! How could she? Or he? And what about poor Albert? Yeah, he's an idiot but he really loves Val. He doesn't deserve this! Christ, couldn't Morelli keep it in his pants just this once?"

Bitterly Stephanie slapped the pillow on Ranger's sofa "Joe's probably devastated that he's not here in Trenton to write about the deal he got on Plum's in the men's room. You know your walls may never be the same!"

Ranger stopped her pacing by grabbing her and pulling her into his arms. "Babe, I know you're hurt and I'm sorry. What can I do?"

Laying her head on his shoulder, Stephanie hugged him before leaning back to gaze into his beautiful eyes "Nothing, Ric. It's okay." Seeing the questioning look in those eyes she hastened to explain "Okay it's not okay but it is okay."

Never comfortable with the ambiguity too often expressed by the female mind Ranger simply raised an eyebrow and tried to read Stephanie's mind as she giggled and said "Sorry…I just realized how that sounded but it really is okay. I'm over Morelli and well past the point where I can be surprised by_ any_ place he puts his dick. And Val…well…she knows Morelli and I are over and I guess she didn't think this would hurt me."

Stephanie straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin as she pulled herself together "Or more likely she just doesn't care if it hurts me. It's not as though she considers me family…she made that clear. I guess she's just making it clearer."

Still needing to understand Stephanie asked "Will you tell me what happened, Ric? I really have to know it all."

Ranger sank deeply into his posh executive chair and settled Stephanie on his lap "If that's what you need, Babe. Val and Joe were…interrupted. Your Grandma pulled out the video camera. Your mother started screaming and wondering why both of her daughters were such sluts though Valerie's taste was improving and she thought she'd be okay with Joe if she could keep her legs closed in the future. Albert was crying and then he asked Andrew, Mary's Alice's male nurse, if he thought they might have a future together because he's a nice guy and being with women wasn't working out for him and he thought maybe he should try men. Though he wasn't sure if he could and I quote 'suck another man's wee-wee' so they might need to have a relationship that didn't include sex."

Stephanie started laughing hysterically "Albert thinks he's _gay_?"

"Albert is an irritating moron who is so lacking in common sense that I'm surprised he can find his way home at night without assistance. Who knows what he thinks?" Ranger snorted "The problems poolside only escalated when your Dad, who is the only one allowed limited Internet access, came out and told Valerie he hadn't liked it when Morelli was dating you and that was before he knew that Morelli was involved in some scandal involving drugs, animal sex and disciplinary action from the TPD. He asked Valerie what the hell was wrong with her and accused her of being a hypocrite who was as sex crazed as your Grandma but hides it better."

Ranger waited for Stephanie to get her laughter under control "This had Valerie stunned and trying to reassure your father who wasn't buying it while your mother was wailing and screaming at Valerie. Then Valerie apparently realized Morelli was a bad bet and she started trying to snuggle back up to Albert…she claimed her hormones were _off _because he can't give her orgasms but they could go to a sex therapist if he's willing to work on it."

"Your father asked if they could put a door with a lock on the family room and maybe add a fridge so he could barricade himself into the room with the TV. Your mother started demanding to know how your Dad knew about the scandal and wanting to use the computer. Then she started ordering Morelli to tell her what happened. After which she decided that he was in a conspiracy with you and me to ruin her and she insisted she be allowed to leave the safe house. She tried to make a run for it but Morelli tackled her."

Ranger shook his head in disgust "This was while he was explaining the power of threesomes to Valerie and Albert. Your mother has been sedated, your Grandma thinks that if Val can have a ménage a trios then she should be allowed to sunbath completely nude, though all my men have threatened to quit if she does, and Morelli has been reprimanded and hopefully, leashed by certain threats."

Stephanie's stomach hurt from laughing so hard but she had to know "What kind of threats?"

Ranger revulsion escalated as he explained "After your Grandma's ideas for nude sunbathing and sex with my men was rejected she apparently decided that you wouldn't mind it if she too had sex with Morelli. Seeing as how you have 'the package' and yes, she did call me that much to the amusement of my men all of whom now respect me a little bit less."

Stephanie paled "She and Joe didn't actually…"

"Not so far as I know but she seems to have told Morelli that he could have her for a night if he thought he was man enough to handle her. She has her doubts since her standards are very _hard_ to live up to and he wasn't, as she informed him and everyone else with a pair of ears, able to hold on to either one of her granddaughters. She's decided that an orgy really is the best idea since his performance wouldn't matter so much if he wasn't the only man. My employees have told Morelli that if he gives them any more trouble they will lock him in one of the attic bedrooms with your Grandma and throw away the key."

Ranger casually concluded "That's pretty much it, Babe."

Stephanie looked like a fish as she gaped "That's it? That's it? That's not an _it_, that's a lot! I can't believe this!" Then she giggled and pulled out a ten dollar bill "I got $10 on Grandma at least copping a feel".

Silkily Ranger reminded her "I never bet on certainties Babe but for now, we need to get going because Miguel's number is definitely up."

All conversation in Conference Room Alpha ceased the moment Ranger and Stephanie entered the room.

She dropped into her seat and Ranger stood at the head of the large and highly polished table. They had a mission to plan.

_**Only a few chapters left! Please read and review!**_


	55. Chapter 54

The Test

_**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! As always, I appreciate them more than words can say! I'm still pulling hospital duty and yesterday was not a good day for my Dad so I didn't have time for thank you's but I promise to catch up on them soon! **_

_**This chapter is the result of a raging case of insomnia that I just got the chance to proofread. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**_

_**I did some research but I know nothing about chemicals or combat so please excuse any inaccuracies.**_

_**No real warnings here...**_

Chapter Fifty Four

Ranger surveyed his troops and fought the urge to smile at his Babe – he was in command mode now and no distractions were allowed.

He motioned for Hal to hit the lights as Tank connected his laptop to the projector. They were ready to begin and Ranger had everyone's full attention. His opening statement carried a depth of meaning and had the Merry Men primed for action.

"As you are aware we have been tracking Miguel Sequero for several weeks. Unfortunately, thus far he has managed to elude capture however we have uncovered evidence that should allow us to incarcerate him today."

"Polyvinyl chloride or PVC is a thermoplastic polymer. It is a vinyl polymer constructed of repeating vinyl groups that have had one of their hydrogen's replaced with a chloride group. Polyvinyl chloride is the third most widely produced plastic, after polyethylene and polypropylene. PVC is widely used because it is cheap, durable, and easy to assemble."

Stephanie watched the Merry Men who were listening to Ranger as intently as she imagined really built, hunky students might attend a lecture from an incredibly hot headmaster at an all boy's schools. Squashing her ever present fantasies Stephanie re-crossed her legs and tried to refocus…

"PVC can be made softer and more flexible by the addition of plasticizers, the most widely used being phthalates. In this form, it is used in clothing, upholstery, tubing and hoses, flooring, figurines and inflatable products such as waterbeds and pool toys."

Ranger pulled out a laser pointer as a map of Trenton appeared on the projector screen.

"PVC can also act as a carcinogen and it has already been banned in California. Between the problems with the product itself and the manufacturing costs many companies have either ceased production or relocated to Mexico. Several of these companies had facilities in Trenton."

He pointed at the first building "Flemish Flooring. They terminated operations here ten years ago after the death of Ferdinand Flemish, former CEO. His nephew attempted to take over the business but the higher costs coupled with a gambling addiction doomed the company. The building has been vacant ever since. Vince, you will be leading a team comprised of Hal, Manny and Junior into this building to search for Miguel."

Vince nodded seriously "Yes, Sir."

Pointing at the next building, Ranger identified it as "Reliable Rubber and Hoses". Reliable Rubber had a reputation for providing quality but they had a problem with the production line that coincidentally occurred during union negotiations. That one problem was extremely expensive for everyone who purchased the faulty products. The company was buried in lawsuits and buyers lost faith. They went under eight years ago and the building is sitting in limbo as the company still has lawsuits to settle. Lester, you will be team lead on this one. You'll be bringing Cal, Brett and Woody."

Lester smiled "We're on it, Boss." Ranger exchanged glances with his cousin as they both wished Bobby could be there to partner with Les. Cal, Brett and Woody were all highly trained soldiers but he hated not having a member of the core team with Lester. He could have assigned Tank but he needed Tank with him and Stephanie… Resigned to the fact that sometimes life doesn't offer you the best choices Ranger continued.

"The third location is U-Float. They are still one of the country's leading manufacturers of inflatable pool toys. The corporate headquarters relocated to Dallas and production now takes place in Mexico. The building backs to the river and there was talk of the company turning the land into some sort of waterpark but that fell through. Then there was some debate regarding using it for condos but the lot isn't zoned for residential use so it has been wasted space for the last ten years. The company has made some casual efforts to sell but their price is too high – especially when you consider the other available properties in the area. I'll be leading Tank, Stephanie, Erik and Ram into this building."

The Merry Men exerted a universal and almost herculean effort to remain expressionless. The Boss was bringing the Bombshell on this? Ram and Erik had better live through this mission – they had dirt to spill when it was over!

Ranger looked around the room, careful to make eye contact with each warrior.

"Gentlemen, I need not remind you that Miguel Sequero is a highly trained and decorated Army Ranger. He is a worthy adversary who has zero regard for human life. He thrives on battle and he lives for the kill. If it comes down to you and him do not count on him to blink – I can promise you that he won't. Also, do not stick to typical military formations and tactics because that is what Miguel has been trained for. Stay flexible and don't be afraid to get creative. Above all, remain frosty! Now, please break into your individual teams and review your strategy as well as the floor plans of your specific factory. We leave in one hour."

The Merry Men scattered, leaving Ranger, Tank, Ram, Erik and Stephanie to formulate their plans. Stephanie was slightly disturbed to note that all of the other teams had four people but they had five however she decided not to say anything to Ranger. She couldn't help the hurt she felt but she had to admit that she wasn't fully trained and he had other lives to consider.

Did Ric believe that her going that much of a mistake? No, she couldn't think of him as Ric. He was Ranger, he was in charge and she needed to abide by his decisions on this mission. That was part of being a commander…you had to know the strengths and weaknesses of your team and try to compensate as needed. Okay, she admitted to herself, she hated being someone who needed compensating but she'd just have to suck it up and do the job. And do it perfectly. Steeled for battle Stephanie turned to listen to Ranger as he reviewed the floor plans and rolled out their approach.

"Ram and I will enter through this side door. Once we're cleared then Tank, Steph and Erik will follow. We'll check the building floor by floor. Ram and I will take the south side and you three will take the north. We can't afford to alert Miguel to our presence so we're completely silent and using hand signals _only_ from the time we leave the cars and begin our approach to the building. Ram, Erik and Stephanie, please take some time to study the building schematics. Tank, I need a word with you and then we need to check on the other teams."

Stephanie watched curiously as Tank followed Ranger into his office and waited as the door was closed.

"Ric, man…I gotta ask, are you sure it's wise to bring Stephanie?"

Rubbing his hands over his weary eyes, Ranger shook his head and responded "No, Tank. I'm not. To be honest, it scares the hell out of me but I don't have a choice. It's important to her…it's all tied up in what she thinks about us and what she thinks I think about her."

"So, it's a test?" Tank asked angrily.

Ranger was calm as he tried to make Tank understand "Isn't everything? Hasn't all of this with Miguel been a test for Steph and I? So far, we're finding a way to pass and I don't want that to change now."

Rubbing his bald and shining head, Tank felt he had to be honest with the friend he valued most "I'm sorry, Ric. I love Bomber but I don't think she should be testing you on something like this. Makes me glad Lula doesn't really want to play in our world."

Ranger smiled ruefully "It's not entirely her fault, Tank. I was back and forth with Stephanie for years before I finally made her some promises and I need to keep them. If I hadn't sent her so many mixed signals and kept her at such a constantly changing distance then she wouldn't need this so badly. We circled around each for so many years…we're still finding out how to be the couple we both know we want to be."

Holding up his hands in a gesture that was half agreement and half defeat Tank said "Your call, Ric." Then he paused before quietly asking "She makes you happy, right?"

Staring at a wall filled with unseen demons Ranger admitted "Happy enough to let her go on this mission even though my gut is screaming 'Abort, abort'."

"Your gut isn't usually wrong…" Tank reminded him uneasily.

Ranger's reply was immediate and intense "I know…that's why our team is a little larger than the others and why I have you partnered with Steph. If things go south I need to know you'll get her out."

Tank agreed with a clap on Ranger's back "Okay, man but let's not have them go too far south".

Both men engaged in one of their complicated handshaking rituals before Tank decided to tackle one final piece of business. "Ric, do you want him alive?"

Without hesitation Ranger said "No. But I spoke with the General this morning and the Brass wants us to take him alive. They have some new drug and a newer more efficient brainwashing technique they believe may allow Miguel to be rehabilitated into a more reliable killing machine. I don't believe their goal is realistic and suspect they've probably watched too many episodes of 'Dollhouse' but we'll try."

"How hard?" Tank asked seriously.

On that Ranger was determined "I don't want casualties, Tank. If Miguel needs to be killed then we kill him. Now, let's go and check the strategies for other teams. We can't afford any mistakes with Sequero."

Ranger and Tank made the rounds as Stephanie, Erik and Ram continued to study. Stephanie could feel her heart rate was increasing as the adrenalin started to build. She also felt slightly nauseous since her stomach was tightening over the possibility of meeting Miguel. Ric was his end game and the idea of him succeeding had Steph grabbing a ginger ale and fighting the urge to run for the restroom.

Erik and Ram appeared to be completely unconcerned. They were thorough and obviously focused on what they needed to do but they were so…calm. Stephanie marveled at them…knowing what they did about Miguel…how could they be so calm?

She figured this was just another mission for them but she didn't know whether that should make her happy or worried or scared or...or nothing. Ranger was letting her go so she had to squash her fears and get her head together. Taking another sip of her soda; Stephanie bent her head over the blueprints and began to cram.

Lester knew exactly how he wanted to go in and where he wanted everyone positioned. Vince was a little less sure but Ranger let him think out load as he worked it out with the rest of the team and in a few moments he had it. Ranger suspected that Vince would have figured it out a lot faster if he hadn't been sitting in. Oh well, he smirked inwardly, that was the price you paid for having the reputation he did – people lived in fear of him. Everyone but a curly haired, blue eyed siren he prayed he could keep safe today…

Satisfied that everyone was as ready as they were going to be on such short notice and with such limited recon Ranger ordered them to move out.

Everyone piled by team into their respective Explorers and it was a determined and combat ready caravan that rolled down Haywood.

_**Please read and review!**_


	56. Chapter 55

The Test

_**Real life remains extremely challenging but your positive thoughts, incredible support and wonderful reviews make it better! Thank you all so very, very much! **_

_**Warnings for language, violence and character death!**_

Chapter Fifty Five

In the early 1900's Trenton had been a major manufacturing center and the proud locals had even blazed the slogan "Trenton Makes, the World Takes" across the Lower Free Bridge. Time and deteriorating economic conditions had taken a toll on the once thriving industrialized areas of town and left the city scattered with buildings empty of promise and devoid of hope.

Entrepreneurs who once built or tried to build empires departed or died off. Crime took over, the unions left with the manufacturing jobs and the local residents began to struggle. The former glory of Trenton was now little more than a variety of dirty and decrepit old buildings filled with shattered glass, abandoned equipment and the echoes of a thousand broken dreams.

It was in these gritty and desperate areas that the squads from Rangeman planned to find Miguel.

Vince and his team arrived at their destination and he alerted the Control Room immediately. The team stealthily made their way to the back entrance where they huddled for the thirty seconds it took Zero to pick the lock. Vince and Hal entered the building first; surreptitiously followed by Manny and Zero.

The owners had locked the doors and boarded up the lower windows but they had left the upper panes uncovered and vulnerable to vandalism and weather conditions. Clearing floor by floor the Merry Men found it devoid of anything but nesting birds, layers of dust, mouse droppings and mass quantities of dilapidated equipment. Vince contacted Control to relay the message that they were clear and headed back to Haywood.

Lester and his crew parked a safe distance from Reliable Rubber and Hoses and they slowly made their way to the door by the loading dock. Lester expertly disengaged their less than adequate security system and then tapped his mike three times to let Control know they were heading in. Motioning to Cal, Brett and Woody he led his team into the decaying building and signaled them to spread out across the first floor of the eerily quiet factory.

Wearing his command like a perfectly fitted suit Lester always left his men in awe of his ability to adapt to his circumstances. Seeing Lester Santos in action you'd never know him to be the happy go lucky prankster or the love em' and leave em' ladies man that he was.

Instead you only saw the dedicated friend and war tested veteran with the sharp green eyes and strong intuition. This version of Lester Santos was the man his team trusted to lead them as they safely cleared floor after floor of the old relic of a building.

The rock solid instincts that had allowed Ranger to survive countless suicide missions were screaming. He knew they would find Miguel today and he knew it would be in U-Float. There was no evidence that made this location any more likely than the others but Ranger knew in his gut that Miguel was there. Waiting for him.

Stephanie was sandwiched between Erik and Ram in the backseat of the Explorer which gave her an excellent view of Ranger's perfect profile in the rearview mirror. She was in awe. Despite the situation, Ric's blank face and Zen attitude were very much in evidence. Tank was smiling as he complained about the lack of good music in Ranger's CD player. Erik and Ram towered over her head as they chatted casually…they acted as though they were about to do nothing more important than picking up beer on their way to a tailgate party.

How was this possible? Stephanie was strung so tightly she thought her nerves could have been used as guitar strings. The heavy vest was weighing her down almost as much as the weight she could feel pressing on her chest. Her heart seemed to be beating more loudly than usual, the sweat was running like a river down her back and her gun felt ten pounds heavier than it usually did. Granted, her gun was rarely loaded and today it was but ammo didn't weigh that much…

The sound of a car backfiring had Steph jerking her head around and ramming it into Erik's shoulder. Her two seatmates gave her a brief "What the fuck?" look and then just continued chatting.

"These guys are_ not _normal" Stephanie thought "We're about to go hunting for some superspy psycho murderer and they are acting like it's nothing! Just another day at the Beach! Or the shooting range! Because either venue counts as a fun day out for the Merry Men!"

Her nerves were getting the best of her and she knew it…but she didn't know what to do about it. How to get around it…maybe that was the part of the training that she hadn't gotten…that ability to stay cool and loose and focused under any and all conditions. Was that something these guys learned in the service or did the service recruit people who just happened to be part Iceman?

"But they aren't always Icemen" Stephanie thought "They're more like Sears…each one of these guys has a softer side but they also have a ton of electronics and hardware…" How did they know when to be what? And how could she learn it in the next ten minutes?

Stephanie met Ranger's eyes in the rearview as she wondered for the first time if her coming along was a mistake. She gave herself an internal shake as she evaluated her options with a speed and honesty that would have made Ranger proud if he'd been able to hear her.

She could tell Ric to take her back to Haywood but that would delay if not jeopardize the mission. She could suck it up and stick with the plan which had her interior shakes turning into exterior ones or she could say she had cramps and wait in the car. That one always worked with men. Okay, it probably wouldn't work with_ these_ men but it was worth a shot!

Ranger caught Stephanie's eye in the mirror and his chest contracted with a twinge of worry as he saw an unfamiliar expression swimming in those azure depths. What was his Babe thinking? She was usually as transparent as glass to him but the look on her face wasn't one he'd seen before...

Knowing that Ranger needed her to be strong Stephanie smiled to camouflage her fears. Ranger saw that dazzling, impish smile and allowed it to smooth away the worries he couldn't afford to have. There was simply no time – because they were at U-Float.

Ranger maneuvered the vehicle into a small alley near the building. The team did a final check for weapons and comms and pressed forward toward their destination.

The plant's minimal security offered no challenge to someone with Ranger's expertise so they were able to enter the aged facility in under fifteen seconds. The building was creepily still and appeared to be empty but the hair on the back of Ranger's neck was standing up as he peered along the darkened corridor. He could _feel_ Miguel's presence and he wondered if Miguel could feel him too…

The team proceeded with caution as they worked to clear the building, using hand signals only they warily checked each floor. The ancient waterfront building was mouse infested, dirty and overgrown with unchecked residual mold and mildew. Large commercial sewing machines stood throughout the facility, still threaded but coated with rust and grime as they waited for operators who would never come. The Testing pools had never been fully drained or removed so they remained standing and now formed a hulking series of diseased and rotting craters.

The untrained eye would have declared the factory a worthless and vacant health hazard but Ranger and his Merry Men saw the disturbed dust patterns as evidence to the contrary and their senses kicked into high alert as they climbed the stairs and entered the tenth floor.

Cautiously inspecting the dingy corners the team started to detect slight, almost imperceptible sounds coming from the rear of the building. Ranger and Ram took the lead and were the first to spot Miguel hunkered over a table filled with explosives.

Ranger and Ram moved to the right as Miguel saw them and hastily did something to the device he was building before he set it aside.

Flashing white teeth through a broad smile he greeted Ranger "So, we meet again, Amigo. Not quite the reception I had planned for you but it will have to do."

"Do for what?" Ranger thought grimly as he eyed the sheer quantity of C4 on the table and calculated the pieces they'd all end up in if it detonated. Stifling his concerns, Ranger responded evenly "Miguel. It would have been better if you had stayed where you were and saved me the trouble of sending you back."

Miguel's eyes flashed the fire of the truly unbalanced as he clarified "You want me to die in a cage Ric but I'm not going back! Not now, not ever! I'll see you in Hell first!"

"I imagine we'll both end up there eventually" Ranger answered calmly as he began circling the long work tables that Miguel had converted into one deformed and enormous workstation.

Ram stayed just behind Ranger but Erik circled the other direction as they tried to box Miguel in. Tank's first instinct was to take point on that opposite side and have Erik cover him but he had made a promise to Ric and he intended to keep it. Gripping his gun with one hand Tank wrapped arms of steel around a reluctant and trembling Stephanie as he tried to edge her out of the direct line of fire.

"Think Hell will be any hotter than the heat from my IED's?" Miguel taunted "Timer's set, Ric. Think you can nail me and save your bitch from burning to death before the clock runs down and this place blows? Such a shame since I had such plans for her…"

Miguel was dancing back and forth along one side of his contrived workstation. It took all of Ranger's self control to keep his eyes from straying toward Stephanie's face. His own face gave nothing away as he held up a hand suggesting "Miguel, you don't want to die. Give it up and we'll take you in."

Miguel boogied further down the station calling lightly "Not happening, Amigo! Sure you want to play this game with me? Wouldn't you rather give your Senorita one last thrill before she's blown into a thousand pieces?"

Miguel had moved closer to Erik's position at the end of the station and Erik knew it was now or never as he darted toward Miguel who lunged toward him as if to strike a blow. Erik was so busy looking for the punch that he never saw the other hand, the one that Miguel used to rip Joe Morelli's gun from his pocket and fire.

Erik knew he was going to take Miguel down and he was congratulating himself as Miguel's bullet struck him between the eyes, kept going and blew out the back of his head.

Ram's voice was heard calling a warning but it was too late. They saw the smoking gun in Miguel's steady hand followed by the crimson starburst on Erik's forehead as his eyes went blank and his body dropped. Erik's last thought had been of glory but death caused his mind to clear as his brain splattered and died.

Ram left Ranger's side and tore down Erik's side of the table to get to his friend. He knew it was a futile effort but Erik was one of his best friends and he had to try. Needed to be sure.

In the chaos, Ranger had managed to inch closer to the table and what he saw on the timer sent a chill through his heart. Ranger shouted at Tank "TEN SECONDS! GO!" and then he was flying toward Miguel.

Miguel was fast and he had a head start so he managed to stay just out of reach as he headed for the window. The archaic old window was a tall, ready-to-break spider web of glass and Miguel managed to hurl himself into it as Ranger grabbed his jacket. Tank, Stephanie and Ram stared in horror as the two men began plummeting toward the ground!

Stephanie felt as if her body was underwater as she watched events unfold in slow motion and screamed "RANGER!"

Tank thought he felt his heart stop as he saw Ranger falling with Miguel but he knew he had to save Stephanie. "Bomber, we have to go." Stephanie turned toward the stairs yelling "We need to get down there to help Ranger! We need..."

She stopped talking and looked up questioningly at Tank as he dragged her toward the window "NO, Tank! NO! I CAN'T…"

"Sorry, Bomber but there's no time for anything else!" Tank glanced at Ram who had Erik in a fireman's carry as he ran for the window and jumped with this dead friend in his arms.

Tank clutched Stephanie more tightly as he pulled her out the window with him ordering "You've got to dive Steph, turn your body into a bullet or you'll die when you hit the water!"

Seconds later they were airborn; bodies falling like meteors from the sky as Stephanie screamed in terror…

_**Please read and review!**_


	57. Chapter 56

The Test

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and incredible support! I'm still on hospital duty but I wanted to get this up without any further delays! **_

_**Warnings for language and violence.**_

Chapter Fifty Six

Experienced skydivers like Miguel and Ranger knew what to expect when they practically ran _through_ the window.

That adrenaline fueled feeling of your body fighting against air pressure while rapidly sliding through space was all too familiar…as was the need to keep focused during the unexpected.

Ranger acted on that need by separating almost immediately from Miguel as he soared through the air. He needed to steer himself away from the building and he couldn't afford a mid-air skirmish with Miguel that might affect his landing.

Arms extended as he expertly calculated distance and wind velocity Ranger forced himself to focus. Leaving Stephanie for Tank to evacuate was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

Tank didn't have the kind of 'you need to leap from a helicopter into a pitch black ocean in the dead of night armed with only a hunting knife and your wits' experiencethat he had but Tank was still an experienced skydiver. He'd successfully completed over a thousand jumps, freefall and tandem, and he should have no trouble navigating Stephanie into a soft river landing. _If_ nothing went wrong…and there was the rub...Ranger thought. With his Babe something _always_ went wrong and he _hated_ letting anyone else be responsible for her safety and well being when things went bad.

He'd had no choice…Miguel was an expert jumper and he had nothing left to lose. Sequero was fighting for freedom and vengeance so he'd fight dirty and he'd be willing to fight to the death. Only Ranger had been trained in the type of unconventional freefall that would allow him to land ready and able to come up fighting.

Forcibly ejecting Stephanie and Erik from his mind, Ranger curved his body into position…ready to slice cleanly through the water and emerge into bloody battle.

Tears of devastation battled with training and control as Ram held Erik to him and dropped from the window. Joint bodies lingering in the skies as Ram cried "I'm sorry, man. So sorry…" He knew it no longer mattered but he managed to keep Erik's body close as he guided them away from the doomed facility. Finally, knowing he had no other option he murmured "Sorry, man. I gotta let you go now but I'll come back and get you. We'll treat you right and we'll never forget you..." With a single sob, he released Erik's body and twisted his own into crash position.

After literally launching Stephanie from the window Tank had managed to hold on to her long enough to guide them further from the building. Landing in the river was the only chance they had but Steph had no experience with freefalling so he had to try to get her as close to the water as possible before he let go. He'd tried but Stephanie had gotten hysterical and refused to jump even after they were airborne so she hadn't made it easy for him.

And then it got even harder… They'd only been in the air a few seconds when the building exploded above them. Instantly they were swallowed by heavy clouds of black smoke; too thick to see through as the building rained down on them; the downpour laden with molten steel, smoking brick and skin piercing shards of glass and cement.

The extreme gush of hot air that swooshed around them when the building blew forced Tank and Stephanie to separate. He prayed that she and the rest of the team would be able to land in the river…

Stephanie was too terrified for rational thought as her body hurtled through the black and heavy air, a bullet aimed at the river. She could feel the searing pain of hot metal and glass pelt her skin but she couldn't see where it was coming from. She couldn't see anything and she felt more than knew where the river was. Where were the guys…she knew they'd lost Erik but was anyone else still alive? "Ranger" she chanted desperately "please be alright….please let us live…"

Tank had tried to keep an eye on Stephanie but it was just too smoky. He wanted to catch glimpses of her but he couldn't keep his eyes open…not with the red hot debris burning his eyes.

He'd opened comms and hit speed dial #1 just before they jumped so the Control Room _should_ be deploying emergency backup. He could only _hope_ they would denote this as a rescue mission and head for the river. If Control thought anyone was in the building…it would be disastrous…there was no way that anyone could have survived that blast so Rangeman would waste valuable time trying to recover bodies from the rubble. "No" Tank thought "the men are better trained than that and more loyal. They'll know we jumped, they'll look for us…" but the thought went unfinished as his body cut through the cold and murky water.

The Control Room at Rangeman was aptly named since no matter what was happening the atmosphere was always controlled. That control was being tested.

First, Ranger's voice had come over Comms ordering "Deploy. River. U-Float." Then another communications unit had opened and the garbled voice of Tank had mixed with the screams of a woman who could only be Stephanie. Binkie and Hector had barely had time to react when the sounds of war came roaring through the comms and the units went silent.

Lester gazed skyward in wonder. He didn't know what had blown but he knew something had. Either that or Trenton was under serious attack. It looked like someone was dropping missiles down by the river…"Fuck!" Lester exclaimed. Down by the river…where Ric was… Lester pulled out his comm unit as he heard Binkie's urgent tone "Santos. Come in…Santos. We have a situation."

"Santos here. Relay details of the situation."

Binkie refused to allow his voice to show his fear "We received a transmission from Ranger ordering deployment and then mentioning the words river and U-float".

Lester stared across the town at the fireball he now knew to be U-float and ordered "Move Out. NOW." He and his team ran for the truck as Lester questioned Binkie "Did Ranger say anything else?"

"No, but a second comm unit was opened and we could hear Tank's voice but not his words. Stephanie was screaming and then there was an enormous explosion."

Punching the accelerator Lester spun out as he flew down Broad Street. Recovering quickly he ordered Binkie "Deploy emergency measures. All teams are to report to the river behind U-float. Vince will be my number two on the scene. I want Chet to take Brown down to the ER. Apprise Bobby of the situation and tell him to be on standby for casualties."

"Yes, Sir."

The explosion had sent shockwaves through Trenton and Lester could hear sirens behind him as he bypassed traffic by driving across the sidewalk and then cutting over into what was left of the parking lot at U-float.

"Jesus Christ Almighty…" Lester swore as he gawked at Trenton's version of Armageddon. The building was a raging inferno; the heat rolling off of it was enough to sear the skin. Hunks of rubble and steel burned brightly and the smoke made everyone's eyes water.

Throat burning, Lester stated "Binkie, I'm taking my team down to the river to commence rescue operations. Inform everyone else to follow suit and make their way to the rear of the building." Eyeing his team meaningfully Lester continued "Remember, we do _not_ have a status on Sequero so stay alert. If he survived he will be desperate to escape. Containment and self protection are key. All personnel are authorized to exercise lethal measures if necessary".

"Sir, yes, Sir." Binkie agreed seriously as Hector was heard talking to Bobby in the background.

Lester disconnected and surveyed the macabre landscape. Grim faced, the team navigated rapidly through the fiery devastation. Each soldier praying they had live comrades to rescue when they reached the shoreline.

Stephanie slammed into the icy water and felt as though her body had shattered. She had only fallen into water…why the hell did it hurt so much? And where was Ranger?

She tried to tread water but her body wouldn't do what she wanted it to do. Everything hurt so much… And she felt so cold… Where was everyone? She tried to see the shore but her eyes were burning and blurry. Why were her eyes burning when she was in the water? Stephanie tried to stay afloat but her body was so heavy… She lifted her head in search of oxygen and saw the top of a building that seemed to be on fire. It looked as though there had been some kind of explosion…

Her view was suddenly blotted out by the shadow of an enormous man who grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. "Tank." Stephanie managed to mutter weakly as she lost consciousness "look out for Gozer".

"Steph! Stephanie! Wake up! Stay with me! Dammit! Bomber! Please!" Tank didn't know what was wrong with Stephanie but she obviously needed medical attention. Now.

Tank had ripped off his heavy Kevlar vest when he surfaced but he needed to remove Steph's. Turning her body from side to side he expertly stripped her of her vest, gun and handcuffs. Supporting Stephanie's limp form he surveyed the area…

Straining his eyes, Tank could barely make out two distant yet distinct figures in the river. Ric and Miguel. They seemed to be engaged in hand to hand combat but he couldn't see enough to know whether Ranger had sustained any injuries that would give Miguel an advantage. He _had_ to get to him. But he had to get Stephanie to safety first.

And where was Ram? Had he gotten clear? Tank looked around desperately and saw Ram barely floating, face up in the water. Was he breathing?

"SHIT! FUCK! No, man. Don't do this to me." Tank groaned as he started swimming freestyle toward Ram. Stephanie was dead weight as he dragged her behind him, frantic to reach Ram. Tank didn't know what he'd do when he got there…he didn't know any lifeguard carries that allowed you to carry two people but he was going to figure something out. He'd be damned if he was losing anyone else today!

It felt as though it was taking hours to reach Ram but in reality it was only moments. Tank was a strong swimmer and the adrenaline surging through his veins gave him strength. Strength he'd need if he was going to save his two friends.

Kicking furiously as he bobbed to stay afloat, Tank had one arm under Stephanie as he placed the other under Ram. He gazed through the smoke and saw that the river's edge seemed to be miles away…

Tank groaned. He didn't know if he could drag them both to safety but picking one over the other wasn't an option so he had to try… There had to be_ something_ he could do…improvise and conquer as Ric always said. Thinking about Ranger, Tank glanced toward his friend and saw there were still two figures engaged in battle. Thank Christ, Ric was holding his own.

"Holding…" Tank thought…"I need to find a way to hold them both." Releasing Ram briefly, he quickly slid Stephanie over and positioned her piggy back style across his back, folding her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms back under a sinking Ram. Hunching over to insure Steph didn't slip off, Tank released Ram's gun and vest and watched the heavy Kevlar fade into the black water.

Alternating between letting Ram go and allowing Stephanie to slide, Tank managed to pull off his belt. He hauled Stephanie off his back and balanced Ram against his side as looped the belt under her arms to form a harness. Then he repeated the process to secure Ram. Making sure they were both floating on their backs Tank gripped the harnesses in one large hand and began his struggle toward safety.

Between the fall and his attempts to secure Ram and Stephanie Tank was exhausted. His body felt as though he'd spent the last ten hours sparring with Ranger. His breathing was labored, his eyes were on fire, he was freezing but sweating...his body was overstressed…and he wasn't making good time. He was afraid he couldn't move fast enough…hold on long enough…and now his leg was cramping…

His heart filled with dread, Tank was desperate for options when he heard "We got you, man." and felt Woody holding on to him.

Smiling weakly Tank gasped "It's about time…"

Cal grabbed Stephanie and hauled her quickly to shore. Brett pulled Ram behind him and dragged him onto the soot covered grass. Woody helped Tank to the bulkhead as the big man explained "Steph was barely conscious at one point but I never saw Ram conscious. I don't know how badly they're hurt. Ric. We've got to help, Ric."

"Already taken care of." Woody motioned toward Ric as the Merry Men began checking for injuries. Steph was in deep shock and completely unresponsive. Ram's breathing was shallow and his heart rate was low…and then it stopped. Hal began CPR as Brett ran for the portable defibrillator kept in all Rangeman vehicles.

Struggling to sit up, Tank watched in horror as he stared at Stephanie and Ram. How bad were they? Then he glanced in Ric's direction and saw Lester swimming furiously toward his cousin. How many more lives would be lost today?

Ranger and Miguel had hit the water simultaneously and burst forward ready for combat. Both men had hastily discarded their vests and pulled out their knives…both knew this was it. Only one of them would leave the water alive.

_**Please, please read and review! Only a few more chapters to go!**_


	58. Chapter 57

The Test

_**Thank you so much for all your fantastic reviews and continued interest in my story and my Dad's health! You are all just wonderful! **_

_**Warnings for language, violence, angst and character death. **_

Chapter Fifty Seven

Ranger and Miguel circled one another; two sleek and angry sharks battling for the ultimate in victory. Ranger lunged and Miguel parried. Miguel thrust and Ranger deflected. They engaged in a vicious cycle of attack and defend.

Both warriors were tired. An exhaustive and lengthy fall into cold and polluted waters was bad enough but the air was still rife with smoke and soot making it hard to breathe under normal circumstances. These were anything but normal circumstances.

The dark water swirled around them, fouled with debris and garbage. Ranger eyes were glittering orbs of obsidian that perfectly matched his mood as he stared into Miguel's face.

It was taking every remnant of training and control to try to maintain his focus but his mind kept straying to his Babe. It had been a long fall under dire conditions and he needed to see her. To know that she'd made it.

Ranger knew he couldn't afford to shift his focus from Miguel because one misstep could cost him his life but he was going crazy wondering if Stephanie was okay. Ranger concentrated on assessing Miguel as he cursed his enemy. Sequero was preventing him from insuring the safety of his Babe – one more thing he needed to pay for.

On the surface, time had been kind to Miguel. His face didn't look drastically different than it had when they'd worked missions together but Ranger could see that his reflexes were a little slower and his eyes had become emptier and more calculating. Those years in the asylum hadn't given him a chance to train and these weeks on the street wouldn't give him the time he needed to fully recondition his muscles. Ranger decided to wear him down and then strike. He was Cobra now…hard, fast and _deadly _in purpose.

Miguel watched Ranger with the cold and cunning eyes of a hungry predator…his ex-friend may have chosen to tie himself down with one whore but he was still a handsome bastard who obviously kept in shape for the job.

Appraising Ranger accurately he realized he would have no advantage in strength or stamina but there was still a weakness to be exploited. Land or sea, Ric's Achilles heel was the always the same – that bitch Stephanie. He needed to find a way to use her to break down Ric's defenses. Then he'd rip off more than just the heel when he went in for the kill.

Bobbing in the heavy water, Miguel floated sideways calling malevolently "Hey Amigo, what happened to your little puta? I don't see her anywhere. Think she made it or is she lying with the old tires at the bottom of the river?"

Inwardly Ranger was burning hotly but externally he maintained his cool composure as he responded tranquilly "Stephanie is fine. She's _very_ resourceful. You should be more worried about you."

Miguel took a swing at Ranger which he easily blocked. Motioning to the air behind Ranger Miguel asked "What if she's drowning, Amigo? That's a horrible way to die. Is getting me really more important than saving her? Will you think so when you are standing over her grave?"

The mere thought of that chilled Ranger more than the wintry water ever could and stabbed a pain through his chest that had nothing to do with the bruises he'd sustained during his fall.

"You used to like fighting more than talking" Ranger taunted wickedly "Lost your touch?"

Miguel laughed evilly as he pushed his wet hair from his eyes. God, he'd missed this! The _rush_ of facing a worthy advisory was like nothing in the world! His blood throbbed hotly and his pulse pounded in his ears as he thought of plunging his knife into Ric's chest. Forget women…blood lust would always trump sexual lust for him.

Ranger saw Miguel's eyes change and understood that it was the thrill that was driving him. The challenge. Venom needed the kill to feed whatever had replaced his soul. The idea that he could take him out at any moment was too exciting for him…the overwhelming need would make him careless. Ranger could work with that..he just needed to get a little closer…

Miguel saw Lester swimming toward them out of the corner of his eye but he knew that the angle was wrong for Ric to have seen him. Miguel maintained his detached demeanor but thought "Fuck! Santos will change the odds…time to up the stakes!" Bobbing nonchalantly he bitterly reminded Ranger

"I know how the game is played, Amigo. I've shown I can function here. I can kill effectively and get away clean. I can be an effective tool. The Brass will want me alive. They've ordered you not to kill me. You'd never go against a direct order. Why don't we forget all this and head in together? You get the collar and I move on to the next job? And you can _try_ to save your woman…"

Ranger had allowed himself to drift closer as if he were acknowledging Miguel's position and seriously considering his offer. Casually, he tossed his head back and raising an eyebrow stated "Miguel, there's something you should know…" as the jagged silver blade of his enemy's knife severed the brachial artery of his arm and dragged across his muscular chest.

Miguel was ecstatic as he watched the crimson blood gushing from Ranger's arm but he only had a moment to savor his triumph because Ranger was counter slicing with a knife of his own that he drove savagely upward into Miguel's heart.

Miguel's eyes went blank and his face contorted into one gruesome final death mask as Ranger finished explaining "I retired Miguel. I no longer take orders." Still clutching the man he'd just exterminated he turned to greet Lester who he'd known was coming all along. Gasping for breath and in obvious pain Ranger only had one concern "Stephanie?"

"Shit!" Lester thought as he reached his cousin "this was _not _good." Ric was having trouble breathing. He was losing blood fast and his eyes were unfocused. And still his _only_ thought was for Stephanie.

He passed the corpse off to Zero who had dived in behind him and tried to reassure Ric "She made it out. Hold your arm above your head." Fashioning a makeshift tourniquet he began carrying Ranger toward shore.

Manny had dived in to meet them and they hurriedly hauled an unconscious Ranger to shore where he was immediately loaded into a waiting ambulance. The EMT's quickly evaluated Ranger and started to pump O positive blood into his prostrate form as Zero dumped Miguel's lifeless body at Eddie Gazarra's feet.

Lester banged on the doors as the ambulance sped away and then he and Tank took a moment to look at Miguel. They remembered the look on Miguel's face when they celebrated the successful completion of their first mission. His smile over beers and surfing at Black's Beach. Training at Benning. Then came the later memories…the darker ones that showcased the pain he'd enjoyed inflicting and the girls he'd murdered. Lance.

That would have been enough to cause Lester to lose any sympathy he might have felt but then he recalled the twisted, angry, antagonistic look Miguel had tossed at him that day at the warehouse. The day Venom had changed Bobby's life forever. Lester's eyes were hard and bright as he spat at the body "I said you were going down but did you have to try to take all of us with you? I hope you died knowing that you _failed_."

Tank put a hand on his arm "Let it go, man. It's just a damned waste but it's over. We won. Let it go." Lester nodded slowly and walked away. Tank looked back at Miguel and said "You got what was coming to you." Then he followed Lester to the Explorer and they headed off to the hospital. They had family to check on…

Stephanie and Ram were already on their way to St. Francis and now the remaining Merry Men followed. They left a small skeleton crew, headed by Vince, to work with the TPD. They had some evidence to compile for the Brass and more importantly, they had to find Erik. Even in death, Rangeman took care of its own.

The TPD and Emergency Services had prepared St. Francis for the influx. Vince called Bobby "We got casualties headed your way and they're coming in hot!"

Lying in a hospital bed had in no way diminished Bobby's resolve or his ability to function at peak efficiency in a crisis. Straightening in his chair he queried "Who's down?"

"We had to do CPR on Ram at the scene but he was stable when the ambulance left. Stephanie is unconscious, unresponsive."

Bobby's mind veered crazily as he thought "What the hell? Stephanie was up against Miguel?" Re-centering he listened to Vince report

"Ranger was cut across the arm and chest and it looks bad, extreme blood loss. Everyone has burns and bruises."

"To be expected. Is anyone else injured?" Bobby asked crisply.

Vince hesitated before admitting sadly "Erik…we lost Erik, man."

Unable to control the rage that flooded his veins Bobby swore "Damn that _bastard_! Thank Christ, we got the sonofabitch!"

"Yeah, but he got us too" Vince thought miserably as he disconnected.

Hoping Miguel was already rotting in Hell, Bobby cursed the chair that held him captive and the legs that refused to work for him. He felt like kicking something! Maybe even himself for freezing that day and letting Miguel live to kill Lance. If he hadn't…no. No. He couldn't afford to think like that. He didn't want to regret _not _committing murder. A lot of things about him had changed but he was still more interested in promoting life than encouraging death. And he had a job to do…

But it was so hard… He wanted to run down the hallways; giving orders, monitoring everyone…he was used to being everywhere at once. It was often a necessary part of the job. This was his first real crisis since he'd landed in this fucking chair and he'd had no time to learn how to work with it or around it. He'd have to improvise…he had no choice but Bobby realized he would need help.

The worst part of being an army medic was watching good kids die bad deaths. The second worst thing was listening to The Brass discuss the percentages of acceptable casualties. Bobby didn't think that any soldier's death should be considered _acceptable_ and it sure as hell shouldn't be looked at as a statistic. He forced himself to be objective and do the job while in combat but he couldn't be objective about the three people coming in via ambulance. Their loss would_ not_ be acceptable and he would do everything in his power to insure they survived.

To do that…he was back to needing legs. He couldn't use his own but that didn't mean he couldn't borrow someone else's.

"Chet."

"Sir" The young recruit responded nervously.

"Stephanie and Ram will be arriving shortly and Ranger will be following them. All three of them have been critically injured and it is imperative that I am able to monitor their condition. This chair makes it difficult for me to do that without getting in the way. The chair also compromises my ability to see the patients. I need you to navigate the chair and help me crane around to see what's happening. We'll need to move _fast_ so when I give an order, don't think, don't question – just do. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Chet swallowed hard and began to sweat as his mouth twitched. What if he fucked up and made things worse? Bobby eyed him narrowly, remembering his first medical crisis "You'll do fine, Soldier. You're my partner on this and I trust you."

Managing a half smile, Chet relaxed and responded "Thank you, Sir" as the ambulances came screaming up to the double doors of the Emergency Room.

Following Bobby's orders to the letter, they soon determined that Ram had been hit with something, probably debris, that had caused a pneumothorax and that trauma had caused his heart to stop. He was being taken into surgery to repair the trauma and was expected to make a full recovery.

Stephanie's injuries were a little more complicated…she had apparently tried to maintain the proper position but she was completely untrained and it had cost her. She had a broken collarbone, internal bruising, probable tissue damage, head trauma and a minor hemorrhage to the lungs. Stephanie was wheeled away for surgery but she too was expected to make it.

Bobby swiped a hand over his forehead…Stephanie's blue eyes and brilliant smile had not been in evidence when she arrived. Instead she had looked like a badly broken version of GI Joe Barbie in her wet, dirty and damaged gear and devastated body. He _hated_ seeing her like this as he braced himself for the next round.

More sirens were screaming…that meant Ranger was almost there. Bobby braced himself but nothing could have prepared him for the bloodied body being urgently delivered.

Ranger lay on the gurney, pale as death. His pulse rate was dangerously slow and he had minor bruising and burns. It was the severed artery that filled Bobby with apprehension and put a chokehold on his heart…the gash was deep and the vein had been completely severed. That meant tissue damage, possible nerve damage and reconstruction. They rushed Ranger back for a vascular scan and began prepping him for surgery.

Bobby turned to see a dripping Lester and a stoic Tank watching him. He sent Chet for coffee before answering their unspoken question "They should all pull through but Ric…it's bad. With that kind of damage he could lose the arm".

Tank couldn't hide his horror "What? How? It's just a knife wound…"

Bobby's voice was grave as he responded "It's complicated but a major artery was severed and it will require an extensive repair to try and make it whole. That kind of injury can affect the nerves, muscles, tendons... Added to the fall, the burns, the dirty water which will increase the chances of infection…"

Lester scowled, his green eyes flashing "I wish that sonofabitch was still alive. I want the pleasure of killing him. Only this time it would be slower and one fuck of a lot more painful…"

Bobby touched his partners shoulder and said "It could go either way, Les. We need to focus on Ric now. Forget about Miguel."

Lester's eyes went flat and his guilt was obvious as he wondered "If I'd been two minutes faster getting through the water then we could have taken Miguel out without Ric or I getting hurt. Miguel might have surrendered. Damn it all, why wasn't I faster?"

Bobby's eyes flickered with emotion as he responded "Don't go there, Les. Don't torture yourself. We all have regrets when it comes to Miguel but we can't dwell on them. There's nothing we can do but move on and be there for Ric. For all of them."

Tank shook his head "He wouldn't have surrendered Lester. No way. I saw him in that crazy little workshop he set up…he wasn't going down without a fight. He wouldn't have gone back to a cage…"

Lester looked at Tank curiously "What happened up there?"

Tank saw Chet headed back with their coffee and lowered his voice "Let's go back to the men in the waiting room and I'll fill you in but we need to keep Ranger's prognosis _quiet_. His status is need to know _only_."

Nodding silently, all three men accepted their coffee from Chet who was shrewd enough to see that something was wrong and smart enough not to ask about it. Sipping the hot and bitter brew the men walked toward the waiting room to brief the team.

Exhausted, smoke covered and concerned, the Merry Men clustered anxiously in the Waiting Room, desperate for word on Ranger, Stephanie and Ram. Sequero was dead; it was over but they knew it wouldn't feel over until Ranger quirked that damn eyebrow and demanded a report. Or Stephanie started crying for a Big Mac and a butterscotch krimpet. They _needed_ to hear Ram coordinating a night of lap dances at the local strip club. Until then, it wasn't over. Until then they would simply have to wait…

_**I know you've all been waiting for Miguel to get his so I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review! Thank you!**_

_**Barb**_


	59. Chapter 58

The Test

_**Thank you for all your incredible reviews! Ranger really appreciates how concerned you all are for him…**_

_**Warnings for language. Also, I have no medical training so please forgive any inaccuracies.**_

Chapter Fifty Eight

The Waiting Room at St. Francis was always tense when Rangeman was waiting for news on one of their own but when the crisis had passed it usually resembled a candy store for the more outgoing Merry Men. Especially Lester. They all acted like little kids, gleefully eyeing the pretty treats in their pastel scrubs as they decided which ones to take home and devour.

The surgeon had come out and reported that Ram's surgery had been successful and he would soon be moved from recovery to a private room. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief but it was a small sigh since they were still waiting to hear about Stephanie and Ranger. Until they were assured of their complete recovery the Merry Men would ignore the interested glances sent by the nurses though Lester had received several phone numbers from a few of the more aggressive ones.

No one was surprised or offended when he accepted them. They all knew Lester wasn't even thinking about women at the moment but it was easier to smile and murmur a quick thank you than to say no and offend someone who might end up caring for Steph, Ram or Ranger.

Plus, when you were 6'2" with deep emerald eyes, high cheekbones, a killer smile and a hard muscled body that screamed "I can keep you happy all night and every night" you were bound to get phone numbers. And when that chiseled body strode briskly into the hospital soaking wet and showcasing every sexy rippling inch...it was no wonder the nurses were fighting to give him updates as well as phone numbers, coffee, snacks, blankets and offers to use the staff room to shower and change.

Tank had refused all offers and ordered him back to Haywood to clean up. He couldn't risk having the hospital come up short on nurses because they were either seducing or fighting over Lester. Refreshed but weary and still concerned Lester had just returned when Stephanie's doctor came in and announced that she was in recovery.

Bobby frowned over the report. Her injuries were more extensive than Ram's and he didn't want to be anywhere near her when she saw how badly singed her hair was. The broken collarbone was inconvenient but it would eventually heal. Stephanie would be in considerable pain from the minor burns and heavy bruises so she'd be on heavy duty painkillers for at least a few days. She'd also need extensive physical therapy but she should be back to marathon shopping and picking up skips in about eight weeks.

Tank had been scanning the report over Bobby's shoulder and he now looked at his medic who nodded and said "I can cover that. I'll make up therapy plans for both of them. They'll be good as new in a few months."

"Good. Thanks, Man."

Something occurred to Bobby and he had to ask though it pained him to even _think_ about it "Did uh…anyone call the Plums?"

Lester snorted and Tank choked on his coffee before commenting dryly "Oh yeah. I called them. I should get hazard pay for having to make _that _phone call."

Bobby looked up at him expectantly as Lester smirked. "Frank Plum was in the can when I called so I had to talk to Mrs. Plum. What a bitch that woman is! I think you should run a DNA test when she gets back to see if she really _is_ Bomber's mother. No one that nasty could have had someone so sweet!"

"Nature vs. nurture" Bobby reminded him.

"My ass! Her mother's too mean of an animal to nurture anything. She's the kind that eats her young! And nature couldn't create anything so bitchy…can you develop a _massive_ bitch complex from excessive ironing and slamming cheap scotch from a coffee cup?" Lester wondered rashly.

Bobby decided to cut Les off before he could get _really_ fired up and questioned Tank "I take it the call didn't go well?"

"No" replied an extremely exasperated Tank "the call did _not_ go well. I explained that Stephanie had been involved in an accident and that bitch screeched at me and put me on speaker!"

Lester was laughing and Bobby had to smile as Cal, Hal and Woody joined them. "Don't let us stop you" Woody drawled.

Tank glared at him and then announced "It was crazy!" Lowering his voice he stated "I swear those people are fucking _insane_!" Tank shook his head like a wet dog and continued "Mrs. Plum said the explosion was probably Stephanie's fault and did I know that she doesn't know anyone else who has a daughter who's decided to turn blowing things up into a regular hobby?"

"I told her it wasn't Stephs fault, that she was an innocent bystander but Mrs. Plum said that no one who's innocent associates with people who carry explosives. And no one else's daughter sleeps with men who bring murderers and explosive blower uppers – no, I don't think she knew what else to call them – and how Stephanie's bed partners have ruined her life and her reputation and she doesn't know where she went wrong with that girl."

The Merry Men had stopped laughing and looked grim as Bobby said "We'll need to keep the Plums away from her while she's healing. She doesn't need the stress."

"Oh, it gets better!" Tank asserted "Her Grandma jumped in and told me to tell Ranger that if her Grandbaby couldn't handle his package she'd be _happy_ to take over. She offered to take out her teeth and says she likes toys! The _specia_l kind. And handcuffs! And I can watch if I'm lonely!" Tank shuddered. "I may_ never_ have sex again!"

Lester couldn't have looked more hurt if he were sleeping on a bed of cactus "Dude, you don't have to tell us _everything_."

"If I have to suffer then you have to suffer" Tank mandated "Besides, there's more."

Hands went up as the Merry Men started protesting but Tank ignored them all.

"Valerie wanted to know if this meant that the repairs on the Plum's kitchen would be delayed because she and the girls might have to move in there if she stays with Joe instead of with Albert but she said she couldn't make any decisions until she knew what Joe's standing was here in Trenton. She wanted to know if I could give her any insight into the situation. She thinks we _owe_ her a report since Ric almost killed her daughter."

Hal shocked everyone when he exploded "That fucking twat bitch! She didn't even _ask_ about Miss Plum! I think we should give her a report that will encourage her to leave town and leave Steph and Ranger alone forever!"

Woody slung an arm around his shoulders "Easy there Bro". Lester wiped an imaginary tear as he stated "Our little boy is growing up. Soon he'll be ready for women who talk dirty and role play about being in porn flicks. You know, where they're the actress and you're the director and…"

Hal paled and stammered "Uh. No. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that…anything…that." as he gave Cal a look that clearly stated "SEE!"

Bobby knew who Lester had fixed Hal up with so he easily interpreted Hal's look and tried to allay his panic as he redirected things and asked Tank "Was that it?"

"With _those_ people? How likely is_ that_?" Tank asked in annoyance "No, that was_ not_ it. I told Val I had nothing to say and asked for Frank who was still in the can. You think he was hiding?" Not waiting for an answer Tank continued

"Morelli came on and started screaming about how Ranger had almost killed his Cupcake – Christ, I _hate_ when he calls her that - and now she'd come back to him for sure but Valerie was still there so she started yelling at Morelli and asking if he was just using her until he could get Steph though she didn't know why anyone would want her.

Then Albert started shouting at me and asking who owned the building Stephanie blew up because he could sue them for her and maybe his fee would help get Val back." Tank looked revolted and his voice was thick with disgust "He asked if I knew how expensive penile enhancement surgery was? Like I'd ever need it!"

Eyes rolling wildly, Bobby was curious "Dude, why didn't you just hang _up_?"

Tank shrugged "I should have but I felt bad for Frank Plum. I didn't want him to hear about Steph being hurt from someone who wouldn't know the facts."

Woody stuck in his hands in his pockets "He_ owes_ you, man".

"No shit." Tank retorted "though if I were living with those… people I'd be doing a lot more than hiding in some damn bathroom. I'd crawl through poison ivy, survive by eating bugs and strip down to swim naked through the Everglades just to escape."

Lester shivered "Not the Everglades. Not with your junk just hanging there…you know what a croc could do to your…"

The Merry Men backed up as various voices griped

"No, man!" Tank ordered sternly.

"Don't say it!" Cal winced.

"Enough Santos!" Woody was appalled.

"Why you even wanna _think_ about that?" Cal wondered.

Ever the optimist, Hal naively pondered "It might not be so bad. I mean, it would hurt but they can put it back, right?"

Tank looked at him and wondered once again how this kid had made it through explosives training and cyber detection as Lester snorted "Sure. After they kill the croc to retrieve your cock. Hey, that was pretty good…"

Bobby's chest tightened as he realized how much he had missed this; the camaraderie and trash talk after a mission even as Tank decided enough was enough. If any of the hospital bigwigs heard them Ric would have to double his contributions. And then there'd be the mat time. If Ric was still able to fight…

Sobering suddenly he pressed Bobby to check on Ric's surgery as the doctor entered the room.

Gray haired and blood smeared, Doctor Carthorn _exuded_ authority. He'd worked on several of the Rangeman crew before so he knew the players and addressed himself primarily to Bobby and Tank. "He made it but we need to talk. Privately."

Fearing the worst, Bobby, Tank and Lester followed the surgeon down the hall. He motioned them into an unoccupied room and shut the door explaining "My office is in a separate wing and I have another procedure to do."

Bobby nodded gravely "Then we won't keep you. What's his prognosis?"

Carthorn answered simply "I don't know."

Lester and Tank exchanged scared glances but Bobby fastened his steadfast gaze on Carthorn's face as he elaborated "It could go either way. Mr. Manoso is in incredible physical condition which helps as does the onsite care he received immediately following the incident."

The surgeon looked pensive. "Whoever put that tourniquet on did a great job and their quick thinking may have saved his arm." Lester beamed as Tank and Bobby stifled a groan…if the arm came back and it was even partly due to Lester's care then Lester could claim he'd saved Ric…there'd be no living with him now…or at any time in the foreseeable future…

"The EMT's administered blood and got him here _fast_ which also helped. And Mr. Manoso's tough. Probably the toughest and strongest man I've ever worked on but I just don't know. We'll monitor him carefully but we won't know anything until he wakes up."

"If he wakes up with feeling in the arm then he'll be able to keep it and use it after extensive physical therapy. If he wakes up to no feeling or develops an infection…those are game changers. I like Mr. Manoso and he's done a lot for this town and this hospital. I'll handle his case personally and do everything I can." He looked at Bobby "You'll be the key contact?"

Bobby confirmed "Myself and Stephanie Plum."

"Who I understand is still not up to making decisions. I'll keep _you_ posted and let Miss Plum concentrate on healing." Carthorn left as Bobby, Tank and Lester deliberated over what to tell the men.

After a brief discussion, they settled on the truth with minor omissions. Ranger had been severely injured however he had come through the surgery with flying colors and the doctors were hopeful regarding his complete recovery. There was no mention of the possible loss of his arm. Ranger had many enemies…they couldn't afford to have any of those vicious bastards salivating over his being handicapped.

The men cheered when they heard the news! Ranger was a symbol of strength, confidence and courage for most of them and a figure of absolute awe to all of them. They were all thrilled that he was going to make it!

Tank, Lester and Bobby ESP'd a quick "If the what if happens we're fucked" and then Tank started assigning teams for protection. Miguel was gone but they had other adversaries they needed protection from. Especially Ranger and Stephanie.

Benny and Bones were assigned to Ram, Caesar and Gene would take the first shift on Stephanie and Bobby would sit with Ranger while Zip and Ramon stood sentry at the door. Everyone else needed to go home to catch some much needed zzzzz's.

Guarding three people would leave Trenton running on a skeleton crew so Lester called Rangeman Boston and Miami to pull additional staff for Trenton.

Leaving Bobby in charge of the patients with Chet still acting as wheelman the rest of Rangeman moved out.

Bobby had checked on Stephanie and Ram and was pleased to see both recovering nicely. Ram's color was good and his vitals were stable. He'd beat the docs recovery estimates by a mile.

Stephanie didn't look quite as good; she was still very pale and her bruises were even darker than they'd been when she was admitted. Not that it mattered. Bobby knew all of Rangeman admired her looks but _adored_ her spirit. They'd take good care of her.

After checking with the nurses on duty Bobby and Chet headed for Ranger's room. Wanting some time alone with Ric, Bobby told Chet to catch a nap in the lounge. That was one of the perks of serving in a combat zone – you could sleep anytime, anywhere. Chet agreed and Bobby rolled himself into Ranger's room.

Ranger appeared to be completely unconscious so Bobby didn't know if he could hear him but he wasn't going to risk compromising Ric's recovery by having him worry and explained.

"Hey, Man. You got him. You probably know that but just in case you were wondering..." Bobby swallowed. Ric was such a force of nature that it was hard to see him laid up like this. He was so unnaturally still…it was like watching a fire extinguish and Bobby hated it but he persevered

"Stephanie and Ram got a little banged up but they'll be fine. They're in private rooms and under heavy guard so you don't need to worry about them. You just need to get better and wake up. There are lots of people waiting to see you. And you've got paperwork to do for DC. Tank says he's not doing it this time and you don't want Lester to do it. Not after the last time. Remember how he slipped in that note for the General's admin and it somehow ended up going to his wife instead?"

Smiling slightly Bobby decided that Ranger must be really _out _of it. Otherwise he'd have sat up and ordered him not to let Les _anywhere_ near that paperwork. That last mess with the General had been such a disaster that Ranger had not only taken Les down on the mats every day for a week but he'd also promised to shoot him if he caught him so much as mailing a coupon to DC. If any vestige of consciousness remained Ranger would have opened his eyes and demanded that paperwork. Instead he remained silent and motionless.

"Okay, Ric. If that's what you need to do. You just rest. I'll be right here." Bobby flicked his eyes toward the door and discreetly lowered his voice "Ric…you probably can't hear me but you were here for me and I'll be here for you. Now rest. No matter what - you're gonna be fine." With those soothing and determined words Bobby settled in to watch over the man he loved like a brother.

He was sitting patiently by Ric's bed, willing him to wake up and move his arm. Between Stephanie, Ram and Ric he'd been rolling back and forth between patients for ten hours and he was exhausted…he parked next to Ranger's bed and leaned against the side of his chair. Mesmerized by the sound of the hospital monitors Bobby drifted off to sleep…

Bobby jerked awake and looked around. Sweet Jesus, his legs hurt! What the hell was Lester doing now? That bastard never knew when to quit… He started looking around for his pain in the ass, practical joking partner and realized with astonishment "My legs hurt". Bobby's eyes filled with tears as he looked down and watched the toes on his right leg move. He wanted them to move and they did. They worked. They really worked.

His mind reeled with shock and disbelief. He had feeling below the waist…he could feel things…he was hurting but he was so _grateful_ for the pain. He'd felt nothing at all for so long…he couldn't believe it. His lower half was finally… waking up…

Not wanting to wake Ric and riding high on that heady, happy, stomach churning rollercoaster of feeling that came with having something absolutely incredible happen when you'd almost given up hoping that it ever would, Bobby jammed his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming in joy or crying out in relief. He stared back down at his feet; he didn't think he'd ever get tired of watching his toes wiggle. He was coming back… He might even be okay. Really okay.

He'd been _so_ scared that this would _never_ happen. That he'd be a prisoner of the chair for the rest of his life. He'd fought against the feeling but he felt that a part of him had died that day outside the warehouse; now he felt as though that part of him was not only coming alive but it was growing back into something _better_. Something purer, stronger and more vibrant. No matter what happened to him during the rest of his life he knew he would never forget the sheer joy of this moment and how lucky he was.

Wiping his eyes, Bobby looked out the window and lifted his chin in an effort to pull himself together. He needed to see his doctor and find out what was going on. Then he would come back and sit with Ranger.

Wheeling himself closer to the bed he lifted Ric's hand and gently high-fived his sleeping friend promising "I gotta run a quick errand man but I'll be back and I need you to be awake when I get here. There's something you've got to see!"

Grinning ear to ear, Bobby rolled toward the door…

_**Please read and review!**_


	60. Chapter 59

The Test

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! As always, I loved them!_

_Warnings for language and angst._

_Best wishes for a safe and happy Halloween!_

Chapter Fifty Nine

St. Francis might be a small local hospital but they sure knew how to hustle you through a bunch of tests when they needed to. He'd had a cat scan and an MRI followed by a nerve conduction test with an EMG. All in under two hours. Lester was sitting with Ranger while Bobby waited anxiously for the results.

Bobby was normally one of the calmest, most patient and rational of the Merry Men but today he was none of those things. He knew it didn't do any good to get so worked up about the results – the results would be whatever they were no matter how much he stressed about it. His legs still had feeling…that was a good sign. He had to focus on the positive and not worry about results he couldn't change…

Bobby scowled muttering nervously "Damn it all, the hell with logic! I need to know right _now._" His frown grew darker as he stared at the clock and then focused on the door. Where in the hell was his fucking doctor?

Bobby's mouth went dry as he leaned back in his wheelchair and waited for the specialist to arrive. He had feeling but what if he didn't have muscles or control? What if the feeling didn't last? What the hell was that damn doctor doing… FINALLY! It was about time Karvish got his ass in here! Bobby thought his head might explode if he didn't get some answers!

Dr. Aron Karvish watched him, in awe as always of the strength of the human condition and the similarity between people. No matter who you were and what your background was when you were thrust into the type of life altering paralysis Brown had experienced your reactions were pretty much the same. He looked at Bobby; the anticipatory fear mixed with hope was _palpable_.

Understanding how nerve wracking this was for Bobby, Karvish didn't delay and simply uttered the words the medic had been longing to hear "Your tests were all within normal limits and your reflexes are good. You'll need therapy but it looks like you're going to beat this!"

Bobby's eyes filled slightly and he glanced at the ceiling to stop the tears that threatened to spill. Karvish looked away and gave him a moment to regain his composure. Bobby had been remarkably composed, even somewhat stoic in his dealings with the hospital staff so Karvish was a little surprised to see his sudden vulnerability but then again, it wasn't uncommon under the circumstances.

Mostly back in control, Bobby asked tremulously "You're sure?"

"You're going to recover fully from this incident" Karvish smiled "I can't speculate about any future accidents so please get healthy and try to stay that way."

Solemnly Bobby held out his hand "I will. I want to thank you and your staff for all you've done. I'll never forget you…"

"You're not done with us yet, Mr. Brown. We'll be running tests and monitoring your therapy to insure your recovery progresses as it should. I know that you want to get back to Mr. Manoso but my receptionist will be in touch to arrange a series of follow up appointments and coordinate physical therapy." Karvish stood "I'll have an orderly help you back. Congratulations Bobby. I'm very happy for you."

The two men shook hands. Then feeling as though he could fly Bobby wheeled himself toward the door. He wondered if he was the first man in a wheelchair to be convinced he was walking on air!

Ram felt as though he was fighting his way through a thick cloud. He heard noises, weird beeping sounds mixed with echoing voices…where was he? He tried to think through the heavy fog as images flashed…Ranger hunting like a panther, Stephanie's screams, Tanks' look of horror, loud maniacal laughter, the roar of a gunshot and then Erik…death, falling, pain…the sky was on fire…

Ram wrenched awake and saw Vince sitting vigil by his bed. His throat was excruciatingly dry but he was able to croak "Hey, man."

Vince had watched the terror try to strangle him in his sleep but he only answered "Hey. You're up. Sounds like you could use some water." Vince poured some into a cup and held the straw so Ram could sip it. Meeting his stare, Vince asked seriously "You okay?"

Registering some pain Ram admitted "I'm hurting but I've had worse. What's the damage?"

"You got pretty banged up. You were hit with debris after you fell off the building but they did surgery and you'll be fine."

Ram nodded and closed his eyes as Vince sat back on the chair, not sure what he should say. Ram rubbed his hands over his eyes and then opened them asking "You know?"

Vince looked pained "We all do. I was with Tank when he called Erik's parents."

Ram thought of Erik's mom, a dreamy gray haired woman who taught college philosophy and his dad, ex-military and tough as nails except when it came to his only son. They'd been high school sweethearts and Ram and his sister were their world. Wincing Ram asked "How'd they take it?"

Sadly Vince admitted "Like you'd expect…it was pretty rough."

Ram's face was etched with misery as he remembered his friendship with Erik. They had gone through basic together and they'd stayed buds over the years. It wasn't easy for men in the military to keep in touch as they roved from assignment to assignment and completed their tours but he and Erik had a special bond. Brothers from the first.

Tired of army life, Ram was considering getting out when he received a surprising call from Colonel Ranger Manoso. He'd been attached at a low level to one of the missions Ranger had run and he was shocked to find that Ranger not only remembered him but wanted to hire him for Rangeman. Ram had been high on himself for days when he'd accepted Ranger's offer.

Vince had already been working for Rangeman and he and Ram had become fast friends. When Ranger decided to expand again Ram had recommended Erik.

The core team had put Erik through his paces before deciding to give him a shot and Vince, Ram and Erik had ended up running numerous ops together. They were all loners but somehow they'd become family. The Three Rangeteers as Erik's sister Sylvia used to say.

Ranger had loaned them out to the DEA the previous summer and they had taken the Rangeman jet to Detroit for the mission. The Rangemen were running surveillance on a certain drug lord's girlfriend as she was getting hammered in a local bar. She'd just caught the cheating sonofabitch banging her BFF and she happened to cry about him on Vince's shoulder. He persuaded her to drop a dime on the dealer's worthless ass and the mission was over almost before it began.

Ranger had been so pleased with their performance that he'd allowed them to take a few days leave to hang out with Erik's family in Chicago. It was his mother's birthday so they attended her party, hit the bars around the loop, chowed down on some great pizza and an even better steak before they came home.

Erik's mother had fussed over all them, deeming them all "boys" and wanting to take them to church to meet some nice girls. Erik's dad knew what type of girls they wanted to meet and he was pretty sure they wouldn't find them at church so he'd arranged a night at his lodge that ended up being a night at a strip club. He said there was plenty of time for Erik to meet the right girl and settle down…Ram reflected bitterly that it seemed he was wrong.

"Did they remember you?"Ram worried "I mean, did they know you were there last summer? That you were a friend?"

Vince gave him a pitiful thumbs up "I reminded them and they said they remembered me. They're good people, Rambo. They were falling apart and still wanted to know how you were, if you needed anything. Ram's mom told me to keep in touch and let me know if you needed anything." Vince felt his Adams apple turn to stone "Said you were still her boy."

Guilt stricken Ram broke "I asked Ranger to interview him. I wanted him to hire him. Maybe if I hadn't…"

Vince shook his head vigorously "Don't take this on! It could have happened anytime, anywhere…you _know_ that."

Suddenly furious, Ram raised his fist "Or it might not have happened at all if Ranger hadn't let Stephanie come! If she weren't there then maybe Tank would have been doing his job! He could have come around the side with Erik and maybe Miguel wouldn't have had the shot. Tank didn't even try and you know that's because Ranger told him to make Stephanie the priority! Damn it all! She should have stayed the hell home!"

Standing gravely by the bedside Vince asked quietly "Do you really think that's true?"

Ram's voice quavered as he confessed "I don't know! Maybe I just want it to be true… I don't know why she had to come or why Ranger didn't bring more men with us if she _had_ to be there. But I also don't know why Erik went around the side the way he did…I know he wanted to take Miguel down. We all did! But he didn't have the right cover and he knew what Sequero was…" Ram's eyes were wet brown marbles in his bruised face as he unhappily pondered

"Maybe I shouldn't have recommended Erik. The things we do…they can be pretty rough…but he was trained. He'd seen combat. Wasn't he ready? Would things have been different if Stephanie wasn't there? Or was it me? Maybe if I'd been just a little faster? Or if I'd provided a distraction? I want to know what went wrong. Why did it have to be Erik? Why did this have to happen?"

This was a dangerous path Ram was treading. Vince shared his sorrow but knew he had to set him straight "Because it does. It's a part of what we do. We don't win them all and people get hurt – you know that."

Head and heart warred for dominance as Ram responded "I do know it but it's different when it's someone you know. When it's your _family_."

Vince began to pace "Part of doing this job, living this life is knowing that control is an _illusion_. We do what we can but in the end…we can't guarantee or control the outcome. We just have to _live_ with it. You've always done that and Erik would want you to do it again."

Ram spread out his hands helplessly "I could always make sense of it before. Now…"

Pausing in his pacing Vince commented "Tank says you got him out of the building before it blew…"

Ram clenched his fists tightly on his lap "He was gone. I knew it. So, it didn't really matter but I just couldn't…leave him there. I didn't even think about it. I just grabbed him and jumped and then when I had to let go…" Ram's voice cracked and his knuckles turned even whiter "I didn't think I could. My fingers wouldn't work but then…I just let go. I saw him falling and I still couldn't believe it…I wanted him to be asleep and have the water wake him up…but he wasn't…"

"No, he wasn't." Vince knew he had to be brutally honest if he was going to get Ram back on track so he squared his shoulders as he spoke gently "Look, Ram…man, I wasn't there but I talked to Tank and I don't believe it was your fault or Stephanie's. According to Tank, Sequero wasn't going down. He wanted to kill Ranger and get away clean. Anyone who got in the way of that goal was dispensable. It sounds like Erik just…jumped the gun..."

"You think he screwed up?" Ram asked accusingly.

Vince planted his size twelve feet firmly and put his hands on his hips "No. I don't think he screwed up. I think he saw a slim opportunity and he got excited. That excitement might have made him too optimistic when he calculated the odds for success. Or he knew the odds and he basically accepted a suicide mission. We'll never know, Bro…"

Vince hung his head briefly before divulging "You know how much Erik worshipped Ranger and how desperate he always was to impress him. Maybe he thought trying for Miguel was his big chance…"

Ram couldn't dispute that so he simply stated sadly "Ranger will never forget him now…"

"None of us will…" Vince acknowledged "None of us ever will…"

_**Please read and review!**_


	61. Chapter 60

The Test

_**I hope everyone had a happy Halloween! Thank you for all your fabulous reviews! **_

_**Warnings for language and possible medical inaccuracies…**_

Chapter Sixty

Tank sat by Stephanie's bed; watching her carefully as he re-tucked the blankets around her shoulders. Her pale skin was even paler against the mottled bruises that seemed to have blossomed over every exposed inch of her. Tank flinched as he thought of how sore she was going to be when she woke up and not just from the bruises.

Stephanie wasn't vain but she wasn't going to enjoy looking like one of the Smurfs after they'd learned to kickbox. Nor would she be happy that her hair was as now as charred and stiff as an overly roasted marshmallow. She loved the scene in Ghostbusters with Mr. Staypuff but Tank didn't think she wanted to look like him… And she'd be in desperate need of a shower when she woke up. The nurses had done their best to clean her up but she still smelled like a pungent mix of sweat, smoke and antiseptic.

The doctors said she'd make a full physical recovery but Tank was deeply worried about her emotional state. Their Bombshell had been through one hell of a lot in her life and nothing had ever kept her down but nothing she'd experienced could compare to the agony of watching a friend get shot in cold blood before.

He'd seen death, more than he could have imagined when he joined the service and yet it never stopped haunting him. Tank knew he'd always remember what had happened at U-float…Miguel shooting Erik, Erik's look of shock before he collapsed, Stephanie screaming and then that seemingly _endless_ fall into the river… Closing his eyes against the memory Tank visualized his happy place…the old fishing hole that he and his Granddaddy used to visit. That image never failed to center him and make him smile and he'd only added reasons to smile to those memories when he'd taken Lula there on their last vacation…

Clearing his mind of bad memories, Tank chose to focus on the good ones and he smiled as he remembered the first time Ric had invited Stephanie to work with them. He'd never forget how absolutely horrified she'd been when he'd tossed a junkie out the window. She'd had no idea what she was walking into that day so she wasn't prepared to handle the extreme measures they sometimes needed to take. And now he'd used them on her… granted he'd done it to save her life but he wondered if she'd see it that way. Tank clasped his head in his hands as he worried. Stephanie was like a sister to him…would this change things between them?

And what about Ric? He'd come through the surgery but he still wasn't awake and the future of his arm was still unknown. Ric had always worked hard to stay in shape and he prided himself on his physical prowess…Tank wasn't sure he could handle losing the use of his arm. In their line of business having one good arm meant a forced retirement from field work…that would be an enormous problem for Ranger. And how would that affect his relationship with Stephanie?

All of Trenton knew that she'd always had a serious case of hero worshipping when it came to Ranger…could she handle loving a Batman with a disability? Tank hoped so…he didn't think Ric could survive losing his arm _and_ his Babe.

It just wasn't fair…Lula claimed that Steph and Ric were the most relationship challenged commitment phobes she'd ever seen and given her past profession that said a _lot_…but they had _finally_ gotten together and now they had a real shot at being happy together… if the two of them would just wake up so they could see what kind of shape they were in…

Stephanie was a heavy sleeper. She was the only person Tank knew who actually had the ability to sleep through entire kidnappings. The anesthesia had her out cold but she wasn't completely under any more…

For the last hour or so, she'd been rambling incoherently…sometimes so softly you could barely hear her though at other times she was practically yelling. The way she was fighting to surface reminded Tank of the way she'd clawed her way up to emerge from the river. He wondered if she'd remember that…

The door to Stephanie's room opened and Cal peeked in, looking first to the left and then to right. Tank smirked "Clearing the room?" The blush on Cal's cheeks matched the red flame in his tattoo as he held out a Styrofoam cup and stated sheepishly "Occupational hazard. Brought you some coffee and a couple of muffins. Also, Lester wanted me to tell you that Ranger is still out."

Tank nodded "Everything okay with him?"

Cal shrugged "Guess so. Santos says the doc told him everything was progressing as expected…that's doc speak for okay, right?"

Translating medical lingo wasn't one of Tank's strengths. "What does Brown say?"

Cal shrugged again. "I think he's still seeing his doc…"

"Huh" Tank thought "that's weird. He left to see his doc a couple hours ago. Wonder if anything's up…" He noticed Cal was intently watching him and waved a hand "Fine. Thanks for the report. Why don't you see if the guards on Ram need anything?"

Cal answered crisply "Affirmative" and left the room.

Tank watched Cal leave and turned his attention back to Stephanie. She seemed alright so maybe he could slip out and quickly check on Ric…no, no, he'd promised Ric he'd stay with Stephanie and keep her safe. He couldn't break that promise by abandoning his post. He was here for the duration. If anything went down with Ric either Bobby or Lester would alert him.

He saw that Stephanie was moaning again and then her beautiful eyes suddenly snapped open. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated with fear and painkillers. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. She was terrified…it was obvious she wasn't sure where she was or how she'd gotten there…

Tank grabbed her hand and tried to comfort her "Stephanie, its Tank. Look at me. We're at St. Francis. You got hurt but you're going to be fine."

Hurt? What? She did hurt but why? Confused, Steph clutched his hand and frantically looked around. If she was hurt then where was Ranger? He was_ always_ there when she woke up in the hospital. Why wasn't…

"Oh no" Stephanie moaned. The grisly scene at U-float and the fall from the building flashed before her eyes as her memory of the mission flashed into focus. "No, no…not Ric…NO!" She struggled to sit up, hysterically crying and gasping for air as Tank realized what she was thinking and exclaimed

"Bomber, he's FINE! Ranger is fine! He needed some surgery but he's going to live. He's fine!" Tank seized her shoulders and forced her to lean back into her pillows "You've got to calm down, Bomber. Ric is okay."

"You swear?" Stephanie gulped.

"I swear on my sweetie's gorgeous multi-colored head." Tank promised.

"I want to see him!" Stephanie demanded.

So, the trauma she'd suffered wasn't enough to keep her from making demands...was that a good thing or a bad thing Tank wondered as he answered "You can after he's awake but first we need to tell your doc you're up."

Mulishly Stephanie complained "Why do I need to wait until Ric's awake? He never waits until I'm awake and I don't want to wait until he's awake!"

Tank grinned. Now Stephanie was arguing with him. She'd be just fine… He hit the call button and waited for the nurse to arrive…

The orderly wheeled Bobby through the hospitals mazelike corridors and into Ranger's room where Lester was waiting for him.

"You okay, Bro?" he asked, somewhat concerned. Bobby had said he needed to see a doc for a quick check up but he'd been gone an awfully long time…

Bobby's expression was serious and the look in his eyes was inexplicable as he rolled toward Lester. "Les, I need to tell you something…"

Uh oh…it suddenly hit Lester that this may have been more than a routine visit and from the look on Bobby's face the news was _not_ good. Panicked Lester wondered how much worse Bobby could get than paralyzed. Had the doc found some new problem? Or had they decided he wasn't going to get any better than this? If that was the case then they'd be off for those experimental treatments Ric had lined up…Or maybe the news was about Ric? His arm…Steeling himself Lester begged "Whatever it is just tell me!"

Unable to hold it in another second, Bobby's face split into an ear to ear grin as he grabbed Lester's arms and pulled himself up! Standing face to face with his partner Bobby couldn't stop smiling as a flabbergasted Lester beamed and shouted "You _fucker_! You're up! You're standing! How did that happen? I oughta _deck_ you for scaring me like that!"

Bobby looked like a kid on Christmas morning "I don't know how it happened. All I know is that I was sitting next to Ric and all of sudden I could feel my legs. They hurt like a mutha but they were there! They just ran a bunch of tests and the doc says I'm gonna be okay!" Bobby's voice was ringing with happiness and tinged with bewildered awe as he held back tears "I'm gonna make it back! I'm gonna have my life back!"

Lester hugged his partner before proclaiming "I knew you could do it, man!" Bobby sagged slightly in his arms as he puffed "Think I better sit down. My muscles aren't what they used to be…" Lester was about to help him into his chair when a dry and raspy voice growled "Not spending enough time in the gym, Brown."

Bobby and Lester turned to see Ranger smirking at them as he held out a hand to Bobby.

Bobby and Ranger shook, their eyes meeting in jubilation and their grip lasting a moment longer than it normally would have before they let go and Ranger offered "Congratulations, Bobby. I _knew_ you'd come through this..."

Lester was practically dancing with joy "Rangeman, you're up? How you feeling, man?"

"I've had worse. My throat's dry." Bobby handed him a glass of water, deliberately aiming for his injured left hand but right handed Ranger forced him to switch tactics when he held out his right hand for the glass. Grateful to be able to cool his raw and aching throat, Ranger took a long swallow before he asked "Stephanie?"

Bobby went into medic mode "No worries, Ric. She'll be fine. She has multiple contusions, minor burns and a broken collarbone. She'll need some physical therapy but she should make a full recovery."

The thought of his Babe's reaction to even the thought of physical therapy made Ranger cringe... The only form of exercise Stephanie approved of was walking from the car into either the mall or Pino's. His Babe wouldn't be happy and he hated knowing that she would be made to suffer but Ranger couldn't staunch the relief that washed over him. Stephanie was alive and she would be okay. He would make sure of it. And Ella's cooking would be a big help in that department… He needed desperately to see his Babe and hold her...but first he had to ask

"Ram?"

Bobby had expected Ranger to ask about Ram and he was prepared to answer "He was hit with some debris and suffered a pneumothorax which required surgery as well as some bruising and minor burns but he'll recover fully."

Ranger nodded and then closed his eyes briefly before questioning "Did you find Erik?"

Lester was quick to reassure him "Ram took him with him when he jumped and then Vince's team recovered Erik's body. Tank notified Erik's family."

"Tank's well?" Ranger queried.

"Just fine, Ric. He's with Stephanie…" Bobby explained.

His face remained blank but emotion quickly flooded Ranger's eyes and then ebbed away just as fast… Tank was still keeping his promise and making sure Stephanie was safe. Ranger knew he owed him a debt that he could never repay – not that Tank would ever want to collect. He would always be grateful for his brothers and the fact that they didn't keep score…

Ranger rubbed a weary hand over his eyes "I'll want to speak with Erik's family as well. Make sure we arrange to have his body transported home and tell his parents Rangeman will be paying for the funeral. Send the standard death benefit payment. Also, have someone run a background check on his parents and sister. Make sure they aren't in need of anything. Do you know when the funeral is?"

Bobby was squirming happily in his chair as Lester bounced off his seat. Ranger had lifted his_ left_ hand to rub his eyes. His arm worked! Lester held up a hand to high five Bobby with a hard smack before the two of them broke out laughing as they stared at Ric.

Belatedly noticing that two members of his core team were acting like lunatics Ranger asked "What the hell is going on with you two? Santos, have you been drinking on duty?"

"No, but I'm about to!" replied his irrepressible cousin.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and was about to remind Lester of his preferred mode of dealing with insubordination when Bobby reached for his shoulder and informed him "Your arm was badly cut."

Unconcerned Ranger gave a casual half nod and reminded them "Miguel was always good with a knife."

Bobby's posture stiffened and his manner sobered as he explained "Ric, there was…_extensive_ damage done to your arm and until you woke up and rubbed your eyes no one knew if the damage would be permanent."

Ranger had an athlete's horror of any type of physical infirmity so it took a real effort as well as the memory of Bobby's heroism in the face of his paralysis to calmly ask "Is there still a chance of that?"

Bobby knew firsthand the type of fear Ric was facing as he explained "Probably not. The fact that you can move the arm right out of the gate gives us something to work with. You'll probably need therapy but I don't think you have anything to worry about."

An unfamiliar type of fear nagged at Ranger, causing a slight frown to cross his normally expressionless visage as Bobby continued "I want to check your range of motion and muscle control. You up for that?"

Ranger acquiesced by tilting his head stiffly forward as Bobby began issuing rapid fire orders

"Make a fist."

"Lift your arm over your head."

"Arm out to the side, palm up. Now twist your arm so your palms face downward"

"Repeat that motion five times."

"Extend your arm straight out in front of you. Now bend your arm inward at the elbow to pull your hand toward your face."

"Wrap your fingers around my thumb and squeeze as tightly as you can."

Ranger had performed his exercises impassively but he couldn't quite maintain his aloof façade as he anxiously queried "Well?"

Profoundly relieved, Bobby was thrilled to confirm "Strength, control and reflexes were solid so it looks like I'm not the only one to beat the odds!"

With that Lester whipped out his cell phone and called Hal "Cold beer and hot nurses are needed in Ranger's room as soon as you can get them here!"

Shit! _NO!_ Hal wondered how many times Stephanie would stun him if he got nurses for Ranger. Unless Santos wanted him to hire real nurses…the medical kind. That didn't sound like Lester so he decided he needed to clarify the mission objective. Hal's voice cracked as he asked "Ranger wants me to get nurses?"

Lester cracked up "Just busting your stones, Bro. _I'll_ get the nurses…"

"_NO_ nurses" commanded Ranger.

"You get the beer!" Lester ordered Hal before turning to indignantly address Ranger "Whadya mean no nurses? You and Bobby deserve a celebration! Oh yeah…Beautiful probably wouldn't like you to have nurses. I have an idea! You can have the beer and I'll have the nurses. A whole rotation worth! We'll invite some real ones from the hospital and then get some of the naughty fake ones who dress up like nurses but don't need to give actual medical care _or_ stay in uniform" his brows waggled suggestively "maybe we can have the fake nurses dress up like a coupla really hot candy stripers who _STRIP_…"

For a moment Ranger regretted regaining consciousness "Santos, you are NOT going to ask hospital personnel to a party where they might be confused with strippers! I don't want to have to take the men to the hospital two towns over the next time they get shot!"

Bobby was laughing at the familiar scene. He'd never realized how much he loved his life, how comforted he was by all the little nuances of it. He couldn't wait to get through therapy and get back to normal. Well, almost normal. He and Loretta would still be over. Being single again was going to take some getting used to…

He'd had a lot of time to think about the pro's and cons of that relationship and while a part of him would always love her the rest of him knew that ultimately they wouldn't have worked. They'd had a lot of interests in common and the sex had been great but they'd wanted different lives and that would have doomed them. Losing Loretta was hard but he'd learned an invaluable lesson and he'd be okay.

He'd be starting fresh…he'd move back to his Rangeman apartment and eventually he'd start dating again. One day he would find a woman who was right for him. He truly believed that. After regaining his legs the way he had Bobby knew that life had many good things in store for him. He'd zoned out for a moment as he pondered the changes in his life but he zoned back in to find nothing had changed.

Lester was still ribbing Ranger about how he needed a celebration. Lester thought it would help the healing process but if it didn't – was Ric aware that Lester had been responsible for saving his arm? He was a hero! He deserved a parade! Maybe a couple of streets named after him. Lester was willing to admit that having streets named after him wasn't a good security risk so he was willing to settle for making a dozen or so nurses, real or imagined, scream his name. Ranger could sponsor the event as a reward for his saving those magic fingers he's heard Beautiful raving about…

Bobby flinched as Ranger exasperatedly requested his medical opinion "Do you think I have enough strength to throttle my so-called rescuer?"

"So-called?" Lester was indignant "I'll have you know…"

Bobby smacked Lester across the back of the head as he moved to rescue the rescuer.

"The beer's okay Les but I don't think this is a good time to celebrate. Not with Erik…"

Lester had the look of a starving man who'd just been served an enormous filet accompanied by a fresh lobster tail brimming with butter and then had it removed just as he was about to dig in because they'd delivered it to the wrong table. Crestfallen he was quick to agree "Oh, no…of course not. I wasn't thinking. I was just so happy for the two of you that for a minute" Lester's handsome face filled with guilt and shame as he let his sentence trail off "I'm sorry... I got carried away…"

Ranger knew that Lester's thoughtless attitude concealed a caring and responsible man who would die for the people he loved without thinking twice about it. He didn't want his cousin to feel bad. They'd all been under so much stress that it was only natural for Les to want to blow off steam.

Ric slapped him on the back "We understand, Les. No celebration now but later we'll have a dinner and some bonuses as a thank you for the men. Why don't you talk to Ella and have her set something up?"

Ranger's appreciation of his crazy's cousin's finer qualities wouldn't prevent him from torturing him. He waited for Lester to recognize that he'd been let off the hook before he started to reel him in again…

It took just a moment and_…Voila_! Lester smiled sunnily as Ric's face became dangerously cocky and his eyebrow lifted threateningly "Now, what _exactly_ did you mean about you_ saving_ me? If it involved CPR, especially incorrectly executed CPR, you're a _dead_ man..."

_**Please read and review!**_


	62. Chapter 61

The Test

_**Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews! I think we only have two more chapters and then an epilogue so please keep the reviews coming! I really appreciate them! **_

_**I'm especially curious to know what you think of this chapter…it's the result of a bad cold, no sleep and a busy week at work…**_

_**Warnings for language…**_

Chapter Sixty One

The wrinkled little nurse bustled cheerfully into Stephanie's hospital room chirping "Well, well…look who's awake! And how are we feeling?"

"I'm fine" Stephanie announced determinedly "I'm ready to get out of here and there's another patient I need to see right away…"

The little nurses gray curls bobbed over her outdated and highly starched white cap "Now, now…if we were fine then we wouldn't need to be here now would we? We'll need to have Dr. Stearns give you a good once over and then we'll see where are…"

Stephanie glared at the chipper nurse and then scowled as she asked Tank "Did I break into two pieces when I fell?"

Knowing what was coming Tank sent Stephanie a warning glance before he replied evenly "No"

"Then why am I a we?" Stephanie snarled.

The birdlike little nurse was slightly offended "It's just an expression, Dearie. You know, I think you must be feeling worse than you think you are since you're in such low spirits. Maybe we should plump these pillows…"

"No! I don't need pillows plumped on a bed I'm _not_ staying in! I need to get _out_ of here! I'm fine!" Stephanie sat up and swung her legs toward the side of the bed "and I am getting up_ now_!"

The scandalized little nurse came running and attempted to catch Stephanie's arms "You aren't allowed to do that!"

Defiantly Stephanie drew back and glared at the women…was that an actual cameo pin on her scrubs? _Weird_ but it did sort of go with the old fashioned cap… Recovering from the odd site she asked forcibly "Are you actually going to try telling me what I can and can't do?"

Dr. Elliot Sterns met Tank's amused eyes as he stood in the doorway and sighed. He'd_ told_ them not to let Betty Seymour act as nurse for Stephanie Plum. Betty was a sweet and ditzy old lady who'd been here almost as long as the hospital itself – she was no match for the determined, hospital hating and often unreasonable Miss Plum.

Especially when Mr. Manoso wasn't around to handle her. Stearns had treated the Bombshell Bounty Hunter before so he knew what to expect. He'd seen her chart heading his way and immediately tried to pass her off onto one of his newer colleagues but the man had already been warned off…and damn some Good Samaritan to hell for that one!

Stephanie stood swaying slightly but firm in her resolve _not_ to falter "You can't tell me I'm not _allowed_? You can't commit someone for being physically sick! You can only commit them for being mentally ill and mentally I'm fine! No matter what my mother says! You can't keep me in this bed! I need one of those papers! The ones Ranger signs when he needs to get out here before you want him to!"

Waving her arms Stephanie turned on Tank "You know which paper I mean? I need it now, Tank! I have to see Ric!"

The doctor was openly smirking and Tank gave him a look that promised retribution if he didn't stop enjoying this quite so much before he pleaded "Bomber, you need to let them examine you and then you can see Ric. You know you got pretty banged up when you fell…"

"When I _fell_?" Stephanie demanded "I didn't _fall_! You had to _throw_ me out the window before the friggin' building _exploded_ after some wackadoo tried to kill us all and succeeded once! I remember what happened which is why I need to see Ric NOW!"

Tank's face saddened and Stephanie was hit with a wave of guilt. "I'm sorry, Big Guy. I know you saved my life when you threw me out the window. I'm not mad. I'm glad you tossed me out there." Steph's curls bounced wildly as she shook her head and admitted "I couldn't have jumped on my own..."

"Of course not, Dearie. Why would anyone in their right mind _want_ to jump out a window? In my day…"

"That will be all Nurse Betty…" Dr. Stearns held the door open for the little nurse to pass through before he turned to Stephanie "Miss Plum, I know you don't want to be here and believe me when I tell you that we are anxious to get you out of here as soon as you can be safely released. It's hardly our policy to keep healthy patients in the hospital. So, _please_ let me give you a quick once over and then you can go and see Mr. Manoso."

"You could let me go see him now and then you could examine me later?" Stephanie suggested hopefully.

The doctor pretended to consider her idea and then replied slowly "I suppose I _could_ but what if something is wrong with you and you pass out on Mr. Manoso? Or have some sort of…_episode_. He's just come through surgery and needs his strength – do you really want to worry him like that?"

"No" Stephanie agreed regretfully as Tank eyed the doctor with a newfound respect and a small measure of fear. Was Helen Plum holding seminars on how to guilt?

"Fine. Go ahead but please don't check anything you don't have to!" Permission granted, Stephanie lay back and let the doctor check her collarbone, review her vitals and do some poking and prodding that felt like it took forever when it was really only twenty minutes.

Pronouncing her well and able to travel Stearns finally sprung her to go and see Ranger.

Tank had had the foresight to order a wheelchair so the moment her examination was completed Stephanie leaped from the bed and jumped into the chair. "Take me to Ric! What room is he in? Do you know how to get there?" she demanded excitedly.

Chuckling Tank tried to assure her "Relax, Bomber. He's not that far from here and I know exactly where we're going."

Tank started pushing Stephanie into the hallway when she was hit with a torrent of need mixed with fear and put a hand on the wheel to stop him. Stephanie craned her head back to look at him as she reached for the big man's paw. Stephanie closed her eyes and then opened them to stare into Tank's voice as she began speaking in a small voice

"Tank…before we go anywhere I need to thank you. When we went to get Miguel…I was scared. I was sitting in that car, sweating like a pig, thinking I was having a heart attack and trying to find a way to get out of going. I wasn't ready for that kind of mission…and then Miguel killed Eric and he would have killed all of us. Ranger had to go after Miguel but I wouldn't have made it out if it weren't for you."

Two fat tears rolled down Stephanie's cheeks and Tank brushed them away gently saying "You know I'm _always _here for you Bomber. For you and Ric… you guys are my _family_…you can count on me."

Peering up at him through tear drenched lashes Stephanie answered "I know that Tank and that's why I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest when you answer me."

"Ok-ayyy…" Tank responded cautiously.

"Did Ric think I was ready for that mission? Is it my fault Erik was killed?"

Shit…Tank thought he'd rarely seen Bomber look so _terrified_. How was he supposed to answer that?

Stephanie read his silence accurately and pressed his hand "I know you're thinking I should ask Ric but you know he won't want to hurt me by telling me he was right and I was wrong. Also, if I'm the reason Erik is dead then Ric will be beating himself up for letting me come even though I didn't really give him any other choice. I need to know Tank…so I can apologize to everyone and help Ric. Please…"

Stephanie's tears were drowning the hand she held as she held her breath and waited for Tank to answer.

Tank took a deep breath and squeezed her hand before stating seriously "You're right. I do think you should be asking Ric but I understand why you wouldn't want to." Tank swiped his free hand over his smooth scalp "No. You weren't ready for the mission but you didn't kill Erik."

Stephanie managed a sad sideways smile "C'mon Tank…be straight with me. Technically Miguel killed Erik but would it have happened if I wasn't there?"

Dark chocolate eyes somber, Tank reminded her "Bomber, no one knows the answer to that question…"

Stephanie had a death grip on his hand as she pleaded "I know that…but would you have been able to help him if I hadn't been there?"

Tank looked down at Stephanie and wished he was _anywhere_ else. Having Lula ask him if she looked fat in something was preferable to this and he hated having that conversation more than he hated getting shot. Resigned to the fact that there was no way out and knowing that someone needed to say this Tank decided to man up…

"Bombshell…I love you. We all love you but you make things hard sometimes. It's like you gotta prove something when you take these crazy chances and go off half cocked." Pulling Stephanie up and out of her chair Tank hugged her tightly before setting her back, looking her steadily in the eye and gently saying "You _gotta_ stop. You put yourself at risk and that puts us at risk. Especially Ric. Don't you know the _only_ thing that makes him stupid is you?"

Stephanie felt as though her heart was breaking but she gave Tank a watery smile "I know."

"Girl, you got _nuthin'_ to prove. We _know_ you got guts and heart. We know you'd do _anything_ in the world for any of us – especially Ric. You don't need to keep up with us all the time. Especially since you'll never really be able to."

Stephanie's swollen eyes flared at the challenge as Tank held up a hand "See! _That's_ what I mean! The minute I said that you got angry and started thinking about how you can prove me wrong! You gotta stop it, Bomber! We can train you and if you're gonna be with Ric you need to get trained cause the man has _enemies_ but you'll never be as good as us."

Tank grabbed her shoulders as he reminded her "We all started when we were a lot younger than you, we've been through multiple tours of combat, prepared for months at a time for undercover work and covert ops. We've worked with some of the top agencies and survived some of toughest criminals in the _world_…we _should_ be better than you. Be something _seriously_ wrong if we weren't!"

"You're _damn_ good for someone with virtually no training who started late but you need to play to your strengths and recognize your weaknesses so you can improve them as much as possible. You don't need to be us and you don't need to do everything we can do. And you can ask for help just like the rest of us. But you can't do any of that if you don't stop thinking you've got something to prove."

Tank's voice softened as he said "Bobby thinks that maybe you think you have something to prove because of your Ma…because she never believed you could do anything right and she ran you down from the time you were born. So did your bitch of a sister. And then you hooked up with Morelli and he was just as bad."

"They all wanted you to be something you weren't so you always had to prove you were good enough, normal enough… you _don't_ need to do that with us. We love and respect you for who you are…at least we do when you're not trying to be Rambette, Queen of the Crazy Risk-takers."

A small giggle escaped from Stephanie's lips.

"You're good, Bomber. And you'll get better when you stop thinking of all the things you need to prove and you start working with the team and thinking of yourself as a valued member of the team. Because that's what you are. And once you do that you won't need to worry about whether someone's death was your fault which for the record it wasn't."

Relief swept over Stephanie like a tsunami "You swear?"

Tank held up a pinky "I don't know what Erik was thinking up there, Bombshell. I can't say that he screwed up because he might not have but he didn't make the right calls."

Stephanie felt her limbs turn to rubber "What do you mean?"

It was obvious that Tank was no longer speaking as her friend, he was now reporting as Ranger's second in command who had thoroughly analyzed the situation

"Look Bomber…Erik knew the score where Miguel was concerned. Ranger was upfront with everyone about how dangerous he was and worse, how ruthless he was. When Erik went around that table the way he did…he had no cover and he _had_ to know it. And his actions put everyone at risk…if Miguel had been just a little crazier he might have detonated the explosives and taken us all out…"

"But…he didn't want to die, did he?" Stephanie's brows knit "At least, not until he'd gotten revenge on Ric?"

"No, but Erik didn't know that. I don't know if he was desperate for the collar or if he just didn't think things through…I just know he made a bad call and he paid for it but it wasn't your fault."

Tank decided to give her the full disclosure that any other team member would demand when he continued "I would have moved closer if you hadn't been there and that might have changed things but probably not for the better… My moving closer would have spooked Miguel and he would have reacted…no matter what happened I think things were always going to go bad up there…but that was because of Miguel – because he had nothing to lose - not because of you."

Tank patted her hand "There's a reason some missions are called suicide missions, Bomber…sometimes the odds are too against you for everyone to make it out alive. It's the worst part of what we do and the reason so many people burn out of this business."

"I know…" Stephanie admitted "it's just hard dealing with it when it's right in front of you…"

"It doesn't get easier but you do learn how to accept these things when they happen…it's either that or you get out."

"That's not an option for me" Stephanie answered firmly before a dagger made of ice embedded itself in her heart and she asked dejectedly "Do you think Ric hates me? Or blames himself?"

The salute was in Tank's voice as he explained "Ric _always_ takes it to heart when we lose someone…it's why he's such a great leader. I know he doesn't blame you and I don't think he could ever hate you but let's go see him and you can see for yourself…"

"Okay" Stephanie hugged Tank closely and smiled "Let's go and Tank, thank you…for _everything_…"

_**Please read and review!**_


	63. Chapter 62

The Test

_**Thank you for all the fabulous reviews! I'm glad you liked the way Tank set Stephanie straight.**_

_**Now on to the next chapter…**_

_**Sorry Everyone…I just have to torture you a little bit more…**_

_**Warnings for language.**_

Chapter Sixty Two

Tank and Stephanie were brimming with anticipation as he wheeled her speedily down the corridor.

As they neared the door they could see the smirks on Binkie and Hal's faces and hear Lester's booming voice ring out buoyantly

"I'm telling you, Ric – I'm a_ GOD_! I _deserve_ to be rewarded! If it weren't for me you'd be driving one handed! You'd only be able to have right handed nookie! You could only use the remote with one hand! You wouldn't be able to open a beer by yourself! If you wanted to hold Beautiful's hand so she'd give you that right handed nookie then she'd always have to be on your right!"

Lester shook his head in mock dismay "Your relationship would get stale and then the sex would get boring and she'd start seeing your hot, handsome and charming cousin in a whole new light and I'd have to pick up your slack in the bowdoor!"

"My what!" Ranger had tolerated a lot from Lester but the idea of _any_ of his bedroom activities slacking in any way shape or form was just too much for him! His cousin needed a serious reality check as well as a major ass kicking!

Bobby was laughing "You mean boudoir, Les?"

"That's what I said!" Lester snorted "And it's beside the point! I saved your arm_ and_ your relationship with Beautiful so I deserve a big fat reward! I should be allowed, Hell, _encouraged_ to take the company jet to Amsterdam for a week of partying and prostitution! On you!"

"Lester!" Stephanie shouted as Tank pushed open the door "What are you talking about? Why do you think you saved my relationship with Ric? It didn't need saving!" She looked at Ranger, bewildered "Did it?"

Ranger motioned a very deliberate and vigorous "NO" freeing his Babe from worry and allowing her to continue to badger Lester "And why do you think you need to visit prostitutes? Don't you have enough women here in Trenton?"

Lester replied smoothly "Variety is the spice of life, Beautiful. Besides my cousin owes me and how often does that happen? I _have_ to collect?"

"You'll be collecting unemployment if you keep this up! And you can think about that on your way OUT!" Ranger ordered before he smiled brilliantly and reached for Stephanie's hand.

Bobby motioned to Lester as Tank pulled him toward the door while Lester sang "Here he comes! Here comes Speed Santos! He's a hero on wheels! Da Na, na, na…Heromannn….he's gonna be saving Ric from someone! Go Speed Lester…GO…"

Stephanie was laughing hysterically at Lester's off key, mangled and mashed up versions of the themes from both Batman and Speed Racer while Ranger shook his head at his cousin as he and Tank crashed into the stunningly beautiful woman entering the room and Bobby who'd been attempting to push Lester from behind rammed into all of them.

The woman was about 5'6" with a sun kissed peaches and cream complexion and light blonde hair that waved gently down her back. Her striking lavender eyes sparkled with humor as she asked "Are you having a party, Mr. Manoso?"

"One that's a bit larger than what I was hoping for…" Ranger stated as he directed a fixed and emphatic stare at his core team.

The woman laughed in a way that made all the men think of bells as she caught Ranger's meaning and the way he had Stephanie snuggled against him. Taking pity on him she informed him

"Don't worry! I'm not staying! I just finished my shift and wanted to stop by and introduce myself so we can get right to work tomorrow. I'm Francesca and I'll be your physical therapist."

Damn it! Ranger didn't know what the hospital was going to say about it but he was planning on using Bobby for his physical therapy. He'd make sure they were clear on the plan tomorrow but that discussion could wait. Right now, his only goal was to get rid of everyone and spend some quality time alone with his Babe.

Ranger was about to say "Fine. See you tomorrow" when Bobby pushed his way forward and clarified "I'm sorry but I think there's been some mistake. I am Mr. Manoso's on-staff medic and I will be…" his voice trailed off as his eyes widened and he uttered "Cesca?"

The woman in question had turned around when he started speaking and now exclaimed "Bobby!" before she started to throw herself into his arms – recovering just in time to extend both hands and then retract one saying "Sorry! I…uh…hi...Wow! I can't believe it's you!"

"Me either!" Bobby agreed. Though it certainly explained the way the hair on Bobby's arms had stood up when she entered the room "I've thought about you so many times! What are you doing here?"

Francesca was in shock "I resigned my commission and just moved here. This is my first week at St. Francis. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live here. Not in the hospital and the chair is only temporary." Ranger, Tank and Lester exchanged amused glances at the sight of the unflappable Bobby…flapping. "I can't believe my eyes! Francesca Vernari!"

"WHAT!" Stephanie and Tank exploded. "You're walking" Stephanie blurted out as Tank exclaimed "Man, you're cured?"

Bobby grinned, still clearly overjoyed "Yeah, just got the news. I'll give you the details later and I've got some work ahead of me but I'll be fine." Stephanie hugged him tightly as Tank offered a hand which Bobby took but Stephanie saw that his eyes never left Francesca.

"You were hurt?" Francesca asked gently.

Bobby dismissed his health concerns with a casual wave of his hand "Yeah, but it's nothing. I mean, I'm fine. I'm recovering and starting fresh. I'm even single again…I mean…I'm available for getting healthy…"

"Is that what we're calling it these days?" That crack earned Lester an elbow in the ribs from Tank and annoyed stares from both Bobby and Stephanie. Ranger remained blank.

Belatedly recovering his composure, Bobby started introductions "You've met my boss and your almost patient, Ricardo Manoso. This is Stephanie Plum, Tank Williams and Lester Santos. You may remember Ranger, Tank and Lester from the Fort. We were all stationed together."

Francesca's lavender eyes seemed to glow an almost neon purple as she gazed at Lester and asked coyly "So, you're the famous Lester Santos from Benning? You're quite the ladies man, aren't you?"

Stephanie was frowning. Didn't this bimbo see how Bobby was looking at her? How could she be flirting with Lester like this? And right in front of him! What a skank!

Lester stepped forward and extended his hand in an invitation as he answered silkily "You seem to know me so well, Gorgeous…have we met?"

Francesca stepped forward with her best come hither look and then **BAM! **She threw a one two punch that hit Lester first in the eye and then in the stomach. He crumpled to the floor yelping "What the _fuck_ did you do _that_ for?"

Tank grinned at Ranger "Guess they've met…"

Ranger looked at his cousin his disgust before he commented to Tank "Some hero. Taken out by a _girl_. He shoulda been able to block that. Isn't _anyone_ using the gym anymore?"

Shrugging slightly, Tank offered "It _was_ a sucker punch and she seems to have a lot of anger…"

Stephanie sighed "He must have slept with her…"

Bobby was astonished as he stared agape at his fallen partner and the women he'd adored at first glance.

Lester was holding his eye as he glared up at Francesca who answered his glare with a resounding "PIG!" as she kicked him in the thigh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lester growled before looking at Bobby and suggesting sharply "You're the medic! Maybe you should give her a rabies shot. Or better yet, just put her _down_."

"Lester…" Bobby's voice was a potent cocktail blending warning and begging "Cesca…what's going on here?"

"I can't believe you actually _know_ him!" Francesca spat. "Are you friends?"

"Best friends and partners" Bobby confirmed "Why?"

"You remember the night we met? At the hospital? The reason I was there? Well, _he_" she jerked a thumb at Lester "was the asshole I told you about."

Bobby winced "Oh…" and then narrowed his eyes as he stared down at Lester who was completely mystified "What? What'd I do?" Les looked up at his partner who was looking very disappointed and then back at Francesca as he inquired with Lester's version of tact "We didn't…uh…go boom-boom…did we?"

Tank and Stephanie mouthed at each other "Boom-Boom?" as they tried not to laugh while Ranger simply compressed his lips together as he stared at the ceiling.

"No" Francesca replied glacially "We did _not_ go…God, I can't even _say_ it in connection with you!"

Lester heaved a sigh of relief "Then why are you so pissed?"

Arms firmly planted on her hips Francesca asked "You remember a woman named Eva Rogens?"

Grinning Lester nodded "Sure, pretty brunette…"

"She's a somewhat plain but incredibly sweet redhead" scoffed Francesca.

Damn…Lester thought but he'd had to take the shot…most Eva's were brunettes… His grin became wider "Right. That's what I meant."

Francesca glowered at him scornfully "She was a nurse in my unit and you managed her to relieve her of her virginity as well as her aversion to doing shots all in one night! She was out of it for orientation and you almost ended her army career but she swore you were worth it until you never called her and she saw you out with not one, not two but three different nurses from our unit. All of whom you slept with!"

Lester looked aggrieved as Francesca stood over him sending laser blasts with those amazing eyes and Stephanie exclaimed "Lester! How I can't believe you were such a pig! That poor girl!" Rolling her eyes, Stephanie threw one of Ranger's pillows at him.

Ranger watched Lester catch the pillow neatly and thought "Uh oh…" he knew that look. Ranger had slept with _many_ more women than Lester but he'd always been upfront with them about his intentions – or lack thereof. Not that he _ever_ wanted Stephanie to know about the _hundreds_ of very happy women he'd barely known but had slept with anyway… He recognized the wheels turning in Lester's head and the fierce glare he sent his wayward cousin warned him there would be _dire_ consequences if he used Ranger's past as a shovel to plow himself out of the hole he'd dug…

Discounting the advisability of using the "everyone did it" defense Lester simply admitted "I was young. And maybe a_ little_ inconsiderate. But hey, no one was complaining…I _always_ leave my women _happy_…"

Remembering their military days and the barracks they'd once shared, Bobby, Tank and Ranger knew that Lester'd gotten more pussy than the SPCA but they had to admit the ladies always _did_ seem happy…but then again who really knew what one night stands thought the next day? Shit.

Francesca was so offended she could barely speak "PLEASE! How would you know if everyone was happy? You never saw anyone long enough to find out?"

Lester's lips twitched smugly "A man _knows_ these things…"

Francesca whirled and queried the remainder of the room "He's still a pig, isn't he?"

They had only shared that one coffee at the hospital and one incredible dinner date before he'd had to ship out but Bobby had never forgotten the way Francesca had made him feel. The connection that burned in his veins that night had lingered in his memory whenever he'd thought of her and he _had_ thought of her.

She was one in a million…the women he'd always considered on the rare occasions that he'd tried to analyze the strange connection Ric and Steph had. He'd never felt that for Loretta and he'd never believed he would have it with anyone but now she was here and that peculiar electricity was blazing a wild current through his body. They had a second chance. It would be a better chance if she and Lester could be friends.

Bobby gave Francesca a sincere smile as he tried to answer honestly but with subtlety "He still retains some…potentially piglike qualities but he no longer leads the ladies to believe they will be invited to…er… partake at his trough permanently. And he would like to find one particular sow to settle down with…"

Lester had remained sitting on the floor and he now put his head down on his knees mumbling to no one in particular "Did he just say I am looking for porkers? Or is he implying that I eat like a porker? Or I'm looking for a chick with money? Isn't there something about a gold ear?"

Stephanie read the plea in his eyes but she couldn't help him "Don't look at me! Unless it involves bacon or sausage I know nothing about pigs. And I don't want to know! If I know too much I might not be able to eat them anymore!"

Ranger looked pained "The saying is that you can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear."

Lester looked apprehensively at Bobby "Man, you think I should carry a purse?"

Now Stephanie was confused "What? Why would you buy Lester a silk purse? I might want one though if you know where I can get a good deal"

Francesca was still annoyed at Lester but her initial rage had passed and left her free to focus on the one man she'd never been able to forget. The man she compared everyone else to even though she knew it was crazy. They'd only seen each other twice and yet…there was something inexplicable that seemed to bind them to one another.

Privately she'd always thought of him as the one who got away but now he was here…they were living in the same town. They had a chance but they'd have a better one if she didn't hate one of his best friends. Maybe she should give Santos the benefit of doubt…after all, people change…

She smiled at Bobby "Is there a remote chance that this sow's ear could turn into a silk purse?"

Bobby grinned "He's been working on it…matter of fact, he just bought some silkworms and he's been looking at zippers…"

Francesca's smile became blinding as Bobby took her hand "Give him a chance, Cesca. He grows on you…"

"Convince me…" Francesca murmured.

"How about over dinner? You're off shift, right?" Bobby invited her eagerly.

"Great! Where do you want to eat?" Lester wondered and then caught the threatening glare Bobby was sending his way. He grinned to himself…ah yes…another man in love to torture "What? How can I convince her I'm nice if she doesn't spend time with me? I'll even buy!"

"No" Bobby answered forcefully as Stephanie giggled and Ranger interrupted "I'm sorry Santos but I'm afraid you are unavailable for dinner tonight. You and Tank will be handling Rangeman until I return and you will also be covering Stephanie's skips. You need to get back to the office and take care of business."

"But Ric…" Lester sputtered before Ranger's eyes glinted steel and he lifted a commanding hand "I expect _everything_ at Rangeman to operate perfectly and without issue until Stephanie and I are ready to come back full time. Then I will need you to handle a brief overseas operation for me…"

Tank's face split into a broad grin as Lester clapped Ric on the back "I knew it! You appreciate me…"

"I'll appreciate the back of you more…you have your orders" Ranger confirmed giving his second in command a look that said "Get him out of here NOW."

Tank hustled Lester toward the door as he winked incorrigibly at Bobby and called "Have fun at dinner, kids! I'll buy next time!" Lester suddenly broke free and turned back to give Stephanie a quick kiss "Glad you're feeling okay, Beautiful". Tank collared him again and was now literally dragging Lester toward the door as he announced

"All that talk about dinner and pigs made me hungry…maybe we can get a pizza…" Stephanie looked hopefully at Ranger as Tank hauled Lester through the door and they heard him croon "Hey Leslie…looking good tonight…"

This sally was followed by squeals of pain that Ranger guessed was due to injuries being inflicted by Tank as he forced Lester down the hall and out of the hospital.

Ranger smirked as he turned to Bobby who was as starry eyed as he'd ever seen him. His staid and responsible medic was clearly over the moon for this woman who was looking at him the way Stephanie looked at pineapple upside down cake.

Stephanie felt her spirits soar as she stood watching Bobby and Francesca…she'd been so worried about him when he and Loretta had split but now…he looked so incredibly happy. This was the woman he was supposed to be with…she could _feel_ it.

Ranger offered Francesca one of his rare smiles "It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure you and Bobby will be able to work out a plan for physical therapy as well as map out a potentially futile campaign for Santos redemption over dinner. Brown, why don't you call Henri at Chez Violette? I'm sure he can find a table for you?"

Ten years prior, Ranger had done Henri a great favor and as a result he _always_ had a table available for him. Bobby understood that Ranger was telling him to use his name and take Francesca to the nicest restaurant in the state. "Thanks Ric. I think we maybe will…"

He and Ranger did one of their complicated handshakes while Stephanie gushed toward Francesca "It was really nice meeting you. Maybe we can get together when I get out of here…"

Francesca blushed with pleasure "That would be great! I'm new in town and trying to figure out where to shop and eat and how to make some new friends…"

Stephanie's excitement was contagious "We'll _definitely _have to get together! I'll take you to Pino's and the mall and you can meet Mr. Alexander and we can go out for margarita's with Lula, Connie and MaryLou. It'll be so much fun!"

"Really!" Francesca squealed "That would be _wonderful_!"

"Thanks Steph" Bobby kissed her on the cheek "you ladies can set that up when you're feeling better but now we're off to dinner." Bobby captured one of Francesca's hands and brought it to his lips before he started wheeling himself toward the door.

The door closed and they were finally alone. Ranger crooked his finger toward Stephanie who walked eagerly toward him and then settled comfortably into the crook of his good arm. Everything else could wait. They both needed this moment to just breathe one another in, safe and blissfully content in the knowledge that they were exactly where they were supposed to be – with each other. _Always…_

_**Please read and review and don't kill me! I know that many of you were hoping this chapter would focus on Steph and Ranger's reunion but I had this idea for Bobby and I just couldn't let it go…I hope you all enjoyed it! Maybe I'll do Steph and Ranger next…or should I do Tank and Lula? Decisions, decisions….**_


	64. Chapter 63

The Test

_**I want to thank you all for sticking with me through all sixty three chapters (I still can't believe it's been that many)! **_

_**Your wonderful reviews have meant the world to me. I especially want to thank that core group of reviewers, you know who you are, who never miss reviewing a chapter. This story would not have been the same, might not even have been completed, without your support.**_

_**I also want to thank everyone who has set up an alert or marked this story as a favorite. There are so many amazing stories on FF that I consider those denotations to be quite an honor.**_

_**Just to let you know, this will be the final chapter of this story however it will be following by a long Epilogue to wrap things up. **_

_**Now on to the final chapter…please be prepared, there are warnings for language and smut. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Barbara**_

Chapter Sixty Three

Ranger stroked Stephanie's curls lovingly "Are you okay, Babe?"

Stephanie turned her face up to smile into his eyes "I'll be fine, Ric…as long as I'm with you…I'll always be fine." Ranger placed a hand under her chin and captured her soft lips with his firm ones in a smoldering yet incredibly sweet kiss.

He finally broke the kiss and contented himself with simply holding her as he admitted "I love you, Babe. It nearly killed me to leave you with Tank and go after Miguel…"

"Shhh…."Stephanie put a tender finger over his lips "Don't Ric… You don't owe me any apologies…if anything I owe you one. A big one. I wasn't ready for that mission and I shouldn't have forced you to let me come. I'm so sorry…will you forgive me?"

Ranger was stunned. Against his better judgment, he'd allowed her to go and because of that decision she'd been thrown ten stories into a river and she was apologizing to him? "Babe, there's nothing to forgive…"

It was so like him to let her off the hook but it _had_ to stop "Yes, Ric…there is. There is a lot…"

"No, Babe, you don't…"

But Stephanie was insistent "Ric, _please_…let me get this out. You know it's hard for me to…really talk…"

Seeing how determined she was Ranger acquiesced gracefully "Alright, Babe. If that's what you need."

Stephanie gave him a small grateful smile "It is. I talked to someone who helped me understand how unfair to you I've been."

"Stephanie…" Ranger rumbled as he wondered who she'd been talking to and why they apparently wanted to upset her…"Babe, you can tell me anything, you know that but…"

Stephanie grabbed his hand "Please, Ric. Don't say _anything_, just let me get this out." She paused and took a deep breath

"I blackmailed my way into bounty hunting. I knew _nothing_ about how to do the job and yet I kept trying to convince the rest of the world that I did. I was so _completely_ clueless but I couldn't act like I was clueless. Everyone I knew thought my bounty hunting was a bad idea and in the beginning…I was so _scared_…"

Stephanie shuddered involuntarily at the memory "I didn't hang out with people who got arrested. I didn't know anything about dealing with criminals and then that whole mess happened with Morelli and Ramirez…and everything snowballed from there. It used to take the promise of donuts and ten extra coats of mascara for me to work up the courage to leave the house every the morning."

Ranger gently caressed her cheek "I know that, Babe."

Stephanie sighed…she'd known he knew. Batman knew everything but she _had_ to get this out. They needed to be able to talk about it. _She_ needed to be able to talk about it...

She closed her eyes as she remembered her Miata being repossessed and how empty her both her refrigerator and bank account had been. Stephanie snuggled more securely into Ranger and confessed

"But I couldn't quit. I _really_ needed the money. So, I kept at it and I had some successes but they all came at a cost. Usually to my wardrobe, my hair, numerous cars, your Merry Men or worst of all – you…all those things would have been bad enough on their own but they were all so _public_."

Her eyes filled and Ranger's chest tightened…he hated to see his Babe hurting "It was hard…I didn't want to give up bounty hunting but I couldn't seem to admit how much help I really needed…it would have felt like _another _failure in front of my mother, Saint Valerie, the Burg and then later…Joe who was almost as bad as my mother."

The tears were falling freely now "Ranger, you are the _only_ person in my life who has _always _been there for me. You've supported me, believed in me, helped me and for what? So I could polish my so-called instincts and get excited thinking that maybe this time I'd be able to get the job done on my own, without hurting anyone else or blowing anything up? That _never_ worked and I _never_ learned…I'd still run off without thinking every chance I got because I needed to prove to you and everyone else that I could do the job. Even if it killed me and if it weren't for you…" her voice broke on a sob "it would have…"

Ranger's good arm tightened around her as he contemplated the darkness he'd lived in before Stephanie…he never wanted to go back to that and thanks to his Babe he'd never have to. Didn't she know what that was worth to him?

"Babe, _don't_ say that! You've made mistakes but you've _never_ given yourself enough credit. And I helped you because from that first moment I saw something in you and I felt you wake something in me. I helped you because I love you, I believe in you and I can't imagine my world without you in it."

Stephanie shook her head sadly at her own foolishness "I even ran away from your guards…who you were paying to protect me. All because I was trying to prove myself but what I really ended up proving was your love for me. Because no matter what I did you were there to rescue me, to give me a place to stay or offer me another car, to drive me home, to help me catch that skip - even if I got you shot doing it, to tell me that you were proud of me – even when everyone else was telling me what a screw up I was."

Her blue eyes were drenched dark but shining now as she kissed him lightly and acknowledged "You've shown me in every possible way how much I mean to you but I haven't shown you back. Especially when I made you take me with you to capture Miguel. I was still trying to prove that I could do it all but I was wrong and I had no right to put you and the guys at risk like that and for that I am _so_ incredibly sorry."

Regret was written clearly on Ranger's face, he couldn't let her shoulder all this responsibility when most of it belonged with him

"Oh, Babe…it's _not_ your fault. Yes, you forced my hand but ultimately it was _my_ decision to let you come and you can't be responsible for that. I always knew that you felt you had something to prove but I never knew how strong that need was or what it was costing you. I always told you there was no price for what we give each other but you were paying a price every day and I didn't see it. I didn't see it because I wasted so much time trying to maintain some distance between us…I never found a way to help you or to get you trained. I'm so sorry, Stephanie."

"No, Ric!" Stephanie's voice was vehement "You don't owe me any apologies! I was the one who didn't tell you how I was feeling…"

Ranger shook his head "Because I didn't let you get close enough…"

Stephanie waved a hand at him in protest and only Ranger's quick reflexes kept her from accidentally smacking him in the jaw

"No! Well, okay…yes but it wasn't only that. I have a hard time… _talking_ about things. It was one of the reasons Morelli and I never worked. We couldn't talk to each other and I didn't really want to try. I always ran from my problems or just ignored them and hoped they'd somehow work out on their own but I don't want to do that with you! I want to share _everything_ with you and that includes the fact that I can't expect you to treat me like I'm qualified unless I get qualified and even then I won't be as good as you. I'll need help…

Ranger brushed his lips against her curls "You'll have it. I'll work with you every day and you know the men will want to help."

Stephanie bit her lip "Maybe…"

Surprised, Ranger pulled back "You don't want to train with me?"

His tone told Stephanie she'd hurt him and that was the last thing she wanted to do "NO, of course I want to train with you! You're the best in the world! I'd be an idiot _not_ to want to train with you!"

"So, it's not me she's worried about…" Ranger thought "that's a relief" but he couldn't help noticing the way her body had tightened. What was bothering his Babe? And just like that he _knew_…

"Stephanie, are you worried about the men blaming you for what happened to Erik? I was there and it was _not_ your fault!"

Stephanie tried to sound positive but ended up sounding forlorn as she agreed "That's what Tank said".

Ranger was _impressed_. Now he knew who to thank for getting his Babe to open up to him and make some changes. He hoped Tank and Lula would like the Caribbean vacation he planned to send them on as soon as he was well and Lester had returned from Amsterdam and finishing detoxing…

"Tank was right" Ranger confirmed resolutely. "Babe, I was there and Erik's move was precarious and poorly judged. When I saw what he was doing I knew what would happen but there was nothing I could do…he was too far away…" Ranger's face was a study in remorseful granite "If it's anyone's fault it's mine…"

Stephanie was incredulous "How can you say that, Ric? I was there too and you didn't give him the order to move?"

"No, I didn't…" Ranger glanced at the door to ensure it was closed before he tilted her face up towards his and spoke carefully "This needs to stay between us, Babe".

"You can trust me, Ric" Stephanie pledged steadfastly.

"I liked Erik and I thought he was a well trained soldier but he also had something to prove" Stephanie was surprised to see that Ranger had completely abandoned his blank face and was instead allowing his sorrow to clearly show as he explained "I never knew what it was and to be honest, I didn't really look. I regret that now…"

Stephanie laid a gentle hand on his chest "Ric, it's not your fault…you always have so much going on…so many men reporting to you…"

Loving her all the more for trying to alleviate his pain Ranger continued "It was a conscious choice, Babe. As Rangeman has grown so have my responsibilities and as a result a firmer, more defined sphere of my control and authority needed to be established. The men needed to fear and respect me if I was going to maintain that sphere and that required distance. Erik was always trying to broach that distance and I could never allow it."

"He is one of the few hires I made for Trenton based solely on good recommendations and a solid field trial. Babe…there is a strange bond that forms between men in combat and I suppose I have that to a degree, even with the distance I've imposed, with most of the other men in Trenton because we've served together. Some of us have actually been to Hell and back together…"

Stephanie couldn't stand the idea of him feeling like this and interrupted "Ranger, your men love you. You're like a family!"

His lips curved in a half smile "To a degree we are Babe but to many of the men I'm also the patriarch that everyone needs to impress and is just a little afraid of."

Remembering all the nights at Shorty's for beers after a takedown as well as Rangeman's fishing tournament and infamous poker parties Stephanie disagreed and blurted "That's not true! I've seen you with the men! There's something there…"

Ranger smiled at the memories she invoked and lifted her hand to his lips "You've seen me with Bobby, Tank and Lester who are my family. Lester is even my cousin, God help us, because it means I'll _never_ be rid of him."

"I found Hector through some residual gang related relationships. Hal is an innocent whose father served with the General. He also has incredible skills that still need developing so I've kept closer tabs on him. I've served with Cal, Woody, Binkie and Junior but then the stakes and hiring for Rangeman changed and I changed along with them. Now I have to wonder if Erik paid the price for that...if he was trying to impress me when he made that move?"

Stephanie twisted in his arms and laid a tender hand on either side of Ranger's face "Even if he was it was his decision. Just like all those times it was mine. There was nothing you could have done to have stopped Erik, Ric. Just like you couldn't have stopped me whenever I went running off…I had to learn to stop trying to prove things on my own. Erik won't have that chance but that isn't your fault. He made his own choices."

Ranger knew Stephanie was right and he had to let this go where Erik was concerned but things needed to change at Rangeman. He needed to be more accessible and so did the rest of the core team. He would have to way to maintain some distance and authority while making sure the men had the mentoring and the emotional support they needed to handle their taxing and often isolated life style…perhaps he could hire some sort of counselor to help…it might be good for everyone…

"Smart, beautiful and incredibly sexy" Ranger growled huskily "how did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one" Stephanie answered "I never dreamed I'd find anyone half as wonderful as you to love me".

"Speaking of loving you, Babe" Ranger began placing kisses down the side of her neck "it's been far too long since I've been able to be buried inside you, feeling you cum…"

"Ric, your arm…" Stephanie began to protest as Ranger shifted and slipped his good arm down her body so his fingers could access her warmth. He stroked her lightly and began massaging her clit "You were saying something, Babe?"

"Huh?" Stephanie moaned as her pulse began to soar. Ranger increased the pressure and she felt lightening strike her veins as she came, soaking his fingers with the strength of her climax.

When her body had calmed to the point that it would allow her brain to function again Stephanie leaned up to kiss Ranger. Their tongues twisted in a long passionate kiss as her hand reached down to find him already hard and throbbing. She fondled him lovingly before beginning to move south, planting kisses over his rock hard body as she moved… Ranger's eyes dilated black with lust and he was sure he would explode if he didn't have her immed…"

The door was suddenly thrown open and a very red faced Hal could barely be heard stammering "I…I…I'm sorry, Boss" as scandalized nurse Patricia Paulson screeched "Mr. Manoso, what do you think you are you doing?"

Binkie was grinning but trying to hide it as the irate nurse continued ranting "Mr. Manoso, your alarms were going _crazy_! I thought you were having a heart attack! And Stephanie Plum! What would your mother say?"

"Let's not ask her…" Stephanie moaned in embarrassment even as she couldn't resist planting another kiss on Ranger's chest as he ordered "Everyone out! NOW!"

The nurse forced her eyes away from the massive erection Ranger was sporting "Mr. Manoso, I _cannot_ allow this type of behavior! You're a very sick man! You could be putting yourself at serious risk!"

Ranger's voice was as stiff as his cock "Madam,_ you_ will be the one at risk if you don't_ immediately_ leave my room and allow Miss Plum and I to …finish pursuing our endeavors."

"Pursuing our endeavors…That's a new one" Binkie thought as he tried to explain "Sorry for busting in on you, Boss but the nurse threatened to call security _and_ the TPD if we didn't let her in."

Binkie smirked. If only he were as gutsy as Lester he could have made a comment about how the moaning coming from the room might have made the nurse wonder if someone was in pain but Binkie disliked hospitals nearly as much as Stephanie so he decided that comment had better remain unspoken. Being able to only use one arm wouldn't stop Ranger from crushing him like an old soda can if he disrespected him or Stephanie…

Nurse Paulson had worked for this hospital for twenty-seven years and she had _never_ seen anything so impertinent! That Stephanie Plum had always been a brazen _hussy_ and the despair of her poor mother who was a very proper lady. But this Mr. Manoso…with his chiseled body and audacious attitude…he reminded her of the Devil himself as he insolently reminded her that he was still impatiently awaiting her departure.

She wasn't going to be ordered around by a patient, especially a heathen patient "It's my job to take care of you, Mr. Manoso. I would be remiss…"

Dr. Stearns was walking by when he heard the commotion and spied the open door. Bracing himself for round two with Stephanie Plum he waded into the fray "Is there a problem Miss Plum, Mr. Manoso?"

Nurse Paulson was quick to lay the blame on the appropriate parties "Doctor, they were…causing a…a… _commotion_ and Mr. Manoso's alarms were going off! I am just trying to do my job and Mr. Manoso is refusing to cooperate…"

Stephanie's color was high and her hospital gown was rumpled and still slightly askew. Frustration, the _wrong_ kind of frustration, had cooled Ranger's body but his face still wore the all too familiar expression of a man who had been interrupted at the worst possible time and wasn't happy about it.

Stifling a smile, Stearns informed the nurse "I believe we can trust Miss Plum and Mr. Manoso to take care of each other. They have been through a very traumatic accident and would probably benefit from some alone time. Your shift is nearly over Nurse Paulson; why don't you check on your other patients and begin preparing your paperwork for the next shift."

The disgruntled nurse shuffled off with a baleful glare at Stephanie and Ranger as she tossed a huffy "Yes, Doctor" angrily in Stearns direction.

Hal held the door for her, apologized once more to Ranger and Stephanie and practically ran from the room following by a grinning Binkie.

Stearns shook his head "Why does anyone in this place even bother to argue with the two of you? I'll have you both transferred to the same semi-private room for the night and we'll get you out of here tomorrow. Try not to overdo it and please wait to hit that call button until the next shift comes on."

Stephanie's entire body seemed to blush beet red however Ranger simply raised an eyebrow and said "Thank you" as Stearns smiled and left the room.

Stephanie burrowed into Ranger's neck as she collapsed giggling "I can't _believe_ she caught us like that! And _poor_ Hal…I think we've scarred him for life".

Privately Ranger thought that Lester had already taken care of that but you never knew…Hal had been _very_ embarrassed. He made a mental note to put Hal on duty with Santos for the porn industry conference Rangeman was providing security for the following month. If that didn't cure him of his embarrassment then _nothing_ would…

Sliding sideways Ranger kissed Stephanie and whispered "He'll survive, Babe. But _I_ may not if we don't get back to what we were doing before Nurse Cratchett showed up…"

Stephanie was still giggling but her giggles were short lived since Ranger's lips were touching the soft place beneath her ear as they traced her hairline and assaulted her neck…

His hands ravaged her breasts, teasing the nipples into taut peaks before he started to move lower and Stephanie surprised him by shifting away from him to position herself on top of him.

Stephanie's eyes glinted wickedly as she looked down at him and purred "I'd _hate_ to have your death on my shoulders, Ric so we _really_ need to get back to what we were doing…I think we were about _here_…weren't we?"

Her supple lips traced a pattern down his perfectly carved abs and she trailed kisses along his mocha latte skin as she delighted in the taste of him. She nipped at his firm skin and stroked his hips before moving in to suck his throbbing rock hard cock deeply into her mouth. Ranger moaned and his back arched with the immediate pleasure of it. Stephanie's tongue swirled around his head as she fondled his shaft…guiding him in and out of her mouth in the way she knew he loved.

Ranger was just about to come when Stephanie abruptly stopped and murmured "Not yet, Ric. I need more of you..." With one deft movement she had shifted up and was straddling him as she guided him inside her wet and welcoming heat.

They moaned together at the sheer rightness of the incredible sensations flooding them as Stephanie began riding him. Ranger gripping her tightly with his one good arm as her speed increased and he could feel her inner muscles grip him with butterfly wings made of molten steel.

Their eyes locked as their bodies moved together…faster, harder and deeper until they exploded in a frenzy…the simple act a testament to the chemistry and love they shared.

Stephanie's heart was pounding as she collapsed onto Ranger's chest murmuring "I love you, Ric". In an odd contrast, Ranger's body was completely relaxed and yet his arm felt like it was on fire as he stroked her back lightly and responded "I love you too, Babe. More than anything…"

Leery of hurting him, Stephanie realigned her position and completely sated, they curled up together. Ranger held Stephanie tightly until he heard her stomach rumble and her voice speaking hesitantly

"You know that pizza Lester mentioned sounded pretty good... Is there any chance we could get one of the guys to make a run to Pino's for us?"

Ranger roared with laughter and kissed her before answering "Anything you want, Babe. Everything you want. Always and forever…"

_**The End **_

_**Please read and review! I'll try to get the Epilogue up fast!**_


	65. Epilogue

The Test

_**This is it - the very end! I know I've said it before but I want to thank you all **__**so much**__** for your amazing reviews and support. I've run out of ways to say it but I truly appreciate them and all of you. **_

_**I've been too swamped to send the personalized thank you's I wanted to for the last couple chapters but they will be coming once the reviews for the Epilogue are in!**_

_**I have a favor to ask, please leave a review for this story and tell me if you enjoyed the Epilogue and what you think worked about the story as a whole. Also, please feel free to let me know what you think I can improve on. As I mentioned way back in June, this is my first attempt at writing any type of story so I really want to know how I can do better.**_

_**I haven't mentioned this in awhile so I am probably due but most of the characters here belong to JE. I have only been playing with them and will now be returning them but I really wish I could keep Ranger…**_

_**Warnings for language and sexual content.**_

_**One last thing…if Mr. Hugh Hefner should ever read this I hope he will forgive my comment about his hearing. I took some fictional license here and have no reason to believe Mr. Hefner's hearing is anything less than perfect. Should he need to discuss this further I would advise him to contact Mr. Lester Santos c/o Rangeman.**_

**Epilogue**

A tree trimmed with antique ornaments and multi-colored lights glowed softly in the corner while a fire burned brightly in the brick fireplace. The new Chippendale dining room table had been converted to a Cuban - Italian buffet and there was an exotic variety of beer, wine and champagne chilling in the kitchen.

Stephanie surveyed the festive room and popped a seven layer cookie into her mouth before she came to sit with Ranger on the couch. Ranger kissed her lightly and advised "Stop worrying, Babe. You did an _amazing_ job on the party preparations! Everything looks _wonderful_...let's just relax now and enjoy our evening."

Stephanie fervently hoped so as she snuggled in tightly next to Ranger. She hadn't done a lot of what her Mother would have called "real entertaining" and as a result she was feeling very nervous about the evening ahead.

Unable to help herself she scanned the room again and just for a moment she wished they weren't having a party…she loved seeing everyone but nothing felt as good as just _being_ with Ric. She leaned up for a smoldering kiss as Ranger teased softly "Playing with fire before the guests arrive, Querida?"

"It's awfully cold outside…maybe I need you to keep me warm" Stephanie teased back in her sultriest tone.

Ranger kissed the sensitive spot under her ear and promised silkily "After the party I have a _very_ special gift for you, one that's guaranteed to keep you warm in _all_ the right places".

Stephanie giggled and kissed him again "I'll hold you to that…" as she and Ranger settled in on the sofa with a glass of Dom Perignon. They wanted to enjoy a few moments of privacy before the guests arrived for their first Christmas Eve celebration as a couple.

It had been an incredible year.

Rangeman was doing better than ever and Ranger was about to add offices in Washington, DC and Los Angeles. The company's rapid fire growth had allowed Ranger to offer promotions and bonuses to all the men so this truly was a _very_ Merry Christmas for the Merry Men.

Of course, some of them were pretty happy anyway…

The porn conference that Lester and Hal had been guarding had been the subject of a terrorist threat and the industry's biggest star had nearly been blown to bits as she'd apparently been too busy canoodling with the legendary (and evidently hearing impaired) Hugh Hefner to hear the evacuation orders.

Lester had been enthralled by the _acting_ talents of Miss Lacey Flame for years and he was thrilled to be immortalized on film rescuing her and her double D's from certain death. Of course, he couldn't complain about the very special_ reward_ she'd given him later either…

Ranger contemplated his completely insane, incorrigible and over the top cousin with amused affection…Ranger had gone ahead with his plan to become more accessible and he'd hired a counselor to help he and the core team devise the ideal mentoring and emotional awareness programs.

Penelope Craven had been the perfect choice for Rangeman. Born in Pittsburgh, she'd served four years in the Army before attending Harvard…she was smart, tough girl sweet, eminently practical and she could switch from highly educated psychologist to trash talking ex-Army in the blink of an eye.

She also didn't sleep around which made her a challenge for the Rangemen she was now working so closely with. Pen had midnight blue eyes in a pale face topped with dark red hair that was normally bundled into a loose knot at the back of her head. The men liked her face but they_ loved_ the Marilyn Monroe body that was typically _poured_ into the severely tailored black suits she wore at Rangeman.

None of the men had been hit harder than Santos and unless Ranger was more mistaken then he thought he was capable of being his crazy cousin had fallen quietly in love with the divine Miss Craven and had no clue what to do about it. Lester called her Penlight because she was there to light the way for all of them and he was forever inviting her to join the team for lunch, beer and movie nights. Pen was _not_ Lester's type and his cousin was still talking shit about his other women so none of the other men or even his Babe had picked up on Lester's feelings. Ranger was simply sitting back and enjoying the show…

He chuckled to himself…only Lester could start the year with pornography, prostitutes and twins and end the year fantasizing about a woman who would keep him on the straight and narrow for the rest of his life.

Ranger knew Pen wasn't immune to Lester's charms and he thought they'd be happy together if Les would get his head out of ass and if he didn't…well…he'd just have to sic Stephanie and Lula on him! And be certain Hector set the cameras to capture what promised to be a _very_ entertaining intrusion into Lester's personal life…

Hal hadn't blushed since the conference. Lester had signed him up for one of the porn actor workshops and he hadn't been the same since.

Fortunately for Hal, he hadn't had to do any actual _acting_ because the make-up girl had taken pity on him and said he was having a bad allergic reaction to the latex. He and Kelly had been happily dating ever since. Hal was taking her home to meet his family for New Years and he was relieved that she no longer worked in porn.

Kelly hadn't ever gotten truly comfortable with the industry so she was relieved when Stephanie got her a job doing make up at Stiva's and she was able to move to Trenton. Since Kelly allowed Grandma Mazur to come and "visit" with the deceased before every funeral she was not only Hal's girlfriend but she'd become Edna Mazur's honorary Grandaughter.

Hal was nervous about the trip home but he had confided to Stephanie and Ranger that he was sure Kelly was the girl for him.

Bobby and Francesca had left the hospital that night and enjoyed a lovely dinner compliments of Henri who'd complained to Ranger that it was the biggest waste of his talents he'd ever endured. Bobby and Francesca had been so immersed in each other they'd ignored his culinary expertise which was a serious sin in Henri's book.

Ranger had apologized profusely for the less than worthy palate of his friends and booked a table to take Stephanie to Chez Violette for dinner.

After conferring extensively over the menu and then deciding to allow Henri to select her meal Stephanie had ecstatically moaned her way through three French cheeses, a serving of Beef Bourguignon with Duchess potatoes and herbed Haricot Verts.

She'd finished her meal by consuming chocolate mousse, caramel pots de crème and Henri's own rose infused ice cream by which time Henri had declared her to be his favorite customer and she had whispered to Henri that he was an even better cook than Ella and her mother combined. Henri had still been beaming when he and Stephanie made a date for her to come and taste test some new recipes the following week…

Bobby had been discharged from the hospital the day after they went to dinner and Francesca had flown with him to Erik's funeral. Bobby's sufferings had reminded him of just how precious life was and how short it can be but everyone was shocked when he ordered Ranger's pilot to detour to Las Vegas after the funeral so he and Francesca could get married.

"The Piglet" as Francesca had affectionately dubbed Lester (yes, he was growing on her) had been the best man and Ranger and Tank had been groomsmen.

Stephanie had acted as Maid of Honor with Francesca's sister on speaker phone. Stephanie was convinced that it was bad luck to have uneven numbers for the wedding party so she'd made Hal and Binkie honorary bridesmaids.

Ric wouldn't admit it but she knew he'd given promised them hazard pay…otherwise there was no way she'd have gotten them to wear those flowers…much less the sequined coats Lester had happily procured from the drag bar across the street.

Francesca was still working at St. Francis but she and Bobby were living in one of the Rangeman apartments and the newlyweds were blissfully happy. Bobby would never forgive Miguel for all he'd done but his actions had ultimately helped bring Francesca back into his life so Bobby was now able to think "Rest in peace" and mean it.

Tank and Lula had loved the Caribbean and Lula had even found a speedo with the Batman emblem embroidered on it as a thank you gift for Ranger.

Stephanie swore that Lula just wanted to see the Wizard wearing it but Lula had explained that it was the only gift she could find for him "Don' you know how hard it is to find that Batshit in the Caribbean, White Girl?"

Not that it mattered since Ric swore he'd have to be unconscious to wear that thing in public. He'd had no problem modeling it privately for Stephanie but he wasn't sure she'd gotten the full effect – it hadn't stayed on him for very long.

The experience that Stephanie and Tank had shared at the warehouse and the talk they'd had at the hospital had built a very special bond between them. They truly were brother and sister now so Stephanie was both highly amused and incredible offended when Lula came and asked her permission to marry her "brother".

Stephanie was overjoyed for them but she was surprised and a little hurt that Tank hadn't wanted to come with Lula to tell she and Ric the good news.

She got over the hurt when Lula explained that Tank didn't know about the good news and Stephanie wasn't allowed to tell him they were getting married.

They'd had relationship issues in the past and Lula thought he was still nervous and would need to think that this time the whole marriage thing was his idea. "Y'all know how men are White Girl and my Tankie is _all_ man. He gots to come around to my way of thinkin' on his own. But that don' mean I can't help…"

Lula started packing Tank homemade snacks for stakeouts and wearing pearls with her spandex because it looked more like "that shit housewives be wearing". Then she stepped up her game and began leaving articles around the break room at Rangeman that offered important information on the many benefits of marriage for men.

This had terrified the Merry Men until they identified the object of this horrifying data. Then Lester had started a pool to see how long Tank could hold out…no one has won yet but Tank and Lula are still together and very happy. She plans to start wearing spandex turtlenecks with her pearls after the holidays…

Cal and Cassie had enjoyed their second date. Their first date had been a_ disaster_. They'd gone for seafood and Cal had persuaded Cassie to try the oysters. She'd had no idea she was allergic until she puffed up and started having trouble breathing. They spent the remainder of their date at St. Francis.

Trying to make amends on their next date, Cal had taken Cassie out for Mexican and then to an Italian bakery for coffee and dessert. Afterward they'd gone back to her place and talked for _hours_. Cal had never been happier and soon after that he'd started planning a wonderful weekend away for the two of them.

Several months later, Cal took Cassie to San Francisco for a romantic weekend. They got a little more than they bargained for when the condom broke and Cassie got pregnant.

They'd both been stunned and Stephanie had actually dragged Mary Lou to church to light a candle in the name of "There but for the grace of the fertility gods go I".

Cassie was planning a Valentine's Day wedding and Cal had been walking around in such a cloud that Ranger was forced to take him off field work. Cal couldn't believe he was having a baby with the women of his dreams and moving into a little house on the grounds of the newly renovated (thanks to Ranger) zoo. He'd been convinced he'd spend the rest of his life alone and now he was going to have a family…Cal knew that life didn't get much better than this.

Ram had slowly recovered from his physical injuries but the loss of Erik still haunted him. He'd dated Erik's sister for awhile but they'd called it off after realizing that that they were more interested in holding on to Erik than each other.

Deciding he needed a change, Ram had transferred to Miami and Vince had followed him. Once they got settled in they'd become fast friends with Ramon, the Lester of Miami, and the three of them were now enjoying Miami's sunny beaches and incredible nightlife. Funny how both of those scenes usually involved tanned, toned and scantily clad women…yeah, Ram and Vince were getting back to normal…

The Plums had returned home to find Trenton wasn't the same place they'd left. For one thing, Nurse Paulson's interruption of Stephanie and Ranger's _pursuits_ was the talk of Trenton as was the fact that Ranger had saved the town from a serial killer _and_ an arms dealer.

Miguel had been too lazy to lug all the explosives he'd purchased up the ten flights of stairs at U-Float so the authorities had discovered the remainder of his stash still sitting in the car he'd stolen. Ranger had taken one look at those explosives and known exactly which warehouse in Beirut they'd been stolen from and by whom.

Mimicking the transmission code that Miguel had used to contact Bernson Ranger had pretended to be interested in doing some business and arranged a meet. After that it was easy…Rangeman had coordinated efforts with the TPD as well as Homeland Security and they'd taken down Bernson and disabled his organization in a matter of days.

One of the receptionists at the TPD was seriously infatuated with the Man in Black and leaked the details of the successful op to the local press. Shortly afterward, Ricardo Manoso was named "Man of the Year" by the Trenton Chamber of Commerce and presented with the key to Trenton by Mayor Juniak.

None of this had impressed Helen Plum or Saint Valerie but it didn't matter because Stephanie was done trying to impress them. She'd made it clear that she was more than happy to maintain a relationship with any member of her family who would accept she and Ric but if they couldn't…it would be their loss and not hers.

Helen Plum had been shocked by her attitude and proceeded to harangue at her for a good twenty minutes before she paused for breath and Stephanie, with Ranger at her back, calmly reiterated that she was sorry but she was the only person she knew how to be and if her mother didn't like that person then it would be best if they limited all contact.

Ranger had kept her body pressed against his as he stood behind her with one arm wrapped protectively around her waist. His heart had broken for her as her mother had told her what a disappointment she was to her before starting to show them to the door.

Stephanie had been surprised when Grandma Mazur began to cry. She was even more astonished when Frank interceded and informed Helen that he was _not _going to allow her neurotic need to please a bunch of _worthless_ Burg busybodies to destroy his family. Helen had a choice; she could either accept Stephanie as she was and support her relationship with Ranger or he was done.

Helen had become hysterical at the thought of being divorced, alone and worst of all, judged by the Burg grapevine she worshipped as much as she feared and she had immediately agreed to support Stephanie.

No one believed her but her willingness to play the hypocrite would make it easier for Stephanie to maintain a relationship with her Father, Grandmother and nieces. It wasn't ideal but it was good enough…particularly since Stephanie had finally stopped needing her mother's love or approval.

Like many other families they would just fake it on the holidays. Besides, Stephanie and Ranger knew she wasn't going to be lacking for family. Not with the new one they were building at Rangeman.

Stephanie's relationship with Valerie hadn't improved but thanks to the newly anointed "Man of the House" she and Ranger were allowed to see Mary Alice and Angie as often as they liked.

Stephanie had two of the Merry Men who'd been guarding the Plums to thank for that…

Several of the guards, most notably Tony and Marco had been _appalled_ by the way Valerie treated Albert. They'd decided that bitch was enough to make you swear off women and that was saying a lot for two guys who rivaled Lester in the getting laid department. They concluded that Albert needed an _intervention_.

They locked the Plum women up in a separate wing of the house and left them with wine, ice cream and chick flicks before escorting Albert to the basement.

First, they'd forced him to watch some gay porn and Albert had passed out. After they'd revived him he'd admitted that there was _no way_ he could do those things. There was no way he could have another man stick his wee…didn't that hurt? Especially with those ball things…

Marco and Tony went to town. If Albert wanted a woman he needed to act like a man! Valerie was probably two days away from forcing him to wear pink panties and call her Ma'am! Albert needed to take control of his life and his marriage! Or he needed to get out of it!

They'd asked Silvio for a favor and had him employ his considerable computer skills to create some studies from some very credible institutions that detailed the high probability of a man's dick actually shrinking up and falling off after the man was emotionally abused by his woman. Albert hadn't believed them at first but Silvio's case studies had convinced him. They'd also made him throw up violently. After that Albert was in and absolutely desperate to save himself!

Nodding at each other over the success of their plan, the Rangemen had smugly switched over to straight porn and given Albert a ruler so he could go to the bathroom and measure himself. Informing him that five inches was perfectly normal for a man Tony and Marco demanded to know what that _bitch_ Valerie was complaining about? Just how deep was her mine if a five inch drill wasn't long enough?

Pulling out a bottle of Glenlivet, Tony filled three glasses and Marco offered a toast to Albert's new life. Albert was happy to drink a toast – at least until he swallowed the scotch and his eyes started watering over how strong the alcohol tasted. He normally drank daiquiri's but when he said so Tony told him that those days were over and forced another shot of scotch on him.

By the third drink, Albert was beyond buzzed but he understood that he was the most pussy whipped man on the planet. He wanted to be a lion but he was letting Valerie treat him like a pussycat. If he wanted to change his marriage _and_ keep his dick then he needed to change his behavior. He had to take control and let Valerie know who was in charge!

The next morning, Albert was hungover beyond anything he could have imagined and when Valerie started mooning over Morelli and nagging at Albert he snapped. Tony gave him an ecstatic thumbs up as Marco hit broadcast on the house cameras so all of Rangeman could watch the show.

Albert had informed Valerie that she was a frigid bitch who expected him to do all the _sex_ work while she did _nothing_. He used one of Marco's lines and told Val that he'd always wanted to bring a mirror to bed to see if she was still breathing because…Albert couldn't really remember what the because was supposed to be so he jumped to his next point and reminded her that he was_ lawyer_ and she'd never had a career.

And maybe his practice was struggling but she was doing nothing to help him build it up. She was too lazy to even answer the damn phones!

And now she was sleeping with Morelli who had spent _years_ having sex with her sister _and_ Terri Gilman_ and_ pretty much anyone else who was willing to say yes to him! Albert told Valerie she _disgusted_ him! And she had no reason to go running after anyone else because he was five inches long and that should be more than enough for her unless she had some sort of cave pussy!

Marco and Tony discreetly high fived each other, Valerie started to cry, Helen Plum poured even more champagne into her orange juice, Frank merely shook his head and turned up the TV and Grandma offered to play judge and get a final ruling on that five inches.

Albert had threatened to divorce Valerie the minute they got home and to tell everyone why if she didn't start treating him_ right_. Valerie had been miserably sucking up to him (literally) ever since.

Helen Plum had been quietly encouraging Valerie to dump Albert for Joseph but that changed when Frank persuaded Tony to download the news clips from that "horrible snake incident" as Helen was now calling it.

Of course, she didn't believe that dear Joseph could have done such a thing but her family couldn't afford any more scandals. Helen said that surely Joseph could understand that - after all he knew what she had to contend with in Stephanie.

Morelli_ did_ understand and he was actually somewhat relieved. He'd been hoping Val would share his Cupcakes love of sex but that wasn't the case. Valerie wasn't as frigid as a walk in freezer but she definitely qualified as a frost free refrigerator.

She'd have done wonders for his reputation and position in the Burg but he wouldn't have been able to stay with her and getting rid of her would have been messy…it had been better to end things before they returned to Trenton.

Miguel's capture had made it easier for Joe to smooth things over at the TPD. His tox screen had proven he was drugged and if no one quite believed his story about posting those flyers to lure Miguel into a trap no one could disprove them either.

Publicly Joe Juniak had declared Detective Morelli to be another one of Miguel Sequero's victims. Privately he'd called Joe in for a stern and very uncomfortable lecture before announcing he would remain a Detective but he would no longer be working Vice.

He thought Morelli needed a lesson in humility and the chance to get his head on straight. Morelli was being transferred to Minor Crimes and he was informed that this was his one chance to re-earn Juniak's trust. For Morelli's sake Juniak hoped he didn't fuck it up but he wasn't putting money on it.

Ranger wouldn't have been happy to see Morelli cleared but clearing him allowed him to regain custody of Bob. While Stephanie and Ranger were in the hospital Bob had been left alone and he'd apparently gotten bored and hungry.

They hadn't been hospitalized for all that long but by the time they were released, Bob had finished eating the dining room table and vomited up Ranger's throw pillows all over the his oriental rug. He'd eaten all the trash and then gnawed on the designer can for awhile.

Ella had arrived to clean up the mess and put away the laundry and either Ella had forgotten to close the closet door all the way or the damn dog had grown opposable thumbs and managed to turn the handle to penetrate the depths of Ranger's closet.

Once inside he'd developed an insatiable appetite for cashmere and Armani that had Ranger threatening to call the doggie dentist and have all the damn dogs teeth removed.

Ranger would have offered Morelli a promotion if it meant getting rid of Bob. Stephanie had been dropping hints about wanting a puppy for Christmas but Ranger had informed her there would be _no _puppies until he had recovered from the trauma of Bob and the expense of redecorating his apartment _and_ replenishing his wardrobe. Remembering the _many_ trash bags full of damaged goods they'd hauled out of his apartment Stephanie felt too guilty to argue about it.

That would have been the only thing that she'd have had to even mildly complain about. Stephanie could never have imagined feeling so loved and accepted.

Ranger had kept his promise and created a training program for her. Stephanie had learned to pick locks and she had just earned her green belt in karate. Ric had commemorated the occasion by gifting her with a pair of dazzling emerald earrings.

She'd gone on to ace her bomb defusing and marksmanship exams and Lester, on behalf of the Merry Men had presented her with the sweetest explosives award ever – a case of Pop Rocks candy and a twelve pack of Coke. Perfect for the junk food junkie who lives on the edge.

Ric thought she deserved something…more so he arranged for a very private presentation that involved draping a very naked Stephanie with a gun shaped diamond pendent that she absolutely loved.

The testosterone filled building that was Rangeman had changed now that Stephanie, Lula, Pen and Francesca all lived there and were constantly being visited by Connie, Mary Lou and Cassie. The offices now sported flowers and the air was filled with love which had forced Stephanie and Ranger to sit down and have an honest discussion about their future.

Ranger wanted to get married but he was willing to wait until Stephanie was ready. Stephanie still didn't want children and didn't think she ever would and Ranger was profoundly relieved to hear it.

If his Babe had her heart set on children he'd been prepared to give her one or two but children were too…breakable and he had too many enemies.

A trained Stephanie might be able to take care of herself but an innocent five year old would never survive the torture his enemies could inflict and Ranger knew he could never live with the thought that he'd caused the agonizing torment and eventual death of his own child. It was safer for it to remain just the two of them. And it worked for them.

Years before Ranger had told Stephanie that one Ranger was all she'd ever need. They both now realized that all either one of them needed was each other. Their love for one another filled every gap, soothed every wound and made every dream possible. They had passed every test and now knew they'd be together and happy forever.

Ranger remembered being injured and left in the desert to die during a particularly grueling mission. He'd been sick, scared and alone. Frustrated by his injuries he'd been reduced to crawling toward his checkpoint at night desperately wishing for some miraculous path to open up and guide him home.

It had taken years for that path to appear but it had finally materialized in the vivid blue eyes of the woman smiling lovingly up at him as the doorbell rang.

Ranger was finally home. He and Stephanie stood up and walked toward the door prepared to greet their guests…

_**The End**_

_**Please read and review! And thank you all again for taking this incredible journey with me!**_

_**Barbara**_


End file.
